The New School
by DubbleV
Summary: you think YOUR last year at High School was bad? read this and compare. Many years after TDI and Courtney ends up going to Duncan's high school for the last year. a few close friends, a few close enemies, and more then the normal teen can handel.
1. Chapter 1

"You have GOT to be kidding me mom

"You have GOT to be kidding me mom." The mocha haired girl said, staying frozen in place, looking at the school.

"It will be fine Courtney, just relax, I know were a little tight on money this year so we couldn't send you to your academy, but this will be a new learning experience for you!" her mother said, hoping to cheer her up a little. It didn't work.

"This place looks like TRASH" Courtney said to herself after her mom pulled out of the school parking lot.

The school had broken swings, basketball hops, and…was that blood on the wall? She tried to stay calm, but just as she entered the school, she panicked.

Most of the kids had piercings, with colored hair, and TATTOOS! But as she thought these things, they all turned to look at her. Most of them turned to their friends and whispered, others laughed, or said things like:

"PREP ALERT PREP ALERT."

"Hey baby want a free tattoo?"

"Where did that trash come from?"

She quickly ran to the administration office and thought, "This is worse than Total Drama Island." And walked in, the secretary looked old, bored, and gray. She looked up.

"Miss Courtney? Good you're here. The principal will see you shortly, after he's done yelling at that little troublemaker" she finished, pointing at the window, all Courtney could see was the principal pointing a finger and yelling. She quietly sat down and took out a book about the city's Guild.

"Ms. Hanale? Can Courtney come in now?" the principal asked, opening the door a little, he was very short and a little on the plump side, the secretary nodded and shooed Courtney away.

She entered the office following the principal.

"Courtney, you're new to this school, so you're going to have it rough, so I want Duncan to help you out." The plump man said, pointing behind me. I turned to my doom. They're sat the guy with the most percings, tattoos, and laid back personality in the whole school.

_Duncan._

"PRINCESS?!" Duncan said, imidetitly standing up.

"Oh god, anything but this. Sir cant you get some one else to help me?" she saw Duncan smirk and quickly stepped back, turning to the principal.

"I'm sorry Courtney but Duncan here needs to have some punishment, paring him up with some one like you might get him to pay attention more." He finished by coughing and pointed at the door.

She went down the halls as fast as she could, trying to find a pay phone. Before she could turn into a different hall, some one tugged her arm.

"Princess, slow down, some one might think your trying to get out of here." The voice behind her said. Turning on her heal she said.

"Was that you first idea genius? Leave me alone I don't have time for this." She got lose of Duncan grip and head towards the door. Three steps away speakers came on.

"_**LOCK DOWN, EVERY ONE TO YOUR CLASS ROOMS." **_ They shouted threw the halls.

"There are so many things wrong with this school." Courtney said, banging a fist on a locker. Duncan just smirked.

--

--

A/N not my best story lol. Review anyway I want to see if this can actually get peoples attention.


	2. Quiet, But Not Alone

Courtney managed lose Duncan finally, and managed to last an hour until it was lunch time, she put her books away in he locker and went threw the school to find a pay phone

Courtney managed lose Duncan finally, and managed to last an hour until it was lunch time, she put her books away in he locker and went threw the school to find a pay phone. There were voices behind her, every one else was at lunch, she turned and the first thing she saw when she turned was a fist, hitting her straight in the nose, hard.

"stay out of your school newbi." One guy said.

"your just gona get hurt." Another boy said, she had my eyes shut so she didn't have to stare at there piercings. she could feel her body being lifted harshly against the locker, then felt her arm twist. She shirked in pain, finally opening her eyes to see 3 tall guys with different colored hair. She panted heavily, trying to escape their grip.

"Stop struggling, your death will be a quick one." One of them said, punching he in the stomach, forcing blood to come out of her mouth.

She tried yelling for help, nothing worked.

_**This is it, I'm going to die in a public school hallway, no one here but me and a bunch of-**_ but she couldn't finish he thoughts, she fell to the ground, feeling blood fall down her shirt. Her head banged against the lockers.

Then, after a few moments of silence, she heard a sharp blade.

_**Pocket Knife**_.

She knew they were coming closer.


	3. Duncan's Trick

Nothing, no sound

Nothing, no sound. She wondered why she wasn't dead yet, wanting to open her eyes, and yet it seemed stupid to, her whole body ached. She finally heard the sound of running water.

_**I can't be dead; heaven doesn't have indoor plumbing.**_

She waited a few moments, then felt warm water fall of her forehead. She jumped.

"Good, you're not dead. I was starting to wonder were to bury you." A voice said next to her. She turned.

_**Duncan.**_

"Well, can you at least say something so I know they didn't damage your vocal cords?" he asked impatiently.

She realized she was in a green and black room, with posters and pictures of skaters and bands, the bed was a black skull blanket and green sheets.

"Princess, talk to me." He put a finger under her chin to make her face him.

"I-I'm-I-" she started out saying. Tears rolled out of her eyes slowly, both relived that she wasn't as hurt as she wasn't thought, and sad, seeing the scrape on Duncan arm. He noticed she was looking at the cut and quickly rolled down his white sleeve to cover it.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I get hurt every day, not a big deal." Courtney just sat there looking at him for a long moment, then finally asked, "why'd you help me?"

Duncan seemed taken aback by this question.

"What? I cant do a good dead every once a while? You got a lot of learning to do princess." He added, taking the washcloth off her forehead. She looked at her watch.

"Oh my god, its 5:30. Duncan I got to get home!" Courtney said, jumping out of the bed, looking for her bag, Duncan grabbed her arm and sat her down.

"Chill sweetheart, I took out a book in your backpack and got your moms number out of it, I called and told her you were hanging at my house till 11." She looked frightful at him. "Hey, its Friday princess."

"Why 11?" Courtney asked, a little annoyed he told her mom that late. Duncan just shrugged. He peered down at her for a moment. "Are you ok enough to go for a walk around town?"

Courtney looked out the small window and saw it wasn't exactly the cleanest place.

"Well-"

"Awe, is Courtney scared?"

"NO!"

"Well then come on princess!" he tugged Courtney's arm and lead he down the stairs.

"Were your parents?" she asked looking around the room while he opened the door.

"Oh yeah, they got a urgent call around 5 so there probity gonna be gone for a while." We walked out of the house and down the street; Courtney stayed close to him, so she didn't end up getting attacked. Duncan noticed how close she was to him.

"Princess, relax. It's not a bad neighborhood. It just looks that way." Courtney backs away from him a little.

"Why do you all ways call me that?" Courtney asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Call you what?"

"'Princess'"

"Because it suites you, stuck up and wanting to take charge." He smirked a little when he saw her get angry.

"Don't call me that." She mumbled as they crossed the street.

He sighed, "fine sweetheart, I wont."

Courtney bit her lip, "that either."

He huffed a little. "What CAN I call you then?"

"Courtney." She said loudly. "You know, my NAME!"

"Princ-ahh- _Courtney-_stop yelling, or else some one will jump up and attack you."

She scoffed. He looked bemused.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yes." She said calmly and walked ahead a little. Just then Duncan snuck up from behind, scooped her up and kept walking.

"See? I told you."

"PUT ME DOWN DUNCAN! YOU'RE SUCH A PIG! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" Duncan rolled his eyes as Courtney squirmed.

"Princess, you're going to ware your self out."

"THEN PUT ME DOWN DANG IT!" He laughed at how weak she was.

"fine, on one codisheion." She stopped trying to break free and sighed.

"Fine, what?"

"One day, very soon, I'm going to ask you some thing, and once I do, no matter what, you gotta say yes." She glared up at him, he hand a blank look on his face.

"What's the question?" he peered down at her and chuckled a little.

"You'll just half to wait, wont you?"

"What if I say no?"

"You cant."

"But what if I do."

"You'll wish you didn't."

She huffed. "Fine, now put me down before I yank out your lip percing."

He let go of her and she kept her distance so he couldn't try anything on her.


	4. Park

--

--

A/N ahh sorry! You all must hate me! I didn't update this yet! Gah! Spare me!

…ima get on with it then…

--

They walked further on down the path, Courtney suddenly glanced up at him, "were are we going?"

Duncan stopped and looked at her for a moment, then replied saying, "I have no clue."

She huffed, "so we've been walking around the town for about an hour…for no reason…because?"

He shrugged, _because you like being around her don't you Duncy?_

_No, shes a pain in the ass._

_Or are you just saying that because you tolerate her? Face it, you like her more than the other girls._

"Want to go up to the park?" Duncan asked suddenly realizing it was quiet except for his thoughts running threw his head.

"Sure." She replied smiling a little.

--

After a few minutes they entered the park to find little kids playing on the swings and monkey bars.

"aw that's cute." Courtney said, laughing as they played.

"your such a girl Courtney."

She glared, "takes one to know one."

His mouth was agape, "what did you just say?"

She regretted her comeback, "I said, um-nice weather were ha-AHH DUNCAN NOT AGAIN! PUT ME DOWN!"

He grabbed hold of her and left her in mid air. He was laughing hard, "take it back."

"You're a girl!" Courtney said, now laughing with him.

"Oh see, you shouldn't say that to me."

She stopped laughing as he walked near the pond close by, "why shouldn't I?"

"Because people who tend to tease me don't make it out of that situation alive."

He stepped over a few large rocks and he was about 20ft above the surface, she panicked a little.

"Duncan don't! That looks really deep!"

"I know doesn't it?"

"Ugh, fine I take it back, happy?"

"Very." He put her down on the ground, her arms crossed.

"Your so not funny."

He shrugged, " I made you laugh didn't I?"

She tried to hide her smile, "no."

"Right, wait, were are you going?"

She jumped down from some rocks and glanced back at him," I'm going home."

"Oh come on, I cant threaten you?" she turned and huffed, smiling a little.

"Its rude you know, I'm not a guy you cant just push me around like that."

"Technically I wasn't pushing, I was about to throw you into a pond, there's a difference princess."

She rolled her eyes, "what ever you say, I'm going, see yea Duncan."

She took a few steps and Duncan started laughing, "you don't have a clue where your house is do you?"

She turned and glared, "I can find it thank you Mr. Obvious." She took a few more steps, sighed, and turned to face him, "I haven't a clue."

He nodded, "saw that coming."

A/N its really early in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this…yay! Updates rule! Except when they're my updates!

Duncan: Agreed.

Me: Oh who asked you?

Duncan: Well, you kind of said it to every one, I just answered a loud.

Me: Aren't you sopose to be walking home with Courtney?

Duncan: its an Authors note, I pop up in a lot of your stories this way, it dosent affect the story.

Me: who's the Author here? (Takes out metal bat)

Duncan: Strange THAT pops up in a lot of your stories too…

Me: Yeah, because metal bats rule…review!


	5. A Romantic Walk Home?

It was dark out with the streetlights on

It was dark out with the streetlights on. They walked side by side, not saying anything. "Princess stay near me, bad idea us being out here this late."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah right, nice trying to scare me."

They passed by an ally way. There was a loud noise coming form it. Courtney grabbed Duncan's arm and hid behind him.

"Thanks I try my best." Duncan replied, looking down at his arm to see her clinging.

They quickened there pace, walking about 3 blocks.

"How far is my house from here?" Courtney asked, she seemed a little worried.

"About 8 more minutes." Duncan said, slowing down a bit. She looked at him, "why are we slowing do-MPH!" Courtney couldn't finish her sentence, Duncan covered her mouth quickly.

"Stay quiet princess." She wanted to ask why, then she knew.

--

Three tall guys with piercings where walking down the street. Duncan grabbed Courtney and hid her in the ally.

"Duncan what are you going to do?" she asked, her heart racing. He smirked.

"Just stay here and relax princess, I got a word with these idiots." He stood up and walked out of the ally

--

She sat still in the cold dark ally for a few minutes. Then Duncan came back.

"Its ok, you can come out now." He said, grabbing her hand to help her up. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Were those they guys from earlier? From school?" Courtney asked intently. Duncan didn't answer.

"What did you say to them?"

Still no answer.

"Duncan talk to me!" he finally turned to her, let go of her hand, and pushed her up against the apartment they were passing.

"Its nothing to worry about. I just had a few words, like I said before. Now shh," he said covering her mouth with one finger, "you'll spoil our romantic walk." He added, then let go.

"romantic-wa-NO!" Courtney stood in place for a moment and caught up with Duncan. It was quiet the rest of the way there.

--

Me: AW!!

Duncan: shut up

Me: AWW!

Duncan: shut up!

Me: AWWW!

Duncan: (looks at her, grabbing the bat from her closet) now, what were you saying?

Me: …uh…did you know that there are over 300 turtle species?

Duncan: YES I DID! YOU EXPLANED THAT IN THE SIDE UNSEEN! God.

Me: so?

Duncan: (cringes) I have the bat now remember?

Me: so? I can just borrow bubbles968's sword! So ha!

Duncan: …she has a sword?

Me: yup, and guacamole!

Duncan: …this conversation is so weird.

Me: (claps happily) I know right?

Courtney: review…I'm hungry for guacamole now :p

Me: interesting, so am I…CURSE YOU BUBBLES968!!


	6. The Note

--

Since im board im uploading 2 chapters to this one, yay!

--

After a few minutes they reached Courtney house. They stopped at the steps.

"Well, I guess this is the end of our romantic date; you got beatin up, almost got thrown in a pond, a spent the day with me, id say this was a great first day for you!" he said, smiling and her.

She tried to keep in a smile, but she burst out in little giggles. Duncan just stared at her, deer eyed.

She looked at him, What?"

He turned away. "Nothing, its just, I've never heard you laugh before, I though it was-"

She smiled a little. "You thought it was what?"

"Really annoying, you need a new laugh princess, well, night." He glared at her and walked down the stairs.

"I know that's not what you were really going to say but night, and-um-" he turned to look at her.

"Thanks Duncan, you know, for everything."

He raised his eyebrow. "No clue what your talking about princess, see yea." And with that he walked down the street.

_**Pig**_ she said, smiling to her self, then walked inside, realizing it was only 9:30.

--

Courtney laid on her bed, trying to remember all the things that happened that day. She sighed and laid on her side, feeling a slight jab on it. "Ow! What the heck?" she saw she had a pin threw he shirt, along with a note;

--

_**Princess,**_

_**Nice going, you left your backpack at my house. No big deal though, ill give it to you Monday…when it's to late to do your homework. You'll get a detention, (and I will to, no doubt) so we can hang out there. But once you start reading this ill be going threw your stuff and burning your papers.**_

_**Nighty night, Princess.**_

_**Duncan**_

_**--**_

She read the paper, her jaw dropped. "he wouldn't really? Would he? No way." She thought to herself.

I need to go back tomorrow

Duncan laid back on his bed and looked at his watch "10:18, she's probity reading it now, she didn't even relise I put it on her when I thretened to throw her into the pond."

He paused and looked at the untouched backpack.

_**She'll come back tomorrow.**_

--

Me: Zomg you stole her backpack?

Duncan: I didn't steal it!

Me: LIES!

Courtney: both of you shut up!

Me: well at least I have my _backpack_ and im not stupid enough to leave it at some ones house…actually wait yes I am…NOT THE POINT!

Duncan: review, ima watch this cat fight (gets some pop corn and watches Violet chase Courtney with a bat.)


	7. Not So Smart Duncan

--

_**--**_

Courtney read her watch "1:45, hopefully he's home." She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Dang it! Duncan your so dead on-" the door opened. "Duncan, umm-" Duncan stood at the door, smirking at how dumbfounded she looked. She looked at him for a moment, then had a ticked looked.

"Duncan you pig put on a shirt." He smirked even more.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

She looked at the floor and replied "a little, now put on a shirt before I puke." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, making her eyes grow huge.

"Anything you say Princess."

--

He shut the door once Courtney came in.

"Your bag's in my room, come on." They ran up the stairs and entered Duncan's "clean, but gothic" room.

"Okay where did you put it again? Oh yeah, here." He finally said, after looking around and threw it towards her. She tried to catch, but dropped it, he laughed.

"What did you take out of here?" she opened it and search around, nothing was missing.

"I didn't touch a thing." Duncan said, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go and do homework now." She said, opening the door.

"Woah woah woah princess, it's rude to leave somebody's house without staying for a while!" he quickly shut the door before she could leave. Courtney grinned her teeth.

"Fine. Just, just put on a shirt." She stuttered, trying not to look at his bare, muscular chest.

"Aw, is it bothering you?" Duncan asked, coming closer toward her.

"Um, kinda." She said, stepping back. Duncan smirked evilly.

"Not funny Duncan," Courtney started, Duncan pressed her agaenst the wall, making her squirm.

"Why?" he asked, his lips almost are touching her neck.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked, a little freaked out by his actions.

"Yeah?" he finally replied after a few moments of kissing her neck.

"I can smell the liquor, I know your drunk." She pushed him off her, making him fall on the bed.


	8. Hangover?

--

--

He sat up.

"Princess, being drunk shows who you really are." She walked over and put the blanket sheets over him

"Yeah, it shows that you're even stupider than you were on the island." She said harshly. He pulled her onto the bed.

"Duncan!" she yelled, trying to get up.

"I love you." He pressed his lips against hers hard, she couldn't get free.

"Duncan-MPH-STOP IT!" she started to yell, he finally broke off her after many attempts to break free.

"what's wrong?" he asked, kissing her neck. She pushed him off again.

"YOUR DRUNK THTAS WHATS WRONG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT LEAST A LITTLE SMARTER THAN THAT!" she pushed him more so he laid on the bed, she put the covers over him and brought a bucket incase he threw up.

"You're an idiot."

"Your beautiful." He played with her hair.

"Let me rephrase; _drunken_ idiot." He laughed hysterically.

--

After a while he fell asleep, Courtney started on her homework, which seemed very easy.

It seemed like she was there for a long time when she looked at her watch "5:15." She looked over at Duncan, she just then realized her was half awake.

"Duncan?" he looked over at her, not realizing she was there.

"Princess? What are you- oh crap." He stopped his sentence held onto his forehead.

"You ok?" Courtney asked, getting up from the chair and sitting on the bed.

"I never drank before, the guys had a party last night and at 1 in the morning they came over, ahh I didn't want to go but they told me I had to, I went and, ahh I'm so stupid!" he banged his fist onto the bedpost.

Courtney didn't know what to say or do, Duncan, the Duncan she had know since the summer, the mean, cruel, lawbreaking Duncan, was upset over having a few drinks at a party. It didn't seem right.

He stood up, put on a shirt, and looked over at her.

"how long have you been here?" he asked her, a blank look on his face.

"I don't know, around 2?" he looked at his watch.

"I think you should go home."

"What? No! Your still partially drunk, I don't want you to do anything stupid under drinking influences, I'm staying for at LEAST another hour."

He smirked.

She glared.

--

"I don't want you around me when I'm drunk, bad news, its only happened once before, and you don't wana know what happened to him."

She couldn't help but looked amused, "what happened to him?"

He rolled his eyes, "you mean my brother Andy?"  
she paused, "you have a brother?"

He put on a shirt. "Not anymore."

Courtney twitched, "you better be joking."

He didn't answer, he put on his short sleeved shirt over his white one.

She caught herself just starring at him, she gained control, "don't kid about that kind of stuff Duncan."

"Who said I was kidding?"

She glared.

"Your going to go now." He grabbed her arm and led her down the steps.

"No! Why? Your still drunk!"

He stopped mid way on the stairs, "what? Do you want me to do any sick things to you while I'm drunk?"

"You all ready did, and yet, I'm still here." She pointed to herself to make a point.

"Yeah well your-wait, what?" he opened the door, but then looked at her, confused.

"You…tried…some stuff on me, and said some stuff, but that doesn't matter." Courtney finished her sentence walking out the door and down the steps, he stopped her by going any further.

"woah, what did I say? What did I do to you?" he pulled on her arm, she just looked at him intently.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"You, kissed me, and…um…said stuff…" he rolled his eyes. Then smirked

"What kind of kiss sweet heart?" he seemed very interested.

"Look, like it matters? You can't remember so ill try to forget."

And with that she walked away. Leaving him speechless.

--

Me: (sits quietly reading a book)

Duncan:….what? no talking? No poking fun?

Me: (looks up) huh?

Duncan: what the heck? Why are you reading during an Authors note?!

Me: because this book is going to come handy in a few minutes.

Courtney: how so?

Me: you'll see.

Duncan:…are you going to hit me with it?

Me: what! No! I have more dignity than that!

Courtney:…no you don't.

Me: this is true.

Duncan: I don't have time for this I still have a hang over-MPH!

(Violet hits Duncan over the head with a metal bat, Courtney is stunned)

Courtney: WHAT THE BLOODY HECK?!

(Violet picks up her book and hands it to Courtney)

Courtney: (reading title) 101 ways to knock some one out.

Me: yeah, I tried number 49, backhand maneuver, very suiting.

Courtney: (looks down at Duncan who's know uncountious) interesting.

Me: Indeed.


	9. A Chat With Duncan

I sat down at the peer

--

Monday came and most of Courtney's woods healed. She got of her moms mini van and went threw the door, every one seemed less aware of her.

That's what she thought anyway. 2 girls came up to her, one with long brown hair and one with short black hair. They had tattoos and piercings, but not as much.

"Your Courtney right? Hi I'm Valencia, this is Sam." Courtney shook their hands.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" Courtney asked.

Valencia shook her head, her purple highlights seemed to shine in the hallways lights. "Nope, were usually not out in the halls, Sam and I help out the teachers a lot so we usually don't have time to see our class mates,"

"-Except in class of course." Sam added, her voice was higher than Valencia's, and she had a sweet smile.

"True. We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?" Valencia looked at Courtney and back to Sam.

"Sure, Id love to." Courtney nodded smiling, Sam's face brightened.

"Fantastic! Now Val and I don't half to sit by ourselves again. Well see you at lunch Courtney!" and with that they walked into there classrooms.

"I guess this school isn't that bad then." Courtney said to herself, but the second she finished her sentence a skateboarder nearly ran her over in the halls, making her run into the lockers.

"Sorry princess," the skater said.

_**Duncan**_ she thought. The skater kept ridding, but looked back at her. He was far down the hall way, but she saw his eyes, they seemed, different? She didn't have time to ponder that, she was late for class.

The day seemed to go faster and faster. Her classes sped by and before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

She entered the lunchroom, she hadn't been in the cafeteria before because of the, incident on Friday. She looked over and saw Sam and Valencia sitting at a table near by. Val looked up and saw her.

"Courtney! Over here!" she came over and sat down with them both.

"I was talking to Sam about the guy population at this school, its INSANE! It wouldn't be that bad if they had a few less tattoos, or piercings!" Val stated. Sam nodded and I looked around, she was right.

They talked for a few minutes and started a new conversation that made them laugh, then _HE_ came over.

"Excuse me ladies, may I have a word with Courtney?" Duncan said, standing at the end of the table. Courtney just glared at Duncan. Val and Sam giggled.

"Sure." Sam said, Courtney just rolled her eyes and stood up, being led out of the room by Duncan.

--

"We need to talk." He said, biting his lip. Courtney looked at him and said, "no we don't." she could see his hand ball up into a fist.

"Yes, we do."

"Fine, about what?"

"About Saturday."

"What about it."

"What did I say and do to you?"

"Who said you said something and did stuff?"

"…Now your trying to confuse me."

"Is it working?"

"Nope."

"Interesting."

"Courtney what did I say to you?"

"Nothing god leave me alone."

"Was it anything sexual?"

I was now glaring at him, "you don't ask girls that kind of question."

He glared too.

He finally broke the silence.

"So I said some bad stuff then?"

"I never said that."

"What did I say then?"

"You…talked about your parents and stuff." She thought of a quick lie.

"Liar." He said smirking at me, I scoffed.

"Fine, you said you loved me, you said I was beautiful, you wouldn't stop kissing me on the neck and lips, and you went on and before that you said something about being rude I'm not sure can I go now?"

I rushed the words, I really didn't want to hear his reply.

"I never met any of that stuff when I was drunk." He looked down a little.

I gulped, pausing. "I know."

"-Or doing those things to you."

"I SAID I know Duncan." I said coldly

"So you're not-um-"

"Look can we finish this? I want to go back and finish my conversation with Val and Sam." she huffed.

"Why are you so pushy princess?"

"I was wondering when you were going to call me princess in this conversation."

"Well-"

"Can I go back now?" Courtney asked, putting he hands on her hips. He twitched, she realized his eyes were the same as this morning, very different to his usual glare.

"What ever you want princess." He finally said, putting his hands on his hips to mock her.

"Pig."

He just smirked, not his usual smirk though, this one was different.

--

Me: (munches on cookie)

Duncan: (looks over) what are you doing?

Me: eaten a coookieeeee

Duncan: …why?

Me: because one of my reviewers gave me a cookie for my writing and I'm hungry!

Duncan: …why a cookie?

Me: 'cuz cookies are the most important meal of the day, serving it up, Gary's way HEY! (Does the dance)

Courtney: what the heck?!

Me: its from spongebob, I was watching it this morning with my brother.

Duncan: that's a kids show!

Me: so? I feel like I need to lose more brain cells!

Duncan: …if that's possi-OW!

(Violet hits him with a bible)

Me: god dislikes you for insulting the mentally challenged, in other words, me.

Duncan: Ow what the heck!

Courtney: review…

(Violet gets out bazooka and German army)

Me: the Germans _**also **_dislike you insulting me.

Duncan: AHHHHH!


	10. Game Plan

"What did Duncan want

"What did Duncan want?" Sam asked, leaning in to here the juice details.

"Just wanted to make something clear to me, like I care." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Well, a lot of his guys have been picking on him lately." Val stated, Courtney seemed interested and looked up at her.

"What? Why?"

"Well," Val started, then took a sip of water, "you of course."

Courtney twitched. "What?"

"They've been saying he's in love with you and stuff like that, and I got the inside scoop that Duncan's been trying to stop feeling that way towards you, but I'm not sure how, the guys are pushing him around a lot though." Val finished by looking over at Duncan's table, they were hovering over Duncan while he looked at the other guys frowning.

"This, this is bad. Can you girls come hang with me tonight so I wont hafto see him again?' they both nodded.

"Good, met me at my place at 4." Courtney said smiling as the bell rang.

--

"Duncan, Dude, its ok to feel that way about a chick." One boy at the table said.

"Shut up Jet, no its not, you don't understand, I've felt this way since we met at the island."

"Then why are you fighting it?" another boy asked.

"Because she's different than us."

"On the outside yes, but on the inside, she's pure." Jet stated. Every one at the table looked at Jet in puzzlement and surprise.

"Wow, that sounded really, really, gay coming from you Jet." Duncan said, backing away from him a bit.

"Yeah I gotta stop talking to my mom, any way dude, just go ask her out, she might say yes."

"And she might say no."

"Hey, didn't you say you tricked her into saying yes for something with her?" one boy asked.

"Yeah but-it seems wrong to use it like that."

"well, its kinda obvious your madly in love with her." One guy said, they all nodded. Duncan looked over at Courtney, she had a surprised look directed at Val.

"comon dude what have you go to lose." Jet stated. His twin brother John came and sat at the table with them.

"well, when should I ask Courtney out then?" Duncan asked intently thinking.

"Courtney? I just walked past there table, they said there were going to her house later today." John said, looking from Jet to Duncan, Duncan frowned.

"I'm not going up to the her house, hunt her down, and ask her out, that's stalking."

"Not if you do it right." Jet replied, but before Duncan could reply, the bell rang.

--

Me: (looks at Readers and Reviewers confused.)

Courtney walks in and notices: what are you doing?

Me: my reviewers have been acting…weird…

Courtney: how so?

Me: theyre giving me treats…

Courtney: …why…

Me: I have no idea.

(long pause)

Me: eh well you want some?

Courtney: eh sure why not?

(they start to eat, Duncan comes in)

Duncan: do I want to know?

Me: nope. (hands Duncan a cookie.)

Duncan: uhh…

Me: just eat it.

(munching)

Duncan: so…what? Is this Authors note just eating?

Me: what? You don't like it? Fine, we'll watch a chick flick and eat some bon-bons.

(Violet turns on TV and puts in a movie, all three of them sit and watch)

--

(an hour into the movie; Courtney is now sobbing, Violet is leaning in mouth agape, Duncan has a blank look.)

Courtney: DAVID NO! (Sobs)  
Me: he had it coming. (plucks a piece of pop corn into mouth)

Duncan: this is GAY!

(Courtney and I turn and glare at him, he turns to the TV and shuts up, slowly eating the popcorn.)

(the movie is finished)

Me: aw, David and Tara look so much better together!

Courtney: yeah but did Laura really need to be in the hospital for so long?

Me: I know! That seemed so-

(Duncan raises and eyebrow, I stand up)

Me: holy CRAP! What have we been doing with this Authors note?!

Courtney: it seems longer.

Me: because we watched a movie!

Duncan: review…

Me: NO DUNCAN! I WANT TO SAY REVIEW THIS TIME YOU GUYS ALL WAYS GET TO! ITS MY TURN NOW!

(Violet attacks him with metal bat, Courtney watches more of chick flick.)

(Violet turns to viewers)

Me: oh yeah forgot, chicago718 if you're reading this I just would like to say I love your story, its 10x better then mine and if I copied I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me! Gah! And if you think I did just ask me to take it off I will if you want.

Duncan: …chicago718 say yes! Don't make her torture us!

Me: shut up! (Hits)


	11. Tutor?

--

--

Courtney sat in her room reading. She looked at he watch, "they should be here in a few minutes-"

The door bell rang and she smiled, putting down her book.

--

"sweetie your friend is here!" Courtney's mom yelled from down stairs.

Courtney opened her door, then looked puzzled.

"You mean friends?"

"No sweetie theirs just one."

"Um, okay tell them to come up."

--

Courtney sat on her bed and opened her book again, the door opened.

"Princess! Fancy seeing you here."

Courtney shut her book with a loud slam and grinned her teeth. She looked up to see Duncan leaning on the wall in her room, just smiling at her.

She stood up, "this is my room, so tecknickly I should be saying that, but I'm not. I just want to know why your _in my house_?!"

He smirked and walked over to her, "because I have a proposition for you."

"Goody."

There was a pause. She rolled her eyes, "so what's the proposition then!?"

"You tutor me-."

"-I already hate this idea."

He sat down on the bed next to her, he seemed to be in a perky mood. "Let me finish darling, you tutor me and ill let you go on a date with me."

She scoffed.

"Uh let me think NO!"

"AH! Come on princess! I need help!"

"-You can say that again-"

"I meant with my grades."

--

That was actually a lie, he had straight C's so he wasn't failing…yet. But it was his last year in high school and he wanted to actually put some effort in it.

"Okay, well, get a tutor then. An actual one."

"I tried, they're all afraid of me."

Courtney laughed. "aw why? You're a softy."

"Never say that again."

"But you are."

"No, seriously, I'm not."

"You can be really nice."

"No, I said be quiet!"

She sighed and turned a page in her book.

"So will you tutor me?"

"Nope."

Duncan glared, "why?"

"Because I have better things to do."

He paused and grabbed the book she was reading and threw it on the floor, "then I'm going to use the 'yes.'"

She picked up the book off the ground and he got his back pack and went through it to find something.

"What yes?"

"Remember the day at the park?"

Her eyes grew, he smirked.

"What? I thought you were kidding!"

"Well I wasn't, unless you don't want me to use it for this…I could just…you know…use it to make you date me…or marry me-"

"Fat chance."

He shrugged, taking out an item from his bad and setting it near himself, then pushed the backpack onto the floor, "so is that a yes then?"

"Fine, just get out of my room."

"Sweet, wait when should we start?"

she opened the door and grabbed his arm to lead him out, "tomorrow at 6, your house."

He smirked, "thanks princess, you wont regret this." He walked out the door and he heard her say "already am."

--

Duncan walked down the street, but looked back at Courtney's house smiling.

"You DEFENTLY won't regret this."

--

Courtney hit herself with a pillow, how could she let this happen? She laid on the bed and saw something that widened her eyes.

Duncan had placed a rose on her bed.

--

Me: aww!

Courtney: shut up

Me: awww

Duncan: shut up!

Me: awwww!!

(Duncan gets out a boozka, Courtney grabs metal bat and German army)

Me: -.-

Duncan: Review…

Me: oh and sorry about the fluff chapter…I love fluff!!

(they attack, Violet counters with flying monkeys)


	12. To The Mall!

--

"I mean seriously! He just waltz into my house and asked me to be his tutor!" Courtney asked leaning against the wall, looking ticked.

Val and Sam sat on the bed giggling.

"I think it's cute!" Val said.

"Very cute!" Sam agreed.

Courtney gagged, but then looked over at her vase to see the blazing red flower.

She smiled.

"Oh wow girl you're falling for him big time." Sam said laughing, Val walked over to Courtney's closet.

"Oh wow, were going to the mall ASAP!" Val said as she opened the closet. Courtney questioned, "Why?"

"Well you need something to wear tomorrow." She stated, Courtney glared.

"There's nothing wrong with my outfits."

"Well if you want Duncan to do more then look at his text book tomorrow…"

"Oh my god no Val!"

--

But it was to late, Sam and Val dragged her into the car.

"guys I don't want to suduce him!" Courtney argued.

"yes, yes you do." Sam said as she sat up in the drivers seat. the car started and they drove off

"guys he wont notice what I wear!"

Val rolled her eyes.

--

After a few minutes they got to the mall and entered it.

"Okay Sam, you take the DC store, for the tops, ill head to Xlam for skirts and pants, Courtney you go pick shoes. Met up in an hour, go!"

And before Courtney could say anything, both of them rushed away having serious looks on their faces.

"What the hell?!" Courtney said to herself, and then walked away to Rome around the mall.

--

It was pretty packed. Everyone was either sipping a drink or carrying bags. Courtney didn't even bother looking for shoes, what was the point? She didn't what to, she was too nervous.

--

Jet and his brother John were sitting on a bench nearby watching her.

"Isn't that-?"

"Yup."

"What is she doing?"

"Not sure…what do chicks even do at the mall?"

--

"…should we call Duncan?"

John sighed, "Do we half to?"

"Well, no…but she might be here to flirt with other guys."

"…why would she do that?" John asked, now looking suspicious.

Jet paused, "I thought that's what girls did here."

"Interesting."

"Very."

There was a pause.

"I guess we should call him, I feel like making him paranoid." Jet stated, John chuckled, "I love having an evil twin, makes me feel giddy!"

Jet turned to him and shook his head, "you're such a girl."

--

Me: sorry its fluff again, im watching south park and I love the Halloween episode its my fav XD

Duncan: …didn't your mom say you weren't allowed to watch that?

Me: …uh…no…that's the…OTHER South park…

Duncan: (smirks) mmhummm

Me: oh shut up! Courtney's flirting with guys at the mall!

Duncan: WHAT?!

Me:…well actually no shes not…but still!

Jet: review, haha oh look Duncan is attacking Violet with a metal bat…

John: why does some one all ways end up getting hurt in her stories?

Jet: no clue but hey whats entertainment with out metal bat deaths?

John: good point.


	13. Stalker

--

"WHAT?!"

"Duncan relax-."

"JET DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX!"

John sighed and grabbed the cell phone out of Jets hands.

"Duncan calm down. Were not even sure. All we know is that she's here and I think she's here with that Val chick-"

"And Sam too." Jet added.

A deep sigh came from the phone. "Ok, just keep me updated if anything happens…"

There was a long pause.

"Wait, what's she even doing at the mall?"

John looked to his brother to the phone, "were not sure, what do girls do at malls?"

"…shop?"

"Duncan Duncan Duncan, they are GIRLS. They don't SHOP at malls. They have a secret store where they meet up and exchange pastries and items, then come home and say 'look what I found'-."

John looked as his brother glaring, "dude, that sounds like a firkin mutant bake sale! No more talking to mom, you're going to become my sister. Duncan why don't you just come up to the mall with us?"

The phone was silent for a moment, "…fine."

And then he hung up.

"Let the fun commence." Jet laughed rubbing his hands together. John punched him in the arm.

--

"Okay, Courtney I found you this really nice red top, Sam found a good pair of skinny jeans so you can wear these tomorrow…where are the shoes? Ah you must have shoes let's go." Val was getting obsessed with this.

She dragged Courtney down to a shoe store.

--

"Okay, Duncan sent me a text message saying he here, he going to meet up with us any minute now."

Johns said. Jet nodded.

--

"Oh my gosh! This works perfectly with the top!" Sam said.

Courtney groaned.

--

"Guys, she just looking at shoes-"Duncan was bewildered by their behavior. Jet looked at Courtney.

"Yes, but RED shoes, do you know what this means?"

"…that your medication is wearing off so you're paranoid about everything?" John stated, Duncan smirked.

"…yes…but not just that! Girl's by shoes that match with outfits, meaning she must have bought an outfit that consists of red, red matches very well with polyester, cotton, or jean. Seeing as its hot weather, its most likely jean-." Jet was stopped because Duncan covers his mouth.

"Jet, I will only say this one more time, STOP TALKING TO MOM!" John said, punching his arm again.

Jet sighed.

"As weird as this may sound I think Jet's right, she bought clothing." Duncan shrugged.

--

"What's Duncan's favorite color?" Sam asked, browsing through the racks.

"Green I think, I don't know! Can we go home now?"

"No! You need to be prepared!" Val said, and then looked over at the window.

"Hey Courtney, your boy friend is here…"

Courtney jumped up and looked out the display case window, she was right, he, Jet, and John were sitting at a nearby bench…watching them?

Courtney glared.

--

Me: ooooo Duncan' sooo deaddd

Val: yupp

Sam: so true.

Jet: not my fault!

Me: no no, it is.

Sam: why is most of this fluff?

Me: because I like fluff

John: you have been doing a lot of fluff lately…

(Takes out metal bat) Me: you guys have a problem with fluff?

Val: no fluff is fine.

Sam: we like fluff…

Jet: uh yeah fluff is so-

John:…fluffy?

Jet: …yeah lets go with that.

Me: mmmhumm that's what I thought.

Jet: does your therapist know that you threaten us?

Me…maybe…

John: review….Violets on a sugar high…

Me: NO IM NOT!!...okay yeah…


	14. Sam's new crush?

--

"Just pretend like we don't see them." Courtney said, looking through the shoes. Sam's eyes were kept on the three boys.

"That one guy is actually kind of cute-"

She caught Val's glare, and Courtney's laugh, "What? Which one?"

Sam smirked, "don't worry not Duncan, the one who looks really hyper."

"You mean the one that's jumping up and down?"

"-and running in circles?" Val added to Courtney's question, and then took sip water.

Sam sighed, and had a strange smile on her face, "yeah, isn't he dreamy?"

Val coughed up the water she had just had in her mouth and looked at her stunned.

"You're kidding?"

"No he's really cute."

"…Sam…you have never had a crush on a guy before…ever…" Val pointed out, and then started hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Courtney raised her eye brow, "guys I thought we were supposed to be playing cool…?"

Sam and Val let go of their hug, "oh yeah." They said, and then went back to shopping.

--

"Damn it Jet stop jumping! They might see us!" John said, pushing his brother back on the bench.

"Sorry." He said, looking over to where the girls where shopping, "shouldn't we be hiding? In case they see us?"

Duncan looked at Jet for a moment, "yeah that'd be a smart plan."

--

"Guys I'm getting creped out now, they're still out there, and I think we should go to a new store." Val said,

"Yeah that'd be a smart plan." Courtney nodded.

--

"Oh hey guys? Are we going to just stay here then?" Jet asked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Yes! We need to figure out what they're doing here!"

"So should be following them?"

"Oh look who's the genius! Yes we are, were keeping our distance. There in the shoe store right now so we'll follow them once they leave it. Now shut up Jet!" Duncan said, hitting jets head.

"But their-"

"Jet I said can it!" Duncan pushed him now.

So jet just stayed quiet as the girls walked out of the store. Without Duncan and John's notice.

--

Me: I have updated like 5 times today with dif stories! I shouldn't be this bored! Summer sucks!

Duncan: that's because you spend t much time on the computer.

Me: what part of 'no life' don't you understand?

Duncan: im wont comment to that because I know youll hurt me-

Me: actually I cant, metal bat is out for cleaning.

Duncan: excellent!

Me: yeah I still got meh German army though!

Duncan….goody…review…

Me:hehehe


	15. Just Some Red Shoes!

"Strange, they're not following us." Val stated, turning her head back to where they were.

"Huh, that's weird; I could have sworn the Jet guy saw us." Courtney said nodding.

They entered a store called Halle's foot wear. Sam looked around happily.

"Red shoes? Like heals or flats or rainbow sneakers?" she asked.

"Umm, rainbow sneakers?" Courtney asked as Sam ran thru the store looking at shoes.

"Yeah, they're pretty; they have little ponies on the sides."

"Ingenious." Val said, rolling he eyes.

"I know right?" Sam came out of nowhere with at least 12 pairs of shoes, all bright red matching the top.

"Guys I don't even need an outfit! It's a tutoring session!"

Sam ignored her, "okay these are a mixture I found, this one is really cool but it zippers which is really weird, just try it on though its suppose to feel like stepping on the cloud, well that what the tag says any way."

Courtney gave Val a look, she shrugged, "she gets really into shoes."

"I see."

--

Duncan started looking ticked, "I don't see them, and are they even still in the store?"

John nodded, "yeah I think they are, they haven't come out yet."

"Guys-"Jet started, Duncan gave him a look, "we said don't talk."

"but-"

"Jet it can wait till after out stake out!"

Jet sighed and leaned back on the bench.

_Idiots._

_--_

Sam came out behind another shelf and set down 5 pairs of shoes, then sighed. "There's only 42 pairs of shoes at this store and only half of them are suitable, this is sad-"

"SAM!" Courtney looked down at the ground to see the shoes, "I only need one pair! Heck I don't even need them!"

"Ooh, then…TO STARBUCKS!"

And with that Sam left the shop.

"What the bloody heck?" Courtney said, looking slightly confused, Val shrugged.

"Don't worry, after a cup of coffee she gets hyped up only for 3 hours"

And she shrugged like it was no big deal; Courtney laughed a little, "her and jet would so hit it off."

"Val doesn't date." Val rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"She doesn't think dating is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"99.9 percent of the time she thinks there scum, now that .1 percent is Jet, odd isn't it?"

"Very. Well what about you?"

She put back a pair of shoes, "I had a lot of boyfriends, and they just used me."

There was a sad tone in her voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

She bounced back, "oh it's no big deal, and as long as I hang out with Sam I'm good."

"How long have you and Sam known each other?"

"I think it's been about 13 years."

"Wow."

Suddenly the store opened and Sam stood there panting, "I forgot I don't have the keys."

I laughed, Val sighed smiling, "I have the keys, you're not leaving, were helping Courtney with her date-"

"-It's not a date-"

"We need to get her shoes."

Sam stopped panting, "oh yeah. Oh I found really good shoes before!"

Val looked at her, "why didn't you tell us."

"I forgot."

"…of course."

--

They exited the store and walked around a little. Courtney kept turning her head, "I still don't see them."

Sam giggled, "You want them to follow us?"

"NO!"

"Then don't worry about it."

--

"Something has got to be going on in that store!" Duncan said, pulling his hair. John was pacing back in forth. Jet was sipping his coke.

"What's been taking them so long?" John asked.

Jet sighed.

"Jet if you're bored go home!" his brother said.

Jet was smirking.

Duncan glared "what's so funny?"

Jet pointed to his mouth, his brother rolled his eyes, "you can talk you idiot."

"They left the store like an hour ago."

Duncan and John turned to him, "WHAT?!

"Well you said I couldn't talk!"

"You should have said!"

"I wasn't allowed."

"So what you're telling us is that we have been sitting here for an hour waiting for NO REASON?!"

Jet pondered for a moment, "yeah that's it basically."

Duncan and John looked at each other for a moment, and then slapped Jets head.

--

Me: Mi manca il mio metallo bat

Duncan: …pardon?

Me: it's Italian.

Duncan: …for?

Me: (sobs) I miss my metal bat!

Duncan: ohh.

Me: I still have my German army with puppies!

Duncan: shit…

Me: ucciderlo

Duncan: what's that mean?

Me: its means 'kill him'

(Dogs start growling. German arm gets out cannons)

Duncan: damn it, review!


	16. Music is a must!

--

Me: Authors note before the chapter…how seriously twisted am I? :X

Duncan: very, but that's not the only reason-OW!

(Violet hits him with metal bat)

Duncan: wtf?! I thought you went to get it cleaned?!

Me: it is clean! Don't you see the shine?

(Sparkle sparkle)

(Courtney and Duncan twitch, Sam and Jet's mouths agape and saying how pretty it is, Val and John back away slowly.)

Courtney: so why an author's note before?

Me: because I have annountments!...and a question!

Duncan: goody…

(Hit)

Duncan: OW STOPIT!

Me: serves you right.

(Violet takes out tissue and cleans off bat)

Me: okay so I have a question and I want to see if anyone can help me out here; does anyone know how many chapters I can have for each story? Is it unlimited or 20 or 30 or 40 or 50-?

Duncan:-they get it-

Me: fine gosh I was just making a point.

Courtney: …and what's the announcement?

Me: oh well, I actually just said that to make this more interesting.

Courtney: …so, nothing? At all?

Me: eh, oh no wait!!

Duncan: oh great, she going to add more to this authors note…

(Violet lifts up bat, Duncan backs away)

Me: nowwww as I was saying, I'm writing a story!

Jet: …you're doing that right now.

Me: what? No! Not this story!

Courtney: The Side Unseen?

Me: no…

Duncan: Accident?

Me: -No-

Jet: The Weegie Bored?

Me: nope

John: Poor Bunny?

Me: that was a one shot!

Sam: Food Fight?

Me: once again NO! GOD! Okay I meant an actual story, I write, get published, book stores shops Canada, THE WORLD!! MUHAHAHAHAA!!

Val: …wow psycho nut.

Me: True, on with the story!

--

Duncan, John, and jet hid behind a decorative plant near the store. Duncan's head popped out from behind.

"I say we go in, to see what counter boy she's flirting with."

Johns head popped out from behind, "no, I think we should stay here."

Jets head popped out from the tree, he just sipped his coke.

Both of them turned to Jet, giving him a look.

He dropped the coke, "sorry."

--

"Ok, we got the shoes, can we go now?" Courtney winded. Val whispered something to Sam as they exited the store.

After a few moments Sam giggled, "I like that idea."

Courtney turned, "what idea?"

"Well," Val started, smirking, "we should get music!"

"M-music? For what?"

"To get you and Duncan in the mood!"

Courtney dropped the bags in surprise, and then picked them up. "What? No!"

"Yes, it's a must!"

"It's not a date!"

"It's a study date."

"Dear god, I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?"

Val grabbed Courtney's one arm, Sam grabbed the other. They dragged her to the store a few store down.

--

"So, she's getting stuff for out study session?" Duncan got away from the tree, he had a mix of confusion and happiness in his voice, John smirked, "it's a study DATE? DUDE, THIS IS PERFICT!"

Duncan covered his mouth, "man, shut up! I didn't want it to be a _DATE._"

Jet came from behind the trees and tripped, but got back up, "I thought you did?"  
"Shut up Jet."

John wrapped his arm around Duncan, "for once Jet is right; you set it up for this."

He pushed his arm away, "I just wanted to study with her, maybe I would kiss her after it was over, but not-"

John and Jet where in hysterics on the floor, Duncan slapped his head.

"Oh Duncan!" John said in a high pitched voice, grabbing his arm "you're such a romantic!"

Jet was laughing hard, "yeah Duncan, geese what are you going to do? Give her flowers too?"

Duncan looked away; Johns mouth went wide open,

"You already did do you?!"

All three were silent.  
Jet went into a fit of laughter again, "he did!"

Duncan watched as they both were leaning against him for support so they wouldn't fall on the floor. He grabbed both of their collars from their shirts and lifted them up.

"You guys tell a soul you'll end up in a hospital breathing through a tube, got it?

They both whimpered, "Got it." And Duncan set them down.

"Duncan and Courtney sitting in a tree, K-I-S-OW!"

"Try that again Jet and I promises ill do more then pinch your arm."

--


	17. Hell in a nut shell

--

Im amm soo hyper right now, it's my brothers 16th birthday so im hyped up on cake and pop! Woo!

--

"Hey Court, listen to this." Val said as she let go of the head phones and handed them to her friend, Courtney sighed.

"I've listened to every type of music, I hate it all!"

Sam came out of no were and gave her a CD, "try this."

"What is it?"

"Not sure, the cover guy looks really cool!"

"Sam, a person who creates music with the name 'Flo Rider'." Can't be good."

"Actually-"

"No Sam."

"Fine."

--

"Just sneak in!" John pushed Duncan towards the store.

"You guys are coming with me!"

"Fine."

--

"Okay how about this?"

"Val, Michael Jackson? Guys get serious."

"Sorry."

--

"John you go in first."

"Why me?"

"You're the smartest one here."

"…that's true."

"Good boy, now go!"

Duncan pushed him into the store.

--

"Who's that?" Val asked, looking at him.

"I think that's Jet." Courtney said, picking up a CD. Sam shook her head, "No Jet has piercings, that's John, he has no piercings, and he's the one with the black hair but has purplish highlights."

"Only you would notice that."

Sam giggled.

--

"John play it cool!" Duncan whispered from behind a plant next to the store. Jet laughed, "Duncan, its john were talking about here, he's doomed."

--

John walked over to a CD case and browsed. Val stomped her foot, "_there frickin stalking us!"_

--

John saw Val freak out.

_Who is that chick? I think she's from my school. She's really cute-_

--

"Val stop! It's cool just don't let it get to you." Courtney said, grabbing her arm and walking over to a display case.

Val glared at John

--

Duncan was tempted to go into the store, but would that seem obvious?

--

Sam looked through her bag, "shoot I forgot my cell in the car, Val can I have the keys?"

"Yeah fine whatever; just don't go to star bucks."

"Fine." Sam said in a disappointed tone.

--

"This is taking too long." Duncan whined, Jet shrugged.

--

Sam walked out of the store and looked down to see Duncan sitting next to a plant, she smiled, "becoming one with nature involves going outside, not sitting with it."

Duncan freaked and fell backwards. "Do I know you?"

"The names Sam, Sam Campbell, and I know who you are. Why are you stalking your Girlfr- whoa hi your Jet!" Sam said suddenly turning to Jet, Jet nodded.

"I have class you, well kind of, is gym a class? I think it is. Hey do you like carrots?"

Jet smiled and nodded, "yeah there a really awesome fruit."

"I know right?"

Duncan slapped his head; this was getting way too complicated.

--

Courtney and Val looked at the music, but Val kept turning her head.

"_He hasn't moved in the last 5 minutes!"_

"So?"

"Courtney I am going to have a word with that loser."

"Don't get your British accent in a bundle."

"Oh shut up."

"Ha I'm just messing with you. Guys find a British girl a turn on you know."

"Peachy."

She walked towards John.

--

John noticed that she was walking his way.

_Shit._

--

"Wow I never realized how many uses there are for a monkey!"

"I know isn't it weird?"

Duncan was now banging his head against the tree.

--

"Hey you."

"Me?"

"No duh, what's your name?"

"John, or Johnny."

"Last name?"

"Depp."

"Hilarious."Val rolled her eyes. John smirked, "so what's up babe?"

Val looked disgusted, "don't call me that."

"What ever you wish."

"Why are you following us?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You, your brother, and her boyfriend-"she pointed at Courtney, who was now watching and yelled, "He ISNT MY BOYFRINED!"

"Yeah yeah." Both John and Val said at the same time, then turned and glared at each other.

"Stop following us."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

Val punched his arm, "how long have you been here?!"

"Three weeks since Tuesday."

She slapped her head; John smiled at how well he was ticking her off.

"If you're not stalking us then what ARE you doing here?"

He leaned up against the counter, attempting to look cool.

"What any teen age boy does at the mall."

"…and that would be…?"

"Taking my cat for a walk."

Courtney was now standing behind Val, holding her back for killing John.

Val finally calmed down, "stop stalking us."

"Fine."

Val turned and walked down near where the display case was, John was following her every move from walking to picking up a CD.

"WHAT-THE HELL-ARE YOU DOING?!"

She turned to face him, he turned his head and arms to make it seem like he wasn't doing anything.

"Looking at CD's, it's kind of what your suppose to do at music stores."

Val sighed harshly and walked away with Courtney out of the store

--

"-So then the he accidently jumped off the 300 story building and that's how we lost out 6th cat-oh hey guys! Jet and Duncan are here!" Sam said happily as Courtney and Val came out of the store, John following behind.

Duncan stood up as soon as he saw Courtney.

"Hey…princess…" he said in an awkward tone. She crossed her arms.

All 6 of them where quiet.

"Why, hello Duncan, odd seeing you here."

"I should say the same."

She rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"For what?"

"Is that of your concern?"

She heard a voice behind her chant and whisper "_beat him up! Beat him up!"_

"Shut up Val."

"Mr. Depp I believe I was talking to Courtney."

"Oh that is it-"

"Guys don't fight!"

And yet a fight broke out between John and Val.

Courtney and Duncan shook their heads in disbelief.

--

Me: sorry this is long dull shitty and gay, but I just wanted to write this chap, yay!

Duncan: -and Violet means no harm to Johnny Depp or Flo Rider.

Courtney: …what about Michael Jackson?

Duncan: nooo comment.

Me: BAHAHAHAHAA

Courtney: …

Me: ug fine sorry Michael Jackson…there happy?

Courtney: review, and Violet I know you didn't mean it….


	18. Just End This Mall Trip

--

"Duncan why did you follow me here?"

"I didn't follow you! We came to the mall for a night! Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, it screams trouble."

He rolled his eyes and sat on a nearby bench, they were both far away from the others.

"I noticed that you bought new clothing."

Courtney stuttered a bit "y-yeah. The g-girls thought I needed to wear some new stuff."

Duncan was now smirking, Courtney grew mad. "Look you pig; I just came here to spend some time with my friends."

"Or that the only reason?" Duncan asked his smirk fading.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Are you at the mall flirting with guys?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

_Thanks for getting me all paranoid john._

He shrugged, "you seem like the flirting type."

She looked disgusted, "so you followed me to the mall to find out if I was flirting with some one? You do realize that's stalking right?"

"Not stalking, just following."

Courtney sat down on the bench, ticked off.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "you need to chill princess."

"What ever-wait-you came to see if I was flirting with guys, why?"

Courtney had a huge smirk, Duncan got tense.

"b-because, I think that- well-"

He thought of a good reason, and then smiled, "your friends said it was a study date!"

Courtney sat still, now thinking of a way to get out of it.

"Its not, you just suck at school so I'm helping you."

"Right right."

"It's true!"

"Just admit it princess, you want me."

Courtney glared, "you're the one who gave me the flower."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Duncan got up, "glad that's settled princess, I'm a helpless romantic and you're a counter boy flirt. This discussion has been oodles of fun. Now I'm going to drive Jet and John home before John gets killed by Val and Jet ends up…hyper…again."

Courtney stood up and looked like she was going to yell at him, but she looked over to see Val hitting John countiously with her purse.

Courtney walked over to the mess.

"Ow-damit! What the hell do you have in there a bowling ball?"

"Nope, 2 dictionary."

"What?!"

John managed to get away from Val, "why do you have thoughs in your bag?"

"Just in case."

"incase what? There's a quiz at the mall?"

She rolled her eyes, "no you idiot I all ways carry one of my school books with me so I can study."

"…but you're at the mall?"

Duncan started laughing hard, "holy cow John she's just like you!"

John flipped imeidetly and covered Duncan's mouth, "don't tell people that!"

Val scoffed, "you don't seem like the book smart type.

"That's because he tries to hide that is IQ is 172." Jet said, standing next to Sam who was blushing.

"DUDE CAN IT!"

Val was studded, "that's…wow…yours is 3 points higher than mine."

John seemed proud of himself, Val relized that she was lost in her thoughts and bounced back.

"You're still creepy."

John rolled his eyes.

"Okay, not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but, we should get going." Duncan said, grabbing the keys from his pocket.

"We should go to." Courtney nodded at her friends.

Sam and Val nodded and walked towards the exit, Sam blew a kiss to Jet who caught it, looking like complete idiot. The Val glanced back at John who mouthed 'look in your purse.'

She did and glared up at him, he nodded satisfied.

--

Duncan looked at Courtney for a moment, then he and his friends walked towards the exit.

She looked through her purse for the keys to her car, and then someone held them in their hands.

She looked up to see Duncan had them, she sighed "give them to me Duncan."

He smirked, "you could say pleas."

"Since when do manners matter to you?"

"Well, I have been hanging out with you a lot."

"That's true, a little too much, now can I have the keys? It's been a long night and I want to go home."

He grew closer to her, "you can come to my house."

"Fat chance."

He back away a little, "fine, maybe after out date tomorrow-"

"IT'S NOT A FRICKIN DATE!"

"What every you say princess, see you at school."

Before Courtney could respond he kissed her softly on the lips, catching her off guard.

She was tempted to push him away.

He refused to let go of her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Now THAT caught him off guard.

"Uhh…guys?" a voice said out of nowhere, Courtney let go of Duncan imeidetly.

"S-sorry Sam."

She smiled, "no I'm sorry, didn't mean to break up your make out session, but Val is trying to lock John in some random dudes car trunk."

Courtney sighed while Duncan smirked at how ridiculous that was, and then turned to look at Courtney.

She walked out of the mall with Sam to restrain Val.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I guess so." She yelled back.

Duncan nodded satisfied.

_This, this will be fun._ He thought.

--

A/N not much happened this chap…but next chap will be a lil dif…hehehe.

Also: SUZANNE YOUR WAY TO UPSESSED WITH MY STORIES! GOD!

--


	19. Not Just A Tutoring Session

The last bell of the day rang, Courtney was now worrying

The last bell of the day rang, Courtney was now worrying. She hadn't seen Duncan at all today, not in Math, lunch, or gym, which was his favorite class…wonder why.

She grabbed the bocks from her locker and shoved them in her backpack.

"Do you still need a ride home?" a voice behind her asked, she turned t see Val with her backpack.

Courtney nodded, "yeah if you could."

"Yeah no problem, I need to drop off Sam anyway."

--

The two girls walked down the hall, not saying a word. Val desperately wanted to ask her what she thinks would happen at the tutoring session tonight, but kept her mouth closed.

--

Courtney opened the car door to see Sam smiling widely at her, "Hey Court are you excited for tonight?"

She so wanted to avoid this conversation, "anything but!"

Sam rolled her eyes, still smiling "it will be fun!"

"Yeah tutoring Duncan sounds like oodles of fun."

"At least he doesn't live down the street from you." Sam sighed, Val started up the car.

"Wait, he lives near you?"

"Yup! He tried to egg our house numerous amounts of times…and succeeded. He baby-sits my brother and sister a lot when I go out of town for dance competitions."

Courtney turned around and looked at her surprised, "you let that delinquent _baby-sit?"_

Sam nodded happily_, "_yeah! David and Justine really like him!"

"Who?"

"My siblings."

"Oh."

There was a silence. Then Val turned to Courtney, "he's not a bad babysitter, he actually is really good with them."

"Ill believe it when I see it."

--

Val and Sam dropped Courtney off at her house, "thanks Val."

She nodded, "no problem."

Courtney walked up the staircase of her house, then looked back sUddenly remembering.

"Hey Val?"

"Yeah?"

"What did John put in your purse yesterday that made you shove him in some ones car trunk?"

Val smirked, "good times gooooood times. He gave me his number."

Courtney laughed, Vals face got red.

--

Courtney sat on her bed, looking at the clothing she and her friends picked out.

_I am sooo going to hate myself for this. _She thought to herself as she changed clothing.

--

It was about 5:30 and Courtney grabbed her books and took one last look at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair.

"Wait, since when do I care what I look like in front of Duncan?" she said after a moment of brushing her hair, she put down the brush and walked out the door.

--

It seemed quieter in the evening in Duncans neighbor hood, it wasn't totally dark out, but a lot of crickets where chirping. In a near by house there was loud music and screaming, oddly enough it wasn't Duncans house, his was next door.

"Oh, this will be fun." Courtney said in a dull voice as she crossed the street and went up to the porch of Duncan's house.

--

She knocked on the door, praying he wasn't home. How bad would tonight be? What if it actually went well?

The Door opened, Courtney gulped.

"Hey Courtney." He said with a blank look. My eyes went wide open, "did you just call me by my name?"

He realized what he did, "whoa sorry princess, I must be losing it."

"I knew it couldn't last."

--

They sat down on the living room sofa and Duncan grabbed his textbook off from the floor.

"hey Duncan? Why wernt you at school today?

He shrugged, "I didn't want to go."

Courtney slapped her head, "you cnt just skip school!

"what ever you say darling."

--

"Okay, lets start with algebra."

"Do we half to?" he asked, moveing his hand up her leg.

"Yes." She said harshly, psuhing his hand away.

"Fine."

--

"-Then add the X."

"Whoa where'd the X come from?"

"…It's been there."

"Oh, ok…so I would get 5X?"

"No, just 5."

"What?"

"Here let me show you."

She moved closer towards him with her pencil and pointed to the problem with it. He smirked at how close she was to him.

--

"Okay the answer is 12?"

"Yes."

"And I already added the X?"

"Yes."

"So its 12?"

"…Yes."

"Oh, wow, that's easier then I thought."

Courtney giggled, "see?"

Duncan rolled his eyes.

There was silence for a few moments as Courtney flipped through the pages of her textbook, Duncan took advantage of this moment.

"Hey princess? What time do you need to go home?"

"10:30"

"Excellent."

"Huh? What is?"

He smirked, "how about we study until 8, then we watch a movie."

"No Duncan, I'm sopose to be tutoring you."

"You are a doing a fantastic job." Duncan said, a little too enthusiastic.

"No movie."

"Okay."

There was a pause as Courtney flipped to a different page.

"…So, what movie do you want to watch?"

Courtney slammed the textbook shut loudly and looked at him, "NO MOVIE!"

"Why not?"

"Were going to be studying."

"And we are…till 8. Then we watch a movie."

Courtney sighed, not believing what she was about to say.

"Fine Duncan."

He smirked happily.

Courtney moaned.


	20. Movie Time!

The last bell of the day rang, Courtney was now worrying

--

"Okay princess it 7:58 lets start the movie."

"Must we?"

He put his textbooks in a pile and walked over to the TV.

"Okay, we have Final Predator 1, Ghost Busters…. We aren't watching that. Umm…ha this will do."

He plopped a movie into the VCR and sat next to Courtney.

She looked at him, "what movie did you pick?"

"The Exorcist."

"WHAT?!"

She jumped off the couch and took the box the movie was in, "Duncan that's a really scary movie!"

"Oh so you've seen it before?

"Well no but-"

"Then sit down and watch it with me." He said, pointing to a spot on the sofa next to him.

She sighed.

--

"This…isn't so bad…"

He smirked and put his arm around her, "see? Do I know how to pick 'em or what?"

She took the arm off her glaring, "yeah yeah."

Just them a scream came from the TV that made Courtney grip onto is arm. Duncan looked down and noticed this, "relax sweetheart."

"This movie is creepy!"

"Well it's a scary movie, its sopose to be that way."

She wanted to slap Duncan, but restrained herself.

There was a scream from the TV again and she griped onto Duncan tighter, now her face was buried in his chest, shaking hard.

_Wow this movie is seriously scarring her._

"Courtney? Do you want me to turn the movie off?

She shook her head.

_She's so stubborn._

She was still gripping onto him and he put his arm around her, she wasn't shaking as much now.

--

The movie finally ended and Duncan looked down the see Courtney fast asleep. He laughed.

She was fast asleep in his arms, some how this made Duncan feel different, a mix of amusement and…he didn't want to think of the other reason.

He softly shifts so she was lying on the sofa sleeping and he quietly grabbed her books and put them into her bag.

--

He closed the door and walked over to his neighbors and knocked on the door, as he had hoped a short, plump, happy lady answered it.

"Duncan darling! You're back from jail again?"

Duncan laughed a little, " I haven't been to jail since I was 16."

"Oh I see Deere, well come on in I just made a batch of lemon squares!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Lon I can tonight, I was just wondering if I could borrow you car for about 20 minutes, I want to drop some one off at there house."

She smiles sweetly, "Oh you mean that cute little brown haired girl? I saw her come to your house before, what's her name? Carol?"

"Courtney."

"Ah yes that's right Christie, Deere you know you can borrow my car any time! Do your remember the time you brother used it as a get away car? Oh what ever happened to the sweet little boy?" she waddled over to her mantel and got the keys.

Duncan shrugged, "no one knows for sure."

She handed him the keys, he smiled, "thanks Ms. Lon."

"Oh no problem sweetie, tell your girlfriend Cole I said hello!"

He was walking down the steps and turned his head, "Courtney's not my girlfriend."

She smiled and nodded, "okay honey you keep telling yourself that, make sure Casey gets home safely!"

She waved and shut the door, Duncan smirked and thought, _that's going to be Sam in 60 years, or Jet if he ever admits he's a girl._

--

Me: fluffffffffffffffffffffffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Duncan: Violet is sorry this chapter has been rushed, but after talking to Bubbles she desperately wants to watch The Exorcist and is begging her parents to let her watch it.

Me: indeed…so…review!!


	21. The Parents Chat

--

--

Duncan started up the car and left it running as he quietly entered back into his house, looking on the sofa he saw her still fast asleep, he smiled and grabbed her bag, then scooped her up, still trying not to wake her up.

--

He buckled her up in the front sleep, she was still asleep.

_Not exactly a light sleeper is she? _He thought as he got onto the driver's side and put the car in reverse.

--

He wasn't far from her house now, although he had trouble concentrating on the road, for some reason he kept turning to look at her, fast asleep leaning against the window. He then noticed what she was wearing.

"Huh, I guess Jet was right, you did get jeans…"

He pondered this for a seconded and shook his head; "jet you are so…"

He didn't bother to finish the sentence.

--

He pulled up in front of Courtney's house and carefully picked her and her back pack up, then walked up the stairs to the door. It was locked so he reached into her pocket to grabed the keys.

_This may seem perverted, but hey, she needs to get into her house right?_

He took an extra long time to get the keys, feeling around in her pocket, Courtney's hands shifted onto his chest.

He laughed, "you so want me princess."

--

Duncan saw that Courtney's parents were asleep on the sofa so he quietly went upstairs.

--

He placed her softly onto her bed and pulled the covers over her, something then caught his eye.

The red rose.

What? Did she seriously keep that thing? Id expect her to pull off all the pedals, or throw it out, or burn it! But she kept it? And it's in a vase?

He turned back to Courtney who was cuddling her pillow.

He grew angry.

I've been pushing her into this, I'm forcing her to like me, or tolerate me to a certain extent. I need to leave her alone.

He placed her backpack next to her bed and opened the door of her room, he heard people coming up the steps.

_Crap, the parents are awake!_

Duncan opened up the window of her room and climbed threw it, then grabbed hold of a pipe, he heard voices coming from the room.

"Odd, I didn't hear her come in."

"Aw she's smiling in her sleep."

"I guess the tutoring session went well after all."

"Mary, maybe it went a little TOO well."

"…What do you mean?"

"You've seen that Duncan kid right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he doesn't seem like the type that I want hanging around my daughter."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Keith, Courtney seems to trust him, they were on the Island together!"

"And did you see the things he said to her?! Calling her nicknames, touching her, I'm surprised she even talks to him-"

"Because she LIKES him Keith and if you recall you looked exactly like Duncan when you were 19."

Duncan smirked, still hanging onto the pipe.

"Yes but that's different."

"How so?"

"We were in LOVE. Duncan is probably using her."

Duncan mouth was agape; _he's joking right?_

"Oh I don't think that's the case."

"Well I think it is."

"Let's talk about this downstairs, we might wake her up." He heard them walk down the stairs and he jumped off the pipe, landing on the grass with perfict balance. He walked underneath the kitchen widow that was opened a crack.

"-He's not right for her."

"I disagree."

"I'm not alow my daughter to be with such a delinquent!"

"You where just like him!"

"Yeah, I WAS, not anymore, looking at him I don't think he will be doing a clothing change anytime soon."

There was a scoff, "just give him a chance Keith."

There was a silence.

"Fine, they are sopose to be studying here tomorrow night so ill see if he can change my mind, for now let's just get some sleep.

Duncan smirked, _oh don't worry Keith, ill show you how much I can change in a days time, I may not want to force your daughter into a relationship, but I can easily change your mind._

And with that Duncan got into his car, satisfied with his day's work

--

Me: fluff, review, im hyped up for no reason so ill post next chap soon, it involvs Jet, John, and monopoly! Yay!


	22. Quick Call

--

--

"Hello?"

"hey, its Duncan."

"oh…HIA DUNCAN!"

He could tell by the enthueasticness it was Jet.

"Hi Jet what's up?"

"I'm playing monopoly!"

Duncan gave a funny look at his cell phone, the brought his attention back,

"You and John are playing monopoly at 1 in the morning?"

"Nope, John is playing his guitar."

"…At one in the morning?"

"Yeah, we don't have lives."

"O…k. well can you put John on the phone?"

"yeah hold on…**JOHN! DUNCANS ON THE PHONE SO STOP WORKING ON YOUR SONG FOR VAL!"**

Duncan laughed a little as he heard Johns voice, "Jet shut up its not for her!"

"Yes it is! You know it is!"

"Oh go play your monopoly game!"

"okidokie!"

Duncan sighed, then Johns voice came on.

"Hey D man what's up?"

"You made Val a song? How cute!"

"Duncan shut up! It's not for her!"

Duncan heard Jets voice in the background, "yes it is!"

"Jet swear to god I will cut up that game of yours and shove it down the disposal!"

John sighed, "so did you call at 1 in the morning just to taunt me?"

"Aha no, I was wondering if you still had the temporary hair dye"

He paused, "the black one? Yeah I still haven't used it on anything yet."

"Cool, do you guys think you could help me dye my hair and, um, help me change my wardrobe?"

Duncan heard Jets voice now in the phone, "dude you want a make over? That. Is. Awesome!"

Duncan paused, "no, no Jet not a make over, I just need to change my looks for a night."

Now John's voice went over the phone, "why?"

"…i…umm…"

"Does Courtney want you to change?" the voice sounded disgusted

"No it's not like that, I need to…uh…"

"Spit it out lover boy."

"I need to prove to Courtney's dad I can change my looks when ever I want."

"…Why her dad? Did he say that to you?"

"No but I heard him talking to Courtney's mom about me last night."

"Oh."

Jets voice came onto the phone now, "Duncan I could do so much with your hair! If we die the green part black I could comb it down so it looks really cool! Then John has some clothing that could work with you-."

"-its not permanent Jet, its just for a night."

Johns voice came on, "awe because you want to impress her parents?"

"Shut up! And-well kinda."

John and Jet were laughing a little. "Don't worry Duncan I can fix you up, you guys are having another tutoring session tomorrow-err-tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, you can come home with us and we can spruce you up!" Jet said happily.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed now, thanks guys."

John and Jet said, "No problem."

"ah no hold on the dog is eating my monopoly game"

Duncan almost hung up the phone, then said, "oh, and John?"

"Yeah man?"

"good luck with your song."

There was silence, then John whispered sincerely, "_thanks man."_ Probably so Jet didn't hear, and hung up.

_This is so going to end badly._ Duncan thought as he lay on his bed and fell asleep.


	23. Duncans New Do

--

--

"John remember, nothing fancy, just a pair of jeans and this shirt is something that might take time to pick."

Jet came out of no where with a towel and black hair dye.

Duncan gulped, "its temporary right?"

"Yup."

"And you can put my Mohawk back after the tutoring session?"

"Its not that hard to fix, just wash you hair and it comes right out, then gel the Mohawk back.

"It's that easy?"

"Yup!"

"…How do you know so much about hair?"

John laughed, "he hangs out with mom more then he should."

"I see, okay Jet let the torture begin."

Jet rubbed his hands together evilly, "excellent!"

--

Courtney ran down the staircase and grabbed her textbook off the table. Her dad came in

"Hey pumpkin."

"Hi daddy, Duncans coming over tonight just so you know."

"Yes I know, ill be checking up on you two."

"Of course you will."

Courtney grabbed her note book and turned back to her dad, "hey dad? Do you remember me getting home last night?"

"No I was wondering if you did, you didn't walk back did you?"

"No, actually I'm not sure." She pondered this, her dad shrugged, "first question you can ask Duncan when he gets here."

Courtney nodded and smiled.

_How did I get back?_

_--_

"Jet there is NO FRICKING WAY your coming near me with scissors."

"Aw come on Duncan I know what I'm doing, I trimmed scruffys hair very well didn't I John?"

John was laying on his bed strumming on his guitar and looked up, "yeah I never saw a bull dog with a perm before."

"You see Duncan? I can totally handle this!"

"Jet, I'm not a bull dog…"

"Oh I don't know Duncan," John got up off the bed and looked at Duncan, "you all ready have the collar." He pointed to the necklace around Duncan neck and Duncan aimed a punch towards him, but Jet sat him down on a chair, "Duncan stand still or else this won't work.

--

Courtney sat on her bed and looked to see if she had any emails, she had 1 new from Val.

_**You and Duncan going to study again tonight?**_

_**Valencia**_

Courtney sighed and replied back, _**sadly yes, and my dad seems perky.**_

After a minute or so Val replied back,

_**Is that a bad thing?**_

Courtney paused, _**it's my dad, perky means it's the end of the world**_

_**Oh wow that totally sucks, he's going to ruin your date isn't he?**_

Courtney glared _**1. Yes he is 2. It ISNT A DATE!**_

There was a short period of time, then Val wrote back,

_**It is a date, don't fight it, oh also how'd the date go with you two yesterday?**_

_**Wasn't a date Val, and I have no clue! I woke up on my bed and I was at his place before, I don't even remember getting home! The last thing I remember was watching a movie with him.**_

_**Aww a movie? That's cute, you guys make out afterwards?**_

_**NO! at least I don't think so…not the point! I don't even remember what happened after that…oh SHIT! What if he drugged me?!**_

…_**That dosent seem like the type of thing Duncan would o…that seems like something John would do if I didn't cooperate…**_

_**Aha did you call him yet?**_

_**No, why would I?**_

…_**Because he likes you…**_

_**HA. Yeah whatever.**_

…_**And you like him back…**_

_**I'm done with this conversation now Courtney.**_

_**Aw come on I know you like him.**_

_**No.**_

_**What ever you say, I need to get ready, ill talk to you later.**_

Courtney shut her laptop and smiled, "I should set up a group date with the 6 of us-" She stopped,

"The four of them I mean."

She sighed and opened the textbook to the page they were last at.

--

"Okay almost done Duncan." Jet said.

"Oh good, there's not a lot of blood this time-"

"John don't even joke."

"Sorry man, you should have seen your face."

"Okay Duncan, I'm done, you can open your eyes and stop screaming like a little girl now."

Duncan opened his eyes and looked at his reflection, he no longer had his green Mohawk, his hair was black and straightened out to look like a skaters hair, much like Johns only a little bit shorter, Duncan didn't say anything, his mouth agape, jet looked from the mirror to Duncan, "you don't like it do you?"

Duncan got out of shock mode, "no it looks really…amazing."

Duncan turned to John, his eyes were huge looking at him, "man, you look…. Wow…"

"…In a good way or bad?"

"Good, in a very good way."

Duncan smirked and looked back at jet who was petting his dog scruffy, who had a perm on his head.

Duncan shook his head, "your insane."

"Yeah my therapist keeps telling me that, okay lets find you an outfit, you don't have much time."

Jet said, John then got up, "But Duncan, I suggest you take out the piercing."

"Right.

--

Okay here are some jeans." John said, tossing him a pair. Duncan looked at them; Jet was playing with a piece of string.

"Focus Jet."

"Sorry."

"Okay how about this shirt?" John asked and showed a blue shirt with a collar, Duncan shrugged.

"Oh John! How about that green shirt you got last month? The one that has the white at the tips?" Jet asked, his hands were now tied up with the string so they couldn't move.

"…Sure we could do that-ah!-Jet why do you all ways do that?!"

"I feel like a kitty!"


	24. Another Tutoring Session

--

--

--

Courtney looked at her watch, 5:56

"He's going to be late." She said to herself. The doorbell rang after a few minutes and she rushed down the steps, she nearly fell at the sight

--

"Why hello there I haven't had a chance to introduce my self yet, I'm Duncan." Duncan shook Courtney's father's hand.

Courtney's mouth was agape, she nearly fell on the step she was on, _what the hell did he do to himself._

Courtney's dad shook his hand having a blank look, "you changed your wardrobe since the last I saw you?"

"Yes sir, just want to prove to you and you're lovely daughter," he smiled sweetly at Courtney, who was trying to recover from shock, "that I can change if I want to."

"So this is just a one time thing?"

"Only if you and your daughter like it, then ill keep the look."

"NO!" Courtney said, then covering her mouth realizing the idiotic thing she said Duncan hid a smirk.

Her father looked at him carefully, "you look more sophisticated."

"Thank you sir, I major in sophisticatedness."

"Ah, and a funny man too."

"Ahaha okay enough chit chat Duncan we need to study." Courtney grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs.

--

She shut the door and turned to him; he was now sitting on the bed taking out his books.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, opening to the page her text book was in, she looked like she was about to explode.

He stood up and walks towards her, "princess, I did this for you, don't you like my new look?"

He was pushing her against the wall; she didn't seem to notice this.

"Not…really."

He was surprised, "seriously?"

"Well I think it looks okay, I prefer your old look, is that even your real hair?"

She ruffled his hair and he laughed, "yeah, I temporarily died it, its amazing what Jet's capable of."

Before she could respond he started kissing her neck, he could tell she was caught off guard.

He shifted his position so his tongue was brushing against her lower lip, and as tempted as she was to continue this pushed him away.

"Aw are you serious princess? You got to let me go future sooner or later."

She pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed, crossing her arms, "it dosent feel right kissing you looking like that, it feels like I'm kissing some one else."

She paused and realized Duncan was smirking at this, then backed it up, "-not that I like kissing you in the first place-"

"Uh huh sure sure."

"Duncan-"

"Princess I think we should start studying."

"Oh wow, not only has your image changed your personality has changed too, you actually WANT to study."

They both sat down on the bed. Duncan sighed, "well, if I can't kiss you this time then I need to preoccupy myself some how."

"Pig."

"I've been called worse."

--

"Add the XY."

"…Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"So 23XY?"

"Here we go again…"

--

Many problems later

--

"14Y?"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Am I good or what?"

"You are…now let's see if you can do that 44 more times…"

"Shit."

--

After a while Courtney finally said, "thanks Duncan."

He was surprised, "for what?"

"You proved my father wrong…wait…how'd you know he thought you dress weird?"

"I have my ways."

"Sure you do." She leaned across the bed a kissed him on the lips swiftly, he was caught off guard.

"What's that for?"

"It's my way of saying thanks."

"Huh, I should do nice things for you more often, I wonder where that will lead…"

_I thought you said you were going to lay off hitting on her?_

_Like I could help it!_

_Oh my god now what are you doing?!_

_Touching her leg-_

_Don't you moron_

_Why?_

_That's wrong!_

_If it's wrong like hell I want to be right._

_--_

"Duncan I don't want you touching me right now."

"Aw why?"

He moved his hand up more on her leg; she tried to hide her smile, "because I want you to change back."

"What ever you wish for sweetheart." He said and put his hand now on her cheek, he kissed her lips.

"How's the study session guys?" some one knocked on the door, their lips parted and they picked up there books, Courtney's dad walked in.

"Its going really well dad, Duncans actually understanding it now."

Courtney's dad nodded appreciatively, "that's good," and he almost closed the door then turned his head and said "oh and Duncan?"

"Yes sir?"

"That's a lovely shade of lipgloss." He smirked and closed the door.

Duncan looked from the door to Courtney, then rubbed his mouth with his hand to see pink lip gloss.

"Oh, guess it ubbed off…" Courtney giggled and touched her lips, she was wearing the lip-gloss.

"I guess your dads cool with me kissing you then."

"I guess so." She said, a bit shocked. Duncan started to kiss her once again, but she smirked and pushed him away.

"Not until you go back to your old look."

"Fine, but be prepared tomorrow."

"What ever you say."

--

"Duncan, remove your hand RIGHT NOW!"

"I still can't help myself."

"Pig."

--

"Hey princess its 10:25, I should get going." He closed up her books and put them in his bag. She nodded, "okay, I'm going to come down the stairs with you incase dad starts asking questions."

He laughed a little and they walked down the steps, he dad was asleep on the sofa.

"Thank the lord. Wait your not walking home are you?"

"No I borrowed Ms. Lon's car again."

"'…Who?"

"Nevermind, it sweet that you cared princess."

"I don't care! It's just dark out…"

"Mhum."

He started down the steps, then Courtney remembered, "hey Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I get home last night?"

"Oh you fell asleep in the middle of the movie, so I just carried you into the car and put you into your bed." He shrugged. Courtney was leaning against her door, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know, you looked cute when you're asleep, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"…Why have you been so nice lately?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not nice princess."

"Yes you are, you can be."

He climbed back up the stair and looked at her, "never say I'm nice Courtney."

"But you are."

"I'm not nice, and if I am I'm going to lose the nice act tomorrow, along with this get up." He pointed to his clothing and hair, she laughed a little.

"What ever Duncan."

He smirked and placed his hand on her lag, moving it up more and more, she gained control and pushed him away, "no matter how nice you can be you're still a pervert."

"Yeah I know, but can you blame me?" he, once again, kissed her lips and walked down the stairs, she gulped, _why does he make me feel so weird? He kept kissing me all night and yet I pushed him away! But I need to, were not alike._

She went back up to her room and sat on her bed, she looked over to see a rose lying on her pillow.

"How the HELL DOES HE DO THAT WITHOUT ME RELIZING IT?!"

But she smiled never the less.

--

Me: I haven't done my Authors notes lately? Holy crap!

Duncan: to me that am a good thing.

Me: (gets out bat) I know it is.

Duncan: dear lord.

Me: you were so romantic and perverted in this chapter!

Duncan: I can't help it that she's hot!

Courtney: WHAT?!

Duncan: I said, I cant help it if the weathers hot!

Courtney: yeah yeah…

Jet: im still a kitty!

John: wtf?!

Val:…review…the next chapter involvs all 6 of us…

Sam: YAY! MY BOYFRIENDS A KITTY!

John: oh that's it! Violet hand me the bat…


	25. Group Date?

--

--

Courtney opened her locker and placed her books neatly inside, she had one more class until the end of the day, for now it was study break.

She sighed, seeing how slow the day was going and shut her locker, not to her surprise Duncan was leaning on the locker next to hers. He had his green Mohawk and dog spiked necklace back, along with his clothing.

"Hey princess."

"Hello Duncan." She said in a dull voice, he smirked.

"Its Friday."

"Good to know you know the days of the week."

He glared at that, " was thinking of doing a group date tonight."

"With the four of them?"

"The SIX of us."

She turned to him; he had a serious look.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious?"

"You never look serious, so how do I know if you are."

Every one was at their class; it was study break for both of them so they decided to talk in the halls.

"It'll be fun, and I found a good movie-"

"NO!"

"Ah why? You still creeped out over our last date?"

"It WASENT a date!"

He slid his hands onto her waist. "Fine, but tonight will be a date."

She hid her smile from him, then she thought of a quick lie.

"I cant tonight, I'm busy."

"No you're not." He started kissing neck, he knew that's what tempted her.

"Duncan I hate when you do that-" she said in a tone that made him smirk.

"You're right, I should save it for tonight."

"No, save it till I'm dead." She pushed him away, he sighed.

"Your so picky princess, I told you last night be prepared for what I would do to you the next day."

"I didn't think you meant it like that."

He kept stepping closer to her so she backed away into the lockers, she was finally trapped and Duncan kissed her lips hard.

She wanted t push him away and say 'stop' or 'quit it Duncan', but she was sick of saying that.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, she could feel his smirk.

His hands were sliding up her back; he was biting her lower lip.

The bell rang.

"Shit." They both said, parting from each other.

Duncan smirked as people filled the halls, "so, tell Val and Sam to be at my house around 7."

Courtney picked up the books that were lying on the floor, "fine, don't pick a scary movie though."

"No promises, and believe me, you wont have your eyes on the movie the whole time."

He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Courtney was still trying to get over what just happened.

--

"A group date? Where do I come in at this?" Val said as she, Courtney, and Sam got into the car.

"Its me Duncan, Sam Jet, You and-"

"Don't say it!"

"-John!"

"Ugh, I don't want to date him."

"Just go out with him tonight and if you hate it you don't date him again, its that simple."

"What ever, and since when do you want to date Duncan."

"It's a group thing, so it wont be that bad as him and me alone."

Sam laughed a little; "you say that now-"

"Can it Sam."

--

"What? Dude I'm not going to a group date with the grim reaper herself." John said as they walked out of the school, Duncan sighed, "John you need to go!"

"No I don't, you could do fine with the four of you."

"That will end badly." Jet said.

"I don't want to date her!"

Jet rolled his eyes, "by the looks of Val she won't end up being a user like all your other girlfriends."

"Jet shut up I just don't want a girlfriend right now."

"Because your scared."

"I am not!"

"What ever man."

Duncan opened the car door and plopped him self into the drivers seat while Jet climbed into the back; John sat in the passenger's seat.

"You're coming tonight."

"I am not."

"Ill drag you there."

John kicked his seat, "I said no!"

"Either you come with us, or ill tell Val about the song you made for her." Jet threatened evilly, John looked back at him, "like she would care."

There was a pause.

"Fine ill go."

"Excellent!"


	26. Not on a First Date

--

--

"I'm not going in."

"Val-"

"I said no."

"It wont be that bad!"

"Oh yeah right!"

"Just nock on the door."

"You do it!"

"ILL do it." Sam finally said, ringing the doorbell, "you guys are so weird."

--

"Was that the door?"

"No Jet, it was the microwave."

"Oh wow, you should get it fixed then."

"You idiot it was the door!"

"Oh…wait which one rang?"

"Oh my god…"

--

Courtney looked at Val; "did you curl you hair?"

"No my hair is naturally curly, I just didn't bother straitening it."

"Oh, looks nice, I'm sure John will-"

"-Can it."

--

Duncan opened the door, before he could say anything Jet bolted out the door hugging Sam.

"Hia Jetty."

"Hi Sammie."

"Oh god they have nick names."

--

Jet walked back into the house and unplugged the microwave, Duncan looked at him, "why'd you do that?"

"The ringing was annoying."

"Jet-"

"Let it go Duncan." John said, coming down the steps, he saw the girls, "oh you guys are early."

Courtney smiled, Val had her arms crossed looking at the floor, John smirked, "Sup Val babe."

Val winced.

--

The six of them walked into the living room, Duncan leaned down to the TV and picked up a few movies, "okay we have the exorcist, we can't watch that." He looked at Courtney, who glared at him, "hey how about The Sixth Sense."

Val shrugged and sat down on the other Sofa, "doesn't matter, any movie will do."

John sat next to her, "not very picky are we?"

She didn't respond.

"I think we should watch Ghost Busters!"

"No Jet.""

"Aww." Sam winded; she and Jet sat on the floor.

"Let's just watch Sixth Sense."

"Fine by me."

"How about we make some popcorn?"

"We cant."

"Why not?"

"Jet unplugged the microwave."

"It rings!"

--

Duncan plugged in the movie and laid out on the couch, pulling Courtney on the couch with him, she wasn't happy about it but lay out with him. John was on the other Couch with Val, she had her usual glare on with her arms crossed, staring at the movie screen. Sam and Jet were sitting on the floor, with Jets arm around her.

--

Courtney wasn't as freaked out with this movie like the last time, but felt chills go down her arms, she realized it wasn't the movie causing the chills, but Duncan was blowing in her ear softly.

"_Duncan quit it!"_ she whispered, he started to press his mouth against her neck.

"_Duncan!"_

"I can't help it!"

"Usually people don't kiss on a first date."

"Well this isn't exactly a first date."

He stared sliding a finger up her leg; she sighed and pushed his hand away.

He smirked.

--

John had an expressionless look on his face, bored with the movie. Val was still in the same position she was in before; arms crossed glaring at the screen. John finally got really bored and took out his ipod, handing one of the ears to Val, she didn't seem Interested, "come on, its obvious yours as bored as I am with this movie."

She sighed and took one of the earpieces. He smiled.

--

Sam was scared stiff of the movie, so was Jet. She was gripping onto his arm.

--

Duncan started playing with Courtney's arm, drawing little shapes with his finger.

She started giggling; "Duncan quit it!"

"Why? Is it bugging you?" he whispered in her ear, making more chills run through her.

"K-kinda."

"Oh," he said bluntly, kissing her head softly, "we wouldn't want that now would we?"

He put his arm around her waist.

--

"I never heard of this band before, they're amazing." Val stated, John's face went red.

Val noticed, "what? Did I saw something?"

"No, well, sort of, it's my band."

Vals face also went red; "you play in a band?"

"Yeah." His voice grew quieter.

"That's…cool…" she said, trying really hard not to show expression.

He was also trying to hide a smile.

"You're the guitarist?"

"Yep, and back up singer."

"Oh."

Val was gripping her hands together,

_Don't flirt with him!_

_--_

Sam whispered to Jet, "that kid is really whacked out!"

Jet whispered back, " I know! Can you imagine a kid that weird?"

Jet and Sam looked at each other, the said simeotaniously, "nah."

--

"I see Sam is having fun." Duncan whispered to Courtney, she looked down to she Sam giggling.

Courtney laughed a little, then turned and looked to see Val and John not even paying attention to the movie, but listening to music.

"Aw that's cute." Courtney said, Duncan scoffed, "what ever."

"It is!"

"Yeah and in about 5 minutes John is going to say something to her and she's going to end up smacking him with her dictionary's."

"True."

Courtney laid her head against Duncan's chest without realizing it. She bolted straight up after a few senconds, he smirked, "something wrong?"

She was sitting up while he was still lying down; she peered down at him. "Nothing at all."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him, "good." He pulled her ontop of him and started to kiss her mouth, she rolled her eyes and detached, "No Duncan."

"Why not?"

"First date rules."

"Screw the rules, I'm a rule breaker."

"And IM a rule follower, so no."

He smirked and took her arm so she was laid out next to him again, "fine darling, I can just kiss you and you wont need to kiss back, that way your not breaking the rules."

"Duncan that's not what I-"

He covered her mouth with one finger, "save it."

She huffed as he started to play with her hair.

--

Val noticed she was closer to John then she thought she was and moved over a little so there was a gap n between, John didn't seem to notice.

"Hey John?" Val asked, taking out the earpiece, he looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Is Jet actually your brother?"

"Ha, yeah, sad isn't it?" he looked down to see both Sam and Jet were playing with some string, still keeping an eye on the movie.

Val giggled, the first time she ever actually laughed in public before, John smiled.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, your laugh is…"

He caught her glare, he smirked.

"Aw is the little British girl getting angry?"

She rolled her eyes.

He moved in closer towards her, "aw come on, I think British girls are very attractive."

She turned to him, her face growing red because she was both angry and embarrassed.

"Shut your mouth before I lock you in some one else's car trunk."

He laughed a little, "did I ever tell you how that ended?"

She looked confused, he smiled, "you locked me in some old ladies truck and when you guys left I yelled for help, she thought I was he puppy locked in the car trunk, so she started flipping out when she couldn't get the car trunk open, she ended up calling the fire department, then once they opened the trunk the fire fighter said, 'mam that is one ugly dog.' And it turns out she never had a dog in the first place."

Val covered her mouth, both trying not to laugh and feeling really bad, "are you, "are you serious?"

John was now laughing, "yeah."

"I am so sorry, If I knew-"

"Its cool don't worry about it," they were both laughing really hard.

--

"Wait hold on, my hands are tied together now-"

"I told you we shouldn't play with string!"

"Its fun!"

"You're not a cat!"

"but im as cute as one." He said looking happy, Sam leaned in and kissed his lips, "I totally agree."

--

"I just relized something."

"what?"

"you would look awesome with a nose pericing."

"dream on Duncan."

He shrugged and kept his head up with his hand.

There was a scream from the tv and Courtney jumped, gripping onto Duncan, he laughed a little.

"here we go again…"

"shut up."

--

"that…was…awesome!" Jet said after the scream, Sam nodded.

"he was all like AH! And then she was like Ah! And then they were like AHHHH!"  
–

Val he attention back to the screan, but was twrolling her black hair countinusly, meaning that she felt awkward, she looked over to see John was staring at her.

"what?"

"nothing."

"your so weird."

"I've been told." He said, moving closer to Val, who imidetly noticed.

"what are you-"

John kissed her smack dab on the lips, making Val fall over on the couch, he laughed.

"what the bloody hell is tha for?"

"Just wanted to see what it was like."

She scoffed, sitting back up, "well you had your fun."

"Yes, yes I did."

"You didn't actually ENJOY that did you?"

"More than you would relize."

He face went cherry red.

"Don't do it again."

"No promise's there."

--

And hour passed and Courtney and Sam fell asleep. Val was still up but just barley.

"Girls fall asleep very easily." Jet whispered, rubbing Sam's back, her head was lying on his shoulders.

Duncan smiled and looked down to she Courtney smiling in her sleep.

"Should we drive them home?" John asked, Val was looking down at Sam.

"Nah they can just sleep here for the night." Duncan said, grabbing some blankets out of a closet, Jet peered over.

"Hey, Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"…Why is there a metal bat in your closet?"

"No clue."

"Oh…"

--

Duncan looked at Val, "I cant believe you're the only girl up."

She stayed quiet. John laughed, "she's trying to recover from shock."

Val gave him a look, Duncan questioned, "what do you mean?"

"I kissed her."

"Shut up John."

Duncan chuckled, "aw, did you enjoy it Val?"

"Nope."

John shrugged, then leaned over and kissed her again; she pushed his away, "quit it!"

"aw admit it you liked it."

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"…Sort of…"

"Ha!"

"Shut up John."

"Okay babe."

"Don't."

She leaned back into the sofa, not realizing that John and Duncan high fived.

--

After a few minutes Val fell asleep oddly enough leaning on John.

"How do they fall asleep so quickly?" John asked, looking at Vals sleeping face, Duncan shrugged and looked down to see Jet was fast asleep lying on the floor with Sam lying on his chest.

"Well its official, all the girls are asleep,' John said smirking.

They didn't relize it, but Val wasn't totally asleep yet, she listened to their conversation.

"-So how's the song you made for Val coming along?"

"Its okay, I know she's going to hate it though, I'm going to need more time on it."

"Aw come on how do you know she'll hate it?"

"Its Val, she hates every thing."

Guilt rushed through Vals head.

"Well, give it a shot."

She felt Johns shrug, "I guess I will."

--


	27. Rules Rules

--

--

Courtney woke up in a daze, _where am I?_

She reizeed she was in Duncan's living room. She looked next to her self to see Duncans arm around her.

Why didn't he wake us up? The moron…

"Aw, Courtney you looked so peaceful sleeping next to Duncan!" Sam said, Courtney immediately got up off the sofa and looked ver to see Sam and Jet sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Um…EW?"

Courtney turned to see Val and Jet still sleeping on the other sofa, Val lying on his chest and John's face was tilted off to the side.

Wonder how she'll react when she wakes up…

"Guys why didn't we get home last night?! Our parents are going to kill us!"

"Oh don't worry Courtney, Duncan called our parents after we fell asleep and told them we fell asleep, so they said it was okay for us to do a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggg sleepover!"

"Great."

She paused and looked at Sam and Jets card game.

"What are you guys doing?"

"playin' BS"

"…That involves more then 2 people…"

"Not the way we play it!" Sam said cheerfully.

"How long have you two been up?"

"I don't know, since 3?"

"Yeah, then we went to Starbucks!"

"IM HYPER!! WOO!" Sam started running around the house; Duncan woke up due to the commotion.

He starred at Sam for a moment, the looked over to see John and Val sleeping on the sofa together, he laughed a little, "I need to get my camera."

He ran upstairs before Courtney could say anything.

"Sam I think we should wake up Val and go…"

"Aw why? This is fun!"

"Sam we are 3 18 year old girls who just slept over a guys house with two other guys, doesn't that should bad to you?"

"…Oh my god you're right! We forgot the tapioca! Shit!"

Courtney slapped herself on the head.

--

Duncan came back down the steps holding a camera; he positioned it and snapped a picture of them sleeping.

"Oh this is _too good!"_

"Duncan…"

"Oh come on Courtney this is perfect black mail!"

"WHAT! Duncan don't you dare!"

"Oh lighten up princess,"

He placed the picture in his pocket, he looked down to see San and Jet playing cards.

"What game are you guys playing?"

"BS"

"…Doesn't that involve more then 2 players?"

"Not when we play."

Duncan turned to Courtney and pointed to them, she shrugged.

--

After a few minutes Val woke up, she looked to find her self on John and immediate started screaming John eyes went opens and sat up.

"What are you screaming about?"

"You were-then-I-you-EW!"

She moved to the farthest side of the sofa, John rolled his eyes, "make sense Val."

Duncan grabbed the picture out of his Pocket and showed it to him, he looked at it for a moment, then said, "oh wow."

She gave him a look, "what?!"

"You look really cute when you're asleep."

She gave him a death look.

"Oh come on Val nothing happened, its okay to cuddle next to me."

She rolled her eyes and looked over to Duncan, "burn that picture."

"Ha no way."

John sighed, "fine, then Duncan give me the picture."

"Nope."

"Duncan!"

John did one swift leg motion that made Duncan fall flat on the ground, John picked up the picture and put it in his pocket, he noticed Val's look.

"I'm burning it has soon as I get home."

Val looked at Courtney who gave her a calm look.

--

"So what should we do?" Sam asked.

"We should go."

"Oh Courtney come on its Saturday! We should go out and do something!"

"Bowling?"

"Movies?"

"Night club?"

"DUNCAN!"

"Just adding to he list sweetheart."

"IM going home."

"No you're not." Duncan got up off the sofa and grabbed her around the waist, he sat back down with her in his lap.

"Duncan let go!"

"Give me a reason why I should Princess."

"I could get Val to easily break your arm."

"Fine by me, Ill still be clinging on to you." He kissed her lips; she stopped struggling for a moment and kissed back, then quickly stopped and pushed him away, "quit trying to kiss me."

"Sweetheart that's not in my nature."

"You guys are so mushy!" Jet said with a sour look. Duncan smirked, "I cant help it Jet."

--

"I want go home Duncan!"

"Nope, we already decided were going to a night club."

"Duncan, 2 things, 1. Its 11 in the morning, not night time, and 2. WERE NOT OLD ENOUGH!"

Val sat on the other sofa, "there's a place down town, Taheema, it's a night club for teens, you can have a limit of 2 drinks, they're not that alcoholic"

"Is this place even illegal?"

"Its been running for about 15 years."

"Oh."

"Then its settled," John plopped himself down on the sofa, "all 6 of us are going."

Val looked at him, "I didn't say I was going."

"IM not going either."Courtney crossed her arms.

John put his arm around Val, "doesn't dancing with me sound like fun babe?"

"No and get away from me." She pushed his arm away and sat next to Sam.

Duncan smirked at Courtney; "you're coming."

"No I'm not."

"We'll kidnap you."

Courtney was silent because she knew he would.

"I still think is a bad idea."

"We didn't ask for an opinion sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, Sam smirked, "this will be soo much fun!"

Val looked at Sam; "you can't drink anything though."

"Why?"

"You know how you get when you drink."

"Its not that bad!"

"You nearly killed the bartender last time."

"He was only bleeding a little bit, you passed out before I could do anything else."

"You know I can't stand blood!"

John looked surprised, "whoa babe, you actually have a weakness?"

"Shut up John."

"Hey it's better then Duncan fear."

"Jet don't!"

"What's he afraid of?

"CelineDion."

"JET!"

"Well you are."

Duncan covers Jets face with a pillow so he couldn't say anything else.

After a few minutes of Jets muffled voice Val stood up, "not that this hasn't been fun or anything but we should go."

Courtney nodded her head, "yeah."

"Okay, we'll come pick you guys up at 9:30 ish" Jet said, finally escaping the pillow.

"My parents will not allow that."

"Sneak out." Duncan said in a "duh" voice.

"No."

"Aw come on, Miss. Rule follower needs a break every once in a while."

"I broke the rules last night sleeping here didn't I Duncan?"

"Oh please we didn't even do much to you."

"Yeah what ever, Val Sam lets go."

Courtney opened the door and the three walked out with there bags, Jet smiled and said, "se you tonight girls."

"Yeah yeah." Val and Courtney said coldly, Sam smiled, "bye Jetty!"

--

"This is stupid, a night club? Seriously. How much trouble are we going to get in if our parents find out?"

Val started up the eegen of the car, Sam shrugged, "this will be fun!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Courtney sighed.

--

Courtney plopped down on her bed, lying on her back. There was no way she could do this! Sneak out? Drink? …Heck she didn't even know how to dance!

She sighed looking over at her end table with the vase, there was 2 red roses in it, she smiled, but then thought _Don't let it go to your head. _

--

"What was I thinking? This has bad idea written all over it."Duncan slapped his head, Jet was sitting on the sofa, "oh come on, it will be fun!"

"To you maybe, you have the dittzyest girl in the world.

"True."

"Duncan man, you jest need to let it flow." John said, sitting on the sofa arm, he smirked.

"Oh please, this is comng from the guy whose girlfriend locked him in a car trunk."

"We never speak of that again!"

Duncan rolled his eyes; John took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment.

"I think ill frame this."

"I thought you said you were going to burn it?"

"I lied."

"What a shocker."

--

"Sam I don't want to go to this."

"Val come on!"

"You know how we getwhen we drink! You go on a rampage hurting every one you see and I…well…you "yeah I know but it wont be like that this time! Knowing John he'll stop you if-"

"Sam, its John, he'll probably take advantage of that moment."

"No he wont."

"Trust me, he won't."

"HE IS EXACTILY LIKE TANNER!"

"You yelling over the phone wont solve this, Tanner is nothing like John, Tanner is possibly the most annoying and perverted ex boyfriend ever."

"But-"

"Val trust me."

"Sam-"

"Please Val."

"…Fine."

--

John and Jet walked back home and John immediately went to the computer.

"What are you doing John?"

"Looking up this night clubVal mentioned."

"Why?"

"Just to get some facts."

--

It was about 9 o clock, and Duncan locked up the house and got into his car.

_This might actually go well tonight._

He thought to himself

Oh but how wrong he was…

--

Me: I wrote this at like, 3 in the morning and Im way to tired to fix some stuff, sorry if this sucks, I'm a wacky out 14 year old girl who desperately wants to take a nap right now 0.o

Duncan: is this fluffy?

Me: very.

Courtney: people like fluff.

Me: noticed.

Jet: …and u had like, 5 PM's and reviews saying they love you…

John: that's…strange…

Sam: I think one of us is going to die the next chapter…

Me: if you guys don't shut up and let me sleep one of you will die right now.

Duncan: …hehe…review.

Me: (eyes Duncan) since im tired I won't attack you.

Duncan: YES!!

Me: but my German army will be happy to, and they have some Celine Dion music…

Duncan: NO!!

Me: and I promis ill work harder next chap, I already know how im going to end the story, but I wont end it for a while, I still have an evil idea for a chapter…hehehe


	28. Not the Best Night Ever

This is the evil chapter…muahahaha

This is the evil chapter…muahahaha!!

--

Courtney sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair humming, she caught her self doing that and quickly stopped, then noticed what she was wearing, a jean mini skirt with a dark purple top.

Skimpy much?

She looked through her closet to find something else; she couldn't find anything suitable.

--

She started randomly humming again.

_Why the hell am I so happy?_

She glanced at her clock, which read 9:23, she lay down on her bed and sighed,

Maybe I shouldn't do this…

_You wimp!_

_Here I go, talking to my self once again…_

_You need a life, have some fun!_

_Fun? Drinking and dancing isn't fun!_

_Duncan will be there._

_Oh ok then add that to the list of things that isn't fun._

_You know he's fun, and picture it now; you and him slow dancing-_

_Okay stop your going to make me sick!_

There was a knock at the window, she raised her eyebrows, then rolled her eyes "of course, I should have known."

She opened the window to see Duncan automatically swoop in, "hey sweetheart."

"Keep it down you numbskull!"

He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and his usual skull shirt, for some reason he took out his peircings; he smirked and brushed his hand against her bare leg.

"Ew Duncan quit it!"

He smirked at her reaction, "well if your going to wear something that short I'm automatically going to do that, then again ill do it no matter what you wear."

He pressed against her, she struggled, "Duncan knock it off! Can we please go?"

He sighed and kissed her lips softly, "fine." He turned to the window and saw the bed stand.

"Courtney your not serious?"

"What?"

"You kept the rose?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugged, then rushed her words; "I just like roses can we go now?"

"Is that the only reason?"

"YUp lets go."

She opened the window a little more and climbed out, careful not to slip.

"Can you do it princess?"

"Uh." She looked down and gulped, "maybe."

Jet, John, and Sam were down below her.

"Don't fall."

"Don't die."

"Shut up!"

Courtney ended up slipping and fell down, Jet caught her, "we told you not to fall."

"Yeah yeah, thanks Jet."

Duncan jumped off the window seal.

"How can you do that with out hurting your self?"

"I spent three fourths of my life in jail, had to break out didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes as they opened the car door, Courtney let out a sigh, "guys did you really need to tie up Val?"

John sat on one side of Valencia, Courtney was forced to sit up front with Duncan, and Sam and Jet sat it the back seat.

"She refused to come with us."

"So you had to tie her up?"

John smirked at Val, who was just glaring ahead of her; he mouth was covered in ducktape.

"Jet and Duncan did it, I had no part with it what so ever."

Val rolled her eyes.

Duncan started to laugh, "we could have just put you in the car trunk-OW!"

Val kicked the back of the driver's seat hard. John stopped her from kicking him to death.

"Val relax, I promise you once we get there the first thing ill do is untie you, for now do you want to listen to some music?" John took out his ipod and placed one of the headphones in her ear, she sighed.

--

Over the course of the drive Val kicked the drivers seat numerous amounts of times, Sam was yelling randomly out the window, Duncan attempted to put his arm around Courtney, and failed. Jet was yelling at his brother for making out with Sam in the back seat, and Courtney was restraining her self from killing Duncan.

--

Duncan parked the car and turned his head, "okay kiddies let the partying began."

John slowly took the ducktape off Vals mouth so her didn't end up hurting her, she didn't say anything, but John smirked.

"I could so take an easy shot right here."

"…What do you mean?"

"Your arms are tied up, and you can't kick me in that position, I could easily lean over and kiss you."

"Try it and your night will be hell."

"Ill take that chance."

He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her lips hard, her whole body was trying to recover from shock.

Jet was cheering on his brother in the back seat and Sam was laughing. Duncan honked the horn of the car, which made John sit back up. "Lover boy, save it for the night cub."

John was trying really hard not to blush, "shut up man."

John untied Vals hands, expecting her to slap him, but she just mumbled, "don't do that again."

--

They opened up the door to hear loud music and lots of screaming, Val covered her ears and Sam started jumping up and down, "how exciting is this?"

"Not very." John said, wincing at how loud everything was.

Duncan turned t Courtney smiling, "what do you think?"

"I think this is insane!"

He grabbed her arm and led her onto the dance floor, "good."

"Duncan I can't dance-"

"Neither can I sweetheart."

"Then why are we-"

He kissed her lips to shut her up, "relax and enjoy your self."

She nodded her head, but was still teensy.

--

"Hey Sam? Want a drink?"

Jet handed Sam a cup and Sam looked at it for a moment, "Val told me I shouldn't drink."

"There not that alacolic."

"Well, I guess one wont hurt."

--

Val was sitting on the other side of the room, sitting at a table by herself, attempting to read a book over the loud music.

A guy, around her age, came up to her, "hey."

She looked up; "do I know you?"

"Do you want to know me?" he asked in a seducing way, she scoffed, "dream on."

He pulled on her arm and pushed her, "girls don't talk to me like that."

"Well they should start to, you're messed up."

He took he and pinned her against the wall, "get off me!"

His mouth pressed to hers, she hit his head repeatedly with her book, and he refused to let go

.—

John looked over to see Courtney and Duncan dancing together, he smiled

_Good, Courtney's around him with out trying to hurt him._ The he walked over to his brother and saw Sam spinning in circles, "uh?"

"She had a drink I didn't realize shed get so-"

Sam sat back down, holding onto her forehead,

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just dizzy."

"Gee wonder why…"

Just then Val ran up and hid behind John, "help me!"

John looked surprised, "what's wrong?"

She pointed to a ticked off looking man walking towards them, he pushed John away, forcing him to fall onto the tables.

He took a large pourportion of Vals hair pulled onto it making her scream, every one in the bar was looking over.

John sighed and searched his pocket, then he smirked, "sir I suggest you stop."

The man turned to see John with a serious look, "and why is that?"

John lifted an object out of his pocket.

A gun.

The man backed away, " I don't want any trouble."

"Then I suggest you apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me, say your sorry and walk out of here."

He did, then ran for his life.

Duncan and Courtney ran over to them, Courtney was furious, "JOHN HOW COULD YOU BRING A GUN?!"

John smiled and aimed the gun at Jet, he pulled the trigger and water gushed out of it.

"Relax, it's a toy."

Val looked at john for a moment then slapped him across the face.

"Don't scare us like that."

"Aw come on you can't say that wasn't exciting for you

She looked like she was going to throw a punch, but stopped herself.

"Please tell me you didn't set this up."

"Oh hell no, I would never do that to you."

"Are you being serious?"

"He rolled his eyes and nodded, "I'm a man of my word."

"Why do I have a feeling your right?"

"I am."

She rolled her eyes, "im going to get a drink." John immediately followed her, "Ill come to, just in case some one tries to rape you again-"

"He wasn't rapeing me!"

"Sure he wasn't."

--

Duncan was laughing, then turned his head to Courtney, "having fun?" She took a sip of her drink, " a little to much of it."

"I'm glad." He leaned down and kissed her neck, she immediately recoiled.

"Why must you do that?"

"It gets you in the mood."

"No it doesn't."

"Don't fight it Courtney."

--

Duncan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, _oh no, bad timeing much?"_

_--_

Courtney turned to see Duncan talking to a guy around his age, she tugged on Duncan shoulder, "is something wrong?"

Duncan looked ticked, "no, I'm going to be gone for a few minutes okay?"

"Why?"

"I-I can't say."

"But-"

Duncan twirled her hair, then handed her the car keys, "don't

miss me to much?"

She glared and pushed his hand away, "yeah right."

He smirked and walked away with the man, she realized they guy was from her school.

"What the heck?"

--

"Val, geese, how many drinks have you had?"

"I don no, 5? Actually no 7, maybe 8…"

Val fell over; John caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Duncan brought us here so we could let loose! Be reasonable John!" she flung her arms around him, he froze, not expecting that.

"Hey John? Lets go some where quiet." She started twirling Johns hair, he twitched, "no I think I should take you home."

Courtney smiled as she walked over to them, " I see you two are having fun."

John had a serious look; "she's drunk."

"How? The drinking limit is 2."

"Then she had 6 drinks to many."

"You're kidding."

Courtney looked to see Val was kissing Johns neck, John gulped, "I wish I was, I've never seen her act like this."

"I think we should leave then."

"Naw its cool I don't want to ruin your fun, I can just drop her off at her house, ill be back in a while ok?"

Courtney handed him the keys, "are you sure?"

"Positive, I don't want Val to get sick."

"Okay." Courtney nodded and handed him the keys; he carried Val out to the car.

--

"Aaron-"

"Duncan you promised us."

"I shouldn't have."

"Look," a tall guy, the one from at the club grabbed Duncans collar, "either you do this, or we can easily make every day at school a living nightmare for Courtney."

Duncan sighed and grabbed they keys from his hand, "fine, ill do it."

"Good idea." The guy said, punching his arm.

--

Courtney sat next to Sam and Jet who where both sipping there drinks, "John went to take Val home, she had like, 8 drinks."

Sam's eyes widened, "ohh no, no no no this is bad! You didn't seriously leave Val ALONE in the car with JOHN!?"

"--Y-yeah, I did, why?"

Sam slapped herself on the head, "lets just say this might end up the Sam way it always ends up after she's at bars with guys."

"How does that end?"

Sam sat down and sighed, turning on her cell phone and tried to call both of them, no answer.

"Well, you all ready know that she had a tone of user boyfriends, and they would always go to night clubs and stuff. Well, they would force her to have a tone of drinks and then they would take her home, and-well how about I stop there."

"John would never!" Jet said, looking disgusted. Courtney then looked frightful, "then again, he has been hanging with Duncan."

--

"John just pull the car over."

"Val stop it and buckle up."

"No, were finally alone John!"

She leaned over from the passenger's side and started to kiss him violently, he had enough and pulled off to the side of the rode.

He leaned over and buckled her up, pushing her back onto the passengers side, "Val swear to god if you don't quit it-"

"John I know you've been wanting this-"

"No, I haven't, and expishaly not like this!"

"All my other ex boyfriends would have been all over me by now."

"Where you drunk?"

"Who was?"

"…You."

"Oh, well, duh."

"You're seriously whacked out."

Val started to kiss him again. He griped onto the steering wheel, now not sure what he should do

--

"Aaron?"

"What Duncan? no just shut up and keep driving."

"I would but-"

"But what?"

"The cops are behind us."

--


	29. Where's Duncan?

--

--

"Aaron this is your fault."

"Mine? Who's the one who made the proposition?"

Duncan puled the car over to the side of the rode, he remember that night;

--

_Three tall guys with piercings where walking down the street. Duncan grabbed Courtney and hid her in the ally._

"_Duncan what are you going to do?" she asked, her heart racing. He smirked._

"_Just stay here and relax princess, I got a word with these idiots." He stood up and walked out of the ally_

"_Aw look fellas it Duncan, where's you girl friend?" one of the guys said, Duncan sighed, "I beat you up once today, must I do it again?"_

_the tallest guy smirked, "you stopped us today, but you wont be there every day to protect her."_

"_That's what you think."_

_There was a pause then Duncan rolled his eyes, "why do you guys wana hurt her, she didn't say a word to you."_

"_Have you noticed she's the only one at out school who dresses like that, and acts that way?"_

"_Look," Duncan was stepping closer to them, "how about a proposition?"_

"_We're listening."_

"_You guys leave Courtney alone and ill-" he stopped his sentence, then glared at them._

"_I do a truck run with you guys."_

_One of them smirked, "do you even know what's in the trucks?"_

"_I'm not stupid Aaron, yeah I know what's in 'em."_

"_Then say it."_

"_I cant out loud dumbass! Do you know how many cops are in this neighborhood?!"_

"_Very well, but we say when you come with us."_

"_Deal."_

_She sat still in the cold dark ally for a few minutes. Then Duncan came back._

"_Its ok, you can come out now." He said, grabbing her hand to help her up. He didn't let go of her hand._

"_Were those they guys from earlier? From school?" Courtney asked intently. Duncan didn't answer._

"_What did you say to them?"_

_Still no answer._

"_Duncan talk to me!" he finally turned to her, let go of her hand, and pushed her up against the apartment they were passing._

"_Its nothing to worry about. I just had a few words, like I said before. Now shh," he said covering her mouth with one finger, "you'll spoil our romantic walk." He added, then let go._

"_romantic-wa-NO!" Courtney stood in place for a moment and caught up with Duncan. It was quiet the rest of the way there._

--

"And now were about to get caught, smooth Aaron."

Aaron brushed his brown hair out of his face, "we? You're taking the blame, ill just act like I had nothing to do with this."

"As usual."

--

It was now the third time John pulled the car over, he turned to Val, "Valencia, stop kissing me."

"I'm not kissing you Johnny." She said in a woozy way, she kissed his neck.

"Then what do you call that?!"

"Kissing."

"Val-"

Val moved her lips up toward johns' he was nervous now, "Val stop."

"Stop acting like you don't want me."

"Val, ill explain this one more time, and you pay attention, you are DRUNK! I'm not kissing you, touching you, or playing your little mind games. Is that understood?"

She smirked and un buttoned the top of his shirt, he quickly took her hand away, "no."

She stopped and started honking the horn, he freaked out.

"Val-NO! Stoppit!"

"Ill stop once you kiss me."

John sighed and leaned into her, but stopped, he quickly faced forward, "I cant."

"Its not that hard."

"You're always pushing me away, I'm too use to that."

"I'm not pushing you away now am I?"

"Your drunk that doesn't count."

"That's your opinion."

"Val, there's rope and duck tape still left over from earlier, I could tie you up and throw you into the trunk."

"Sexual harassment, I like that."

John slapped his head

--

Courtney looked at her watch, and then turned to Jet who was whispering something to Sam that made her giggle.

"I'm worried, Duncan isn't back yet."

Sam took out her cell phone and it rang no answer.

"That's the sixth time we tried, and John isn't back yet."

"We should go on the bus."

They nodded.

--

"Licence and registration." A grumpy old man said, Duncan exchanged a look with Aaron.

Duncan slyly asked, "is there a problem?" he handed the papers and licence, the man looked up, "your tail light is broken."

"Sorry sir we'll fix it straight away."

The man smiled and walked back, opening the truck, Aaron gulped as the office came back and smiled, "step out of the truck, both of you."

"Shit."

--

Val was locked around John, breathing hard, he had put up a fight but Val kept going until her grew tired and let her kiss him, but he refused to kiss back. If he kept saying no they would never get to her house.

"We're almost to your house."

"Good, you can hang out in my room." She said, sliding a finger up his arm.

"Ill stay, but your going to sleep."

"Aw but Johnny-"

"Val you are the strangest happy drunk ever."

"Yeah I know." She bit his neck continuously, he sighed, "aren't you sick of kissing me yet?"

"No, infact I want to do more then kiss you."

He was shaking hard, _how can she act like this?_

_--_

Jet, Sam, and Courtney boarded the bus and sat down, every one was either asleep or drunk.

"Sup party people! How you doin?" John bursts out, an old lady threw her purse directly at his head.

Sam grabbed his arm and sat him down, "I don't think they're in a good mood Jet."

Jet smiled, "nonsense!"

More purses hit him, he sighed, "okay maybe their not."

--

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"We know the speech you pig."

"Not a smart thing to say Aaron"

--

"Jet just sit down!"

"Fine."

"Where should we go? Val's house or Duncans?"

"Let's try Duncans first."

--

"Okay Val we're here," John jumped out of the car and scooped her up, she was enjoying it too much.

"Your really strong." She said, feeling his arms and laid her head against his chest, John smirked, "oh Val, if only you weren't drunk…"

--

"Hey Mr. Cop dude?"

"…What."

"Are these hand cuffs breakable?"

"No they are not, now shut up."

"Oh ok, then how is it possible for Aaron to get out of them?"

"Duncan you idiot!"

The car froze to a stop, "ooo you're in trouble."

"Duncan if I'm going to jail for this your life will be a short one."

"Hey you're the one who broke the handcuffs I didn't vandalize anything…"

--


	30. Val's House

-

-

"Val let go."

"No."

"Val I said let go."

"I don't want to."

"I didn't want you opinion

"Come on John."

John managed to get Val to lay down on her bed, she pulled him down numerous amounts of times but he pushed away immediately. He noticed that her room matched her look. The bed spread was black with purple gothic flowers on it, her walls where a shade of dark purple, then he looked behind him and saw her vanity which consisted of black nail polish, black lip stick, black eyeshadow, and a bunch of other items, he peered down and never realized it before, she was Goth.

He never noticed that before, he had all ways seen the black lipstick on, and the way she was so quiet, but never really thought about it until now.

--

"Okay, he's not home, where could he be?"

"I'm starting to get seriously ticked."

"Lets just walk over to Val's place, I'm worried about her."

"Yeah Sam's right, maybe Val might know where he went to."  
Courtney shocks her head, "doubtful."

--

"What's wrong John?" Val asked, sitting up, he sat down on the bed next to her, making sure she didn't try anything on him.

"Your Goth?"

"Duh." She said in a girlish tone, rubbing his arm.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I hate my appearance, so I wear black so I don't stand out much."

He was taken aback, "what? How could you hate how you look?"

She shrugged, holding onto her fore head, "I don't feel good."

"That's a shocker, here ill help you to the bathroom."

--

"Sam? Where exactly is Vals house?" Jet asked, the three of them were walking for what seemed 20 minutes.

"I can't exactly tell, it's really dark. I know it's around here…"

"wait hold on, what's that sign say?"  
"'Garrison Drive'…. Oh shit."

"What"

"Well good news and bad news, good news is I know exactly where Val's house is from here."

"And the bad news?"

"It's about 13 blocks away."

"Peachy."

--

"Feel better?" John asked sweetly as he held up her hair while she threw up, Val nodded a little and grabbed a towel, rubbing her mouth.

"Good."

"Why are you here John?"

"I see your regaining your moodiness."

"Answer the question."

"Because I'm worried about you, you don't seem to be the type to drink."

She rubbed her head and sat on her bed, "what type am I? Can you explain that to me?"

John was silent, the he smiled, "you want to be a type?" he asked in a flirting tone, then caught himself and coughed.

"Look don't play mind tricks on me I'm not in the mood."

He rolled his eyes smirking, noticing her hangover. He pulled the covers over her and heard her mumble, "don't be surprised if I wake up and end up beating the shit out of you."

"I'm never suprized when you attack me."

--

"Only a few more blocks guys."

"You said that an hour ago Sam."

"Sorry."

--

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"JET SHUT UP!"

--

John was leaning against the bed post, thinking about all that happened tonight, she was insane, yet, she seemed to peaceful when she slept. He jumped when he heard something hit the window. He walked over and opened it looking down to see Sam Courtney and Jet down below.

"Drop the ladder." Sam said, Courtney turned to her, "ladder?"

"It's a rope ladder, it only sopose to be used for fires."

"Oh."

--

A minute later the three of them climbed through the window, Jet climbing up last, "I feel like this is a repunzle thing, only we climbed up here by a rope latter, never the less I feel like repunzle."

"You look like repunzle. Where's Duncan?"

"We were hoping you would know.

"I don't have a clue."

Sam eyed him suspisusly, "what did you do to Val?"

"She's asleep." John said, pointing to the bed, Sam glared at him, "what did you do to her?"

"What?! Nothing!"

"I know your lying!"

"OW! Sam! God stop hitting me!"

Courtney put her arms in between them so they wouldn't kill one another, she was screaming at John, who covered her mouth.

"Sam shut up! She just fell asleep!"

"Oh yeah? After what? What did you do to her?!"

"OW! DMANIT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME ASK HER OONCE SHE WAKES UP."

"She's not going to remember, she was totally wasted, she'll only remember parts of tonight."

"Really? Thank god." He mumbled, thinking of the car trip.

"AHA! SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING TO HER AND YOU WANT TO HIDE IT!"

Sam attacked John onto the ground while Jet tried to hold her back, Courtney was holding on to Sam's arms,

"Stop it Sam! This is getting us no where. Val was right you do get violent after drinking!"

John got up from the ground, "I swear Sam I didn't do anything to her, all that happened was when I drove her home she wouldn't stop kissing me, I didn't kiss back or do anything else I swear! I stopped her many times."

Sam let go of him, "are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." He said firmly.

She staid quiet for a moment, then smiled and whispered to Courtney, "he really _is_ different then her other boyfriends, I'm impressed."

John ignored there whispering and walked over to the phone, quickly pressing numbers, Courtney sat on the bed and looked at Val, who was mumbling in her sleep.

"What's she saying?" Sam asked. Courtney leaned in to here her mumble, then looked a little confused, "she said something about a song? I don't know I heard Johns name too."

John looked up from the phone, his face red, Jet was laughing.

"What?" Sam asked, John quickly replied 'nothing.' And turned back to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Courtney asked.

A voice came over the phone and John started to talk.

"Hi this is John, yes, no no the non hyperactive one, yeah."

Jet crossed his arms glaring at his brother, Sam giggled and kissed his cheek, "I love that you're hyper."

He smirked and she sat on his lap. Courtney was starring at John intently as he finished the phone call.

"John?"

He had a solemn look on his face and turned to face them, looking at every one except for Courtney.

"I just called Duncan house and his mom picked up, Duncan's been arrested for the position of drugs."

--

Me: its short, its fluffy, and im seriously tired so sorry if theres more mistakes then usual.

Jet: didn't you go to bed at like, 9 last night?

Me: yeah but there was some really odd quacking in my bed room.

John: wtf?!

Me: it sounded like quacking and I couldn't fall asleep until like, 3.

Courtney: o….k?

Sam: I like ducks!

Me: I know you do…review! Ill make another chapter soon.


	31. Courtneys Reaction and New Side Of Val

--

--

Courtney gripped onto the bed hard, Sam fell off Jet's lap in total shock, and Jet was holding Sam's hand tightly. There was a long moment of silence, the every one turned to look at Courtney.

"W-w-what?"

"T-that's what his mom said." John stuttered.

Sam got up off the floor and walked around the room, "maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"Y-yeah." Courtney said, gulping, "maybe it was a different guy-"

"Guys, maybe we should go, we shouldn't wake up Val." Jet said, looking over to the bed.

"Courtney relax." Sam said, putting an arm around her, Courtney was breathing hard, he nails dug into her palm, "it was him, that why he left, to steal and-" she didn't want to finish the rest, she gripped onto Sam, who looked up at John.

"Val's parents went to Paris for the weekend, government thing. We should just stay for the night, she might ask questions when she wakes up."

John shook his head, "ill stay here, I'm not very tired. Sam why don't you take the keys and drive Courtney to her house, Jet you can go with them."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "if you do anything to her-"

"Sam." He gave her a look and she sighed, "I guess I can trust you, Jet you drive, I feel like crap now, this nightclub have killed us."

The three of them climbed out the window and into the car, Courtney was silent the whole time.

--

John looked at the wall, then faced Val, _aw, she slept through the fun. _John thought to him self as he fixed the blanket over her and turned off the lights, he walked over to a purple chair that was sitting in the corner of her room and sat down.

The guy is crazy. Drugs? What the hell did he need drugs for? He was doing fine, never drank. Never seemed like anything bothered him, once Courtney came his life seemed to light up, and now he's going to Jail?

_--_

Courtney sat behind the driver's seat, she hadn't changed the expression on her face, and thoughts filled her mind.

Drugs…the idiot stole and had drugs…why? What did he need them for? Did he steal the with that guy from tonight…I think I've seem him before. I knew since camp that he went to jail, but now I've been in his outside life, and it feels so different. I should have known something like this would happen, I might not see him for-

She stopped and looked up to see Sam waving her hand in her face, "Courtney? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said were at your house, want me to come in with you?"

"Oh. No it's okay, I don't want my parents to hear me."

"Ok, ill see you later?"

"Y-yeah."

--

She quickly got out of the car and walked to the side of her house, climbing up the pipes and cam in through the window of her room and shut it. She now couldn't help it and felt tears fall down the sides of her face.

--

"I feel so bad for her." Sam said as Jet drove away, he sighed.

"Should have known Duncan would go back to jail sooner or lAter, and of course he goes back when every thing seemed to be going great."

She looked out the window, then back to Jet, "do you think she'll be the same?"

"No." he answered truthfully.

--

It seems like hours have passed and Courtney hadn't moved from her bed, she just there in a daze, after a few minutes she finally said out loud, "like it matters, he'll just break out."

But she slapped her head, angry at herself and him, "no, what am I saying, he shouldn't that's wrong."

But you want him to.

_Here I go, talking to myself again…_

_You want him to break out, your little bad boy…_

_My-my WHAT?! No no no that's it-_

_Just admit it._

_I want to see him again._

_See? Admitting is good-_

_-I want to see him so I can kill him._

_Don't lie._

_I WILL kill him when he gets out._

_Why do you even care? Hes gone, out of you hair. Isn't that what you wanted?_

…_Yeah, yeah that's true._

_--_

_Bail! We could bail him out!_

_I thought you wanted him out of your life._

_I don't know right now._

She punched her wall and leaned against it.

--

John stood up and sat on Val's bed, he wanted to wake her up and tell her what's going on, but she looked tired, her eyeliner was smeared along her cheek, he went to the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth and rubbed it off her face.

I've all ways wondered what she looks like without makeup-

Her rubbed the wet washcloth along her lips gently so he wouldn't wake her up, soon all the black was gone.

She looks incredible, why does she hate how she looks?

He slid a finger down the side of her face, causing Val to smile in her sleep.

--

"Thanks for dropping me off Jetty, are you going back to your house to Vals?"

She kissed his cheek and he shrugged, "I think I should go home, mom might wake up soon and wonder where the car is."

She smiled, "okay, tomorrow we need to figure out what to do with this mess."

"Yeah."

--

Courtney tried calling Duncan cell phone, no answer.

"They must have took it away from him."

She threw her cell onto her bed fiercely.

He's so stupid…

She looked over at her bed table, looking at the two roses, she walked over and looked at them, one of them was starting to turn dark, and the other still had most of its redness.

She took the dead one and touched it with the tip of her finger, frowning.

--

John sat and the end of Val's bed, reading a book that was on her end table. He looked over to see Val was sitting up in her bed, just starring at him, he jumped at her death glare.

"John-"

"Val don't fight with me at 5 in the morning."

She looked down at her alarm clock, then turned back to him.

"I got drunk huh?"

"Yeah, it was fun to see your drunk side."

She got up out of her bed and grabbed him by is throat, "there's nothing 'fun' and me being drunk."

"Oh course there's not, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Sarcasm isn't a good idea right now John."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

She removed he hand and walked over to the mirror, then he mouth fell open, "what the hell happened to my make up?!"

"You…took it off at the night club." He thought of a quick lie, she quickly applied black lipstick, and then John took it out of her hands, "Nope."

"John what the heck give me it."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You look amazing with out make up."

She blushed slightly and reached or the lipstick, he laughed a little, "your so short."

She jumped at got it away from him and scowled, applying it.

"John tell me what happened, and I WILL know if you're lying."

He sighed, then smirked, "well, first off you got drunk so I ended up driving you home, you basically made out with me 500 times-whoa Val relax!"

Her mouth was open in pure shock; "I would NEVER!"

He shrugged, "you did when you were drunk."

She gulped, "did you t-try anything on me back?"

"Nope."

"Are you lying?"

"I promise, you kissed me, I refused to kiss you back."

"Why?"

He was surprised that she would ask such a question.

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you at a state like that."

"That's…sweet of you." She mumbled, he shrugged, "you threw up, lots of commotion, Sam tried to kill me about 10 times…what am I forgetting…oh yeah, Duncan got arrested."

"WHAT?!"

--

Courtney's cell phone rang, it flashed: VAL, she opened it.

"Hey."

"COURTNEY TELL ME HE DIDN'T REALLY!"

"Oh jeez don't yell- wait why are you laughing?"

"Sorry Courtney Val doesn't believe me about what happened." John's voice said. She could here Val say, "John quit tickling me!"

"Well I had to get the phone off you some how!"

"Courtney did he really?" she said, regaining control.

"Oh, well yeah you made out with him in the car Val."

"I'm talking about Duncan! Not that! God that's disgusting! "

"You thought other wise before babe."

"Can it John, but Courtney how?"

"I don't know, were going to be finding out tomorrow."

"This is insane."

"Can we drop it?"

"Yeah sorry."

Courtney automatically changed the subject, really not wanting to here about Duncan this and Duncan that, she smirked, "so what have you and John been up to?"

"Nothing." She said, laughter came from the phone again.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"He-ahaha-keeps tickling me!"

"Cant help it, I love your laugh."

"Val I'm going to hang up so you and John can have fun 'kay?"

"What no! Tell him to stop!"

"Fine, John quit seducing Val."

"I'm not!"

--

Courtney couldn't help but smile, she loved that Val was with John, she wouldn't be so shy, and the only time she would ever talk to a guy was if she was beating the crap out of them.

"John I said stop!"

" Don't care."

"Ugh, Ill text you okay? IM going to kill John now. I'm really sorry."

"Its okay, don't text I don't want to-er-interrupt you two, call me later, we need to call the police station and figure things out."

"Gotcha."

Courtney clicked END and laid on her bed, she felt a little better after talking to Val.

He might not even go to jail, why am I worried?

--

"JOHN DANG IT I SAID STOP!" Val was now on the floor in hysterics, John smiled; "I never realized how easy it was to make you laugh."

She tried to stand up, now trying not to smile, "I'm ticklish okay? Don't abuse it."

"No promises babe."

He took her by the waist and sat her on the chair; he took a wash cloth and rubbed off the make up again.

"John why are you doing that?"

"I want you to look at your self without make up."

"Why?"

"Because."

He finished wiping off the make up and pushed the chair so she faced the mirror.

She winced, "can I put the make up back on now?"

"Nope. Why should I let you? You look amazing." He leaned down and kissed her lips, expecting her to push away.

She didn't, infact, she wrapped her arms around him.

--

Sam sat on her bed, looking around to see that Justine, her little sister, was asleep on her bed. Sam sighed, "I told her she cant come into my room." Never the less she scooped her up and placed her in her princess miniature bed.

Justine's eyes opened a little, "Samantha, Duncan called before."

"What?!"

"Yeah I picked it up, he said to tell you guys he will see you very soon, then he hung up."

She tucked her sister in, "a-are you sure? How soon?"

"He said very soon."

Sam nodded, then kissed her sister, "okay, goodnight."

"Nighty night Sammy."

--

Me: well that totally sucked :p

Sam: you say that in every chapter.

John: because its true.

Val: does this mean Courtney is going to plan a break out?!

Me: what?! No!! maybe…

Courtney: oh hell no.

Justine: review.

Me: whoa where'd you come from!?

Sam: I don't know…

Me: kay...well any way i want to thank UnderXGravity for pointing that out, i never relized how many reviews there were...eh...


	32. Quick Chat

--

--

Courtney opened her eyes and felt dizzy, _so this is how you feel after a crazy night like that?_

She quickly sat up in her bed.

Duncan…

She reached for her phone and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"SAM! We need to go down to the police station."

"I know, my sister told me he called last night."

"WHAT?! What did he say."

"He said he would see us very soon."

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"…What is that mean?"

"I don't know, let's just meet up at 1PM and we'll walk over."

"Ok."

--

John woke up, looking next him to see Val, his arm was around her and she held onto his hand, his expression changed quickly remembering all that happened last night. His thoughts clumped together;

Drunk, kissing, arrested, Courtney, Duncan Jail-

He softly removed himself from her and he picked up his cell phone, he saw one new message.

_**555-0372**_

_**Meet up at 1 at the park, were going down to the police station.**_

_**Sam.**_

He nodded his head, then sat next to Val, shaking her lightly.

"Valenciaaa!" He sang in a girlish tone, "this is your motherrr! Its time to wake uppp!"

She opened her eyes and glared at John for a moment.

"I pray to the Lord that you're not my mother."

He laughed and jumped off the bed, "Sam said were meeting up at the park, we need to go to the police station, I think its right next to the park actually, I don't know."

She got out of her bed, walking over to her make up stand and picked up her black lipstick, he grabbed it.

"What did I say?"

She gave him a death look, but smiled, "whatever." And picked up some lipgloss she had next to her. He frowned.

"You don't need something on your lips at all times you know."

"Yes I do." She stated dully, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close, his mouth an inch away from hers.

"Does it need to be just lipstick on your lips?"

Her heart raced and pulled closer.

--

Sam walked out of her house, Justine stopped the door before it shut, "where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a little while."

"But why?"

"Long story."

"Does it half to do with the night club you went to last night?"

Sam turned to her sister who was smirking evilly.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have sources you know."

"Besides your Ken doll and your Barbie scooter?"

"Not funny, If you leave ill tell mom."

"She won't believe you."

"That's what you'll think."

Sam sighed, "what will it cost me to keep you quiet?"

"30 dollars."

"Justine, your 8, what do you need with 30 dollars?"

"Ken wants a new car."

"Doll cars aren't that expensive."

"He also wants candy."

Sam laughed.

"Oh I see, fine. Ill give it to you later."

She walked down the steps and down to the park.

--

Courtney grabbed her car keys and found her mom sitting on the sofa reading a book, she smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie! Good to see your up."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep last night, that's why I over slept."

"That's okay, where are you off to?"

"I'm going out to hang with my friends for a while."

"Okay, could you pick up some eggs while your out?"

"Sure, Kay love you mom bye!"

She rushed and sped out the door, jumping into her car.

--

Jet read the text message and sighed, _why do I have a feeling this will end badly?_

He got up and changed his shirt, and then felt his pocket vibrate.

_**555-8271**_

_**Jet, can you put the small box on the music shelf in your bag and bring it to the park with you?**_

_**John (the good twin)**_

Jet laughed at his signature, he wishes he was. He walked over a grabbed a flat box that had the word VAL on it and smirked,

"My brother, a helpless romantic."

--

Val grabbed a bag and she and John walked out the door, he sighed.

"He's going to go to jail if we like it or not."

"Don't think that, we don't know for sure yet."

"Are you kidding? This isn't a small offence. He's been warned by the judge one to many times."

She was silent as they walked downtown.

--

Courtney reached the park to find that is was empty, then again she was 5 minutes early. She then saw Sam arrive in a gray sweatshirt and black pants with her hair in a ponytail.

"Were is every one else?"

"No clue."

"Sup ladies! What are we talking about?" a voice said from behind them, Sam smiled, "hi jetty."

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"You'll see." He replied, looking at his bag remembering the small box.

--

After a few minutes Val and John arrived. Sam glared.

"Why did you two get here at the same time?"

"Because-we-um-" John started out, then started toying with his fingers, Val was quiet.

"Aw John you slept over her house? How cute." Courtney said, Sam gave her a look.

"I don't trust him with you Val."

"Why not?"

"He's going to end up like the rest-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

Courtney steeped in-between them, "guys stop, let's just go to the police station."

They ignored her.

"HES NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND WHY ARE YOU WORRIED?"

"HE IS TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HES GOTTEN A LITTLE COCKY!"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

Val plunged toward Sam; John held her back while Jet held Sam's hands together.

"Guys not now."

"Why not?"

"We need to help Duncan."

"Fine."

--

They walked up the steps and John held open the door, having a vegue expression on his face, "what are we going to tell them?"

Courtney scoffed, "IM a CIT, I can handle this."

The 5 of them walked through the door, every one had papers in their hands and talking to some one else, Courtney walked up to the front desk and a stiff looking man asked, "what?"

"No need to be rude."

He glared, she gulped.

"We need to talk to someone, our friend was arrested last night."

"Lots of people were arrested, give me some details."

"His name is Duncan-"

"Oh, yeah, the drug dealer."

"HE IS NOT!"

Val and Sam grabbed her arms before she could attack the officer, he sighed, "why do you need to talk to some one about it."

"I mean, we know he didn't do it." Val said, Sam nodded, "he didn't."

The officer looked at them for a moment, "are you telling me that wasn't him in the truck last night with that Aaron guy? Ma'am there was a load of drugs in that van, and they were in it."

"Whoa!" Jet shouted out, "Aaron? As in Aaron helped?"

"Yes that's the guy."

Jet looked at John, who was twitching.

"Were positive Duncan just got mixed up with this now sir."

"Well Duncan was the one driving."

Jet shook his head in disbelief.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, he's talking to detective Garther right now, you can see him when they're done."

"Thank you, nice going miss CIT." Val huffed under her breath.

"He's rude."

"He's a cop, he can arrest you if you attack him."

"So?"

They sat down on near by chairs and waited for which seemed like an hour, finally the grumpy cop walked over to them, "they're done know, you can talk to him, but only for ten minutes."

"Fine."

He led the 5 of them to a door and he opened it, they entered and say Duncan throwing pencils at the wall, before they could say anything the cop yelled, "if we need to tell you one more time to stop throwing those! -"

"Yeah yeah." Duncan said, and smirked as soon as the door closed. It's was quiet for a few moments

--

"Princess princess princess, I knew you couldn't stand being away from me." He walked over and pulled her towards him, she pushed him hard on to the wall and punched him on the shoulder hard.

"You complete IDIOT! How could you let this happen?! Why would you do that? You do realize you might go to jail for this?"

"Might? Darling, I AM going to jail."

"Why are you acting so calm?!" Sam asked, displeased, he shrugged.

"Prison isn't that bad."

Courtney shook her head, "why would you do something like this?"

"You sound like my mom."

"Just answer me Duncan!"

"I did it because-" he stopped, then shook his head, not wanting to blurt out the real reason, "I did it because I'm me Courtney."

"What?"

"I'm bad."

"No duh, you're about to go to jail."

"I mean, I didn't just turn bad, ive all ways been like this, I haven't gone to jail for 2 years, I should have visited sooner."

John shook his head, "not cool man, you've done some pretty bad stuff before, but-but this is the stupidest thing yet, you could have jail for life."

"So?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN FRICKING CARE!" Courtney had her hands balled up into fists, Sam look like she would throw something, for some reason John Jet and Val stayed calm, Duncan still hadn't change his smirk.

"Give me one reason why I should."

"I thought you actually changed." Courtney shook her head. Duncan twitched, "don't ever think that."

"Don't worry, I won't make that mistake twice."

--

There was a tension between Duncan and Courtney, Val finally asked, "so you don't care about us?"

"I never said that-"

"But that's what you meant."

"No."

"Duncan-"

"Guys just go, why are you bothering with this? Expesaly you Courtney, you should be happy I'm wont bug you any more."

She had her teeth clenched, "I care because I lo-"

The door opened and the grumpy cop came in, "10 minutes is up, get out of the room, and Duncan? Were taking you to the judge now."

Duncan sighed, "fine." Then her turned to Courtney, frowning, but a smirk at the edge of his lips.

"I know what you were going to say."

"No you didn't."

"Really?" he asked in a tone that made Courtney jump at him, not in an angry way either.

"Have fun in prison you pig." She whispered under her breath, he saw him smirk, she ran out of the building.

--

Me: I haven't updated since, since, (looks at clock) 1 AM?!

Courtney: tsk tsk tsk

Me: im sleepy, but Suzanne wouldn't stop bugging me about a new chapter so….tadaa..(Waves little flag)

Anywho, im so happy at how many reviews their r, that's like…wow…and no flaming yet?! GOSH!

Sam: you want flames?

Me: flames are good for the soul, expisaly with a bull story like this.

Jet: your viewers like it!

Me: they pitty me lol jk I love you guysss!! I feel mushy now, ima go eat a cookie and go to sleep, im sorry this was rushed and such, peace


	33. 6 Months

--

--

"She won't pick up."

"Try again."

"I just did she wont pick up."

"Well TRY AGAIN."

Val punched the wall of her bedroom hard; Sam was clicking away on her cell phone.

John shook his head, "we tried at least thirty times, she wont pick up, its obvious shes ignoring us." He sat up and leaned on the chair his brother Jet was sitting on, he was frowning.

"Well we went to her house, he mom said she was out with us, she said the only other place she could be was our house or the park, we checked!"

John rubbed his neck, "I don't get this, where is she?"

--

Courtney leaned back against a stone building, her car was parked about a block away, and she didn't want Duncan to see it and know she was there. She stepped onto the steps and onto a large stone, keeping her balance and leaned in near the courtroom window so she could hear what was going on.

--

"Okay that's it! She's been missing for three hours, I'm going to go find her." Val got up and walked down the stairs of her house, she was pulled back, "Val, its dark out, you shouldn't go now."

"Sam I'm worried."

"Just wait.

-

"Do you clam guilty or non Guilty." A deep voice said.

Duncan too a deep breath, the hand cuffs were now cutting off his circulation, "Guilty."

Courtney nearly slipped off the rock.

--

John looked out the window; Val and Sam fought all night, which drove him and Jet insane. Finally John snapped and scooped up Val, "JOHN PUT ME DOWN!"

"Are you guys going to keep fighting?

"She started it."

Sam snorted, "she wishes."

Jet rolled his eyes, "you guys have been fighting a lot lately."

"Her fault." They both said then gave each other death glares.

John and Jet exchanged glances.

--

"Where were you the night of September 12 2008?"

"Like you don't already know…"

"Answer the question."

She heard Duncan sigh; "I was at a teen night club with my friends."

"With Mr. Aaron?"

"Hell no."

"Please refrain from swearing in the court room."

"Sorry, you majesty." He scoffed, "I said I was out with my friends, my girl friend, her two friends, and my two friends."

Courtney gulped, "Girlfriend?"

--

"John quit it I want to go find her!"

He threw he onto her bed, not rough though, but he did have a stern look, "its late." She got back up and grabbed her purse. "Like I care."

"We'll find her in the morning."

"You guys can, IM going now."

"No."

Jet got his stuff together and nudged a sleeping Sam, "sweet heart I need to take you home."

Sam rubbed her eyes, looking around; "did Courtney call back?"

He shook his head, "no, were going out to look for her in the morning, her mom isn't that worried, she knows Courtney will be back tonight, well she hopes any way, ill just drive you home."

He looked at John, who had a purse dangling over his head away from Val.

"John do you want to come with me or are you going to stay with Val?"

"I'm going to stay here."

"Like hell you aren't."

"Val I know your going to sneak out."

"Give me my purse before you lose and arm."

John laughed, "your still short."

Jet opened his bag and placed a small box like object in John's bag; John saw this and smiled, "thanks."

Jet nodded and yawned, "on the way to Sams were going to try and get a hold of Courtney, we'll give you the heads up if we do."

Sam waved sleepily at Val and John and they walked out the door.

--

"-I hear by sentence you to 6 months in jail, room dismissed."

Courtney leaned against the wall, tying not to fall over due to her blurry vision, trying hard not to cry, "idiot." Courtney whispered. She had to admit she thought he would be in jail longer, but Aaron and him split the time.

She quickly jumped off the stone and walked to her car about a block away, checking her phone, she didn't realize how late it was, and she had 96 missed calls!

She ignored them and drove home.

--

"Val just go to sleep."

"No!"

"Damn your stubborn."

John pulled Val onto the bed with him and trapped her under the covers; she sighed deeply, "ill just wait 'til you fall asleep and sneak out."

"Ill be right next to you all night so if you move ill wake up and stop you."

"Ha! You are sooo not sleeping here!"

He put an arm around her, holding her close, "I did it last night didn't I?"

"That was an accident, I didn't know you fell asleep."

"Sure sure."

He started to rub her legs, she jumped.

"John!"

"Whoops, sorry, couldn't help it."

"You're as bad as Duncan." She mumbled. John sat up, "don't say that! I am never-."

"How long have you been his friend?"

"6 years. What's your point?"

"That's exactly my point."

"Oh just lay down." He pulled her back on the bed, once again pulling the covers over her,

_This chick is such a pain, but, she my pain never the less._

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, she couldn't help but smile.

--

Courtney entered her house and locked the doors to see her mother hugging her tightly, "oh sweetie I was so worried!"

"Mom please-."

"What happened?! Where were you?!"

"I was-he-oh mom!"

Courtney gripped onto her mom hard, "its-its Duncan."

Her mom glared at her, "what did he do to you?!"

"No mom he-hes going to jail."

Her mom stood still for a moment, then turned on her heel, "KEITH PLEASE COME IN HERE FOR A MOMENT!"

"Oh no…"

--

Me: its rushed because I wana do 2 chapters of this today, so I promise ill update later tonight, we ordered pizza, yumm


	34. Never better, All Way's Worse

--

--

"Courtney go to your room for a few minutes, I need to talk to your father-"

"But mom-"

"ALONE Courtney."

Courtney saw he father walk into the room and she quickly bolted up the stairs, wondering when the yelling would start.

--

Val suddenly woke up, looking next to her to see John with his arms crossed in his sleep, his head tilted to the side. She smiled and slowly got out of her bed, she thought about going out to find Courtney, but she didn't want to disobey John_…wait…why would I care? He's not my father._

She walked over and sat on her chair, putting on her shoes, she felt like she was sitting on something and pulled it out from under her,

_Johns bag._

She dropped it on the floor, but something slid out of the bag, she looked at it a picked it up.

It was a case, a CD case with the word VAL on the back, she read the song list on the back

_Until the day I die By: Story of the year_

_Miss Murder By: AFI_

_Shadow of the Day By Linkin Park_

Val smiled, _my three favorite songs…_

_7 Things By Miley Cyrus_

Val covered her mouth from laughing, he knew she hated Miley Cyrus, but loved that song, she thought of it as them, she read the next one

_The Perfect Drug By Nine Inch Nails._

_The Black Parade By My Chemical Romance_

_Ready, Set, Go By Tokio Hotel_

_All I ever Wanted By Basshunter_

_Don't Matter By Akon_

She looked surprised, she couldn't imagine John singing these, some of them was sung by girls. She looked at the upper right hand corner, it said who was In the band and who played what, she saw John's name was under guitarist and lead singer.

"He told me he was back up…" she laughed, but quietly so she wouldn't wake him up. She was amazed looking at the way bottom for the description.

_**These are remix versions that John Kaelo Sang, published September 9**__**th**__** for his beautiful girl Valencia (Val) Contel.**_

It talked about her more, and then she realized she was blushing hard. She looked up at the 10th song

_V-A-L By John Kaelo_

She nearly dropped the CD in her hand.

"He…actually made me a song?"

--

Jet parked the car in front of Sam's house, she looked at him for a moment.

"I just realized something."

"And what would that be?" he asked, kissing her neck. She giggled.

"We haven't had a date, like, by ourselves yet."

He stopped kissing her neck for a moment, "that's true, so how about tomorrow?"

"Sunday? Yeah that could work."

He smiled and pressed is lips against her neck again, "good, our first official date."

"We shouldn't kiss before a first date." She joked. He laughed, "you sound like Courtney."

"I do don't I?"

Both of them amused and looked at each other.

"Courtney…"

--

Courtney heard her dad yell from down stairs, he was screaming something along the lines of "see I was right!" and some swear words. She sighed as her mom called her down.

She reached the bottom step and was pelted with questions.

"How long is he in jail?"

"What did he do?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why is he such an idiot?"

"Does he know how serious this is?!"

She sighed, "6 months, he stole drugs, no, I don't know, and no he probably doesn't, I answered all your questions can I go lie down?"

She felt a tear slide down her face and he mother immediately urged her, "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

He dad interrupted, "I'm not! The boy needs punishment! Drugs? The moron doesn't think straight! He's a stupid man who will end up-"

"SHUT UP DADDY!" Courtney yelled, she covered he mouth straight after.

"Excuse me?" he gave her a parenty look that made her step back, but then she started again.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! HE DIDN'T DO IT! I KNOW HE DIDN'T! YOU CANT JUST JUDJE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"HE STOLE DRUGS COURTNEY!"

"I THINK HE WAS FRAMED!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you." Her mother got into it in a civil way.

Her father sighed at looked at his daughter, "6 months?"

"Yes sir."

"Will he come back to school after?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You're getting transferred."

"WHAT!?"

--

Val was breathing hard, _"_he went to all that trouble, for me?"

She flipped the CD to the front, gasping at it. The cover picture was the picture taken at the group date when she cuddled next to him in her sleep.

"He said he burned it…" her face got hotter, she didn't understand.

"Why would he do something so…" she stopped, feeling a tear come from her eye, she never cried, "what the hell." She whipped the tear from her face, this wasn't like her to cry over a guy. She heard a moan come from John in his sleep, thinking that he would wake up soon, she quickly put the CD down and laid back on the bed, before she could help it she fell asleep.

--

"DADDY NO!"

"We are not letting out go to school with him."

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF OU JUST SENT ME TO MY ACCADEMY!"

"WE COULDENT CORTNEY AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

Courtney griped onto the railing hard, her palms ghost white.

"Sweetie were doing what's right-" her mom started.

"You may thinks that's what right."

"Sweetie-"

"Mom, at the other schools I went to I had no friends, at all, and I made friends here-"

"Bad ones." He father scoffed. She pulled up a fist.

"You might think that, I don't."

"You call that Duncan kid your friend? He's an ass, and Val? The kid will end up killing herself out of misery. That John guy will end up doing drugs and drink with his band groupies, Sam is the dumbest brunette that has ever existed, and Jet wont make anything out of his life."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT THEM!"

--

John got up and saw tears running down Vals face, he got up and dabbed them with a tissue, _is she having a nightmare? _He was about to wake her up, but noticed she was smiling in her sleep, he smirked.

Apparently it's a good dream…

He got up and opened his bag, picking up the CD case, he paused.

_She will hate this. What was I thinking?_

He opened the case and too out the CD, tempted to break it in half, but stopped him self.

"Well…who knows…e put it back in the case.

--

Courtney shut her door loudly, mumbling swear words to her self, "I don't understand this at all."

--

Sam shut the car door and waved back at Jet, she entered the house quietly, trying to get a hold of Courtney's cell phone.

Only her voice mail, she shut her phone and stared at it for a long moment.

I don't understand where is she?

She looked up to see Justine with her arms crossed one hand out.

"Cash, I don't take credit or debit."

"Ah, should have know you would be waiting." She walked upstairs and took out a small jar and took out, 3 tens, Justine smiled in a fake way "thanks sissy! You're the best!"

She exited the room muttering "sucker…"

Sam laughed, she learned being evil from Duncan when he babysat them.

She sighed, crossing her arms looking out her window, "stupid Duncan, do you even realize how your messing things up?"

--

Me: for once I don't think I did half bad on this chapter, it still sucks, but less then usual.

Yay for free time (twirls flag sarcastically)

Im filled with pizza…WOO!

So review…please? Hope it wasent to suspense full…

I love John 333333333


	35. Mixed Feelings

--

--

Courtney sat on her bed, thinking things over. She could still hear her parents talking. She so badly wanted to just climb put the window, but she knew that's what her parents were expecting, so they too away her cell phone so she couldn't call her friends.

"I can't get transferred."

_Your dad's right, it will be better for you._

_NO IT WON'T!_

_Why do you even want to stay?_

_Because my friends-_

_There not your friends, they're just a bunch of kids at your school who never fit in, so of course you connected with them._

_T-that's not true._

_You know it is._

_Val is so sweet!_

_Miserable British freak._

_Sam is fun!_

_Medication._

_John has amazing talent! And he is such a good boyfriend to Val._

_He will join Duncan in a few years, and he's going to use her, like the rest…_

_Jet is-_

_Can you honestly say anything about the moron?_

_DUNCAN-_

_Ass hole, just like your dad said!_

She was banging her head against the wall now.

"IM getting out of here."

Courtney grabbed a bag and climbed out the window.

--

"Val wake up, Val babe you were yelling in your sleep, wake up babe."

Val sat up straight screaming, then looked around her to see John had his arms wrapped around her, having a serious look.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know, I think something bad happened."

"…Why do you think that?"

"'I don't know, I never have nightmares unless something bad is going on."

John rubbed her arms, "try and go back to sleep."

"Courtney…" she jumped out of her bed and slipped on her shoes, John grabbed her arm, "Val its 3 in the morning…"

"So?"

"Try and call her cell first." He grabbed her cell phone and gave it to her, she nodded.

"Ringing…ringing…still ringing…"

"Hello?" a deep voice said, Val was surprised.

"H-hi is Courtney there?"

"This is Courtney's father, who is this."

"Impolite bastered." She mumbled so only John could here.

"This is Valencia."

"She doesn't want t talk to you,"

"…Why not?"

"Don't question it."

"Okay…well can she call me when she can?"

"She won't be talking to you for a very long time."

She looked at her phone, he ended the call.

"What the hell…"

John shook his head, "I don't get this, she's back at her house apparently."

"Yeah…"

--

Courtney jumped off the ledge, falling face forward into the ground.

"Looked so much safer when Duncan did it…" she moaned at got up off the ground, sneaking to the front of the house, the light was still on so she hid until it went off.

--

"John should we go to her house?"

He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, and head resting on her should. He was looking into space thinking.

"I don't know, I think her dad isn't in the mood for that."

"Something must have happened."

"IM POSITIVE something happened."

"We should go-"

"No, lets give him time to cool down."

"Maybe he was telling the truth when he said she didn't want to talk to us."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes, "its Courtney-"

"I know, that's what worries me."

He laughed a little and kissed her cheek, "why don't you go back to sleep, ill text Sam and Jet and tell them what's going on."

"No I'm not tired-" she let out a big covered up yawn, he laughed.

"Yeah your wide awake." He scoped her up before she could argue and laid her down on the bed she sighed.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Yeah yeah." He pulled over the covers and kissed her again, she smirked.

"Softy."

"Would you have me any other way?"

--

The lights finally went out and she quickly got into her car.

"I am soooo grounded for this."

She started up the engine and sighed, almost pulling it out of Drive, put screamed when she saw her mother and father standing in front of the car.

"Nice try."

"Shit…"

--

Sam woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Your kidding me…"" she yawned at went over to her night stand and picked it up.

"Val's phone?"

**Sam,**

**Courtney's at home, but her dad said we couldn't talk to her. We think something's going on.**

**John**

She paused and reread the message.

She typed in the message,

**Like what?**

A few minutes passed and a new reply came.

We don't know, but we need to find out.

Sam nodded and looked at her watch, then typed the message.

Met up at her house at 9?Yeah lets do it, I texted John and told him, why do I have the feeling this will go really really badly?

**Because it most likely will.**

**Then prepare for next half of hell weekend.**

**It's only half over? Peachy.**

**--**

**Jet, **

**Met up at Courtney's house at 9, and don't be late. Her dad told us she didn't want to talk.**

**John**

Jet sighed, "hell weekend isn't over then."

--

John slid a finger down Val's sleeping face and sighed.

"If you just didn't fight with me so much you wouldn't be so tired…"

"I heard that."

"I know I know." He smirked and kissed her lips, "now don't eavesdrop and go to sleep."

She turned, laughing a little, "how is it eavesdropping if you say it to me?!"

"Your tiring your self out again, quit fighting with your master."

She scoffed then laid her head back down on the pillow, "master, yeah right keep dreaming."

"I'll be sure to do that."

She shook her head, trying not to laugh, "what ever _babe." _She said, trying to sound like him.

"See!? Now you're getting it!"

"Ugh."

--

"We told you you couldn't-"

"I can't believe this-"

"Of all the stupid things-"

"Where would you go-"

"Not to those so called friends I hope!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Courtney yelled, making it seem like echoing through out the house.

"You guys don't get it. You're my parents; you don't even know my friends. Look; I love Duncan, my friends are amazing, and if you think that you can just stop me from talking to them think again!"

"I WILL stop you, and if they come even in a 100 mile radius-"

"Oh shut UP!"

"Go to your room!"

"What do you think IM doing half way up the steps?!"

She bolted up the steps before she or her father could do more damage.

--

Me: you people must seriously hate me, I didn't update yesterday!

Duncan: why didn't you?

Me: I slept over my friend's house, I have barely seen her this summer!

Duncan: aw poor you…but seriously who the hell cares?

Me: shouldn't you be in jail?

Duncan: …maybe…

Courtney: why must you torture us?!

Me: duh…DubbleV stands for Double Violent!

Courtney: …but its Duuble not Dubble…wtf…

Duncan: since when!?

Me:since…7 seconds ago…

Courtney: review…shes sorry the chapters rushed…shes still wiped out from the party and hectic sleepover

(she points to Violet, whos asleep on her laptop)


	36. Suprise Suprise

--

--

Courtney woke up around 7 to find that she slept on her window seal. She quickly brushed the remaining drool off her face and ran down the steps to find her mother looking at papers; she glanced up at her daughter.

"Hi sweetie."

She ignored her mother and walked into the kitchen, her mother stepped in, frowning slightly.

"Want to talk?"

"Nope." Her daughter replied with a sarcastic smile and threw the juice into the fridge.

"Please Courtney?"

"Fine, about what?"

"Well first off, your father."

Courtney stood still and glared.

"You married him 16 years ago and now you want to talk"

"I know we never talked about it but-"

"But WHAT mom?! You didn't even talk it over with me!"

"YOU WERE 2!"

"I HATE HIM!"

Her mom sighed.

"IM starting to know that feeling."

Courtney turned to her mother, "w-what?"

"He's been, different."

"You just noticed?"

"I know he's never been much of a dad to you-"

"HA!"

"-But this time he's right, I don't thin you should be hanging with them any more."

Courtney dropped her glass onto the floor, it shattered.

'Why?"

"They aren't your people."

"My people? What? I have a people? No one has a people mom, the first friends I ever had, I think they're my people, and yet you refuse to know them."

"I know-but-"

"Why?!"

"They don't seem very nice!"

"Are you kidding?! I have never met nicer people!"

"Honey highly doubt that Val girl is nice…"

'She the nicest out of all of them, she just seems rude and mean."

"Duncan?"

Courtney hid her face now, "leave Duncan out of this for a few minutes please."

"I'm sorry Courtney, what about Jet and John."

"John is nice, Jet is nice, Sam's nuts but is nice."

"…Ill go on a limb here and say they're nice?"

_And your first guess was…_

"Yeah."

Her mom sat down on a near by chair, "then I guess I have no choice." She took out a paper and a pen from her pocket and started to write something. Courtney's curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I need to fill out a few papers, this one is bail for Duncan, or a try bail, to see if we can get him out, I'm not sure if that will be possible, so don't get your hopes up," she saw her daughters look, she was both shocked and amused, "and this paper," she lifted up a parchment like paper, "is something I should have done a very long time ago."

Courtney was surprised and looked over her shoulder and read the title, shocked.

"D-divorce…mom…oh my god! I hate him but that's doesn't mean you-"

"I sucked up to him long enough, time for a change. By the way I read a text message you got," she handed her daughter her cell phone, "it said your friends would come to see you around 9ish, so I suguest you get ready."

She pushed Courtney out of the kitchen, she noticed the big fat smirk on her mothers face.

Courtney stood in the hall way, shaking her head, "she's rushing into things to quickly I swear she's like a teenager sometimes…but I hope she knows what she's doing…then again, its mom…" she smiled and raced up the steps.

--

Me: (reads chapter over again) wtf?!

Courtney: what?

Me: dude I totally spazed!

Courtney: like usual?

Me: no, well yeah! But this chap was totally different!

Courtney: review…and all your chaps are different!

Me: yeah, but dude I just made your mom…of skrew it im going to straighten my hair…


	37. Balloons and some News

--

--

"VAL!"

"AHH!"

Courtney lunged herself down the steps and nearly knocked her friend over by a fierce hug, Sam's laughter filled the air and Courtney knocked her over also in a bear hug. All three of them were laughing and Courtney looked up to see John and Jet shaking their heads at how silly the whole affair was.

The three of them finally got up, Val started, "why didn't you call us?"

"And run off-"

"Is your dad on crack?"

"JOHN!?"

"What? It doesn't hurt to ask questions."

John shook his head and kissed his girlfriends cheek, she sighed, "you don't ask that."

"Ok _mom_." He said in a tone that made her slap him with her purse, Courtney rolled her eyes, "stop fighting."

"Aw she knows she loves me." John placed an arm around her waist, she blushed.

"Just come up to my room, ill explain."

--

"But…WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Is your mom crazy?"

"Is your DAD crazy?"

"Told you he was on crack-"

"JOHN!"

"Just saying-"

"But your not transferring right?"

"Oh she better not be."

Courtney stood up from her bed, "IM not, I'm staying at out school.

"…But your parents are divorcing?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you upset?"

"Ha. No."

"Seriously?"

"I'm glad this is happening."

"Let's change the subject momentarily. What if we can't bail out Duncan?" John looked at every one in the room.

Sam was the first to speak, "then we wait 6 months."

"I'm not waiting 6 months for him." Courtney said coldly, every one was silent.

"Why?" Jets voice finally popped up. She growled, "he did this to himself."

John laughed a little and stood behind Courtney, "but you love the little monstrosity anyway." He mouthed, pinching her cheek, saying in a babyish tone. She pushed him, "shut up."

"Well you do."

"It will be a lot easier in school now with out his nonsense."

Jet looked at Courtney for a moment, "I think your upset about this."

"I'm not."

"So," Sam stopped the awkward silence, "if we can't bail him out we just go on with out lives, we don't visit him or anything?"

"Yeah."

"Courtney…you're stupid!"

"Val you're a British nutcase."

--

Fights broke out between the two girls, which involved John pulling Val off of Courtney and Sam dumping ice all over every one, she said it "cooled them down." And that involved John nearly killing Sam.

Jet finally cleared his throat; "this isn't getting us anywhere."

Courtney was pulling on Vals hair and Val was hitting her with a book, they both stopped and nodded, but glared.

"Guys, lets just wait a few days until your mom says if we can get bail, ok?" John said, grabbing Vals hand to help her up.

"Okay."

"Oh crap Sam we need to go, movie starts in 30 minutes." Jet grabbed her arm and led her out; Courtney exchanged looks with the other two, "huh?"

John sighed, "they're going on a date."

"You sound not happy about it…?"

He smirked and reached into his bag, pulling out bags of balloons.

"Are you kidding? IM psyched! Best water balloon fight ever!"

Val giggled and grabbed her bag, Courtney looked at them in shock.

"But it's a public theater! Your going to throw water balloons IN A PUBLIC THETER!?"

John and Val looked at each other, "yeah basically."

"That's…"

"Oh Courtney relax, they would only kick us out, we better get going John, see yeah tomorrow?"

"Aha yeah, see yeah."

They walked out of the house and Courtney shut the door sighing, "some things never change."

--

Courtney sat in the kitchen table eating a piece of toast thinking things over.

Moms going through alot, Val and John seem to love each ther, Jet and Sam are…Jet and Sam…

Suddenly her mom walked into the room, placing down at least 40 papers onto the table.

"Divorce papers?"

"Bail."

"Oh cool, do we need to fill them out?"

"I filled tem out while you were up stairs and went down to the court house, I'm sorry sweetie, but bail wont work, he's gone to jail to many times."

Tears filled in Courtney's eyes and nodded, running up to her room before her mom could say anything else.

--

She picked up the roses, one totally dead, the other still had full color, and threw them out the window.

"Have fun with six months in hell you jerk."

--

Me: its rushed! (insert choice of swear words here)

Duncan: why are you so ticked?

Me: I suck with guys.

Duncan: ohh, It cant be because your violent or anything…

(Violet hits him with a cat) Me: oh shut up. Review.

Duncan: oh moody moody…

Me: shouldn't you be in jail?

Duncan: authors notes.

Me: oh yeah…

Duncan: I don't understand…it's a Courtney and Duncan romantic story thing, right?

Me: and your first guess was…

Duncan:…shut up…like I was saying im not in these chapters or anything! Im just in jail! When shall that change!?

Me: (snickers) you'll see…I have a lot more chapters planed for you and your love monkey…

Duncan: …this is comeing from a girl who has never had a boyfrined before…

Me: (glares) …and that's comeing from a guy who is going to be in jail for a full 6 months if he dosent shut up…

Duncan: whoa so Im not in jail the whole time!?

Me: I have said to much…


	38. Prom Help and New Neighbors

--

--

"COURTNEY!"

"Huh?! What?!"

John slapped his forehead, Courtney then realized they were sitting at lunch.

"You have been like this all month!"  
"Like what?"

"You don't talk to us anymore! You've been getting lower grades! Heck you don't even fight with VAL anymore!" Jet pointed out. Courtney shrugged, "so?"

"You miss Duncan."

"NO I DON'T! God just leave me alone."

--

Courtney walked down the street, it's been one and a half months since Duncan went to jail, and although she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't feeling the same. It was snowing hard so she raced home and closed the door, her mom was sitting in the living room laughing, and she came into the room, "what's so funny mom?"

She turned her head to see a man around his mid 40s and a little girl, about 8 years old sting on the sofa.

"Courtney, these are out new neighbors, Kyle Delvo and his daughter Piper."

Piper has big blue green eyes with the longest red hair. Her skin was very pale, but she smiled at shook Courtney's had happily, "hi! I'm Piper! Your really pretty!"

Courtney laughed, "hello Piper! Thank you you're very pretty too."

She started jumping up and down, "want to play dolls?"

He Father sighed, "I'm sorry Courtney, she tends to get over excited." He had a deep voice that was very calming.

"Dolls dolls dolls…"

"Aha its okay, I have a friend kind of like her."

"COOL! What's her name? Does she like dolls to?"

"Her name is Sam…I'm not sure really…"

"Well let's play dolls!"

Piper grabbed Courtney's hand and tugged it happily, she smiled, "okay, lets go up to my room."

--

"This is Paul, he hates the Ken doll because he stole his care, this is Barbie! I wana be like her when I grow up! And this one is names Goo."

"Goo…?"

"Yeah…I covered him in some silly putty and kept it out side all summer, that's why it looks disformed."

Courtney say the dolls all over her bed, "I take it you like dolls?"

"Yup! Arnt they cool?"

"Very."

Piper tried to get up on to the bed, but had difficulties; "your bed is to high!"

Courtney grabbed her hand and helped her up, Piper sighed, and "I could have done it myself!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Its okay! Don't you think its cool that my dad likes your mom?"

Courtney paused, "huh?"

"Well I think he does, your dads on a business trip right?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, maybe after they divorce my daddy and your mom could get married!"

Courtney laughed, "they just met!"

Piper shrugged.

--

After a while Piper got tired of her dolls so they went down stairs, Courtney made Piper a sandwich and she went on and on about things.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Courtney paused, placing the bread over the containments, "n-no."

"Oh, I do!"

"Aw really? Who?"

"He's my imaginary friend Mike."

"Oh, I see, is he cute?"

Piper made a face, "ew!"

Courtney laughed, "what?"

"Cooties!"

"Oh I see."

She handed her a sandwhich, then her Mother and Mr. Delvo walked in.

"Piper honey I think its time to go home."

"But daddy! Were talking about our boyfriends!"

Mr. Delvo laughed, "that must be thrilling to talk about Mike."

Nodding, Courtney said, "it is."

Piper yawned, "fine." And walked over to her dad, who picked her up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mary, nice meting you to Courtney!"

Courtney smiled and nodded, her mom smiled and turned to Courtney, "and Courtney will baby-sit anytime you'd like."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "you say that to every one!"

Mr. Delvo laughed, turning his head to Piper, "so do you like Courtney?"

"She's awesome! We played dolls and talked about guys! I'm a teenager now!"

"I don't doubt that, with all that glitter you put on yourself…"

"Its pretty."

"I'm sure it is, your starting to drift to sleep princess."

Courtney winced, "w-what did you call her?"

He smiled, "princess, a little nick name that suits her."

"A-aw. That's a c-cute name for her."

Piper rubbed her eyes, "he says its because I'm so stuck up and wanting to take charge."

Courtney remembered the moment:

-

"Princess, relax. It's not a bad neighborhood. It just looks that way." Courtney backs away from him a little.

"_Why do you all ways call me that?" Courtney asked, looking a little annoyed._

"_Call you what?"_

"'_Princess'"_

"_Because it suites you, stuck up and wanting to take charge." He smirked a little when he saw her get angry._

"_Don't call me that." She mumbled as they crossed the street._

_-_

"Look daddy! Courtney has a funny look on her face!"

"Piper that's impolite!"

Courtney snapped back, "I'm sorry I just remembered I have a test tomorrow, I must be acing so polite today."

Courtney ran upstairs and shut the door, closing her eyes and she leaned against it.

"What is wrong with me…"

--

"Okay! That's it! It's been 4 months! You're driving me insane with your solitaire confinement Courtney!" Val shut the locker and glared at her, Courtney sighed, "solatarie confinement is when you're alone in a room for long periods of time, I'm at school with at least 1000 people-"

"Shut up right now! I'm getting you to do something about your non-talkativeness! It's driving me insane! Your helping the prom committee get ready for next week."

"…What's next week?"

"The prom!?"

"Oh…"

Courtney grabbed her books off the floor and bluntly said, "no."

"You can't say no! Courtney I'm begging you! You never talk to us anymore! All because he left-"

"-DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HIM!"

"I can't help the fact that you're helplessly in love with him, I visit him once a week and all he does is ask about you! Why don't you ever go visit him?"

"Not worth my time."

"Your such and idiot."

"Go play with your boyfriend val."

"No," she pushed Courtney against the lockers, Courtney had an expressionless look on her face, as usual these past four months.

"I'm sick of you ignoring us! Your helping us every day until next Friday for the prom, at least you wont be locked in your room the whole time now, so met me after school here, and don't even think about leaving the school, got it?"

"What ever, get off me I'm late for Spanish."

--

Me: tada!

…

…

Its short, but I need to get ready for my volleyball game, so peace out


	39. When life Gives you Hell

--

--

A/N

I want to thank every one for the ideas! I was think about something along thoughts lines, but that comes next…hopefully…if this chapter brings you guys in…well any way some one asked me about the roses, its 2 in the morning lol I'm to tired to look back but yes, both of the flowers were real.

So onward! And that you for your criticism and support! All I gotta say is…

Get ready for pure hell…

--

"Look, the last of the balloons are up, can I go now?"

Val sighed, looking upset, "I guess."

Courtney grabbed her bag and almost left, before that Val grabbed her arm, " im going to go visit Duncan after im done, can you come with me?"

"No, goodbye."

--

John put an arm around his girlfriend, "its okay babe, she'll get better."

"No she wont."

"I can make arrangements if you'd like."

She looked up at the smirking guy and curiously asked, "what do you mean?"

"Is she going to the prom?"

"Willingly? No. Forcing? Yes."

"Then we just need to get her a date then don't we?"

she pulled away from him and hung up some posters, "she doesn't want to date any one."

"oh well, I'm going to go make a call to see if he's available that night."

"she wont l-"

John pulled her off the ladder and hugged her, "trust me, she'll love him!"

--

Courtney opened the door to find her parent's arguing he mom was in tears, which was weird.

"Stop yelling! God that's all I hear anymore! What happened now?"

He dad glared at her; "your mother is having a fit about to days court session."

"What do you mean?"

Her mom grabbed her and held it tightly, "I-it tuns out once were divorced, you'll be living with your father-"

"NO!"

--

Val looked at the clock, "John has been gone for 20 minutes! God, how long is his phone call?"

Sam jumped off a ladder and landed next to her happily, "well, IM happy! She's going to have a boyfriend again!"

"But Sam, were looking at this all wrong, she wants Duncan!"

"What about getting out for good behavior?"

"Its Duncan…"

Jet walked over, "and I visited him yesterday, turns out he threatened 3 of his cell mates with a pocket knife, so we need to wait until the 6 months is done."

"She can't last that long! We need to do something! She doesn't want to visit him, she never talks to us…"

Val turned to see John had a huge smirk, "his date is set up! He'll come around 10 ish here."

"What's his name?"

"You'll just need to see!"

"John-"

"Babe, chill out, it will be fine!"

--  
"MOM NO!"

"IM sorry baby I tried everything I could…"

"I REFUSE TO BE WITH HIM!"

"COURTNEY SHUT UP!"

"YOUR NOT MY DAD DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Before she could see it coming he moved his had fiercely across her face.

"You don't slap her! Ever!" he mom was holding Courtney close.

"The only way she will learn."

"Violence is never the answer!"

"She'll be living with me, she'll need to get use to it."

"Ill sue you."

"My lawyer won't allow that, business tycoon, remember?"

Courtney was tearing up, "I hope you rot in hell."

--

It was a day till the prom and Courtney's dress laid down on her bed, it was a blazing red cocktail dress, she also had long red gloves to match and white heals. She didn't want to go, what was the point? She didn't want to have a blind date with some guy John hand picked.

She had gotten angry emails, text messages, and voice mails, from her friends. They weren't really her friends any more, she had ignored them for 4 months, and yet, they kept trying to get a hold of her. School was over in a few months, and they would go there separate ways.

Heck, before school would end she would be moving to California with her "dad," which disgusted her. Hr had gotten meaner and possibly more vile then before.

She babysat Piper a lot that week, he dad had a few meetings that took over the night, Piper seemed to love Courtney, all ways coming over and they just sat down and talked about the randomness things.

Piper came over that day and saw the dress, "are you getting married!? And I wasn't invited, or the flower girl!? How upsetting…"

Courtney fake laughed, she did that alot now days, it was all ways convincing, she never was actually content or happy.

"No no no Piper I have a prom tomorrow."

"What's a prom?"

"It's a high school thing with a lot of people dancing and hanging with their friends."

"Oh, ooo can I come?"

"Are you in high school?"

"No, but I look like a high scholar!"

Courtney let out her 'laugh' again, "I think you need to grow 4 more feet."

"I can grow over night!" she squealed and swung her head, like she was listening to a song in her head.

--

"Why is your dad all ways so mad?"

"He's just…weird that way."

"Aw, but he yells a lot."

"That because a lot of men are rude, obnoxious, pig, delinquent-" she stopped herself, relzeing she wasn't just talking about her dad.

"That's not good! Will he go to a metal home?"

"We could only pray."

--

Piper went home after a while saying she needed to feed Ken, so Courtney laid her self on her bed sighing as there was a knock at her door.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom said, opening the door a crack.

She didn't answer, so her mom sat next to her.

"Are you up set?"

"Yes! Nothing is going right!"

"I know baby, but god has a plan for all of us."

"God doesn't have anything to do with this shit." She threw her mother a dirty look. She sighed, "yes he does, something good will come out of this."

"Yeah, 3 years from now the police will finally find my corpus in dads basement…"

"Don't joke."

"Who said I was joking?"

Her mom patted her shoulder lightly; "I want you to have fun tomorrow."

"I can't promise that."

Her mom got up and smiled, "I overheard Jet talking about spiking the punch bowl-"

Courtney fake laughed, "you find amusement in that, really responsible parenting mom."

Her mother laughed and kissed Courtney's forehead, "yes yes the fun serious parent I know I know, its late you should be going t bed-"

"The seriousness is kicking in now? Fine, night,"

--

Every one at school was hyped up for later that day; the seniors had half say so they could get ready. Every one seemed to back away from Courtney; she refused to talk to anyone. She had failed a lot of her tests in school, which didn't seem to brighten up what's has been going on recently. Even the teachers have noted her miserable nature. It wasn't long until the clock reached 12 and the seniors fled from the school happily; Courtney walked home slowly, thinking things over.

--

She washed her hair lightly, then washed her body.

After about 30 minutes she got out of the shower and looked at her phone, 5 missed calls, she threw her cell phone onto the bed, not caring at all.

--

The dress seemed to fit her perfectly, her hair curled and placed in an upward do, leaving some curls to hang on the sides of her face. Red velvet covered her hands and arms.

"This…this is going to suck,"

--

"COURTNEY!" Sam hurdled toward her and held her in a fierce hug, Courtney looked emotionless.

"Hi."

Sam was wearing a bright yellow mini dress, followed by Jet in a black tux.

"You look great! How do your hair to do the curlys thing?" Sam started to play with her hair and looked curiously.

"Uhh…curler…"

"Sweet! You should see Val! She's wearing pink!" Sam screeched in excitement, Courtney glanced over to see Val leaning against the wall with John locking her against the wall, she was giggling while he whipsawed something.

She was, indeed, wearing a pink satin dress, that and, to everyone's amazement, bright make up, including glittery lipgloss.

Sam pulled Courtney over to Val, who noted her appearance and smiled politely, "ready for your date?"

"No."

Val sighed and rolled her eyes, "you not a simple person are you?"

"I need some air." Courtney left the gym and walked out side.

--

Looking up, Courtney noticed the ladder to the roof of the tall school, she never noticed it before and decided to climb up it.

It was like an apartment fire escape, it took at least 5 minutes to reach the top.

"This is…a lot higher then the school lets on…" she gulped, looking down.

Thoughts of everything went through her head.

Mom and dad divorce…

_Val…_

_Sam…_

_John…_

_Jet…_

_Her dad hurting her like that…_

_Duncan in jail…_

_Living with that vain man…_

_Piper…_

_The roses…_

_Going to school here…_

_The attacking…_

_The date…_

_Tutoring…_

_Movie…_

_Drugs…_

_Drunk Duncan…_

_Drinking at the bar…_

She shook her head, now realizing she was crying, self-pity.

The jerk expected so much from the island, this stupid school brought it all back. Things were remotely going well until he-he-THE BASTERED GOT HIMSELF STUCK IN JAIL! AGAIN! FOR A STUPID REASON THAT HER SHOULD HAVE OVER THOUGHT!

She hated him…

The stupid this he did to her…

"And to think, the idiot made me feel special…"

She gulped and got up on the edge, her mind was running frantic.

What the hell do you think your doing?

_Nothing is going right anymore! I'm a total jerk to every one._

_That doesn't mean you need to-_

_Jump? Yes it does. My parents and divorcing and I'm getting stuck with the one that harasses me._

_He doesn't harass you-_

_HE SLAPPED ME! HE CALLS ME SHIT! IM sick of it! IM sick with it all!_

She shifted a little so he foot was partly dangling over the side, she griped onto the ledge.

_You're acting stupid! Just talk to your mom, she can get you some pills!_

_Pills? I'm not a fricking psychopath! I'm doing what's right-_

_What's right doesn't involve your corpus in a bundle all over every ones cars down below._

She stepped a little closer, now the wind was blowing over her face; she was shaking hard, not just because of the cold air.

_I-i-i-_

_Just go back down to the prom, Val is probably endearing where you are._

_Pfft, yeah right._

She was now standing up completely on the ledge, keeping balance.

She had to do it quickly…

_No, no what am I thinking?_

_It's the right thing…_

_No, no it's not._

_Do it._

_No I-_

_Do it!_

She had her eyes closed, but felt her self being pulled off the ledge and onto the roof platform, warm hands were around her, holding her closely, but her eyes still shut.

"Your not seriously that stupid to jump, are you princess?"

Courtney's eyes opened in shock.

--


	40. Unexpected Turn

--

--

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, what were you thinking?! You weren't actually going to jump were you?"

She moved out of the mans grip and saw that it wasn't her imagination, Duncan was right in front of her. And to more of her shock he was in a black tux. She backed away, he back was now against the tall ledge and she covered her mouth, whispering 'this can't be happening.'

Duncan stood still; he didn't say a word. Courtney then lunged at him and pushed him along the ledge so he was up against it, she reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocketknife.

"Courtney I-"

She opened the knife up, he sighed, "you really are going crazy…"

Courtney was shaking hard, her vision was blurry with all the tears, "why did you stop me?"

"Stop you from what?

She had her hands at his throat.

"Jumping."

"Because I don't think blood goes well with our pavement, what do you think?"

She tightened her grip, "don't play games with me Duncan."

"IM not playing any games Courtney, you're acting really stupid."

"Me? ME? Look who stole drugs! Look who is going to jail for 6-wait-why aren't you in jail? You could get caught!"

The pocketknife was now lying on the ground, but her hand was still wrapped around his neck. He put on his world renowned smirk and said, "I snuck out for a night to see my girl," he paused and frowned slightly, "but I didn't think you would lose it and commit suicide…"

"It wasn't suicide! And you cant just sneak out of JAIL! You could have gotten out by good behavior!"

She now noticed SHE was the one up against the ledge again, he was a little to close for comfort.

"Highly doubt it, the way I rule the jail? I'm surprised I haven't killed anyone in my cell yet."

He pushed her against the ledge even more if that was possible, she was expecting him to kiss her lips, or neck, or something along thoughts lines, but he didn't.

He hugged her.

"Don't ever try something like that again, you scared the living hell out of me."

--

"John when is Courtney's date going to get here?"

John and Val were sitting down on some chairs after some very hectic dancing. He smiled, "soon I promise, and I have a little surprise for you tonight."

Val looked up, slightly confused, "for me?"

"Yes you."

"What is it?"

He wrapped his arm around the gothic princess; "it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?"

Val rolled her eyes; "can you at least tell me who the date is for Courtney?"

"Duncan."

"What about him." She took a sip of punch.

"He's her date."

She did a spit take with her punch, "WHAT?!"

--

"Duncan w-"

"Courtney I know I must seem like a total jerk right now but the reason I stole the drugs was for you."

She pushed him off her and glared evilly, "I don't need drugs thanks."

He laughed and got up, "I didn't mean like that."

"Look, I don't even want to here the reason why, just get away from me! Go back to jail you-"

He covered her mouth with one finger, "I'm sorry Courtney, I can't even began to describ how sorry I am for all of this, I know about your parents, and what your father has been doing. I also found this," he took out a red rose that was slightly dark, "outside your house."

"What were you doing outside my house?"

"I'm your stalker, I can do things like that."

--

"JOHN ARE YOU NUTS? How the hell did he get out of jail?"

John smiled, "I have ways to make it happen."

"Are you insane!"

"…Yes…"

"JOHN!"

John rolled his eyes and leaned over to her, "its fine, it's all under control."

He kissed her lips and grabbed her hands, getting up, "lets dance."

"But-"

"Oh its okay I know you want to do something else," he brushed his lip against her neck fiercely, "but lets wait until after the prom, ok babe?"

She giggled at his touch, but then got control back, "John I wasn't-"

"Yeah I know babe."

"Then-"

"Relax, and I think Duncan should be here soon." He looked at his watch, "its 11…he should have been here a while go…"

"…And where's Courtney?"

--

"Duncan STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"No."

Duncan picked up the pocketknife off the ground and stuck it is his pocket, then turned to her, "I was away from you for four months, and it was worse then hell."

"Good, you suffered then."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to himself.

"More then you realize."

--

"Jet that's a bad idea…"

"Sam, this whole place will be a lot more fun."

Jet smirked and brought out a bottle from his jacket, Sam was smirking, but against it.

"This is such a bad idea."

"I know, but hey! They should have some secrutey at a thing like this, its there fault!"

Sam sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "your one twisted boyfriend Jet."

He smirked and kissed her, "would you have me any other way?"

--

"What am I doing?" Courtney pulled away from Duncan, "I hate you, you left us, you acted like a jerk! You stole drugs!"

"I'm a bad guy C-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ALL WAYS SAY THAT AND YOUR NOT! YOU'RE THE NICEST GUY IN THE WORD BUT YOU REFUSE TO SHOW IT TO ANYONE-"

Duncan covered her mouth, now getting angry, "I am NOT a nice guy, I hate when you say that."

Tears once again rolled down the sides of her face, "and I hate you, so were even, now if you'll excuse me in going home."

Courtney climbed the ladder down to the bottom and reached the bottom, she turned on her heel and yelped.

"How did you get down here so fast?"

Duncan placed a loose curl behind her ear, "I'm Duncan, I know every escape and ladder in and out side the school."

"What ever, go away."

"Where are you going?"

"To go drug myself or something."

He grabbed her arm, looking shocked, "your not really…"

"I'm joking, although it's not a bad idea."

"Your not leaving princess."

"That's what you think."

Suddenly Duncan scoped her up, she started yelling, "GET OFF! AHH DUNCAN PUT ME DOWN YOU PIG!"

"You have no idea how good it is to here that after 4 months in prison darling.

"DUNCAN-"

--

"Oh look the entertainment has arrived." John smirked widely and Val turned to see Duncan, with Courtney thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh she won't be happy about that…"

Duncan walked to the side of the gym with her and Val walked over, "do you realize how silly this looks?"

Duncan put Courtney down, she was shaking hard, "I want to leave."

Val crossed her arms, "what's stopping you?"

"Me." Duncan smiled happily.

--

"DUNCAN MAN!"

"JET MAN!"

Jet hugged Duncan happily, then noticed how UN manly it seemed and hit his fist, "n-nice to see you again bro."

Courtney stood behind Val; hopefully Val would stop her if she wanted to kill Duncan.

He turned and grabbed Courtney's hand; "shall we dance?"

"No." she replied coldly, he smiled, "excellent."

"Where's John?" Sam asked, Val pointed up on the stage, his band was up there and John was at the front Mic.

Courtney winced as Duncan led her onto the dance floor, "Duncan I said no."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't, your Duncan." She said coldly.

There was a silence and John smiled, "okay, well, I asked the director if I could make a request for 2 people here tonight and I asked if he could get the band to play 'Accidentally In Love'…and he said no." John caught the glare from Duncan and cleared his throat, "but then the director decided to use us as the band for the rest of the night, which is cool with us, but I decided we'll start off playing a slow song for the two people that might not get along, but hey, who does?"

A soft melody started to play and Duncan placed his hands around her, so she was closer then expected, "this is the part where you put your hands on my shoulders."

She punched his shoulder, he smirked, "that's a start."

I can tell by the look in your eyes  
You've been hurtin  
You know I'll never let you down oh, no

"I-interesting song choice for John." Courtney said, Duncan pulled her a little closer, "its better then what he wanted to do, he told me over the phone he wanted to sing some Barry White.

Before Courtney could realize it she was laughing, although it was muffled for her leaning his chest.

And I'll try anything to keep it workin  
You gave me time to find out

She lifted her head, noticing what she had done and red filled her cheeks.

What my heart was lookin for  
And what I'm feelin inside

Duncan rolled her eyes, "you can cuddle me if you'd like princess, you did it once at camp I'm sure you could do it again.

In your eyes  
I want to see your love again  
In your eyes  
I never want this feeling to end

She looked up at him and looked into his bright teal eyes, he had a playful smile on his face, and the one that had all ways made her get mad.

It took some time to find the light  
but now I realize  
I can see the heaven in your eyes

"That was a long time ago, don't hold it against me."

Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go oooh  
All the heartaches we've been through  
I never really thought I'd see this love grow  
But you helped me see

"I'm not holding it against you, I like when you do things like that."

He pulled her closer, he arms wrapped around his neck.

Now I know what my heart's been lookin for  
And what I'm feeling inside

"Your still an idiot."

In your eyes  
I want to see your love again  
In your eyes  
I never want this feeling to end  
It took some time to find the light  
But now I realize

"And oddly enough I've been called worse."

I can see the heaven in your eyes

We've been livin on the edge  
Where only the strong survive  
We've been livin on the edge  
And it's something that we just can't hide  
Oh this feeling inside

"You left."

"And I keep telling you I'm sorry."

In your eyes  
I want to see your love again  
In your eyes  
I never want this feeling to end  
It took some time to find the light  
But now I realize

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"You have another 2 months…"

"You can visit me."

Another playful smile…

I can see the heaven in your eyes  
Oh yeah, I can see the heaven in your eyes

"I'm not going to a fifthly prison, no offence."

He laughed, "fine, ill sneak out every night and come see you."

Oh yeah, I can see the heaven in your eyes  
I can see the heaven in your eyes

"Funny."

"I'm not kidding."

Heaven in your eyes oh  
Heaven in your eyes

"You'll get caught."

His face was inches from hers, "Ill take that risk."

I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes  
Heaven in your eyes

He moved in a little closer, she bit her bottom lip.

He's using this as an advantage…

_No, no he's not…_

_It's just the same as before…_

_I love him._

_You hate him…_

_I don't know anymore…_

Their lips met and immediately he pulled away, afraid she was going to slap him. She shook her head and pulled him down to her level again and kissed him once again, even harder then before.

I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes  
Heaven in your eyes…

John strummed the last cord and ever one cheered loudly, Val was smileling widely and Sam was leaning on Jet. Jet shook his head and turned to Val, "I think she's drunk."

"How? The punch is non alcoholic."

"R-right sure let's go with that…"

"Oh Jet you didn't…"

"She drank it!"

Courtney finally pulled apart from Duncan and smiled, roughing up his hair, "you're still not my type."

He flung an arm around her waist, "you keep telling yourself that princess." And kissed her forehead.

Val walked up to then with an angry look, "Sam's drunk!"

Duncan laughed, "how?"

"Jet spiked the punch."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "your kidding."

"No, sadly, IM not."

Courtney glanced up at Duncan who slapped his head, "that's just great."

Duncan walked over to Jet Courtney turned to Val smiling, "this has been an interesting prom."

"Very." Val replied, putting an arm around her friend.

--

Duncan walked over to John, who had an unsettling look on his face.

"So are you going to sing her song?"

"I-I don't know yet, I should have done it months ago, but dude, I-"

"Jeez chill out you look like your going to have a heart attack."

"Duncan." John tugged on his shirt and pointed into the crowd, "I hate to break up your romantic get-together with Court. But isn't Aaron sopose to be in jail?"

"Yeah he-oh shit."

Aaron was walking towards them, and he didn't look happy.

--

A/N okay im sorry that this was corny and such but you know how much of a softie I am…

…

…

…okay so no im not, but anyway, I need your help readers!

plays dramatic music

okay so I had a song planed out for Val that I made up, but it blows lol

so I was wondering if you guys had any song ideas or something, it cant be a song all ready created. Eh Idk I cant seem to do any good with it. So if you guys have any ideas PM it to me I would really appereasate it.

Aaron sucks…

And im sorry this chapter sucked!

Im outt!

Peace!


	41. Paint and Pain

A/N ahh I got attacked by song ideas

A/N ahh I got attacked by song ideas! Thank you! Yuss! Okay next chapter and I make things go a little hay wire here so…don't hurt me…

And sorry if I messed it up, im sleepy, well, yay.

--

"Val, who's that talking to John and Duncan?"

"Oh my god." Val looked horrified.

--

"You should have known better Duncan," a brown haired boy said roughly, pushing him against the wall.

Duncan frowned, "so how did you get out of jail?"

"I followed your way out."

Johns mouth was agape, "dude now I recognize Aaron! _He's our gay stalker" _John playfully started poking him, "so the moron's back for revenge, isn't that peachy?"

Aaron got a sharp pocketknife and pointed it and John, "bad idea to play fun with me right now ass hole. Aren't you afraid of me?"

John had a serious look on his face, "nope."

Aaron grabbed his shirt collar now, "and why not?"

"Because of this, HEY SAM!"

Be fore Aaron could tell what was going on a brown haired girl leapt out have know where and started punching his stomach hard.

She flipped him over on his back, Sam looked up at John, "you wanted me John?"

"…Yeah…and you just did it…"

"Oh, I feel dizzy, I'm going to have some more punch now."

Jet grabbed Sam's hand, "aha noooo I think you've had enough tonight sweetheart."

"I only had 14…"

He patted her head, "that's my girl."

She started to trip over her feet and then she looked at Jet confused, "who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Jet looked at her for a moment, "your…house?"

"My boyfriend won't be happy to see you here."

He smiled, "I think I should drive you home."

"But how can you drive me here?" she got into a fit of giggles and she picked him up, "so know you're a happy drunk?"

She some how managed to flip into the air and force Jet to land flat on his face, "ow! Nevermind!"

"FREEDOM!!"

Sam ran out of the gym yelling something about the British are coming, Val twitched, "o…kay…" Jet sighed and went to follow her.

Aaron managed to escape Duncans grip and pushed him into a few chairs, Courtney covered her mouth from screaming and Val looked like her eyes would go up in flames she was so angry.

Duncan only smirked at got up, he noticed every one in the gym was watching them.

"So…" Duncan also took out his knife from his pocket, "are you going to leave now? You caused us a lot of trouble all ready, don't add to it."

Aaron smirked, "you didn't keep to our promise, so how is it fair to me?"

"I did. I told you id do the truck run."  
"And yet, we both ended up going to jail."

Aaron's pocketknife was now half an inch till impact of Duncan's throat. Duncan didn't seem to be startled by this.

"Wasn't part of the deal, I suffered enough from being away from Courtney, any shit you do to me cant be worse then being away from her."

Aaron starred at him for a long moment, then an evil smirk crossed his face, "oh really? I think you'll change your mind quickly…" he pressed a button on his cell phone, Duncan was about to ask what he did until two men, the ones that also helped Aaron attack her, grabbed bother her arms and lifted her up, she screamed loudly and every one in the gym was horrified, Duncan grabbed Aaron's arm and twisted it behind his back, "TELL THEM TO PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

"If you don't release me I could easily get them to hurt her, worse then on the first day of school, your choice."

Duncan gulped, "and what will happen after I let go of you?"

He heard Aaron snicker, "ill take her home and we could have some fun."

Duncan rammed Aaron's head into the wall fiercely, "don't even think about it you-"  
"guys, take out your pocketknives."

Duncan watched as the to tall guys reached into their pockets and brought them to Courtney's neck, Val shrieked and clutched onto John, John only smiled and Val glared at him, "John this isn't funny!"

He noticed the stupid grin on his face and shook it off, "I know it isn't, he could kill her, IM not stupid! I just have an idea, remember last week when the football player called you some shit?"

"Yes…" she sighed, remembering that.

"Well," John whispered the rest into Vals ear and she grinned, "could it work?"

"Hello, duh, I invented it! It must work! Come on we need to get to the roof, and quickly."

He grabbed her hand and they slid out before any one could notice.

Duncan watched as the knife came closer towards Courtney, he gave up and pushed Aaron onto the ground, "fine, I let go."

Aaron got up and smiled, "smart man, smart man. Now, Dean and Tyler put away your knifes, no need for violence and blood, at the moment…."

--

"John, I think I did it right, can you double check?"

John walked over to the digital pad and looked at it for a moment, then smiled, "perfect. 324 of them."

"I never thought ruining the prom could be so exciting!"

"I love it when you talk dirty." He said in a seducing tone that made her blush, he kissed her lips for a moment and toyed with her hair, "now lets bring on hell."

--

"We might be able to keep her alive, on a proposition."

"Aaron, the last proposition we made involved both of us going to jail, incase you haven't learned. Just put her down and walk out of here! You look like an idiot to every one!"

Aaron stepped closer to Duncan, "she comes with us and I promise she'll stay alive…for a while. We need some one to come with us for doing some burglary down in Washington. She'll be perfect as a hostage."

Duncan slapped his head, "dude, no. Just give me her and I promise ill try not to kill you, you're making this really stupid."

Aaron brought out something that actually freaked Duncan out a little bit.

A gun.

"Please tell me that's a water gun."

Aaron aimed at the ceiling and a loud BANG came from it, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling.

"Weirdest water gun I have ever seen."

Aaron aimed it at Duncan now, finger on the trigger, "this may seem stupid, but it will save us a lot of trouble later, so just say yes and we'll be on our way."

"Dude, you cant use my girl as a hostage."

He aimed the gun a little higher at him.

Courtney's mouth was covered by one of then mens hands, but you could still here Courtney's muffled yell.

--

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"BOMBS AWAY!"

--

Duncan suddenly looked up to see the ceiling storage room open up, tons of balloons fell from it, hitting every one around theme, only they weren't just balloons.

They were balloons filled with paint, one covered Aaron's gun with bright green paint causing the gun not to work at all, "what the hell!?"

Every one in the gym was now either in shock or having a paint fight, Duncan face was expressionless and pointed to the gun, "so it's a paint gun?"

--

"Ah! Holy- I cant believe that actually worked!"

Val hugged John happily and he kissed her, "see babe? Am I good or what?"

"Very very good."

She took her hand out from behind herself to show a paint balloon, he backed away, "Val don't you dare!"

"Aww I wouldn't do that to you." She smiled sweetly, then threw it straight as his face, now covered in a yellow liquid.

"So I lied…sure me."

He took a bit off paint off his face wiped it on her fore head, which got her wild up and took the left over paint on him and wiped it on his arms, finally it lead to John kissing her fiercely and her giggling.

--

Aaron and his "posy." Ganged up on Duncan, before he could notice they slipped due to the paint covered waxed floor, Duncan laughed and stepped over them, gripping onto a green Courtney who was both crying and laughing.

"So all in all, awesome prom."

Courtney rested her head on his shoulder, "I totally agree."

"One thing I don't understand though…would you really jump?"

She looked up at him, his teal eyes now sparkling a little.

"I don't know honestly."

--

Aaron ended up being pulled out of the gym by the principle, (Duncan had to hide so he wouldn't get caught there) and after 15 minutes Val and John came in with big smirks, "you guys have fun down here?" Val asked, hugging Courtney, Duncan scowled, "if that's what you want to call it."

"Ah Courtney, I can imagine it now," John got into a high pitch voice, "Hello Courtney honey what all happened at the prom." Courtney pushed him a little, "I can't believe you guys did that!"

Val sighed in a happy way, "it was brilliant, but now I feel bad."

"Why? You two saved Courtney's life!"

"…Yeah but the janitor is going to have a fit when he sees this."

The four of them laughed.

--

"Courtney you're dozing off, why don't I take you home?"

The four of them were sitting in some chairs, there were few people left now. Courtney was sitting on Duncan's lap.

"Ok." She hesitated. She and him walked out of the building and he walked her to his bright red car, she made a face, "not very smart to have a car when you sneak out of jail."

He laughed, "it's not my car, I borrowed it from Ms. Lon."

"…Who?!"

He smiled, "never mind."

--

"Can you come in with me?"

"HA! No."

"Aw come on!"

"What time is it?"

"All most 12."

"Are your parents home?"

"Mom is, dad has a meeting in Texas."

"Weird…but…is your mom okay with it? Will she be up?"

"Most likely, but who cares? She likes you."

They got out of the car and walked to the door. "You say that now, but ill end up leaving here with my head cut off."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door and the first thing she sees in her mom hugging her, "how did it go-oh my god! Duncan!"

To her surprise her mom hugged Duncan hard.

"Come in! Come in come in! When did you get out?"

He gulped, "I didn't."

Courtney reassured her mother about all that went on, she was displeased, "Aaron must be severely punished! What's his mothers phone number?"

Duncan contained a laugh; Courtney was thrown off a little, "mom I don't think that calling his mom will-"

Courtney felt her cell phone vibrate in her purse and took it out.

"Hello?"

"Courtney! Its Sam!"

"Why are you yelling? Where are you it sound like a tone of people…are thoughts sirens?"

"Y-yeah, there was an accident."

"Oh wow, how bad? Were you guys in it?"

"Its-its really bad, and no not to us-"

"Oh thank god-"

"Courtney, it wasn't us in the accident, it was John and Val."

--


	42. Girlfriend Boyfriend

--

--

"Princess calm down, no, no no please stop crying!"

Courtney was crying hard, every thing seemed to be going wrong. Duncan was holding her.

"What happened?"

"John and V-v-al got into an a-accident!"

Dun froze up and left the room for a moment; Courtney's mom was rubbing he back for comfort, "honey I'm so sorry."

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

"I-I don't know."

Duncan came back into the room with his cell phone in his hand, "Courtney we need to go down to the hospital."

"No-no I cant!"

"Why not?"

"What if they d-"

"NO! No they wont. We just should get down there okay?"

Courtney twitched, Duncan had never looked so serious and scary at the same time. She nodded and they ran back to the car.

--

"Why are you guys here…and still covered in paint…" Jet asked as they entered the hospital, Duncan glared, "we didn't have time to clean off, and they're our friends too. H-how are they?"

Sam was leaning against the wall, still partly drunk, "John got the worst of it, he was bleeding all over the place and Val is not that bad, she fainted after seeing the blood, she's in total shock mode though."

Courtney shook her head, "what the hell is going on."

--

Sam spent the next hour yelling at the doctors, Jet stopped her a few times, but then let her do it after he lost patience with them. Duncan sat totally still with a scowl on his face. Courtney was gripping onto him.

Finally, a doctor came down the hall and turned to them, "Valencia is awake, but she refuses to talk to the doctors, could you guys try and get her to talk?"

Duncan was the only one who responds, he said yes and the four of them walked into the room.

--

The room was a depressing white; Val was in a hospital gown, sitting up on the bed.

Sam sat down next to her, "Val?"

She didn't respond, her eyes were an odd shade of green, usually hers are a grass green. All she did was turn to look at them.

Duncan hesitantly asked, "how do you feel?"

No reply, just more starring.

Courtney looked over to see the Doctor speaking to the nurse. He was pointing to a form.

--

"Val please say something."

"Say ANYTHING!"

"Can she even hear us?"

Val just looked at the same spot she has been looking at for the past hour, Sam kept getting her to talk.

Val got up from the bed and took out her bag, looking through it. Duncan and Courtney exchanged looks, the Val took out some cords.

"What are those?" Duncan asked, slightly confused, Val took out some more things, some metal, more cords, finally she took out something that freaked out all of them.

A break from a car.

"Val…what…"

Val gulped, then spoke for the first time, "some one took apart Johns car while we were in the prom, they took out a lot of stuff and unscrewed some of the engine parts. I—saw them on the floor of the car and before I could say anything the car started to spin…a-and then-John started to bleed…"

Val was in hysterics and Sam was hugging her, "I am so sorry Val."

"Who would do that to Johns car?"

"I-I- I saw Aaron standing next to it, he said his car was next to ours, but he got taken by the principal, that got me confused, ugh I should have said something I feel like a git!"

Duncan slammed his fist into the wall, "Aaron…"

"Where's John?"

"Val he's not up yet." Duncan answered

Val got up and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "what do you mean he's not up yet?!"

"Oh look she's back to normal-"

"DUNCAN WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

She had a crazy look in her eyes, like a mix of anger and sadness, Duncan gulped,

"Val, I'm sorry, but he's not up yet. When don't know when he'll get up."

--

"Courtney I'm sorry but I need to go soon."

Duncan and Courtney were standing out in the hall, it was about 3AM now.

"Do you half to?" she asked sadly, then caught herself; "not that I care or anything…John might want you to stay…"

Duncan smirked and grabbed her waist, forcing he to be inches from him, "yeah I'm sure that's it."

"Duncan not at the hospital…"

He kissed her lips softly. Biting her bottom lip, deepening the kiss. He moved his hands onto her waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Duncan-"

He moved his hand up to her hair and unclipped it, the curls fell to sides of her face, she hesitated.

"Duncan-"

"If you're going to keep repeating my named and a little bit of moaning to it, make it more realistic."

"Ugh! Your still a pig!" she pushed him away, he shook his head, "so were back to normal again?"

"No, you're going back to jail soon."

"And I promised you I'd come back every night to see you."

"You could get caught!"

"I don't care."

"And why not?"

"Because I love you!"

Courtney looked at Duncan for a long moment, "W-what?" she took a step back, _is he joking?_

He looked down, "S-sorry, I'm going to go see John."

He rushed down the hall. Not second glancing her.

"Courtney? What's wrong?" Sam asked, coming out of the room. Courtney shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all. How's Val?"

"She's cussing off Aaron's name."

"Of course she is…

--

Duncan entered the room to see Jet sitting next to the bed his brother was lying on. John looked awful, cuts and bruises all over his arms with bloodstain everywhere. He had a big scar across his eye.

"Its worse then it looks." Jet said, sighing looking at his brother sadly. Duncan rubbed his eyes.

"What are we sopose to do?"

"I don't know, but my mom should be here soon…of crap here she is…"

A huge woman with bright red lipstick and a teddy bear face came in and crushed Jet into a hug, she was crying hard.

"Jetty! Of you poor thing!"

"Mom-ugh-I cant breath!"

She put down her son, mascara running down her face, "are you hurt?"

"No mom, it was John! God IM fine."

His mother waddled over to her sleeping son and patted his head, "no more driving this late!"

"Mom he can't hear you."

"He's the older one! He should be responsible!"

"Mom he's older by 3 and a half minutes!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Mom…look…it wasn't even his fault, his girlfriend is hurt too and its because of-"

"GIRLFRIEND!? JOHNNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" her mouth was agape, "who's the slut this time?"

She asked in a hurtful tone, Val walked in, she changed out of her Hospitle gown and wore a green t-shirt with black jeans, and she was covered with scares and bruises, but not that bad.

"I am."

The mother looked confused at the skinny girl, "you are what?"

"The apparent 'slutty girlfriend.'"

The mother's mouth went wider and turned to Jet, "he's dating this adorable thing?"

Courtney and Sam came in before this, Vals face flushed, "um…"

Jet laughed, "yes, this is Val mom, and this is my girlfriend Sam."

"Oh my god there adorable!"

The mom hugged them in a fierce way, then turned to Courtney, "and I'm sure we haven't met."

Courtney shook her hand, "I'm Courtney, your sons friend."

She hugged her in a bone crushing way, leaving her gasping for breath, "mom stop! Our going to kill them!" Jet laughed, the mother turned to Duncan, "Duncan sweetie! How are you?"

"I-I'm good."

"Oh you've grown since the last I saw you Deere! Come here give me a hug!"

She hugs him for a long time, which led to Courtney to be in a fit of giggles. She let go and Duncan glared in a teasing way, "shut up princess."

The mother sighed, "aw how cute! Duncan you gave your girlfriend a nickname!

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"IM not his girlfriend!"

They both said this at the same time and exchanged glances, turning away from each other.

"Mom how is it possible for you to make a hospital visit into such a big thing?"

Jet sighed. His mom pinched his cheeks; "it's the courses I take snookem's it makes me happier."

"I noticed, we noticed, I think the people in china have noticed, can you just go talk to the doctors?"

"Fine baby, ill be right back." She left the room, Val nudged Courtney, "you guys are so Boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No we're not." They both said, it was Duncan's turn to go red.

"So what? All the dates were just get together?"

"Yes." Duncan replied, a little to quickly, he turned to John and looked down at the form at the edge of his bed.

--

It was about 6 minutes later and Duncan got up, "guys I need to get going."

"O-ok." Courtney said, trying to hide her sadness, he smiled, Sam and Jet were sitting on the chair, Sam was asleep on his lap and Jet was in a deep sleep, holding her close. Val was sitting on John's bed, just looking at him.

Duncan walked over to the door, turning back to Courtney, "ill see you soon _girlfriend."_

"Good bye _boyfriend_."

--

"Its all my fault."

"Val how could you say that? Its Aaron's!"

"No, no I saw the parts and I hesitated to say anything! I'm such an idiot he's going to hate me!"

"Val no."

"He's not going to wake up, I heard the doctor, he's not going to wake up."

"DON'T SAY THAT."

"Things aren't all ways what they seem."

--

A/N

Me: it's rushed…

Duncan…once again…

Me: oh shut up.

Courtney: why do you make it hell for us?

Me: because I am the writer, and the writer says shut up so I can drink meh lemonade!

Duncan: so you get lemonade and we get John dyeing?

Me: **claps** yes! See, now you've caught on!

Duncan: I could kill you with this turtle! (Grabs turtle out of know where)

(Violet grabs a Hamster and a remote control) IT'S ON!

--


	43. Babysit

--

--

this chapter is a little different, heheh, well I made this at 3 in the morning and I don't feel like double checking so tadaaa

--

"It's been two days!"

"It won't be long now Val."

"EVERY ONE KEEPS SAYING THAT!"

"Please calm down."

Val was leaning up against the bed in Courtney's room. Courtney was sighing. It seemed like they had that conversation every five seconds.

"I am calm, I want to kill Aaron, but I'm calm. Where is that basted anyway?"

"He's back in jail."

"And what about Duncan?"

"He snuck back into jail…how weird does that sound? A man sneaking into jail…"

"Yeah well I hope Duncan brings his pocketknife onto the ass-"

"You're getting way to moody."

"I feel sick, I'm going home."

Val grabbed her purse and exited out the door, Courtney slapped her head, now she was getting to her, "why if he doesn't leave the hospital?"

--

"Hey mom what's up?"

Courtney's mom was sitting on the couch, pulling her hair.

"I have some bad news honey."

"Oh well its not like bad things haven't been happening to me a lot before…"

Her mom got up and stood in front of Courtney, her eyes sparkling a little.

"It's about, when you and your father go to California-"

"Oh my god, I totally pushed that out of my mind, gee, good thing you reminded me. " Courtney rolled her eyes.

"The date is set next Friday-"

"WHAT?! YOU SAID-"

"I know, I know sweetie, but your fathers house deal is closed a day before and he wants his moneys worth.

"GREAT!" Courtney yelled, getting up from the sofa and up to her room.

--

"Hello?"

"Hey Courtney what's up?"

"Oh, hey Sam, nothing really.

"Oh that's cool."

"Why do you have the voice that means you want something?"

There was a sigh over the phone, "I need you to baby-sit tonight."

"Oh, gee I don't know Sam, I would seem to think you could take care you you're self…"

"I didn't mean ME! IM talking about Justine and David. I need to go out of town with my parents for a dance tordament so I need you to watch them tonight till tomorrow night."

"…I guess I could do it, but why not Val?"

"She's still in freak out mode."

"Oh…sure okay, what time?"

"Be here by 7."

"Okay."

"Thank you sooo much Courtney!"

"No problem, bye."

She ended her call and leaned against her bedpost, her mind wondered to Duncan. He promised to come see her every night, which wouldn't work at all, he was in jail, he could get even more jail time! She felt saddened, but left the room and got changed, getting ready to baby-sit.

--

She walked downstairs, "mom I need to baby-sit Sam's sibling all night, sorry it just came up-oh hi Piper!"

Piper and her dad were standing at the door way, he smiled, "oh, so this is bad timing to ask you to baby sit?"

"Oh crap-" she looked down at piper, then glanced at her mom.

"How about you take her with you to Sam's?" he mother said.

"Oh, okay that works! Mr. Delvo would you be okay with that?"

"That would be fine, I'm out of town tonight, meeting."

"Oh okay, well, come on Pipe."

"Oh boy! Sleepover!"

--

"Oh great, new babysitter." A little girl answered the door, she had long brown hair like her sisters, but had blue eyes. She had a scowl, "your not Duncan, he's all ways our babysitter!"

Sam popped out, covering her sister's mouth, "can it Justine! Hi Courtney sorry about the inconvenience."

"Its no problem, I have to baby-sit Piper to, is it okay if she comes in to?"

"Sure why not, MOM DAD WE NEED TO GO!"

"WE KNOW QUIT YELLING!"

"ILL QUIT YELLING AS SOON AS WE GO!"

"WE'LL GO IF YOU QUIT YELLLING!"

"UGH! David this is your babysitter!"

David came from the hallway carrying a blanket, he had black hair and a teddy bear face, sucking his thumb.

Sam turned to Courtney, "they can be quit a handful, are you sure you could handle them?"

"I was a C.I.T. I can so handle this."

Justine hanged on Courtney's arm, "what's a C.I.T?"

"Counselor in Training."

"…That sounds stupid."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "you sisters a real charmer."

Sam sighed and gave her sister a look, "be nice to her."

"But I want Duncan to baby sit us!"

"He's in jail!"

"So?"

Sam slapped herself in the head

--

"Bye Sam good luck."

She shut the door and turned to the 3 kids, now panicking.

"Okay…so…"

Piper turned to Justine, "wana be friends?"

"The bestest!"

"Want to play dolls?"

"Sure!"

They raced out of the room, Courtney stood still in puzzlement, "weird…" she looked down to see David eating her shoelaces.

"No no no David, they aren't edible, come on lets get you some food."

Courtney picked him up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and got out some smashed up peas and placing David in the baby chair, he refused to sit still.

"Aw come on David!"

The little boy took some food out of the jar and threw it at Courtney's face, she glared and wiped it off.

"Please cooperate little guy."

He giggled uncontrollably and grabbed more food, throwing it at her once again. She wiped it off, "I can tell Duncan use to be your babysitter."

He giggles more.

--

"OW! COURTNEY HELP!"

"I can't fix it!"

"OWW! COURTNEY IM STUCK!"

Courtney ran into Justine's bedroom to see Piper stuck in a toy bin, she leaned against the door, "that's twice now Piper."

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can! Stop climbing in there!"

Courtney spent the next 5 minutes getting Piper out of the toy bin, Justine smiled once Piper got out.

"I think we should stop doing that."

"I agree, let's play dolls."

They raced out of the room. Courtney sighed, then gasped, "DAVID! I totally forgot!"

--

Courtney found David in the bathroom flushing his rubber duck.

"David no! Rubber ducks don't deserve that! Ugh. Lets get you to watch some Dora."

"No Dora."

"Yes Dora, come on." She picked him up and entered the living room, turning on the TV, she noticed it was getting dark, she changed the channels until she found Dora and sat David down.

"No Dora!"

"You are so fussy!"

"Milk!"

"God, your bossy too, what twisted things has Sam taught you? Fine, just, just stay there! Don't you dare move!"

--

"Courtney got some milk out form the fridge and poured it into a bottle, she felt a warm sensation run thou her body, he was a touch, it was now griping her into a hug hold, she turned, "what the-"

"Surprised?"

Courtney screamed, milk spilled over the floor of the kitchen.

"D-don't do that Duncan."

Duncan had his smirk on, but she smiled never the less, but gave him a look, "stop sneaking out of jail."

He rolled his eyes, "control freak."

Courtney bent down and started wiping up the milk, he grinned even more, although she was silent.

"I can't imagine you as the babysitting type."

"Me? I can't imagine YOU as the babysitting type!"

He grew red, "IM not, Justine and David just like me for some reason."

He bent down he threw the rag off to the side, pulling her up, and pushed her along the counter, grinning evilly.

"Your cute as a house maid."

"I'm not a-"

Before she could finish Duncan pressed his lips to hers softly, she forgot immediately about every thing that was going on. His hands moving up her shirt, she giggled at his touch.

"EW! THE DRUG DEALER AND THE BABYSITTER ARE MAKING OUT!"

Duncan and Courtney detached quickly and turned to see Piper standing in front of them, holding a rag doll, Justine was covering her eyes and David just sucked his thumb.

"N-no we weren't."

"I think IM going to be sick."

Piper left the room, Justine looked up at Duncan, "your back?"

"For the night yes."

She nodded, "cool." And left the room, Courtney shook her head, "she is so weird!"

Duncan chuckled and bent down to David, "David! My man! What's up?"

David let go of his thumb, "the ceiling fan."

"Smart man."

David waddled out of the room, leaving Duncan to turn back to Courtney.

"Weird…" she raised her eyebrows, then got her attention back to him, "go back to jail, you shouldn't be here."

"I know I shoudent, I'm a dangerous convict who might take advantage of an unsuspecting babysitter."

He cornered her up against the wall, biting her bottom lip, she felt her limbs go week.

"I-I'm sopose to be babysitting…"

"That can wait."

He started to kiss her neck roughly, hearing her moan he smirked against her skin. His lips brushed her cheek, over powering her lips. They opened to allow entrance of his toang, he then stopped kissing her and lifted her up onto the counter, kissing her fiercely downward, and her back was against to counter.

"Duncan-"

"Shh."

He entered her mouth again, playfully moving around his tong once more. She gripped onto he shirt, but opened her eyes and pulled away, gasping for breath.

"That was-where did that come from?!"

He leaned against the counter, running his fingers thou his hair. "Im that good?"

"I-I didn't say that, we just never did that before…"

"I missed doing stuff like that to you, usually you pull away though." He looked slightly confused, but shrugged and moved his hands up her leg, she slapped his hand away.

"Pig."

She jumped off the counter and un wrinkled her skirt. "You can be such a jerk at times."

"Oh please, you so want me."

Courtney went into the living room to see David asleep on the sofa, the TV still on. She carefully picked him up and took him into his bedroom, lying him down on his racecar bed and putting the covers over him.

--

She went into Justine's room to find that she and Piper were both all ready asleep.

"Oh good, you bored them to sleep, nice going."

She turned to see Duncan leaning up against the door of the room smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, "I didn't bore them! They were overly stimulated! They were hyper all night so they finally fell asleep."

"Aw, its okay if you're boring,"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"UGH!

--

Courtney sat down on the sofa, one of her favorite shows was on, but she usually didn't watch it because it was on so late.

"So, the kids are asleep, and now it's just you and me…" a voice said behind her.

"What's your point Duncan?"

He plopped himself onto the sofa and hovered over her. "Must I point out again? I'm a wanted convict who just might take advantage of an unsuspecting babysitter."

"IM surprised you know what unsuspecting means."

"Oh haha."

He pulled her into a deep kiss, thugs ran through her head.

He said he loved me at the hospital…

_He doesn't._

_But-_

_He's still the perverted person on the island._

_That's not true!_

_He takes every chance with you and turns it into a makeout session._

_No…_

_Yes._

He pulled away and saw the expression on her face, "did I do something wrong?"

"N-no."

"You can tell me."

"…Duncan, I'm leaving Friday."

He twitched, "why? For what?"

"California with my dad."

"You cant!"

"I-I'm sorry."

She put her arms around him into a clinging hug, crying on his shoulder. He was speechless, trying to find something, just something to make everything going on go better.

"I'm not letting you go."

"You're going to half to."

"I'm not going to, he won't take you."

"D-Duncan, the divorce is final on Wednesday, he buys the house Thursday, I can't stop it."

She broke away from the hug and looked at his face, he was scowling, but then a smile went on his face.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, don't worry I have an idea."

"What do you-?"

"Courtney? You're going to California?"

Courtney turned to see tears rolling down Pipers face, she stood up, "Pipe, I didn't know that-"

"You can't go!"

She rushed over to Courtney with big puppy dog eyes and hugged her leg, "please don't go?"

"Piper, you should go back to sleep."

"But-"

"We'll talk tomorrow." She picked up the little girl and walked to Justine's room, lying her on the bed.

"Why are you leaving? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alooping?"

"Am I…what?!"

"Alooping, when you run off and get married."

"I believe you mean eloping, and no who would I elope with?"

"Duncan."

Courtney face got red, "no, no no no I-"

"She's a smart girl." Duncan said from behind her, Courtney glared.

"Were not eloping, I told you we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Piper nodded sadly and laid her head down onto the pillow.

--

"So, were eloping?"

"NO!"

They both sat down on the sofa, he grinned, "do you want to elope."

"Not even in your dreams."

"You're all ways in my dreams."

There he goes wearing that stupid smirk again…

Courtney put her head on a near by pillow, feeling her eyelids go heavy.

"Tired princess?"

"A little…"

She felt something warm on her and saw that it was a brown leather jacket.

"T-thanks, that's…nice of you?"

"Don't say that out loud, people might think IM a softy."

"You are!"

"Oh go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"It depends when you wake up."

"What if you're not here when I wake up?"

"Then I'm gone."

"I don't want you to go!" she wined, sitting up, then realized what she said, and went red.

"Aw how cute, now the babysitter WANTS the convict, badly."

"No I don't shut up."

She lay back down, closing her eyes, she could feel his hand slide down the side of her face, "goodnight darling."

"Mmm."

--

Duncan looked at his watch, 4:30, he should be leaving soon. He gazed over at Courtney who was still sounding asleep, hugging the jacket on her. Bending over he kissed her cheek, "I hope you don't have your heart set on California, you won't be there for long.

He quietly exited out the door, his usual smirk planted on his face.

--


	44. Move

--

--

Courtney woke up to find David jumping on her.

"MILK MILK MILK!"

"David? Oh-oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"I think it's about 7."

Courtney sat up, a brown leather coat fell off her and onto the floor. She pickets it up and starred at it for a long time.

"D-David? Was Duncan here when you woke up?"

"No."

She felt the jacket, then noticed David was looking at her funny, she folded it and placed it onto the sofa, "lets get you some breakfast.

"Yay! I want ice cream!"

--

"Good, you guys are up, I made some waffles."

Justine and Piper came in to the room, rubbing their eyes. Justine looked around, "where's druggy?"

Druggy-I mean shut up- Duncan left."

"Why?"

"He…had to go…back to jail."

"And to think he will become your husband." Piper shook her head displeased.

"HE WILL NOT!"

"Lying is a sin Courtney."

"Eat. Now."

"Are you really moving to California?"

Courtney was silent, putting up her hair, "y-yes, I am."

"NO! Why?!"

"Well you all ready know about my parents divorce, it turns out instead of living with my mom, my dad gets me, so he bought a house down in California, and well…yeah…"

"So…how are you going to baby-sit me?"

"I cant any more…"

Piper looked sad, then got confused, "then how will you and Duncan continue your make out sessions?"

"Ugh."

--

Jet walked into the hospital, looking displeased, it's been to long and John should have been up by now.

"The doctors have a lot of explaining to do…"

He entered room 437 and walked in, the first thing he finds is his mother yelling.

"-DISAPOINTED! YOU PUT THE SWEET YOUNG GIRL IN DANGER! THAT POOR THING SPEN HOURS CRYING OVER YOU-oh hi Jetty dear!"

Jets face went into a bright smile when he saw his brother John sitting up, drinking some water.

"John! Dude your alive!"

He hugged his brother pulling away immediately, "I mean-ahem-sup?"

"Jet quit the tough guy act, I'm getting enough of that from mom."

Jet sighed, turning to his mom, "he's had to go through enough! It wasn't even his fault!"

"He should be more in charge when he's driving!"

"HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY BREAKS!"

"Guys, shut up. Mom didn't you need to go make a phone call?"

Their mom rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, her heals clicking. John rolled his eyes now, "you definitely take after her."

He bent down and picked up his guitar, moaning slightly in pain, Jet stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Peachy, never been better." He moaned more, but sat back up.

"Dude I feel like hell."

"You look like hell."

"H-hows Val? How badly is she hurt?"

"She's allot better, going insane though. She misses you."

John blushed and strummed on his guitar, Jet smiled, "let me hear the song for Val."

"No way man."

"Aw come on."

"I said no. Can't you go do something productive?"

"Oh IM sure I can, lets see. I'm in a hospital with a tone of medicating, liquid treatments, sharp objects, and you…"

"…On second thought just sit still."

--

"Ooo! Courtney what's this!"

"It's a jacket, put it down Justine."

"Is it Duncans?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Give me it."

Justine put it down and ran through the house.

"…And no more sugar!"

--

"Hey Courtney! Were back!"

"Sam!" Courtney greeted happily.

"How bad was it?"

"Lets just say I wont be doing this again for a while."

"That bad 'eh?"

"MOMMY DADDY!" David and Justine greeted happily, Courtney whispered to Sam, "Duncan came to see me."

"Whoa! Seriously? Oh god, IfIgo into my bed room and see your clothing on the floor-"

"Ew! Oh my gosh Sam grow up!"

"Just saying."

Courtney grabbed her bag and put on her jacket, Sam smiled, "nice, real girly, I take it that's Duncans?"

She looked down to find herself wearing the brown jacket, and took it off, not realizing what she did, "maybe."

--

Courtney dropped Piper at her house and went into her house to take a shower, afterward she could still smell David's baby drool.

She went back into her room and saw on her night stand that the vase was still thee, it had the rose that Duncan picked p and gave to her at the prom, but a new flower.

"…I all ways ask my self this but…HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?"

--

With collage soon on the way she filled out her forms, positive she would get into one like Harvard. Something then started to bug her.

_What collage would Duncan be going to?_

--

"Are you packed sweetie."

"Yes…"

"It wont be that bad!"

"I hate him, the whole reason to divorce him was so we would be away from him, this is even worse now because ill be alone with him! Mom what if he hrts me?"

"Then let's just say he'll die before age 43."

"…He is 43."

"Ah! Drat! Fine then if you'll excuse me I need to go call for his tomb stone."

"Mom…ah! I know your joking…mom…?"

--

"Mom please! I don't want to go."

Her mom sat down next to her on the porch steps, close to tears, "I know baby, I don't want you to leave."

"The tell him IM staying with you."

"I can't do that sweetie, his lawyers lawyers have lawyers."

"I can't just leave! Val and John just saw each other yesterday! He was in the hospital forever! And Duncan getting out of jail soon! I don't want to leave Piper she'll have a fit!"

Her mom hugged her tightly.

"God has a reason for everything."

"God has a reason why my so called father is using child abuse? God must have a really funny sense of humor."

--

"Just get into the car."

"Nope."

"NOW." Her father yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her in.

"Keith swear to god if you hurt her…"

"I got it Mary."

--

After a few minutes the car was moving, Courtney sat in the back with her hands in her face, sobbing.

--

"…_Duncan, I'm leaving Friday."_

_He twitched, "why? For what?"_

"_California with my dad."_

"_You cant!"_

"_I-I'm sorry."_

_She put her arms around him into a clinging hug, crying on his shoulder. He was speechless, trying to find something, just something to make everything going on go better._

"_I'm not letting you go."_

"_You're going to half to."_

"_I'm not going to, he won't take you."_

_--_

She remember that moment from last week, they were driving from Washington to California.

--

"Just go upstairs and don't touch anything."

"Yeah yeah."

Courtney entered the house quietly, she loved that her and her father talked so much, it was so stimulating. She looked around to see the house was 10x larger then she thought it would be, it kind of scared her. After a daylong drive here with her dad she felt like breaking something, but contained herself.

She walked up the stairs, every step she took there was a creaking sound.

He dad told her t pick any room, she looked in each one carefully and decided on one with a balcony. The room was small, but it wasn't as spooky as the other ones she looked at.

She threw her bag harshly onto the ground, "how can this happen?!"

--

Most of the day was taken when the u hall truck came to unpack everything. She tried to ignore her father and just sat in her room, he dad blocked every ones number in her phone so she couldn't call or text.

--

It was late so she decided to take a shower to get her mind off things, she took off the brown jacket first and looked at it, "have I been wearing this all day?"

--

She jumped into the shower and let the cold water rushed over her, bubbles rolling down her, she was lost in thought.

I can't stay here! I hate it! And I'm finishing school in a place called St. Teresa? Catholic school? This is outrageous!

_You wanted to go to an academy at the beginning of the year._

_That was before…_

_Oh please, if you went to your academy in the first place it would have saved you a ton of pain!_

_No, no I-_

She pushed away her thoughts and got out of the shower, drying her hair with a twol and wrapping herself in a robe, the exited out of the bathroom and went into her room.

She sighed and plopped herself onto her bed, she looked over to see the window of the balcony open, and she walked over and shut it so bugs wouldn't get in and sat back down on her bed. He night table was next to it, and much to her pleasure so was the vase with the roses.

She picked one of them up and touched it with the tip of her finger then paused, "I-I didn't bring them with me here…" she said silently to her self, she shook her head, thinking she was going crazy. She turned back to her bed and covered her mouth from screaming.

"I told you you wouldn't be here for long."

--

Me: (scoffs)well that chapter was boring as hell. And it was really really really rushed

Duncan: your moody again.

Me: that's because my cat just drank my soda!

Duncan: who calls it soda? Its sopose to be coke.

Courtney: or pop

Me: ill call it poptart.

Duncan: o…k?

Me: im sleepy, and this sucked, and I want people to review…while I sleep, then when I log onto my email I go YAY! REVIEWS!

Duncan: you do that every morning, every time you get a review you dance to Caramelldansen, you did it like 30 times today…

Me: and is something wrong with a goth girl dancing to th-oh wow that sounds kind weird…(takes out hamster, metal bat, and remote control) DON'T DISS ME IN MY OWN AUTHORS NOTES!

Duncan: AHH!


	45. sleep over?

--

--

"DUNCAN!" she flung towards him, hugging him happily, but quickly released realizing he was grinning.

"YOU MORON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Relax princess…"

He sat up on the bed, looking around, "you dad bought a mansion? Tacky."

"Duncan how'd you know I live here?"

"You don't live here, and I asked you mom."

"I DO live here, now go away."

"Darling, IM in California now, not Washington. If I left now id be back around 12 in the after noon."

"WHAT!? You need to get back to jail!"

"Believe it or not they let me go because of 'good behavior.'…The jerks…"

"That great!"

He smiled, seeing how happy she was.

"But IM still a convict."

"Yeah what ever- MPH!"

"He pressed his mouth against her roughly, she felt tingles go down her spine and her detached, "so…about the eloping thing…"

"NO!"

"Aw come on, why not? Were is California right now!"

"I don't care, were not eloping! Why the hell would you want to?"

He pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arm around her tightly, "because I want to make positive that IM your only guy, and if any other guy looks at you with lust besides John and Jet-and who can blame them-I'm rip their heads off."

"…D-Duncan…"

He got up before she could say anything else, but started to laugh, "aw you brought my jacket with you."

"How is that an 'aw'?"

"Because it shows that you want a little piece of me every where you go."

"Ew! No!"

"What ever princess, ready to go?"

"Go…where?"

"Were eloping!"

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"IM kidding, I'm taking you back to Washington."

"…W-what?"

"I told you, you wouldn't be staying in Cali for long."

"Duncan, first off, no. My dad is down stairs! He'll know! And second I'm in a robe and just got out of the shower! I'm soaked!"

"Well, we'll think through the first one, and the second one let me help with that…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the bed, forcing her to fall over ontop of it, she felt his hands play with the robes rope and pushed him away.

"Duncna1 I don't have anything under this!"

"I know." He grinned evilly and toyed with it once more, she pushed him off the bed.

"Perv."

"You know me all to well."

"Look, I'm going to change really quick, stay in here and BE QUIET! If my dad finds out you're here…"

"I got it I got it, do you need help changing?" she asked in a seducing tone.

"I'm good." She glared, grabbing her clothing and went to the bathroom.

She changed into a purple top with jeans, then brushed out her hair, she was never surprised how quickly it dried off. She opened to door to see Duncan was standing in front of it, pouting, "are you done or can we go?"

"I can't leave Duncan! Where would I go if we went back?"

"Your moms, duh! I talked it over with her. She wants you back. Or…you can come to my place."

He slid a finger down her arm and she shivered, "n-no Duncan, my dad could kill me if I leave, and I'm not joking."

"Who cares about him? He's and old hag darling."

She slapped her head, "Duncan I cant."

"Break the rules princess, it won't kill you."

"Get. Out."

He had he cornered up against a wall, "your coming."

"Why?"

"You would rather stay in a freaky place like this with a guy who abuses you, or live in a place with your mom, four of your best friends, and your boyfriend?"

She was looking away until 'boyfriend,' then he looked at him.

"Boyfriend, I thought you were just joking about that at the hostile."

"Well I don't half to be, all we need to do to get rid of that tittle is elope…"

"STOP WITH THE ELOPEING!"

He had her trapped up along the wall, both of his hands blocking a way to get out, "make me."

He leaned it, brushing his lips along her neck, she gripped onto the wall that he hadn't blacked and twitched, "I hate when you do this." She complained in a tone that made him chuckle. Her kissed her harder, biting her neck.

"Duncan I said-"

"I heard you."

His lips brushed over her mouth, making her moan a little. He decided to take it a little farther and licked her bottom lips, she pushed towards him more and there was no space between them.

"Courtney?" a voice said from down stairs, they both release each other, looking slightly out of breath.

"Y-yes dad?"

"It 10 now, I suggest you go to bed."

"Right."

She turned to Duncan who wiping his mouth to find lipgloss on his hand, "I wondered why you tasted like strawberry, I liked it…"

"Oh shut up."

--

She went back into her room and folded her robe up, he snatched it before she could put it down, "promises I can see you wear thing again?"

"Ugh, just give me it!"

"Nope you need to promise, and you can have anything n underneath it."

"DUNCAN!"

He smirked at her reaction, "promise?"

"Depends, what would you do to me?"

"Oh, some naughty, naughty things…"

"Hum, let me think…NO!"

"Princess, are you scared for me to find out what's underneath this clothing? What, do you have a tattoo? Or a piercing…?"

"No, no, and HELL NO!"

"Fine, then one night we can go to a stripers club and we can get a room all to ourselves with a pole and everything."

"…I'm not even going to comment on that."

"You don't need to, ill set it up once we get back to Washington."

"No you wont! Duncan, I'm not-wait-I know my mom told you about all the stuff but how did you Find this place?"

"I took miss. Lons car and just followed the Uhall truck." He said simply as she opened to window to the balcony.

"You're…nuts…"

"In a good way or bad?"

"Good…"

"Ah, that turns you on huh?"

"No, nothing you do turns me on."

"…So says the girl with her hand on my chest."

"Huh?" she turned to see she had her hand was on the front of his shirt, she meant to push him away before but for some reason didn't push him, she quickly removed it.

"Shut up. Please just go back to Washington, you can have your life at school back again without me there this year."

He chuckled and toyed with her skirt, "I had no life at school until you came princess."

"…Y-yes you did, and I screwed it all up with my prepyness and arrogance and rule…following…ness…"

"Oh wow, princess is actually opening up a little…AND she admit she actually failed."

"S-shut up Duncan."

"-But you didn't fail, as corny as this sounds IM glad that you came to my school."

She smiled a little, the looked down from the balcony. She felt him hug her around the waist, his touch was warm…

"…So if we can't elope can you at least come back to Washington?"

"…Fine, but we need to do it when my dad least expects it."

"Sounds good to me."

"How about, when he leaves for work tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, so I get to sleep over then?"

"What!? Ugh I forgot…I-I guess you are then."

"Oh baby, you? Me? Same small bedroom? Together? I think I'm dreaming." He swooned, she scoffed, "your sleeping on the floor."

"No way princess…unless you want me to call for you dad, then he'll come up and realize that you brought me here…"

"FINE! You'll sleep on the bed, no goofing around with me though, got it?"

"No promises."

"Ugh."

--

Courtney changed into a cami and shorts while Duncan looked threw her drawers, she came in and saw this.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's your cell phone?"

"…On my bed. Why?"

"Did your dad block everything?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I'm magic baby, here let me see it."

She handed him the phone and he looked at it for a moment, "did he lock it permanently?"

"Yeah, no way of getting it back to…. Hey, what are you doing?"

She watched as he opened the back of the phone and took out some wires, and the battery. He took out his pocketknife in his pocket and opened the screwdriver part and started to twist some stuff up, she watched, slightly confused and wondering he he destroyed her phone. He had a serious look so she didn't say anything to bug him. After a few minutes and plopped back in some cords and the batteries, then handed it to her, "and Tada!"

"W…what did you do?"

"Rewired it so everything is unblocked."

"Wow."

"Don't be surprised." He laid back onto the bed and she looked at the hone, putting it on the night stand and looked down at him, "I'm not…okay I am."

He chuckled and pulled her arm so she landed ontop of him, she blushed.

"Get some sleep, we have a long ride tomorrow princess…" he rubbed her leg, "and we need to drive to Washington tomorrow-OW! DANG IT I WAS JOKEING!"

"Perverted…"

"Oh shut up, I can't help it." He laughed and pulled her back ontop of him so she laid on his chest, then grabbed the blanket and put it over them, "now, like you dad said its ten and time to sleep, well actually now its 11…"

"If he comes up here…"

"Ill hide, I promise. I'm a light sleeper."

"…Oh please, you slept through the whole dodge ball torment at camp, while there was whistles and yelling…"

"I get it I get it, that's because Harold kept us up, I need at lease 5 hours of sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "can I go to sleep on the other side of the bed?"

"Nope, its cold, I don't want you getting frostbite in your sleep."

"…Its 69 degree's outside."

"Exactly." He pulled her closer to himself and smiled, she couldn't help but smiled too, then she glared, "if you try anything on me while I'm asleep…"

"What? You'll get Val to lock me in a guys car trunk?"

"No, ill…uhh…"

While she pondered this, Duncan was sliding his hands along her leg, she realized this and glared, "stop it!"

"You like it."

She rolled her eyes, but stayed in her position lying on him, feeling her eyes grow heavy, "just don't do anything to me while I'm sleeping."

"Fine…just this once, but you owe me."

"No I don't."  
"Fine, I can just start doing some naughty things to you in your sleep." He said dully, moving his hands higher then he should on her legs, she didn't move, but only said, "fine, I owe you."

"Aw, I was just getting to good part!"

"You act like you own me!"

"I do, that's why were eloping!"

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Well we should, I want to make it clear that you're mine, and mine only."

She felt him kiss her forehead and put his arms behind his head, laying his head on the pillow.

She slowly drifted to sleep, but smiled.

--

Me: EW! MUSHY!

Duncan: oh come on it wasn't that mushy!

Me: yes it was! It was bland too!

Courtney: what!? It was not!

Duncan: how was this chapter bland?

Me: (looks up confused)…I was talking about my cereal…what are you talking about?

Courtney: …the chapter…

Me: oh…

Duncan: review…i want cereal…


	46. Fun Ride

--

--

Duncan woke up around 5ish and looked down to see Courtney gripping onto his shirt in her sleep, her head resting on his chest. He smiled and wiped the hair away from her face. She seemed to snuggle more into his chest and he laughed.

"You can be such a romantic at times Court." He said quietly to himself, the shook his head.

Maybe IM the romantic…

He rubbed the eyes at the thought, then started thinking again.

_Well you want to elope with her._

_I was joking._

_Or were you?_

_I was, she's not my type._

_HAHAHAHAHA._

_Well she's not!_

_You've been in love with her for about 3 years and she's lying on your bed, right now, on you…_

_No. Shut up. It's not like that._

_Yes it isss! Duncan and Courtney sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-_

_CAN IT!_

_-I-N-G! First comes love-_

_I said CAN IT!_

_-Then comes eloping…ER…marriage…then comes a baby in a baby carriage!_

_WHAT!?_

_That's not all! That's not all! There goes Duncan drinking alcohol!_

_Swear to god…_

Duncan was twitching, what was he doing!? He was here, with this girl whom he had nothing in common with!

--

Courtney woke up slowly and glanced up, jumping straight up, Duncan was smiling, "good morning darling, you have a tight grip when you cuddle…"

"Oh shut up, that never happened! It was…to help from…frostbite!"

"Sure sure." He rolled his eyes and lifted up the covers smirking, "nice shorts."

"Shut up and get ready, my dad leaves for work around 6."

Before she could get up he grabbed her arms and pinned her down to the bed, she was partly mad and partly laughing, "let go Duncan!"

"Why should I? You look so tempting in something that revealing."

"Be tempted later, we need to get going."

"One of these days you wont have an excuse…"

"And one of these days my brain wont be so fogged up and I could think straight to slap you!"

Her laughed and realized her, brushing her legs as he got up, to his pleasure she didn't yell, or even glare at him.

Courtney brushed her teeth, thinking last night over…

Did I really let him take advantage of me? What was I thinking?! I hate cuddling with him!

_Pfft, yeah right…_

_I do!_

_You love him, you love him, god. Just elope all ready!_

_I hate that evil little girl who started that…stupid piper._

_But you should do it!_

_IM not in love with him! IM barely in like with him!_

_Details details…_

She spit out her toothpaste and grabbed her hairbrush, she started out brushing her hair softly, but thoughts about everything flowed through her head and she ended up brushing it harder and harder until Duncan came in and grabbed it from her.

"Look, I don't want to need to call the hospiel and tell them that you got a coma from brushing you hair. It will either end in a fit of giggles or a mental institution."

She held in a laugh long enough to leave to room to change. When she got back she found Duncan in his boxers, looking through his bag.

"AHH! Duncan please, please put on a shirt! And pants! Both! Please!"  
He turned from his bag to her, smiling, "aw why? Does it bug you?"

"YES!"

"In a good way or bad?"

He had her up against the wall.

"Damn, how do you do that?"

"Do what princess?"

"Every time you try to seduce me I always get trapped."

"Good."

He pushed his body against hers and she let out a surprised breath, his chest was so hard and yet so comfortable...

"Get off."

"You like it."

"N-no. get off, we need to get ready!"

"Just relax for a few minutes." He moaned, kissing her lips, she rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"No Duncan."

"When then?"

"When then what?"

"When can we kiss when there's no interruptions, or excuses, or anything like that!"

Courtney stood there, stunned, "wait-you want to kiss me?"

"…And your first guess was…"

"Oh…I just…I don't know…I thought the kissing was just teasing…"

"If it was teasing then I wouldn't have enjoyed it so much."

She went slightly red, he smirked, "come on, let's get ready."

"You read my mind."

--

"Courtney, you up. Good. I need to go." Her dad said, looking up at her from the newspaper. She shrugged, "fine."

"Leave the doors and windows locked and don't answer the phones."

"What ever…" she rolled her eyes, her dad grabbed her arm, glaring at her, "you say 'yes father'."

"Yes _father." _She said in a mocking tone, her let go and grabbed his suitcase, then turned back, "clean the house."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. He left the house and as soon as her did, Duncan ran down the steps glaring at her, "did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just want to go."

"I bet you do." He sighed, looking at the door. Then her smirked, "I know people Courtney, big people, big STRONG people, 10x stronger then me…they could…well you know…come visit your father for a day…"

"As much as that is appreciated and tempting, ill pass."

He nodded understandingly, they walked out the door.

--

"Okay want to play a game?"

"I was wondering when the hour of awkward silence was going to stop…"

He rolled his eyes, "were playing a game."

"Fine, called what?"

"Well, theres two games we could play, strip car-"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's that?"

He grinned evilly, "you pick a color of a car and I pick a color of a car, if your car color passes the opposite person has to remove one item of clothing, we turn the heat up all the way and…"

"-Ill pass on that game thanks."

"And it was just getting juicy. Fine, we could play…the silence game…"

"We played that for an hour…"

"Oh haha…fine…how about…oh I don't know…I spy?"

"…Fine…"

--

1 hour later

--

"…Okay…I spy something large…and white with spots…"

"Cow?"

"Oh your good! Okay my turn…I spy something animal like…black spots…"

"Cow?"

"Yup. Were getting good at this aren't we?"

"Yeah. I never realized how many farms there were out here…"

"Same…"

"Okay I spy something with hooves…white with black blotches…"

"Cow?"

"Right again!"  
–

"These past 5 hours have actually been really fun," Courtney said laughing, Duncan smirked, "rode trips have been known as fun because of me."

"It's weird though, we've just been goofing off and playing weird games like I spy."

"So?"

She laughed, "it's just never been like that on there rode trips ive been on, all of them were dull and boring."

"That's because I wasn't there."

"True, how do you make it so fun?"

He sighed happily, "well, when I was 5-"

"Before your criminal years?"

"-Sadly yes-"

"Huh, interesting, well continue…"

He put and arm around Courtney, "well, when I was 5 my uncle, my 3 cousins, my mom and dad, and my neighbor Spencer went on a rode trip together and it was quiet for the first 10 minutes, then my uncle made us sing "1 million bottles of beer on the wall' all the way to Florida."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, wasn't that bad though, after about 100,000 verses I lost my voice so I didn't need to sing the rest."

"And let me guess; that's the reason you started your criminal ways?"

His face lit up in a devilish and sarcastic way, "yes actually, he joined my brother now…"

"You don't have a brother."

"I did, but where's the proof?"

She stuck out her tong at him, "you disgust me."

"Odd, that's what my brother said after he saw uncle Gus lying on the bathroom floor with blood surrounding him…"

"Ugh."

--

"Getting sleep?"

"Nope."

"Haha, then why do you have your eyes closed and your head on my shoulder?"

"Your conformable."

"So you need to shut your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"Because…uhh…"

"Because you are sleepy."

"I am not!"

"Lack of sleep causes moodiness."

She glared at him, he grinned, "just go to sleep."

"Do you think my dad found out yet?"

He shook his head, "your dad might think your up in your room, he's so oblivious."

"True."

"Now go to sleep."

"No."

"Go to sleep or ill drive you back to your dads."

"I know you wont actually."

He stopped the car and pulled it into reverse, she yelped, "okay okay fine!"

He smirked happily as she lay on he shoulder again, shutting her eyes.

--

"Duncan?"

"Your awake?"

"Yeah, I'm scared now."

"Why? It's not that dark out."

"No, not that, my dad, he must have found out by now."

"So?"

"Duncan I think this was a very bad idea, he's going to be so angry…"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "you dads an idiot, I cant even tell how your actually related."

She sat up and fixed her hair, trying to sort things in her head, "he's not my biological father you know."

He looked surprised and taken aback, "he isn't? Then why do you call him dad?"

"My actual dad left when I was 2, he and my mother were never married, so once he left my mom couldn't juggle me and her business school at the same time. She later met Keith and decided to marry him after a month, not even knowing him. He can be nice, if he try's hard enough, but he hurt my mom a lot during the years. She never bothered to tell me her wasn't my actual father until I was 16, right after the island actually."

Duncan was silent, then smiled, "well, I'm content knowing that some one that you're not related to some one that…messed up. Or at least you wont be until you elope with me…"

"IM SO SICK OF YOU BRINING UP THAT ELOPEING THING!" she yelled, but it was hard to contain her laugh.

"I wouldn't need to bring it up if you said yes."

"I'm in high school. I refuse to marry in highschool, I refuse to marry in collage, I refuse to marry until I am out of collage and get my law degree."

"So the wedding postponed for at least 8 years?"

She sighed, "I'm not going to marry you Duncan."

"We'll see about that."

--

"Okay…I spy something tall…and green…"

"Tree?"

"Yup, your turn."

"Okay I spy something with bark…"

"Tree?"

"Right again."

"Okay green…"

"Tree."

"Wooden."

"Tree."

"We are the masters of this game!"

"Either that or one hour driving through the country side is getting g to us…"

"…Or both."

--

"…So you still don't want to play strip car?"

"Were not playing that Duncan."

"Not even if I beg?"

"Nope."

--

"Okay tall…"

"Tree!"

"Yeah, IM getting really tired of this country land, new game!"

--

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we-"

"You know the answer Courtney."

"Its fun to bug you."

"Now you know how I felt on the island."

--

"Okay, just 3 more hours, think you can last princess?"

"Depends…are we driving through the country again?"

"No."

"Then yeah I think ill survive."

--


	47. Back to the Old Ways, Kind Of

"Val-your-crushing-me

"Val-your-crushing-me!"

"I can't help it! I missed you so much!"

Val was sitting next to John on the hospital bed hugging him fiercely.

"Val, you can let go now." He laughed as she hugged him even more, she sighed and let go, "I feel like this was all my fault."

"It wasn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Your not the one who toyed with the car."

"But I found the pieces and didn't say anything until it was to late."

"Quit blaming yourself!" he rolled his eyes, she glared, "Mr.Depp don't roll your eyes at me!"

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss, but she pushed him away, "no kissing until you get better."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"I won't last that long."

"Your all ways so horny now a days with me, never like it was like the night of the triple date."

"That's because you opened up to me, I returned the favor and opened up more to you."

"Bad idea, I could take advantage of you."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing it. "And yet I don't believe that."

She went red.

--

"Okay, just 5 more minutes." Duncan said happily, he looked down to see Courtney asleep on his shoulder, he laughed.

"Ill wake her up once we get there."

He wrapped his free arm around her and smiled, it seemed like she was only relaxed in her sleep.

--

"Courtney? Hey princess wake up…if you don't wake up ill start doing things to get you up."

Courtney felt a hand brush up her skirt to her hip, she jumped.

"I'm up I'm up!"

She turned to see Duncan smirking, "good, were at your house."

"Yes! Duncan you rock! I love you!" she said over excitedly looking and the house, then she turned to hug him.

Duncan face went bright red, "I-uh…"

She let go, her face red too, "I didn't mean-no I meant like-well you…uhh…"

Lucky for her her mom rushed out and hugged her.

"Baby!"

"Haha hi mom!"

"Oh my gosh! Your dad was yelling on the phone about you leaving! He sent a search team out."

Her daughter let go, "what?!".

"He's really mad, for once it's at himself, oh I'm so happy your back sweetie! Oh Duncan thank you!"

Her mom threw her arms around Duncan and his face went even redder, if that was possible.

"N-no problem."

"COURTNEY!"

Courtney turned behind her to see piper rushing towards her and hugged her leg, seeing as it was the only thing she was the same height with, "your back from eloping!"

Her mom grabbed her shoulder in shock, "you and Duncan eloped!?"

Courtney sighed and slapped herself on the head, "no, we didn't, Piper quit brining that up."

"Well you should." Piper wined. Duncan laughed, "god I love this kid."

"Don't." Courtney warned him and he smiled even more.

--

Courtney threw herself on her bed and sighed happily, "I know I wasn't gone for long, but I missed this place."

"It seemed like you were gone for a long time." Duncan was leaning against the wall, eyebrow raised.

"Only you thought that."

"True."

He sat down next to her, "so, were eloping?"  
"Duncan I told you-"

He smirked and pushed her down onto the bed, he hovered over her, "okay okay ill wait." He kissed her lips softly and she gripped onto the bed.

"What? Your still not use to it are you?"

"I-I-maybe…"

He rested on her and sighed, "well you should be…"

"Oh shut up and get off me."

"Nope."

She struggled, "Duncan I said get off."

He sighed, "fine."

Her pulled himself away from her and she got up, chuckling, "you give up too easily."

"Ha! I knew you wanted me."

"I don't, ugh never mind, IM not explain this to you."

He shrugged, "I don't mind, just as long as your back. I got to get going, Jet wants me to help him play monopoly against himself…I don't know he said he was sick of playing against his dog with the perm. See you later." He smiled and left before she could turn to say anything else, she scoffed, "you cant just leave and-wait-AHH HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?" she pointed to the knight stand and saw the vase that was at her dads house, now holding 3 roses.

--

"Jet?"

"Duncan! How've you been doing?"

"I'm holding up, I just got back from Cali."

Duncan walked up the steps with Jet to his room, Jet looked impressed, "cool, you hit it off when any tan Malibu chicks?"

"Yeah, one amazing, tan, brilliant girl whose father is a bitch and she still hates me."

"…Weird…that sounds like Courtney…"

Duncan slapped Jet in the head, "that's because it IS her."

"Ow! Geeze. Why does she hate you?"

"I don't think se HATES me. I don't think she likes me more then a friend…if you can classify our relationship as friends…"

Jet shook his head, "you so doubt full dude, you saved her life, twice! For her dad, prom…"

"I didn't save her at the prom, John and Val did. And that whole dad thing was nothing…"

"She owes you man."

"I don't know what to do. Everything seems back to normal…"

"Nothing is normal Duncan." Jet said with his tong sticking out to the side, playing with some string, Duncan nodded, "yeah…right…"

--

Courtney unpacked her items and smiled to herself once she pulled out a brown leather item.

Duncan's Jacket.

She felt the leather under her fingertips and holds onto it, just looking at it for the longest moment, "Duncan…"

She shook her head, "what the hell am I doing?" she threw the jacket onto her bed and covered her face.

_What is going on with me?_

--

"Dude, what's going on with me?"

"You love her."

"Aha no seriously…"

"You do man, why cant you admit it?"

Duncan flipped over the monopoly board and glared at him, "because I don't, I cant. If I do how can I stop it?"

"You cant, its LOVE man, it's impossible to stop."

"This is getting corny, fine, then I need to go."

"You're going home all ready?"

"No…IM going to go away for a while."

Jet stood up with Duncan, "what!? No! Where?"

"I don't know. I just need to go for a while, I need to get my mind off all this."

"How long? Like a few hours?"

"I don't know? A few days."

Jet blocked the door, "no."

"Jet move."

"Nope."

"Jet, I could easily rearrange your face."

"I'm not letting you leave until you admit you like her."

"MOVE! NOW!"

"Say it!"

Duncan grabbed Jets shirt by his collar and lifted him up, Jet glared "I'm sick of being the wimpy one, you know what Duncan? Whither you admit it or you'll be sorry?"

Duncan smirked, "oh really? Well guess what? I don't and I won't admit anything!"

Jets glare turned into a smile

--

"JET! DAMN IT YOU UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I told you you would be sorry."

"JET!"

"Admit it and ill untie you from the furnace."

"No!"

"Okay, see you."

"Jet! Don't leave this room until you untie me!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you! I'm walking down the steps! I'm opening the front door…"

"JET!"

The door closes.

"This…this is bad…"

--

Me: this is kinda short because I want to finish practicing guitar.

Duncan: whyd you tie me up?

Me: you wouldn't cooperate!

Courtney: you tied him up?

Me: no, Jet did.

Duncan: actually, technically you did, since you're the writer.

Me: (glares) this write has a remote control and turtles…a new bat from a reviewer…Germans…a pet rock…and a guitar…do you really want to mess with me?

(Duncan backs away twords the door) : review…please…


	48. The Truth Spilled?

--

--

"H-hi Duncan, its Courtney. I-um-you left your jacket at my place, so call me back when you get this, bye."

Courtney hug up, she called three times, why wouldn't he answer?

--

"_H-hi Duncan, its Courtney. I-um-you left your jacket at my place, so call me back when you get this, bye."_

"Dang it!" Duncan yelled, he was still attached to the furnace and his cell phone was sitting on the dresser.

He shifted his body and kicked the dresser numerous amounts of times until it fell to the ground. He moved his foot and pulled it over to him. Now for the hard part…

"Dog, perm thing, mutt! Come."

The dog after a few minutes-scampered over to him and started to jump around near him, Duncan shook his head, "stupid mutt...look, see the shinny object? Pick it up, come on boy, pick it up!"

The dog started to sniff the cellphone; soon he put it in his mouth. Duncan slid down and sat on the floor, his hands still tied up. "Ok drop, dr-noo bad dog! Drop it onto my lap."

The dog dropped it down onto his lap and started t lick his face, "ew! Gross! Stopit!"

The dog happily scampered away, leaving Duncan covered in slobber.

He moved his cell phone and pressed the talk button twice with his elbow, which automatically called Courtney back.

--

Courtney was changing her shirt when her cell phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Uh…hi…"

"Hi, is something wrong?"

"Uh no, just, I'm kind of tied up at the moment."

"Oh your busy? That's why you didn't pick up."

"…No I m mean I'm literally tied up at John and Jets place…"

"WHAT?! Why?"

"I wouldn't say something…to jet…and he got all moody and tied me up."

Courtney's laughter filled the phone, Duncan smiled.

I love her laugh…

"I-I'm sorry but Jet's a total genius…wow that sounds so weird…well any way, do you want me to untie you?"

"…if you could?"

"Sure ill be right over."

She laughed again and hung up. Duncan smiled, "at least one of us finds this amusing."

--

Courtney pushed the door to the house open and walked up the steps.

"Duncan?"

"in here."

"-HAHAHAHAA!"

Courtney was now n the floor laughing hard, looking at his dilemma. He was attached to the furnace with his hands tied up behind him, covered in dog drool.

He sighed, "yes yes it's very funny. Now un tie me?"

She rolled her eves and went behind him, fidgeting with the rope, then paused.

"you know what? I'm not."

"what?! Why not!"

she stood n front of him, "because now its payback time."

He seemed slightly confused, "huh? For what?"

She wrapped her arms around him, he gulped, "every time were alone you corner me, every. Single. Time. And now were alone, your tied up, and YOU CANT USE YOUR HANDS!"

"Courtney…"

She grinned madly, starting to unbutton her shirt, his eyes grew big, "Court, no! you cant do this!"

"ooh yes I can."

She kissed his neck and he gulped again, "do you realize how unfair this is?"

"for you? Yes. For me? I'm getting revenge."

She threw her shirt onto the floor, Duncan bit his lip, "okay okay I get it! Untie me!"

"no way."

She rubbed her hands along his chest, moving her lips along his neck again. His breathing got heavier, then her smirked, moving his legs underneath her so she fell onto the ground, "I can't stand this, just untie me!"

"What? Can't stand the fact that you can touch me?" she smiled, getting up.

"M-maybe. Okay yeah this is driving me nuts!"

"Good."

Her lips met his and he pushed his tong into her mouth, pushing his leg along hers.

"Is there any chance of you taking off those jeans and untying me?"

"Nope and nope."

"Shit."

She entered his mouth with such an intensity that his whole body was against it, she moved her hands down his back, farther then she had before, he smirked in the kiss.

"Duncan? Are you still alive up there?" a voice said from downstairs. Courtney quickly released herself from him and heard footsteps from up stairs, she grabbed her shirt and put it back on, brushing her hair with her hand.

"Don't. Say. A word." She warned him ash she put her finger along his lips, wiping off the lip gloss she had smeared, he smirked. "and what happens if I don't say anything?"

"I don't end up kill you."

"see, that doesn't sit right with me, I was thinking more of _this_, but I'm not tied up…"

"No."

Jet walked throu the door and saw the two of them.

"hey Courtney what's up?"

"JET WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"

"I was trying to give you time to admit it, but I see you got a visitor, what happened while I was gone?"

Courtney looked at both of them, "admit what?"

"That Duncan loves you."

Courtney didn't me, or say anything. Duncan gave Jet a look ,as to say 'you moron.'

"I-I think I should go."

"Wait, Courtney!"

"Duncan, I just made a huge mistake, im sorry, I-I need to go…" she quickly ran out the bedroom door, Duncan closed his eyes, thinking it over.

"d-dude, im sorry."

"no Jet, im sorry, can you untie me? I want to go home."

Jet looked at the door and looked at him, "are you going to hurt me as soon as I do?"

"no, I-I just want to go." He said, voice was oddly quiet.

--

Courtney rushed home and locked the door in her room, she panted, leaning up against the wall,

"Stupid…Jet…"

_Your happy._

_I'm am not!_

_You just want to lay on your bed hugging his jacket and shout, 'he loves me back!'_

_I do not! I hate him! I hate both of them!_

_Then why are you clinging onto his jacket so hard?_

_Because Im…cold? whoa wait I thought I went to go give this back to him._

_And you kept it all to yourself, face it, you love-_

_Im sick of this love thing! There is no love! Love is a big fat lie! Look at my parents!_

_There are mistakes when it comes to it…_

_What ever, I give up, I cant tell him I love him! We-I'm-he-is-its just not right, were too-_

_Different! We know! He knows! Every one knows! But not one person please it, you guys are more alike then you know…_

_Why can't he and I be friends?_

_You both want it to be more._

She hid her face in his jacket and started screaming.

--

"Mom?"

"Hi baby! Wait, why are you crying?"

"Mom, I want to go back to dads."

--


	49. Hostage

--

--

"Courtney sweetie you cant! If your father finds out that you've been here and-aren't you worried what he would do to you? Why on earth would you ant to go back"

Courtney was sitting on the sofa, trying to not cry in front of her mother, "I-its personal."

"Did something happen between you and Duncan?"

"…Yeah."

"What then?"

"I think he loves me."

"And so you want to run away from him?" her mother was puzzled by all of this, she sat down next to her Daughter and wiped the tears off her face.

"I don't WANT him to love me."

"Why not?"

"Were two totally different people and I know he could do better and find a girl who dresses like him."

"Courtney Mae I thought I raised you better!"

"Crap, middle name, I'm in trouble…"

"Do you love Duncan?"

"No."

"Young lady don't lie to me."

"I-I-yes…I do…"

"And he loves you?"

"…Y-yeah."

"And you want to run away from him?"

"Yes."

"Sweetie, i want you to be happy! Running away wouldn't help at all!"

"That's what you think." Courtney said, quickly running up the steps.

--

She grabbed some clothing and stuffed it into her bag without thinking. She knew she was overreacting but, she needed to do it, she was messing up Duncan's life! She had to go!

The bag was packed and all she had to do was wait until her mother fell asleep. It was about 11:30 and she heard light snoring, Courtney smiled and opened the window.

It was lightly raining outside, so she pulled her jacket out from her bag, but it wasn't her usual jacket, it was Duncan leather one.

She had to make do. So she hesitantly pulled it on and walked to her car, popping the trunk.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to the location of the voice and saw its shadow, but couldn't tell who it was.

"W-who's there?"

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"A-Aaron?"

"The one and only."

He moved in closer to her, she backed up, he bodies leaning against the back of the car.

"S-stay away from me."

"Why should I?"

"You nearly killed me and my friends."

"My intention WAS to kill you guys, that didn't turn out the way it should have."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, she could see his evil sneer.

"But maybe ill just made due with torturing you."

To her shock and utter disgust he kissed her, it was different then anything she had ever felt. It wasn't like the kisses Duncan gave her, that made her feel happy and lustful…this kiss made her want to kill somebody, like anger rush through her body. She kicked him hard in a place that made him fall to the ground yelping.

"You don't ever kiss me, now go before I call the police on you."

"Sorry, but your coming with me." He glared, standing up and grabbing her arms.

"AHH NO! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID-UGH!"

Her threw her into the backset of his car, along with another guy, he was her age with blond skater hair, and he grinned evilly at her, tapeing up her arms.

"Welcome to the jungle baby." He snickered.

--

"GET OFF ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKEING ME!"

"Greg hush her up."

The blond boy smirked, "can I have some fun with her?"

"One of the reasons were dragging her out here."

The blond boy smirked and grabbed Courtney by the ropes behind her, pulling her on to his lap.

"Get. Away. From. Me. You. Perisite." She said in a harsh breath, he pulled her into a fierce kiss and she couldn't help but feel the same way she felt when Aaron kissed her, anger and frustration. She couldn't move away from the Greg, he unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt, which total disgusted her.

"Let's see that bra babe."

"Lay one hand on my bra and I could kill you."

"Id like to see your try in this situation." He pulled the sleeves down on her shirt to revile black straps, she started screaming and Aaron turned around from the drivers seat, "save that for when we get to the hotel."

Greg sighed and pushed her off of him, she hit her head off the window.

"Be careful Greg, we want her in one piece for now."

Courtney stayed quiet, trying not to make the situation even worse. She wanted to kill herself when Greg started to breathe down her neck.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and he can kill you easily."

"I don't believe that."

"He could kill you and Aaron."

"Whatever, you wont be seeing him for a long time."  
A rush of guilt went through Courtney.

--

"Greg, grab her and the bag, we'll go in through the back door so no one sees her tied up"

Greg exited the car and pulled her back out, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Just stay quiet until we get to the room, then you and I can have some fun.'

"I want to know what is going on and why the hell you dragged me out here."

"You'll find out soon enough, so shut up."

--

They pulled her along the steps and into a room, then they threw her onto the sofa.

"So, what do we do with the slut?"

"We'll just wait until we get the call, then we g in for the BnE."

"Do we use her as a hostage?"

"Duh."

"What about that Duncan guy."

"What about him?"

"He stopped us before, he could do it again."

"He'll do anything to make sure she doesn't get hurt, this will work fine."

Courtney closed her eyes, trying not to cry, or say anything stupid to make this worse.

"Duncan…I'm so sorry…" she whispered under her breath.

--


	50. Join the Dark Side, they Have Cookies!

--

--

"Do you think you can handle the pest while I go get the stuff?"

"…I believe I can manage." Greg replied, smirking.

The door shut and Courtney gulped.

--

"so, your Duncans girlfriend?"

"…why do you care?"

"I have my reasons, I didn't realize I tryed to make out with his girl til it was too late."

"what are you going on about?"

Greg shrugged and sat next to the roped up girl.

"I've known Duncan for a while."

"so?"

"I'm just saying it's a bad idea to mess with his girl."

"I am SO not his girl."

He nodded his head, "you seriously are the stuck up chick from the show, thought he just made that up."

"…What!?"

he smirked, "and you ARE cute when your mad, geeze Duncan wasn't kidding."

"How do you know him?" she glared.

"I've known him since we were little, the dude would kill me if he saw me again, or even saw me be near you."

"Why?"

"he's had a crush on you since he was 16."

She was really confused now, "how do you know? Why are you suddenly acting nice?!"

"Because…well Aaron…look, I just need to go along with him for a while, he's working with some really tough dudes and I need to play along so he wont hurt my brother, and trust me, he's cabible of doing that."

"…What ever…I just want to go! Why am I here being your stupid hostage."

"He's getting to you so Duncan will fall for the trap, Aaron wants him to join his 'gang' thingy, so he wont hurt Duncan or you along as you both cooperate."

"Duncan can't help Aaron! He cant!"

"Why? They both get what they want."

"Duncan doesn't WANT to join a gang!"

"I never said that, I meant he gets what he wants by you not getting hurt."

Courtney sighed angrily, banging her head against the sofa, "he's not worried about me, he dosent care."

"Ha, yeah, whatever."

Greg got up and started to press some buttons on his cell phone, she rolled her eyes, "stop making conversation and acutely untie me!"

"I cant, not yet."

"Ugh!"

She sat still, then he heard him chuckle.

"Good news, your boyfriends coming."

"He's not my-wait-WHAT!?"

"He's coming to get you, but he won't be leaving with you."

"What do you mean."

He didn't respond, but kept his eye on his phone, then turned to her smirking. He grabbed her ropes and pulled her into a dark room, she heard a nearby door open and her threw her hard into another room, then the door shut with a lock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry, but you need to stay in there for this to work."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE OR GOD HELP ME I WILL-"

"Oh shut up."

--

She was now against the door out of breath, for the past half-hour she had tried to find a light switch, or a way out. No such luck.

"Damn it!"

She sat on the floor, cussing angrily.

_Duncan is coming, Greg said he wouldn't be leaving with me? Why am I so confused!_

_I think Greg is using you…_

_GEE! NO DUH!_

_But why does he want Duncan?_

_Apparently he's good enough materiel to be in a criminal gang…he wouldn't join though…right?_

…

_RIGHT?!_

…

_You're no help at all._

_He might join._

_He can't!_

_Why not?_

_Because then he wouldn't be with us anymore, and he would go back to jail in the end…_

_Why do you care? You wanted to run away from him1 heck, you wanted to go back to your DADS!_

_I wasn't thinking straight…_

_You lost your chance with him._

_I never meant to…_

_But you did._

_He's such a bastered! Why would I want to be with him?!_

_Because he cares about you…_

_Pfft._

_And remember how Aaron and Greg kissed you?_

…_I was trying to forget…_

_You felt angry! And you wanted to hurt them! When you kiss Duncan it's the exact opposite! And all the other people who kissed over your lifetime you never felt the same when you kissed Duncan…_

_Now is not the time to think about this_

She heard voices come from a room far off, yelling and…did something just break? She hear voices enter the room next to her.

"You weren't sopose to knock him out!"

"How else was this sopose to work, we set up a tea party?!"

"We could have just pulled him down and tied him up…"

"Yeah, but dude, what's the fun in that?"

"HES DOWN ON THE FLOOR OUT COLD! We shouldn't have done that…"

"Don't be such a baby Jet, I'm sure he'll be fine in a few…days…where is Courtney?"

Courtney's eyes went wide as the door opened, there stood a smirking Duncan, "so you let other boys play hostage with you but I cant? You're so cruel…"

"Duncan get out of here! Aaron's going to be back!"

He smiled and bent down, untied her back. He seemed to look different from the last she saw him, he had that weird glow…

"Oh relax darling, I know your worried about me but-AHH!"

He finished untying her and she pushed him down onto the floor, glaring, "I was not you pig."

"Guys is now the time to have a romantic fight?" a voice said, Courtney turned to see Jet and John standing at the frame of the door. John had a scar on the side of his face and Jet was wearing his usual overly happy smile.

"Shut up Jet." They both said.

"Duncan tell me right now what's going on, I'm to confused." She demanded, Duncan rolled his eyes, "this isn't the best timing, we need to go before your dad gets here."

"WHAT!? Whys he coming?!"

"As weird as this sounds he's working with Aaron."

John chuckled while Courtney stood there in shock.

"They've been working together for about 3 months, Aaron and his people steal from banks and such while your dad is their lawyer, he's one of the top lawyers in the U.S. so he's hard to beat. He won all the cases that where against Aaron so it was a win-win situation; Aaron got the robbery money and your dad got the share, plus money from the court."

Duncan saw Courtney's look and he frowned, "come on, we need to go, we'll explain the rest later."

--

Duncan pulled Courtney out of the room and the four of them ran out of the hotel, and into John's car.

"Explain the rest. Now."

Duncan sighed, why was she so persistent? "Aaron, Greg, your dad, and two other guys are in this-um…what would you call it John?"

"Cult?"

"…No…but we'll just use that for now…yeah so they made this 'cult' and have been doing that for a while, now they want me to join them because they know I know my way around banks-"

He saw her sneer at him and he smiled, "I had to add that last part didn't I? Well anyway, they took you so they could do a trade off, they would let you go if I joined them…"

"Or that's what we thought at least…" John added, Duncan rolled his eyes, "were not telling g her the rest!"

"Yes you are." She stated, he turned to her and blurted it out.

"They would force me to join, the after I did they would have killed you."

She staid silent for a few moment, the looked at the three of them, "how'd you know to come here."

"Greg told us."

"But…why?"

Duncan's face suddenly became cold, "because my brother is to much of a softy to let so much happen."

"…BROTHER!? I thought all those brother cracks were just you teasing!"

He chuckled and put an arm around her, "nope."

"What the hell is going on!" she slapped her head.

--

Me: guys I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this sucked! This is my worst chapter yet! I was rushed and I had school today so don't hurt me please!

Duncan: …didn't your reviews want something?

Me: oh yeah…Hits Aaron and Greg many times with metal bat a raccoon)

Courtney: so violent…so very, very violent…

Me: duh! Omg I fell of my skateboard and twisted meh leg! Gah!

Duncan: that's what you get for almost riding over a squirrel…

Me: I didn't mean to! He was in the way and I flipped over so I didn't hurt him!

Courtney: stupid…

Me: (gets out turtle) EAT HER MR.TACO!! and and also fan fic was down most of the day / this upsets em...well the next chap will be up in 2 minutes just to make up for it!


	51. Truth be told

--

--

"UGH! DUNCAN I CAN WALK THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"I can't take a risk princess, we don't want you hurting yourself."

"DUNCAN!"

He opened the door to her room and laid her out on her bed, chuckling, "you need to take a pill darling, we just want to make sure they don't come back to get you again, how'd they get you anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Its all my business."

"…I was going to my dads."

His smile faded, "what? Why?!"

"Because I wanted to get away from you!" she screeched, then realized how hurtful that must have sounded. Then she turned to see him _laughing._

"What's so funny?!"

"Running to another state wont stop me from finding you." He stated, leaning up against the wall. She scoffed.

"That's what you think."

Rolling his eyes he went over to her and sat next to her, "yeah, that is what I think, I follow you to any state, any country, any part of the this world."

She felt his hand brush the hair out of her face and leaned in, kissing her lips gently. The thrill rushed through her, and her anger drained away. It wasn't like the kiss she got from Greg or Aaron, this one made her feel happy. She realized they were still kissing and she shoved him away.

"Don't kiss me Duncan."

He only shrugged and walked over to the window, she sighed, "why are you still here!?"

"Well, I need to stay and watch you, Jet is talking to your mom, and John I think is talking to Mr. Delvo."

"My neighbor?"

"Yeah."

"…Why is he talking to him?"

"We need to borrow some stuff."

"…What kind of stuff?"

"Just some stuff. You don't need to be suspicious you know."

She crossed her arms, "yes I do."

"Fine, want to get your mind off it?" he asked, she looked up and saw he was sitting next to her, she felt her heart race now, "no. Go home Duncan."

"Nope, not yet sweetheart, I think I need to stay for a few more minutes, but I can stay as long as you wish."

"You're leaving now." She insisted, Duncan just came in closer, "why should I?"

"Because I-I um-I think that-"

"Your excuses leave me speechless princess." He grabbed her forearm and tugged her hard so she landed on his lap, she looked up and saw he was smiling, "…speechless…but not paralyzed."

"Duncan I had to much going on today, I nearly got killed by your 'brother', he tried to make out with me in the car and nearly took off my shirt. I got tied up and thrown in a dark room for at least an hour…cant we just put it on pause for a day?" she looked back up to see he was….really angry…

"WHAT?"

"Well I just-"

"GREG DID THAT TO YOU?! Did Aaron touch you?"

"…He kissed me before they tied me up."

He gave an angry glare to know one in particular, then had a worried expression, "you didn't…like it…did you?"

"OH HELL NO!" she screeched, his expression came back to a smug look, pulling her on his lap a little more so her legs dangled over the bed.

"Good, because you cant kiss them ever again."

"Yeah because I really want to." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking, you can't kiss any other guy."

"Who can I kiss then?"

"Me. Duh."

"Why you?" she scowled,

"Because I own you."

"You do not you pig."

He brushed his lips off hers, which gave her a tingling feeling…she liked it.

"What do you feel now."

"Like I want to slap you."

He rolled his eyes and ducked under her chin, his lips not even an inch from her neck.

"You can't say you don't feel anything princess."

"Yes I can, watch. I don't f-"

His lips came in contact with her neck, she felt a calmness rush over her, and a little…

"I feel…weird."

"In a good way or bad?" he asked, smirking slightly on her skin. Her breathing got heavier.

"…I don't know."

"Pick. Its not that hard."

His mouth slid up and met her lips, her eyes shot open and pushed him over the bed, "ok ok! In a good way! I really good way…"

He got up from the floor, dusting off his shirt.

"So, princess finally admits it then."

"I'm not saying I have a thing for you."

"But you do, so why not just admit it."

"Because I don't!"

"But I make you go crazy when I touch you." He said, poking her arm, she smirked and hit with a pillow.

"I do not you pig." She laughed. He smirked and grabbed the pillow from her and hit her in the head with it. She shrieked, as soon there were feathers everywhere.

"Ahaha Duncan stop!"

"You got to admit it."

"Nope."

He pulled her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her and locked her legs under his.

"Just admit it and ill try to go easy on you princess."

"I'm not admitting anything." She stated smugly, he smirked and slid his hand up her back, her eyes grew wide.

"Duncan quit it!"

"Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!"

He rolled his eyes and started playing with her bra, unhooking one on the hooks.

"Stop!"

"Say it."

He unhooked the second one.

"DUNCAN!"

"All you need to say is a few simple words."

"No."

"Then ill un hook the other one and I can have 10x more fun."

"Fine! I do! I have feelings for you! Happy?" she didn't want to look up and see the smug look on his face so she closed her eyes, she only felt him let go.

"How long?" he asked, Courtney still didn't look at his face.

"A long time."

She felt his hand slide down her face gently, she shivered at his touch. Her eyes opened to meet his teal eyes, he had an expressionless look on his face, but his eyes seemed to glow. Then a smiled formed at the edge of his mouth, "will you excuse me for a quick moment?"

She nodded, slightly confused.

He walked down the steps and grabbed Jet by his shirt collar and dragged him out side the house, John was walking out of Mr. Delvos house with a box, he looked at Duncan suspisouly, "dude, why do you look like that?"

He pulled both of them over to the side of the house and took a quick breath, "she said she likes me."

Jet and John exchanged looks and started cheering loudly. Duncan joined them.

--

Courtney heard the commotion form her room and looked out the window down below to see them cheering happily, she smiled, laughing hard. The she yelled out the window, "enjoy this while you can pig, that still doesn't let you off easy."

He looked up, smirking, "its okay darling, I love a challenge."

They looked at each other and smiled and actual smile, for what seemed like hell for the past weeks.

--

Me: okay the last 2 chapters totally blow.

Duncan: …what? That's it? The end?

Courtney: what about my dad! And Aaron and Greg!

Me: guys, this isn't the last chapter…

Duncan: oh…

(silence)

Me: …or is it?!…okay no its not…many more to go…so yeah…review…please? AND THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL FANS! YAY!


	52. Harvard?

--

--

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Duncan they hate me!"

"They do not."

"Ha, yeah right."

"Come on, we dot need to baby sit the whole time."

"Stop with the seducing!"

It had been 3 days after the commotion and Duncan and Courtney were sitting on the porch of his house, he was trying to get her to loosen up to him…a little more then he should…

"Your helping me, Sam needs to go to another dance compition and I don't want to get bored again, so I need something to preoccupy my time."

She scoffed, and pushed him away, "pig."

He only laughed and sat down next to her, "come on, your officially my girlfriend now. Its okay if you want to bow down to me."

"Keep dreaming" she laughed playfully. His face came inches to hers, "being my girlfriend implies that you can kiss me if you want."

"…So I'm like the anti girlfriend?"

"Funny." He mumbled.

"Why should I baby-sit with you?"

"Because I can't trust you alone, I know you'll end up getting kidnapped again because you're so weak."

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh really princess? Ok the I shouldn't be able to do this." He swiftly moved his hands onto her forearm and pushed her down onto the pavement on the porch, she squirmed.

"Get off!"

"See? Wimp."

"Let's see you try that on Val."

"I would only pin you down darling."

"Arrogant little…"

He sighed and got off her, "so will you come?"

"Fine." She mumbled, standing up to leave, he smiled, "good, meet me at my house around 7 and we'll walk together."

"…Fine."

--

She walked into her house and found her mom and Mr. Delvo sipping coffee and talking, he mom smiled at her, "hi sweetie!"

"Hey mom, hey Mr. Delvo. Hey mom I need to baby sit late tonight."

"Oh ok, Piper is over your sisters right?"

Mr. Delvo nodded, "yeah they went to kennywood today, she's been dyeing to go."

Courtney walked into the kitchen and took out some bread.

"They're actually really cute together…" she said to herself, looking to the living room and watched as her mom laughed at what he said.

--

"Your early princess." Duncan smirked as she walked up the stairs to his door that he was leaning on, she shrugged, "better then being late."

His face seemed to be in a daze, she looked at him questionably.

"Is something wrong?"

He snapped out of it and looked at her, grabbing her by the wrist gently and pulling her towards himself. "Nothing, I've just had a lot in my mind, it would be nice if something could distract me for a few minutes…" he smirked evilly, trapping her against the railing. She narrowed her eyes as he bit her bottom lip playfully, sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Duncan…"

She felt a strange sensation rush thou her, feeling like she was faint at his touch. He noted this and chuckled, lifting her onto the rail pole so she wouldn't fall over.

"Relax." He whisper into her ear, his hands wrapped around her tightly. His lips brushed up along her arm to her neck and kissed just below her ear, she griped onto him.

"…We…we should go."

He smiled on her skin, "fine, we'll continue this later." He picked her up and started walking down the steps, she started screeching, "DUNCAN YOU PIG PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughed, "no way, you nearly fainted when I played with you, can't take any chances can I?"

"I did not! Put me down!"

"Yes you did. Stop struggling and we'll get there faster princess."

"We would get there faster if you PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope."

"Ugh!"

--

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted them happily, Courtney glared at Duncan as they walked in, Sam sighed happily, "another romantic fight?"

"No." Courtney glared

"Yes." Duncan smirked.

"O….k….well, the numbers are on the fridge, if you guys have any problems just call-MOM DAD LETS GO YOU GUSY TAKE FOREVER!"

"WERE COMEING!"

"NO YOUR NOT YOU GUYS ARE SLOW!"

"HOLD ON!"

--

"David! No! What are you doing?"

"painting!"

"With pasta sause? On the walls? I don't think so."

"COURTNEY! DUNCANS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Courtney walked in the kitchen and sighed, "more sause? David your parents said you can't do that."

"But they're not here." He chirped happily, Duncan gave him a glare.

"We are in charge when we baby sit. So if one of us says something that goes for both of us, no more making a mess, lets go watch Dora."

"No Dora!" he complained while Duncan picked him up and went into the living room. Courtney took a wet rag and started to wash the sauce off the walls, then felt a hand squeeze her thigh.

"Duncan! Don't do that while we baby-sit." She glared.

"I cant help it darling."

"Ugh."

--

Justine fell asleep on the sofa with her brother and Duncan and Courtney sat on the other sofa talking.

"Ok, so Greg is you actual brother?"

"Yeah."

"…I thought you said you had a brother named Andy."

"I do."

There was a silence for Courtney to try to make scene of it.

"What?"

He sighed, put an arm around her, "I have 1 brother Greg, but I have another brother named Andy."

"Since when!?"

"A long time." He snickered, she just rolled her eyes, "what are you going to tell me next, you have a sister!?"

"I have a step sister, does that count?"

"You got to be kidding." She sighed.

"Oddly enough I'm not, but Andy was just like Greg, only Greg was a total softie, I guess that's why he called to tell me they took you…he was all ways the stupid one…"

"Must run in the family." She smirked, he narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "your hilarious."

"Mmhumm." She agreed. He finally jumped up, "oh yeah I forgot, I got my collage regerstration slips back."

"Oh so you sent them? I didn't know. That's great!"

She could have sworn that his face went red. "I don't know what place I got into, I didn't open them."

He took out the papers from his bag and sat down next to her.

"Well, you did really well this last year."

"Because you tutored me." He smirked, she glared.

"You couldn't keep yours eyes on the book long enough to hear anything."

"That's what you think."

She rolled her eyes, "well open them! I wan t to know."

He shrugged and ripped open the papers, "okay…umm…Ohio State Collage accepted me, Taft Collage didn't, University of California accepted me…like hell I'm going back there…University of Pit accepted me…this one is kind of thick…Harvard. It has a tone of papers attached, what are these?"

Duncan handed her the papers and she looked at them, screaming on the top of her lungs,

"YOU GOT A FULL TIME SCOLARSHIP TO HARVARD!?"

"…Are you mad?"

"No this is-oh my god Duncan this is…WOW!" she hugged him in total shock, he shook his head, "this has to be a mistake…"

"You filled out the form and sent it to them? How is it a mistake!?" she asked happily, he shrugged, "I sent them to a ton of places, I didn't think that…how is that possible?"

Courtney was dancing joyfully, he only glared, "I'm not going Court."

She stopped and looked at him oddly, "what? Why?"

"It's not my thing."

"What the hell is the sopose to mean."

"Harvard? Get real. That place is for your kind of people."

"Excuse me? And who exactly ARE my kind of people?"

"Stuck up, prep dressing, A+ students."

She now had her fist clenched up, "you just got offered into one of the best schools in the world and your not taking that chance? Just because it's not your thing?"

"I'm not going until I find out what collage your going to."

This suddenly confused her, "why?"

He got up off the sofa and walked towards her, smirking, "because that's the collage I'm going to."

She rolled her eyes, "oh my god Duncan…"

"You saw this coming, I'm stalking you until after collage, then after that were eloping."

"You're an idiot, just go to Harvard."

"I will…if you get accepted."

"Ugh! Your so infuriating!"

"With that vocabulary I'm sure that you'll get in."

"DUNCAN!"

He kissed her lips softly and watched as she nearly stumbled backwards by his touch.

"Why the hell do you want to follow me?"

He rolled his eyes, "you know the reason."

Her glared, but then a smirk formed at the edge of her mouth, "yeah I do, but just to be sure you need to say it."

"Ha. No,"

"Because you don't." she nodded understandingly, he seemed to be taken aback, "what? No I do!"

"Then admit it."

"Us guys don't do the admitting thing like chicks do."

"Then I can't believe you."

"I'm not admitting it."

"Oh yes you are." She smirked and stood behind him, grabbing his arms and quickly grabbed hard tape off the counter, wrapping his wrists.

"Princess what the hell are you doing!?"

"Admit it." She said, pushing him down to a chair and tieing him up, he rolled his eyes, "Jet tried this and it didn't work, what makes you think it'll work with me?"

She smirked and took out the elastic from her hair, it fell over her shoulders and saw Duncans look.

"Shit. Courtney were not doing this again, you cant."

"Why not?" she asked innocently, slipping off her sweater to reveal a pink cami, he was smirking like and idiot and gulped, "okay okay ill admit it."

"Say it."

"I like you." He rolled his eyes, choking out the words, she narrowed her eyes, "you JUST like me?"

"No I like you like you."

"Don't play games Duncan."

"Me? You're the one who's seducing me…"

"Is it working?"

"More then it should."

"Good, now admit it."

He looked up and met her eyes, then sencerly said, "I love you."

She smiled and put back on her sweater, "was that so hard?"

"Yes."

She untied him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the sofa, "I hope you realized how hard that was for me to admit, I'm not the type who usually says that kind of stuff."

He sat down on the sofa and pulled her down onto his lap, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah big tough delinquent I got it I got it."

"Yeah." He pulled her into a deep kiss and detached, partly laughing, "and don't you forget it."

--

Me: …

Duncan: sup with you?

Me: …

Duncan: what? you don't even want to say how shity your story is?

Me: (whispers) I cant say anything!

Duncan: …why?

Me: (points to reviews) they threaten me if I do!

Courtney: (pets Mr. Taco) they might steal Mr. Taco!

Duncan: …so?

Me: this chapter sucks but I cant say that because they'll threaten me again!

Duncan: AH HA! You just said it! (grabs metal bat)

Me: AHHH! NO! REVIEW! MR. TACO RUN!


	53. Duncan Joins

--

--

Courtney woke up in a daze.

_Where am I-oh yeah, I babysat last night._

She got up, rubbing her eyes to see no one was in the living room.

"Duncan?"

No answer.

She entered David's room to David sound asleep on his bed, then looked is Justine's room to find the same thing.

"Where are you?"

"Where's who?"

She jumped and turned to see Duncan leaning against the wall, he looked really mad…

"I was looking for you…is something wrong?"

"Some…things came up…"

"What kind of things?"

"I cant explain right now." He said, showing a fake smiled, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes you can, what's up?"

"I can't say right now, but I need to go."

"Oh…ok…" she tried not to sound disappointed, and failing miserably, this time he smirked.

"Don't try to miss me to much."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes in disgust, he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "sorry princess, I promise ill see you later."

He bolted out the door, leaving Courtney silently confused and baffled.

--

"Why'd Duncan leave?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he needs to help John or something."

Courtney out a bowl of cereal in front of Justine, and David was playing with his cheerios happily

--

Courtney sat on the sofa while the tow kids watched a show called survivor.

"…This is really messed up, I mean, they're trapped on an island while others watch their pain and suffering! What's the point?"

"Its entertaining." Justine chirped up

"I like cartoons, not actual people shows." David said. Courtney laughed.

--

"Guys your family will be home in a few minutes."

"Why are you Duncan wife?"

Courtney looked over to see Justine asked this with a serious face, she sighed, "I'm not."

"Piper said you are."

"She wants us to get married, I don't see why."

"Because you guys are all mushy!"

"Mushy isn't…. He…ugh I'm not explaining this to you, just help me clean up."

"…You cleaned basically every spot off this house! Are you one of the weird people that when they get mad or upset they immediately clean everything?"

"What? No! Why would I be mad or upset."

"Because your husband left."

"He's not my husband!"

"…You guys divorced?!"

Courtney slapped herself on the head, jumping when the doorbell rang.

--

"Hey Court! I'm sorry were late-hey-where's Duncan?"

"He left early, had some stuff to do."

Sam nodded, then her eyes grew large "wow, this place is spotless. Like shiny!"

"Ha, yeah I'm sorry, I got into cleaning, no clue why."

--

Courtney walked down the steps and walked back o her house, feeling slightly put out.

"What ARE you doing that's so important Duncan?"

--

"I'm on my way."

"How'd Courtney take it when you told her?"

"…I didn't."

He could hear John sigh angrily.

"I hate this idea Duncan, Courtney will hate you…"

"I know-"

"And you'll be gone how long?"

"I-I don't know."

He heard John gulp, "does this mean I wont be able to talk to you?"

"…Some times, but ill call you as often as possible."

"Why do I have a feeling that's a lie."

"Its not. Man, I don't under stand this."

"Is there any way to stop you from joining them?"

"No, I need to do this."

"If you think this is the best thing, I'm on your side."

"Thanks John."

"…. Did you at least say good bye to her?"

"Y-yeah I did."

"Okay."

He closed his cell phone and kept walking downtown.

--

"_I can't say right now, but I need to go."_

"_Oh…ok…" she tried not to sound disappointed, and failing miserably, this time he smirked._

"_Don't try to miss me to much."_

"_Oh please." She rolled her eyes in disgust, he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "sorry princess, I promise ill see you later."_

--

"I promised her…great. Another thing to add to my delinquent list: Lied to Girlfriend." He slapped himself on the head, feeling angry with himself.

--

Courtney opened to the door to her and saw her mom watching TV.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie! How was babysitting?"

"It was fine, David got messy with some pasta sauce though, but nothing bad."

"That's good, do you want to watch Jurassic Park with me? Its about to come on."

"…Ill pass tonight, I'm kind of tired."

She walked slowly up to her bedroom and closed the door. She was tired, but was kind of confused at the same time. Her eyes gazed over to some envelopes near her nightstand. Her mother usually put her own separate mail pile there.

She opened them up and saw she didn't get excepted to Yale, she frowned slightly, but went through the rest of the mail and found one marked HARDVARD.

She gulped, opening it carefully and read it slowly.

--

"MOM!"

"Why are you screaming up there?"

Courtney bolted down the staircase and hugged her mom tightly, "I GOT ACCEPTED INTO HARVARD!"

"That'great!" he mom started jumping with he excitedly.

"I can't believe this!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes!"

"So you're going to go?"

"If I can, do we have the money for it?"

"That's why you didn't go to you academy this year, that last bit of money would be enough for Harvard."

Courtney was clapping happily, then turned to her mom, "I need to call Duncan and tell him!"

--

"Hey Duncan its Courtney. Great news…I got accepted in to Harvard! Call me back when you can…bye!" she ended the call, surprised he didn't pick up, but sighed happily laying on her bed.

--

Duncan watched the phone as he played the message, he shook his head sighing, "and you wont be that happy when you find out what I'm doing."

He looked up at the hotel and glared, "this will end badly no matter what I do." He walked towards the door of the building.

--

"I need to check into a room."

"name?" the manager asked, Duncan opened his mouth to say but some one cut him off.

"he's with us." A brown hair boy stated, Duncan twitched a little, "yeah." And shot him a look,

"ill be staying with Aaron for a few days."

--

Me: eh. (pets Mr.Taco)

Duncan: what do you mean EH!? You totally…she…what the hell was that chapter!?

Me: Mr.Taco wrote it!

Courtney: …kay?

Duncan: you cant leave it there! Its all rushed and fucked up!

Me: eh.

Duncan: STOPIT!!


	54. Dislove

--

--

The sound of an annoying alarm clock startled Courtney and she jumped out of bed, she hastily rushed over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

No new calls or text messages.

She bit her lip and put the cell phone down, but thought nothing over it and jumped into her clothing.

--

"Morning mom."

"Hey honey."

Courtney grabbed her backpack and looked through it to see if she had everything.

"Oh sweetie, one of your classmates is throwing a graduation party on Saturday, a Miss. Katie Hale?"

"Oh yeah, she's the one who lives in that big mansion…cool, I guess ill ask Val and Sam if they're going."

--

"John?" Val looked curiously at her boyfriend, who was waiting outside on her porch steps, he looked a little saddened, "hey."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, oh so hey Katie is throwing a graduation party on Saturday, you going to go?"

"No, parities aren't my thing."

John smirked as they walked down the street to the school.

"Oh please."

"Its true."

"Oh ok lets see then, you went to the night club with us and got DRUNK! You went to the prom-"

"I get it I get it! God."

He smiled and kissed her cheek happily, "so you'll go?"

"Nope." She smiled, rubbing off the kiss he gave her; he sighed, "why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But ill be there."

"…Exactly."

He rolled his eyes, "you're coming, even if I drag you there…I wouldn't mind that actually…"

"Oh stop it." She laughed and bit her lip. He smirked and put his arm around her waist, "you're coming."

"Fine, but you need to stay with me the whole time, you can't leave me for one second."

"Oh like I would." He laughed, pulling her against the building and kissed her lips softly, she giggled and pulled away, "not now, were going to be late."

He nodded understandingly, but held her hand in his, "weird, I was upset before, now I feel like the happiest guy in the world."

"Why is that?"

"I'm in love with someone." He smirked evilly, kissing her hand.

Val stood there, shocked.

--

Courtney entered the school and went to her locker, entering her combination.

"6…24…53…2…"

She opened it and shoved in her books, looking around to find someone.

"I guess he skipped school again." She sighed, then Sam skipped down the hall, "Hia Court! What's up?"

"You're in a perky mood…"

"Aren't I all ways?"

"…This is true. Hey, you haven't seen Duncan by any chance have you?"

She shook her head, her brown hair shaking with her, "nope. Oh did you get your collage forms back?"

"Yeah, I got into Harvard!"

"Oh my gosh1 that's great! Is Duncan going to collage?"

"Yeah…he got a full scholarship to Harvard…somehow…"

Sam's mouth was wide open, "seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"You seem sad about it."

"I don't want him to be so upsessed with me to go to the same collage."

"Ooh, I think its romantic!"

"Only you would think that…"

"Hehehe true."

Courtney laughed at how blond Sam could be some times, "come on, we should be getting to math."

"Okidoki!"

--

Duncan shut the door loudly, looking over to see Greg and Aaron looking at him with a smirk.

"So you decided to join us?" Greg asked. Duncan glared, "yeah, I had no choice. I got you voicemail."

--

_Duncan watched as Courtney fell asleep on his lap, he smiled._

"_Aw princess, if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask."_

_She didn't respond, so he assumed she was now asleep. He lowered his head and moved his lips along her neck, which made her moan in her sleep. He was having fun when his cell phone rang, he let it go and soon heard the voice mail._

"_Duncan Duncan Duncan, you should have known better."_

_Duncan watched his phone in shock and amazement, "Aaron?!"_

"_-You should have picked up, but listen carefully. Greg followed you around today, so he knows where your girlfriend's house is, and where you are right now. So…he outside, don't try going out to look for him, you wont be able to chetch him before he gets to her. Now, he has some stuff with him, some stuff that could…hurt. So…either you come down to the hotel tomorrow or we'll find her again and we'll do some stuff first…then kill her._

_So now onto the fun, you join us for our gang, and I don't hurt her, your choice. Meet at 9 o'clock at the hotel, don't be late."_

_Duncan looked at the phone for at least 5 minutes, then looked at Courtney, bushing the hair away from her face._

"_Shit."_

_--_

"Good, I'm glad you don't want to risk her life." Aaron snickered, Duncan remained silent. His brother Greg walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "its okay dude, before you know it you'll be able to go back to her."

"Stay away from me Greg." He pushed him away.

--

Val walked to her locker after Chemistry, slowly putting her books inside, Courtney came up to her, "Hey!"

"Hi…"

"…What's wrong?"

Val gulped and closed her locker, "J-John-"

"What about him?"

"He…he said he loved me."

Courtney watched as Val bit her lip and looked away.

"You don't love him back do you?"

"What?" she jumped in surprise, "of course I do! But…I cant let him…"

"…You're not making scene."

"I can't let him say that, he could do so much better and he…he just…I don't think it will work out."

Courtney looked at her friend as Val cover her face, probibly so Courtney wouldn't see her crying.

"It could if you tried! And that's not true, you guys are so good together."

"I need to break up with him."

"I'm not letting you."

John suddenly walked out of his classroom over to his locker, Val quickly wiped her tears away and walked over to him, "John? Can we talk?"

"VAL DON'T!"

--

"So, what do I do in this 'man cult'?"

Aaron glared, "its not a cult you ass, its barely even a gang, you just help us with robbing the banks downtown, seeing as you know most ways to get out."

"…Fine."

"Then we have some other stuff to do." Greg pulled out a box on the table and threw it to Duncan, who caught it effortlessly and looked inside, dropping it immediately.

"D-dude, are those…?"

"Yeah," Aaron sent a happy look to Greg, "explosives."

Duncan just looked at the baggie, then sighed, "let's do it."

"Excellent."

--

Me: DUNCAN COURTNEY COME IN HERE QUICK!

(Duncan and Courtney walk into my computer room)

Courtney: what!?

Duncan: what's wrong?

(Violet turns to them with a miniature chiwawa in hand) looks what I got!

Duncan: wtf!? Is that a gerbil?!

Me: noo his name is Senor Buttons!

Duncan: …what!?

(Vy puts a mini sombrero on dogs head, he wags his tail happily)

Courtney: what happened to Mr. Taco?!

Me: (pulls put of bag) hes right here! Now Mr. Taco has some one to play with!

Duncan: …didn't some one kidnap Mr. Taco?

Me: yeah, but thaat was Mr. Taco; The Plushie.

Courtney: dear god…

Me: well anyway I know this is short and crap but my school lets out at 3:05 and I don't get home UNTILL 5! Wtf our bus takes forever! And I live 20 minutes away from school, stupid afternoon bus…well anyway I have 3 test to study for so bi!


	55. Breakups?

--

--

"Sure Val, what's up?"  
Val looked at John for a long moment, then John chuckled, "you're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"…How'd you know?"

John leaned up along his locker and smiled at her, it was a real smile too, which threw Val off.

"I can just tell babe, I don't want to make you unhappy."

Val twitched slightly, thinking about all her old boyfriends who would be hitting, touching, or screaming at her by now. Why was he so calm?

"Oh…"

"So, is there another guy or…?"

"Um…no…I just think we should stay friends, find someone else."

John stood still, the same expressionless face he had since he left his class, he moved his hand over to hers and touch it slightly, "I'm sure you could."

"…And you?"

"I won't be looking for any girls at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one."

"…John…we're over…"

"I know, but just in case ill be ready for you to come back."

Before he left for his next class her leaned in and kissed her lips softly and quick, then walked away before she could say anything else.

Courtney casually walked over, "so…"

"…He just…but…what the bloody hell?!"

"He still likes you."

"I'm over him."

"Yeah right. You guys are to perfect together."

"Whatever." She sighed, looking behind her to see that he was totally gone now.

--

"-Your kidding."

"Nope, we just broke up."

"Aw bro, I'm sorry, Jesus who saw that coming?"

John shrugged and sat down next to his brother, "I kind of did, I pushed her to much."

"You did not. And oddly you don't sound sad."

"I'm not."

"Why? Did you want to break up?"

"No."

"I'm lost now-"

"I'm just keeping my head high and hope she changes her mind soon."

"Ah I see, still helplessly in love but is awaiting his love to come back to him…"

"Shut up, no more Disney movies for you."

"Fine…hey, where's Duncan?"

John looked away from his brother, I-I-don't know."

"Yes you do, I can tell!"

"He's out with a few…family relatives or something i dont know."

--

"-If you honestly think I'm going to do this think again Aaron."

"Do it or you know hat will happen Duncan."

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO PUT HER IN DANGER?!"

"Because you care about her the most in this pitiful thing you call a life."

"…Not anymore."

"Liar."

"Ill do it, just stay away form her."

--

Courtney left the school and got into her car.

She pulled into the driveway and jumped out, noticing a black car also in the drive.

"That's not my moms car…"

She looked in the garage to find her moms white car…did she have some one over?

Courtney opened the door to the house, "mom? Do we have a visitor-oh my god."

She saw her mom standing in the living room, the saw her hand crumpled into a fist, glaring at some one.

Her dad.

"So you came here…"

"Dad I can expl-"

"YOU DISOBAID ME!"

Her father was gripping on her arm, she could see the vein on his forehead throbbing.

"Keith leave her alone."

"Shut up Mary."

Courtney remembers what Duncan told her about her dad and Aaron's group, she twitched.

"You work with Aaron…"  
"what?"

"Nothing, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting you."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, unless you want me to take your mom to court."

Courtney looked at her parents and glared directly at he father, "you're a bastered."

"Get in the car, and don't make this into a big thing. If you do as I say I won't do something drastic."

Courtney stood still, frozen in place, she caught her moms eyes, now full of worry, Courtney turned and got into the car while her parents yelled loudly at each other.

"I don't-I cant go-I cant-" she mumbled to herself. Her dad finally come to the car and gave her a look, "I would thrash you right now, but there are people in this neighbor hood."

"Whatever."

--

"Get out of the car and go to your room."

"Why should I?"

"Because I will hurt you if you don't."

"Never stopped you before."

She entered the big house; it seemed so long since she had been there, she crept up the steps, not daring to look back at her father.

--

"How is this happening!?"

She banged her fist against the wall of her room, she had left her mom, she had left her friends, and she left Duncan. She felt like she betrayed him…then again, they haven't talked in at least 3 days…

"DAD I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!"

"SHUT UP COURTNEY."

She closed her door with a loud slam and tried calling Duncan, no answer.

"What's going on?!"

--

"Come on Duncan, we need to talk strategy with him."

"I'm not going near that bitch."

"Shut up and ring the doorbell."

Duncan glared at Aaron cussing, then rang the doorbell to the old mansion.

"What do you-oh-its you guys."

Aaron smirked, "Keith, we need to go over our plans this weekend."

"Fine, just be quiet."

"Why?"

"Just stay quiet."

--

All of them entered the living room and Aaron took out a folder from his bag, "we were thinking of robbing Halen Bank first, what do you think?"

Courtney's dad thought for a moment, the looked over at Duncan, "what ever this kid can pull you out of."

"I'm not going to help much." Duncan glared, Greg scoffed, "shut up. Yes you are."

Duncan punched his brother in the arm hard, "to make it easy just go after Tryson Bank first, they have a lot of exits."

"…Fine."

--

Courtney heard talking from down stairs, rolling her eyes, "Great, dad brought friends over, probily a kegar downstairs." She closed her door and looked at her cell phone.

"No reception, damn."

She opened her door and jumped down the stairs, "dad? Does this house usually have reception-oh my god."

She dropped her phone and looked in the living room to see the three people that she hated the most.

Her dad, Aaron, and Greg.

"What the hell is go-" she stopped dead in her tracks and saw Duncan sitting next to them, he stood up at he looked of shock.

"Duncan…what…you never…did you?" she watched as Aaron chuckled.

"Keith, when did your slutty daughter get here?" Aaron asked, Duncan punched him in the arm, "dude shut up."

"Your girlfriend looks like she is going to cry." Greg said, facing Courtney, Duncan looked at her too, leaving the room and grabbed her arm, "ill be right back Aaron."

--

"Duncan let go!"

He pulled her into her room, he looked ticked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

She crossed her arms, "I should be asking you the same thing! Why are you with Aaron?! And Greg! And my DAD! Why haven't you returned my calls!?"

He covered her mouth, you could see he was getting madder.

"None of your business. Just stay out of it."

"But…"

He pulled her against the wall and covered her mouth, giving her a pleading look, "Courtney, I moved on, were over."

Courtney stood silently against the wall, her eyes looking into his.

"So, after all the years of you begging me to be with you all the things you said, 3 days after we get together you want to break up…what is Aaron making you do Duncan."

"He's helping me."

"Helping you, he hates you!"

"No he doesn't, he's doing me a favor, now I don't need to go to Harvard."

"Something is wrong with you."

"That's what you wanted right? Me to be away from you while you're at Harvard."

"S-shut up Duncan."

"You've hated me for so long that you just went along with it."

"That's not true." She felt like tears were falling down her face, she was right.

"You hated me, and you just finally gave up and let me be with you, huh? Isn't that true?"

"NO IT'S NOT DUNCAN! NO ITS NOT!" tears were now pouring out of her eyes and saw Duncan had a glaring look.

"What has Aaron told you Duncan?"

"He hasn't told me a thing, he's helping me."

"Helping you!? You where just twisting my mind! You don't love me…do you?"

He looked at her for a long moment, looking away, his grip still on her, "no, I don't.

--

Me: this is short! (pets Mr. Taco)

Duncan: your so messed up!

Courtney: why'd you leave the story there?!

Me: because Mr. Taco needs a bath! Your going to be a clean turtle yes you are! Yes you are! starts to rub shell)

Duncan: (picks up Senor Buttons) I think your owner is insane…woah wtf since when does your dog have a jacket?

Me: it was a gift! Anyway maybe another chapter later tonight…idk…kinda depressed / anyway its bath time!!

Mr. Taco: (gulps)


	56. Slave

--

--

She fell limp against the wall, trying to recover, "f-fine."

He only smirked at her, "you can't say your upset about this."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

He let go of her, now actually looking sorry, but snapped out of it.

"Just stay up here, we have business to take care of."

"But Duncan-"

"Stay. Up. Here."

He had a look like he would kill her if she moved at all, then opened the door and went down stairs.

--

"-Will the fire escape work?"

"I'm not sure, no one has used that in a while."

Duncan came into the room and grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt, raising him high into the air, "you made me lie to her!"

Aaron smiled, "how so?"

"I told her I didn't love her."

"That was your doing, and it's the truth."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Put me down. You said that to protect her, right?"

"…Yeah…but now she."

"It doesn't matter, you wernt sopose to see her at all here, it was just a fluke."

"But she-"

"Duncan, just shut up and help us with this."

--

Courtney lay on her bed, feeling like she was going to scream.

"How could he do this? He-he-"

She got up and walked down the steps, opening the front door, she heard her dad's voice.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"For a walk, you can't keep me in here with 3 guys I hate in one house."

She turned to see the 4 of them standing in the hall, looking at her.

All except Duncan.

"Get back in your room."

"No."

She walked out the door and shut it, walking down the staircase. She new she couldn't go far because her dad would send people out to find her…or even worse.

Send the 3 of them to get her.

--

"Duncan concentrate."

"I cant!"

"Do it."

The 4 of them sat in the living room, Greg watched Duncan intently while Aaron was yelling at Duncan every 5 seconds. Duncan finally got up, throwing the papers they had crashed onto the ground.

"Guys, we've been here for 3 hours, let's just go!"

"Were making the route to make this simpler!"

"I want to go before she gets back."

"Sit down, we will leave soon."

"We better…"

--

Courtney was a few blocks away and leaned against a near by building, he head was spinning and she felt like she would cry.

"I knew I should have never believed him…"

She felt a light chill rush through her and she slowly lowered her self against the wall, no one really lived in the neighborhood her dad had lived in, it seemed like it was like a grave yard, it was a big place, but you felt like every thing was closeting in on you and you just wanted to leave it. She finally lifted herself up and turned the corner.

--

"Duncan, grab the bag we need to."

"Fine."

He harshly grabbed the backpack from Courtnerys dad's hands and left the house with tweetle dumb and tweetle dumber.

He sat in the back of the car and stayed silent, Greg knew that this would be an awkward drive home…

--

Courtney's eyes where on the pavement ahead of her, counting the steps she took, a car suddenly parked next to the side walked she was passing, she didn't think much of it and kept walking.

Until Greg and Aaron stepped out of it.

Duncan started yelling from inside the car, he jumped out with them, but Aaron all ready had a grabbed both her arms.

"Hey sweetie, remember me?"

"Get off me."

"No, I don't think I will."

Duncan stood behind Aaron, partly glaring.

"Put her down man, I'm doing this all so you don't lay a finger on her."

"I said I wouldn't HURT her, but were alone with just the 4 of us right now, her dad wont know I'm playing with her…I could just take her back to thehotel with us and-"

Aaron's hand was slowly pulling down the zipper of her jeans, Duncan grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him along the wall of the building, "Dnt you ever touch her."

Courtney's expression didn't change, but merrily said, "who says he can't?"

Duncan moved his gaze toward her, a confused expression sliding on his face, "what the hell do you mean?"

"You don't own me anymore Duncan, I'm a free tool who can be used by any guy now."

"Don't say that." He said harshly under his breath, taking slow steps towards her, "and I still do own you."

"What? As your personal slave? You don't love me, I don't love you. Like you said before, it's over. I can do what ever I want now."

His expression seemed to change quiet drastically. His hand slid onto the side of her face softly, she didn't expect that, "princess-"

"Oh, since when am I princess again?"

He covered her mouth with one finger, and harshly said, "you've all ways been princess, no matter what our condition is. Today was just a coincidence, it was never sopose to be like this, I wasn't sopose to see you at all, ever again."

She pushed him away harshly, "gee thanks for giving me the heads up, appreciate it."

She turned on her heel, not daring to look back at the 3 men staring at her.

--

"Your back."

"Yeah, after being suducuced by Aaron."

Her dad gave her a look, "don't go near them."

"They came towards me, make sure next time you see them to stay the hell away from me."

She ran up the long staircase and slammed her door shut.

--

"Sam I don't understand this, Courtney and Duncan wont pick up their cell phones."

Val and Sam where sitting in Sams room. Val was pressing madly at her cell phone and Sam was doing her nails happily, then sighed.

"I'm sure there fine! Just relax! Have a cookie!"  
"I'm not hungry."

"Your probably the skinniest girl in out class, you need more calories in you."

"Oh shut up, you've been brining that up for 4 years."

"Well its true."

"What ever."

Sam got up and patted Vals back, "you miss him odnt you?"

"…I don't know…Duncan and I don't know each ther that well but…"

Sam rolled he eyes, "I meant John."

"What? No!"

"Yes you do, please admit it, you broke up with him for no frckin reason!"

"There was a reason, he wasn't right for me."

"What ever." Sam got up and finished doing her nails.

"So…how are you and Jet?"

"Good! We went on our 23rd date on Saturday."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You guys go on a lot of dates…"

"I guess, mostly we just walk around town."

"Oh."

Val tried to call Courtney's cell phone again and grew more frustrated. Finally, she gave up and threw the cell phone onto the bed.

"Calm down Val."

Sam's cell phone rang and she picked it up, putting it on speaker so she wouldn't mess up her nails.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Jet."

"Hey Jetty what's up?"

"Hey-uh-well let john explain."

The two girls heard the muffled twins voices and rolled they're eyes at the bickering.

"Um hey girls."

"Hi john?"

"Listen, I know this is weird to hear but, Courtney's back in Cali."

There was a silence, Val glared, "I hope her dad likes car trunks."

--

Me: this is soooooo late! I sorry!

Duncan: weirdo.

Me: shup

Courtney: this sucks! Why is it sso short and gay?

Me: because I was…busy today…

Duncan: oh yeah talking to that Michael kid…

Me: …maybe I was!

Courtney: oolala

Me: shup.

Duncan: ooo you like him…

Me: every one says that.

Duncan: sure they do.

Me: eh.

Duncan: NOO!


	57. Break Out

--

--

Courtney walked down the steps and gave a glare, but meaningful look to her father who was reading the paper, but said.

"good morning."

"What's good about it?"

"Still in a mood I see."

She gave her dad a look and went over to her cell phone, 8 missed calls.

"Val and Sam called?"

she pressed a few numbers on her cell phone and called back.

"hello?"

"COURTNEY! Why the hell are you back in California?!"

"My dad."

"Your dad will die a slow and painful-OW-damn it Sam!"

Sam's voiced filled the phone now.

"COURTNEY! Guess what? in my room I found this shoe box and in it was like, 40 pieces of string!"

"….that's great, look, guys, I'm sorry, but I-"

Val scoffed, "don't say it! We are coming to get you right now! We tried to call Duncan but he wont answer."

"I-I know."

"You do?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, just don't worry ok?"

"But when are you coming back."

"…I'm not."

"But Courtney-"

"Val, drop it."

"what's you problem!?"

"Nothing, bye." She ended the call, hastily pushing it into her pocket.

--

"Duncan dude, talk."

"Shut up Greg."

Duncan and Greg sat on the sofa in the hotel room, Duncan was silent while Greg was glancing at him every five minutes. Aaron had left to make some phone calls.

"What's wrong with you? You refuse to talk!"

"Maybe its because I had to lie to her."

"You'll get over it."

Duncan swiftly grabbed Greg by the collar of his shirt and threw him effortlessly onto the ground, he then stepped on his back to make sure he was unable to move.

"No, I wont. And if you guys kept to you word by not touching her I wouldn't be so pissed."

"AH DUDE GET OFF!"

"if you guys ever touch her again you wont have any arms afterwards, got it?"

"why do you care? You guys aren't together anymore."

"well I don't want freaks like you playing with her."

"GUYS BREAK IT UP!"

Aaron walked into the room and pushed Duncan off Greg, Greg glared.

"we can do what we want, Duncan, you gave her up so we wouldn't hurt her, we are headed downtown tomorrow for 3 banks and your doing it, or else."

Greg left the room swearing loudly while Aaron only sat on the sofa, "chill man."

"don't you tell me to chill. How messed up is it that I'm with my enemies rather then my best friends and girlfriend?!"

"I don't need to be your enemy."

"ha. Yeah right. Your definitely not a friend and I pray to god your not my girlfriend…"

a news paper swat Duncan on the head, "shut it. You just better keep to your word about the bank passage ways or else your dead."

"…better then this."

--

"Dad what the hell!?"

Courtney walked in to her dads work room and found shelves filled with explosives.

"I highly doubt that these are for the forth of July."

He dad grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the sofa, he gave her a look, "you don't go in there with out my permission."

"why the hell am I even here?! Its not like you care."

"you're here because I know if I let you'll leave you'll blow my cover."

"I don't give a damn anymore."

--

"Dad just let me leave!"

"Courtney shut up and go to your room."

The door bell rang and her father sighed angrily, "get it."

She reached for the doorknob and nearly screamed when she saw Val standing there with Sam jumping around behind her.

"Val-?!"

Val came into the house quickly and looked around. She wore her usual attire, black shirt with multicolored skulls, he make up dark, but her glare seemed more evil then usual.

"where's you dad?"

"Val no!"

Val rushed into the living room and next you could hear a mans scream, Courtney rushed in the room to see he dad being hit repeatedly with a pillow, using more force then you would usual have at a pillow fight.

"you-stupid-little-mother-fricking-bastered!"

"COURTNEY GET THIS KID AWAY FROM ME!"

Val took her dad by the ear and led him outside, Sam and Courtney exchanged glances.

"what the hell…"

Sam jumped back to her normal peppy self, "we came to get you! Your dad weird. I hope she doesn't end up killing him…"

Val came back into the house, looking happier then usual, "hey."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO VAL?"

"locked him in the car trunk."

"oh,…my god. You didn't."

"I did, do you want to double check?"

"…no that's okay I'm good. Why are you guys here? We could all get in serious trouble!"

Val shrugged looked up at her, a solemn look on her face, "John explain what was going on, I'm so sorry."

"I-I don't care! You guys need to leave."

"ha. We are, you coming with us. Go get your stuff."

"why should I? I said im not going."

Val scowled at her, "there's room enough for two in the trunk you know."

"….let me just grab my bags."

"smart idea."

--

Courtney rushed and stuffed objects in her bag, Sam stood next to her so she wouldn't try t hide from them.

Soon they both leapt down the staircase, Courtney wearing a scowl.

"I cant believe this, what if my dad suffocates!?"

"it was his fault."

"this is soooooo going on my perminit record."

"its going on ALL of our perminit records, come on lets go before the neighbors suspect something."

--

Val and Sam grabbed Courtney's forearms and pulled her out the door, he car parked right infront of it, he expression change quickly to panic at hearing the muffled voice in the back.

"Guys is he-"

"Relax and get into the car."  
Courtney did as she was told, she could tell Val was trying hard not to get angry. She didn't blame her.

"what if he cant breath?"

"he'll be fine…for now." Sam jumped happily in her seat.

--

"Val your going to fast."

"know your going to slow."

"wait…why are you pulling over?"

Val pointed behind them and saw flashing lights.

Police.

"you kidding."

"were screwed."

"QUICK HIDE THE DRUGS!"

"Sam what the hell we don't have drugs!"

"uh…sure…"

"guys shut up! Here he comes!"

a plump man walked up to the window and looked at them carefully, "license and registration."

"you could say please…"

"what did you say to me goth girl."

"I said hold on to you pants suspenders im getting them."

Val searched her purse and handed them to him, he looked at them, "you do realize you past the 40 limit?"

"I was going 45."

"not by my watch."

"cops can check speed by watches now? Were so high tech!"

Val saw the veins pulse on his forehead, Courtney gave her a warning look.

"mind if I search your car?"

"yeah…"

but he went behind the car anyway, Val had a strange look on her face as he walked back.

"mam?"

"yes?"

"is there a reason why theres a grown man tied up in your car trunk?"

"yeah, see, I can explain that…"

--

Me: okay, I know its late a rushed and crap but ive been busy. (pets Mr. Taco happily.)

Duncan: where was he last chapter!?

Me: we went to go get his shell waxed!

(Mr. Taco eats a burrito happily)

Courtney: wtf!? Cannibalism!

Me: nope, burritos aren't in the taco category!

Val: true, anyway Violet apologies for this being retarded.

Me: yes, yes she does.

(Mr. Taco starts eating the computer monitor)

Me: shit!

Duncan: why do your pets have shirts?!

Me: reviewers .

Duncan: dear god…review…

Me: hehehe fine. Come Mr. Taco, Senor Buttons, its time for your daily yoga class!

(Mr Taco and Senor Buttons run for there lives, Taco rides on Senor Buttons back)

Me: NO! damn. Okay well ill try and update tomorrow if I can.

Duncan: but she has a BOYFRIEND now so…

Me: (gets out metal bat) can it!


	58. Irony

Val stepped out of the care, looking ticked

Val stepped out of the care, looking ticked. She slammed the door shut and walked to the back of the car with Sam and Val following suit.

"well officer…"

She stopped her sentence and turned to Sam, "why DID we lock him in there again?"

"Because…he abused her!" she pointed to Courtney, who backs away slowly.

"I had nothing to do with this sir, I honestly think they're drunk."

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Will the three of you please be quiet?"

The office looked down at the man in the trunk who was trying to wiggle out of the ropes.

"This doesn't happen to be Keith Marsh, one of the top judges in the state?"

"Yeah about that…"

"The three of you, up against the car. Now."

Courtney rolled her eyes as Sam jumped up onto the cop car and pointed at the officer.

"YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Sam not a good idea…"

She jumped around on the hood of the car screeching happily, while the cop tried to grab her. Courtney shook her head and tried to get Vals attention, but couldn't because she was on the ground laughing so hard.

"GET OFF MY PATROL CAR THIS INSTANT!"  
"MAKE ME!"

"Did you happen to go to a bar before this?"

Val now got control of her laughter and tried to look serious, "she only had 2 drinks…"

"Oh my god. We are so screwed."

Sam slipped off the car and slid onto the sidewalk, running for her life, the cop waddled over to his car and took out his walkie-talkie, "we got a 10/19 here, insane drunk making a break. Yeah it's the Campbell child…of its happened before? Just bring her down to the station, I got her friends and judge Marsh here…you'll see. Over."

He took out his handcuffs and walked over to Val and Courtney, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be us against you in the court of law-"

"We get it pig."

"Bad idea Val."

--

"LET GO OF ME DAMN IT!"

"Val shut up! Were going to get into even more trouble!"

"I don't care!"

The officer threw the into an inclosed room and Val screamed at the man.

"It's her dads fault! He's the problem. He hurts her! Have you seen her scars?"

"Tell it to the judge."

"We would but THE JUDGE IS HER FRICKIN FATHER!"

The door closed and Val banged her head along the table; Courtney only looked at the wall solemnly.

"This wasn't sopose to happen."

"This kind of stuff happens all the time."

Courtney glared at her friend, mad because she was right. Her expression changed when Val started to laugh.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"Sam isn't back yet."

"What do you-oh my god! Where is she?!"

"Canada my guess, the drunken nut."

Courtney looked over at the door to find Sam with frizzy hair and mud all over her. She looked tired and slightly dazed.

"Here's a tip for you guys, don't run from the cops when your in farm land, it wont end well."

"Figures."

--

Duncan picked up his cell phone and sighed, tempted to call Courtney. His mind raced of the moments when none of this nonsense happened. It was about 9:35 and Greg was fast asleep, Aaron was also. They seemed to be cuddling next to each other. Greg was actually doing what Cody did on the island to Noah they fell asleep, basically touching Aaron's ear with his lips. Duncan took a picture with his camera phone and chuckled.

"Payback time."

--

Courtney kept herself silent as she and her two friends were forced to come in front of the judge. It was her fathers partner, judge Garrison. She turned to see her father talking to his lawyer angrily. She felt her heart race as he glanced over at her.

"I can't believe this Val."

"Please rise." The officer at Te side of the room announced loudly, judge Garrison gave them a hand motion to sit.

--

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"…Do I need to swear to god? I don't think he likes cussing."

"Miss. Campbell please just say yes and sit down."

Sam rolled her eyes, "yes, fine."

--

"Your name is Sam Campbell correct?"

"Mmhumm."

Garrison picked up papers on his stand and looked over at her.

"First off, why did you jump on to the cop car and run through 5 farm lands?"

"That guy was chaceing me." He said, pointing to the plump office on the other side of the room, he glared at her.

"Miss. Campbell, he is allowed to, he's a police officer who saw you commit a crime. You shouldn't run away."

She looked confused, "he was waving his night stick angrily at me, not my fault he's a psycho path!"

The plump office raised a fist at her, but the judge gave him a look.

--

"Now, please explain WHY you locked Mr. Marsh in a car trunk Miss. Contel?"

Val sighed, "how many times to I need to tell you, he beats her up! He abuses her! He's also helping some kids to rob some banks downtown-"

"Mr. Marsh is one of the top judges in the state, he wouldn't do something along thought lines. And even if he did you could have gone to the police."

She banged her fist against the table, "we couldn't because he's this "amazing judge" but he's not! He's evil!"

"Miss. Contel, sit down."

--

"Does he abuse you, yes or no?"

"Am I under outh?"

"Of course."

Courtney glanced around the courtroom and caught her father's eye. He regained control and looked up and Garrison, "yes, he does."

"Do you have proof?"

She rolled up her sleeves and showed markings, the showed bellowed her neck to show a red hand print.

"Not proof as in him doing so in the act, but these are the markings he's given me."

"Very well, what do you mean by helping some kids rob banks."

Courtney sat still, panting slightly. She never wanted to rat Duncan out.

"We lied."

"WHAT!?"

"Miss Contel please calm down."

"Courtney tell them the truth!"

"I-I-it's the truth."

--

After a while Courtney's dad spoke for a while, stating that the bruises were not from him, but from school. His lawyer gave fake proof and the judge looked downward at the girls.

"I have reason to believe Judge Marsh, he's been with us for about 27 years now and would never pull stunts like thoughts. I hear by sscentence you girls to 3 years in jail."

"Holy…cow." Val stated under her breath, she looked at Courtney's dad who had a smug look on his face and Val got out of her seat, charging at him, the cop grabbed the girls before anything else happened and led them away.

--

"Get in there."

"NO!"

"Val come on just get it over with."

The cop threw them into a dirty jail cell, luckily no others where in it.

"Don't we get phone calls?"

"No."

"This is so fucked up."

--

Val was swearing at the cops who stood guard while Sam just sat on a bunk bed, swaying herself. Courtney looked out the small window sadly, why couldn't she have just said about the Banks and him _helping_

_Because you would have gotten Duncan in trouble._ Why should I care about Duncan?

_You've all ways cared about Duncan._

_Pfft._

_Its true._

_He left._

_Are you seriously that stupid? I think sam's rubbing off on you. He loves y-_

"Courtney? Relax stop crying."

Courtney switched her gaze up at Val who was rubbing her back to comfort her.

--

the officers called lights out and Val shot an evil look to them, trying to find a pebble on the ground to throw at them. Courtney felt sleepy so she went asleep anyway with out a fight, Sam fell asleep on the other bunk above her and Val took the other bunk, not going to sleep at all..

--

a slight chill rushed over Courtney as she opened her eyes, she felt a tingling sensation on her face when she saw a finger tip slide down her face. She all most screamed when some one covered her mouth. it was too dark, but the voice spoke.

"this whole jail thing just screams irony, doesn't it princess?"

--

Me: I wrote this whole thing when I was sick, go me! (hugs Mr Taco happily)

Duncan: Don't get the stupid turtle sick…

(Vy gets out a spork) don't make me use this.

Me: ok this sucked, and so does this chapter, I was sick and I didn't have a lot of time so don't hurt me please!!

Courtney: (pets Senor buttons) review.

Me: oh and also, this is Jam; (holds up egg)

Duncan and Courtney: wtf?!

Courtney: you have a new pet…yay…

Me: its Mr. Taco and Senor Buttons child.

Duncan: what the hell! Theyre both boys!

Me: apparently Senor Buttons is actualy a girl…

Courtney: so they…that's impossible…

Duncan: that's seriously not going to be…

Me: youll just need to see in the next chapter…hehehe…


	59. Hate and Love, But Mostly Love

--

--

The hand now was removed from her mouth, but her bottom lip quivered.

"D-Duncan?"

She could tell the figure was smirking, "how'd you know? By the way I touched your face?"

"You-who-how did you-"

Be fore she could focused her words the figure moved closer towards her, inclosing her in a small corner of the bunk, "miss me?"

"Get-get away Duncan, I don't trust you near me."

"And why not."

"Just get off me. How did you get here? What are you doing here? What if Aaron and Greg catch you? What if one of the cops caught you talking to me?"

Her eyes were now focussed in the dark and saw his features; he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Princess, relax. I know this place inside out. And Aaron and Greg are sleeping. I just wanted to see how my girl was doing in jail, I didn't know that you could be bad…it's cute. And it really turns me on."

"You PIG! We shouldn't be in here! YOU shouldn't be in here!"

He scoped her up, bridal style and he sat down on the bunk with her in his lap, grabbing her wrists so she wouldn't push away.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you could stand this place, and I over heard your conversation with Val and Sam, it seems as though you're the only one who's actually taking this place well…er…better then them at least."

"Duncan, I'm to tired to fight with you, and once I regain my strength I will KILL you."

"Why is that darling?"

She felt anger rush over her, but Duncan actually gripped onto her tighter.

"Don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"What? I'm not crying I'm…oh, I am crying. Why the hell am I crying? I'm not sad I'm angry!"

She wiped the tears off her face, but more kept coming. Duncan softly wiped the tears away with his thumb, pulling her closer towards him.

"Is this because of your dad or me?"

"Take your pick."

She tried to get out of his grasp, but he sighed at this fail attempt and laid her back onto the bed. He pulled the covers over her and bent down next to her.

"I never meant to do that to you, if you knew why I joined them in the first place-"

"I don't care Duncan!"

She sat up to face him, put he effortlessly pushed her down with his finger and got onto of her so she couldn't excape.

"Relax, please hear me out princess. I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for any of this to happen. As for your dad? To hell with him. The only person who is allowed to touch you is me, and I would never harm you that way."

She didn't want to look at his face, but she only replied, "get out of here before you get caught."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"How can I prove it?"

She felt like she would cry again, why was he doing this? She glanced up at him and turned to see Val sound asleep and she heard Sam's rhythmic snoring.

"Why would you want to prove anything to me? You hate me."

"The exact opposite actually."

"G-get away from me."  
"I all ready did, twice. And I hate it, I hate being away from you. It drives me nuts."

"Then ill visit you in the loony bin okay?"

She felt his hand slide under her face and lift it up slightly, "that place would never be able to sustain me."

She felt his hand slide along her leg, and once again anger rushed over her.

"You PIG!"

He only laughed silently so he wouldn't make others up, "I can't begin to tell you how much I missed you saying that."

"Stop rousing me! Your such a-"

"Oh can it sweetheart."

He picked her up by the waist and pulled her out of the bed, smirking at the glare she was giving him.

"Ready to go?"

"…What?"

"Were leaving. Hey Val, come on up and Adam."

Val raised her head and saw Duncan looking at her, she smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"John and Jet are waiting for us in the car, so we better get going."

Val nodded and got up, looking at the hands wrapped around Courtney's waist.

"I knew your little lovers quarrel wouldn't last, hey Sam get up, its break out time."

"WOOPIE!"

Sam leaped out of her bed and looked at Duncan, slightly confused.

"Are you and Courtney back together?"

"Yes." He said.

"No." Courtney pushed away from him as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later."

"No we wont."

"Yes we-"

A loud noise stopped their fight and Val quietly said, "some ones coming, get back into the bed."

Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand and pulled her into the bed with her so they wouldn't get caught.

"Stay quiet." She demanded as Duncan hid next to her body. She felt his warm breath course her skin.

The guard walked past each cell carefully. But she couldent help but pant, basically because Duncan was sliding his finger tips along her leg, this made her make purring sounds in the back of her throat. She felt Duncan smirk along her skin, he faintly whispers, "better be quiet princess, the guards might suspect something."

She slid her hand underneath her covers and flicked him hard in the face.

"Ow! You'll pay for that."

"Just shut up."

Her panting came back again as his lips went along her thigh, she gulped as the guard walked past their cell and out the other door. She heard the slam and got out from the covers, slapping Duncan straight across the face.

"Your such an ass!"

"Just wanted to make the point that you still like me princess."

"I do not!"

"Guys we need to go!"

Courtney scowled at Duncan, but finally sighed, "fine, how do we get out?"

Duncan reached into his pocket and grabbed some keys, "piece of cake."

"I'm not going to ask how you got keys."

"Good."  
–

"Duncan we shouldn't excape from jail."

"Stop being a good girl."

"Stop being a bad boy."

"Stop turning me on and get your up tight ass out of that jail cell."

Courtney sighed and quickly got out of the jail cell and the four of them ran down the hall.

"Duncan what if some one sees us?!"

"I gave you guys regular clothing so they wont no your prisoners."

"But what if some one notices you?"

"They wont."

Duncan walked past cell 323, a voice spoke, "Duncan?"

Duncan looked at the cell and smiled, "Tommy! Nice seeing you again! How's the sister?"

"Doing pretty good, still in the hospital."

"So I take it that whole snake in her breakfast burrito wasn't exactly a smart idea?"

"Yeah, they don't do well in the digestive system, remember that."

"I will Tom, take care."

"You too."

He turned to see Val giving him an 'are you crazy' look, while Courtney slapped her head, "good to know that not one will notice you Duncan!"

Sam was spinning in circles happily. Duncan rolled his eyes, opening the door with his key, "lets go."

--

They ran past a lot of guards in 15 minutes and finally got to the huge wall surrounding them, Duncan smirked.

"Hey princess?"

"What?"

"Remember my addition video with me climbing down the wall?"

"Yeah…the you hit the bottom and a lot of attack dogs followed you."

"…I wanted to forget that part, but yeah. This is the wall."

"I feel honored. How do we climb over it?"

Duncan looked around and smirked, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and pressed talk/

"Send it over."

Suddenly a long rope went over the walls and Duncan shut his phone happily.

Courtney glared, "are you serious? We are so going to get caught."

"Trust me princess, if we do this right we wont."

"You all ways say trust me, but it all ways ends badly."

Duncan sighed and grabbed her hand, forcing her to hold on tightly to the rope, "you can trust me on this."

"But-"

He reached down and picked up the rope and stood behind her, placing his hand over hers and put the rope underneath.

"Trust me."

She gulped and started to climb up the wall, she suddenly smiled. "This is actually kind of fun."

"Welcome to the dark side princess."

--

She reached the top of the wall and climbed down it slowly, careful not to slip, before she knew it she reached the bottom and turned to see Jet sitting on the Cars hood, John leaning against the side of the car also.

John was first to greet her, "welcome back to the free world Court."

"Why thank you Johnny."

Sam came down next and jumped over to Jet, hugging him happily.

Val was next to come down the rope, but didn't say a word standing next to Courtney. John noticed this and laughed, "why so quiet Val?"

Duncan basically jumped down from the wall, taking the rope and handing it to Jet. Duncan watched Val shift her gaze at the grassy ground.

"S'up with your girlfriend John?"

John smiled weakly, "shes not my girlfriend."

Duncan shook his head and laughed, "your still in denial?"

"No…I mean…we broke up."

Duncans smile turned into a complete scowl, "what!? Who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with him." Val piped up, still looking at the ground."

"Figures, Val for a chick with your IQ your stupid, and John? You have a 3 point advantage and your even stupider for letting her do that!"

John rolled his eyes; "can we go? I don't want us to get caught."

"Don't avoid the subject John." Jet rolled his eyes, holding Sam close to him, John just opened the drivers seat, "every one just get into the car."

"What ever you say." Val groaned as the five others got into the car.

--

"What if my mom yells?"

"Relax Courtney, ill be with you."

"That wont make it better Duncan, and your not coming in with me."

Duncan scoped Courtney up and carried her bridal style to her house, "thanks guys, you really helped me tonight." He said, turning to John and Jet. John nodded in return and Jet waved happily, "bye! Hope you had fun Courtney!"

"Fun isn't the word, and Duncan put me down before I kill you!"

"Not a chance.

--

"Jet ill drop you and Sam off at her lace, then Val ill drive you home."

"What? Why!" Vals voice suddenly said in a worried voice, John rolled his eyes, "because your closest to out house and it would be stupid to drive all the way to your house, then 3 miles to Sam's, and back 3 miles to our house."

"I-I guess that makes scene."

Jet was smiling at how sly his brother was.

--

Courtney got out of Duncan's grasp and rang the doorbell; "you can leave now Duncan."

"No way princess, I don't want you running off back to prison now do I?"

The door opened and Courtnys mom stood there in the doorway and stood motionless, looking from Duncan to Courtney.

"Courtney?"

"H-hi."

"What happened! Come in! Both of you come in!"

"No mom, I think Duncan should get going."

Duncan moved his hand across Courtney's face, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, "I think we should do as your mother says darling."

"Shit…"

--

"Bye John! Bye Val!"

"…See you Sam."

Val and John where now in the car together. John forced her to sit up front with him. The ride was silent except for the CD player, playing a song that as familiar to both of them. Val started to hum the melody, and John started to smile.

"You remember this song then?"

"Yeah, I can't remember where, it sounds so familiar."

"Its called Hanic."

"…By what band?"

"My bad."

"Ah so that's why it seemed familiar."

Val as smiling to, but they both realized what was happening and quicly looked away. John gulped, thinking, _why are we like this?_

--

"Courtney…you broke out of jail?"

"Mom, please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, just surprised! This is great! You're away from your father!"

"Damn your mom is cool princess."

"Shut up Duncan."

--

John pulled up in front of Vals house, the lights were off so Val suspected that they were all asleep.

"I guess ill see you tomorrow at school then?"

"Yeah, it's the last day for us, then Saturday is the graduation party."

"Oh…yeah…this year has gone really fast hasent it?"

"Yeah, I-it has."

John starred at Val for a long moment, then asked. "What collage are you going to?"

"Princeton."

John suddenly froze, "t-that's where I'm going…"

"Oh, that's…cool."

Before John could realize it he was twisting her hair softly, Val sat frozen in her seat, her eyes closed enjoying his touch. He quickly pulled his hand away from her.

"S-sorry."

"I-its fine, just don't do it again."

Val opened her door, but John grabbed her fore arm and pulled her close o him, "you use to say that a lot, but I did it any way, didn't I?"

"Yes but-"

"Did you ever consider the fact that maybe I want to do it again, I know you wanted to."

"John what is wrong with you?!" she released his grim and turned to look at him, he only shook his head, "I don't under stand you at all Val."

"I don't under stand YOU at all John."

"Why are you so stuck up?"

"Why are you so controlling?"

"Why do you make every thing so easy?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

"Why DID I break up with you?"

"See, you make every thing sough dramatic!"

"That's because its all ways your fault."

"Oh please."

"I would be fine right now if you didn't tell me how pretty I was with out my black make up!"

"And you're wearing it right now."

"No duh, just realized?"

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Because you were wrong, black is fine on me."

"I never said it wasn't, but you see yourself as the ugliest person in the world!"

"What's your point?"

"Your not."

"Oh please."

"You the prettiest girl in the world and you cant even see that!"

"Because that's not true!"

"I believe it is, and seeing as though I have a 3 point IQ average over you I'm automatically right."

"You know what? I'm done having this conversation with you."

"That makes two of us."

Val stepped out of the car, and oddly enough so did John. He walked around it and pinned her against the car.

"John what are you-"

"I miss you Val."

His lips touched hers softly, while his hands coursed her cheek, she felt a hot flush over her, and not in a bad way either.

"I love you Val."

--

Courtney's mom was panicking slightly, "okay okay, well, your Harvard plane leaves on July 2, and you said you be living in an apartment for a the few months and then go to Harvard. So that way you wont get caught! Perfect!"

Courtney sighed while Duncan looked amused. "I all ready rented an apartment down near Harvard, she can come live down there with me."

"NO!" Courtney shrieked, but her mom clapped her hands happily, "that's perfect!"

"MOM-!"

"I don't want you to live by your self out there."

"But mom! Duncan-"

"Duncan can protect you."

Courtney glanced over to Duncan who, oddly enough, wasn't smirking. He actually had a serious look on his face. One that made Courtney twitch slightly. Her mom looked at each of them, "would that be okay Duncan?"

"It would be fine, in fact, I demand that she do." He looked back at Courtney, showing a fake smirk, "I don't want Aaron or your dad coming back for my princess."

Before Courtney could make a snappy remark her mom flung her arms around Duncan, "I owe you Duncan. You treat her so well."

Duncan smile turned into panic, he gulped.

Courtney glared at the both of them, "your both acting really stupid."

"Aww, darling don't be cranky. Its time to go to be."

Before she knew it Duncan picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs, she his chest, trying to break away. He only smirked.

--

"DUNCAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine, god I missed this stuff."

He placed her back onto her bed and sat next to her, "I wont be able to do this kind of stuff tomorrow because I wont be at school, but once we get to the apartment…"

His voice trailed off as his lips dug into her neck, making Courtney push him off the bed.

"First off, don't do that to me. I still hate you, even more then ever. And second why aren't you going to be at school?"

"I need to make some stuff clear to Aaron and Greg, then I need to stop at Ms Lons house."

"Ugh."

"Aw its okay, ill see you later that night." He smirked, blocking her for getting away on the bed. She didn't struggle, but her head was tilted so she didn't look at him. He noticed this and sighed.

"You owe me princess."

"WHAT?! For what?"

"Breaking you out of jail."

"Oh please, id rather be there then with you."

"Harsh."

"Go back to Aaron."

"Id rather die."

"So would i."

"Touchy."

"Why are you doing this Duncan? You left to be with them, you took their side. You took my FATHERS side. You're going to grow up to be actictly like my dad. You haven't changed a bit science the island, and I actually thought you did. But you even worse."

She could feel his warm breath touch her face, "don't compare me to a man who hurts you."

"You both are alike."

"How so?"

"What? I need to spell it out? You hurt me Duncan."

Sudden warmth came over her and she couldn't help but smile. It brought her to realization that Duncan was holding her n a tight hold hug.

"And I never meant to, I was trying to help."

"-A-and you f-failed."

"Are you cold? Why are you stuttering so much?"

"Because I-I feel…."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Duncan, who was kissing her forehead, "its okay. Soon this will be over."

"But-"

"But what?"

"Maybe I don't want to go to Harvard?"

"Then I could just call Val, I believe she is capable of perusing you."

"…How would she?"

"Car trunk."

"…You know, I heard Harvard is a wonderful place in the summer time."

"That's what I thought."

--

Me: this is long, rushed, and shit! but you know what this means!

Duncan: that you have no life what so ever and you secretly hideing that fact that you are secretly a guy?

Me: …no…and hell no…I was talking about this will end soon!

Courtney: **screams** YES!

Me: oh shut up! (turns and watches a nest.)

Duncan: whats that?

Me: that little egg in there is Jam.

Duncan: dear lord…

Me: it should be hatching soon! (hugs Taco and Senor Buttons happily)

Courtney: did you change her name to Senorita Buttons?

Me: nah, she likes senor better.

Duncan: IT'S A FRICKIN DOG!

(Vy hits Duncan with a milk carton. Courtney rolls her eyes and points down to review button)


	60. The Last Day of School

--

--

Courtney woke up to find her self cuddling next to Duncan. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw his sleeping face. He seemed to be smiling, while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Anger went over Courtney, as she wanted to push him away, or basically throw him onto the ground. Over thinking this, she sighed.

"I've been pushing you away to much." She said quietly to herself, brushing her hand through his hair. He seemed to have moaned and she giggled.

"We have school today."

"Five more minutes."

"You shouldn't be here in the first place."

"I do as I please."

"I should be attacking you with a pillow by now."

"And why aren't you?"

His eyes were slowly opening up, but his arms were still locked around her.

"Because…I don't have time."

"Well, you'll have all the time in the world when we live in the apartment together."

She tried to get up from the bed, but Duncan refused to loosen his grip. She only sighed and leaned into his chest, "I still can't believe you got into Harvard."

"Yeah about that…I kind of…blackmailed the school…"

Too much of Duncan surprise, Courtney shrugged and looked up at him, "I should have known."

"Your not mad?"

"Nope."

"That's…different…"

"Well…I think it might be…kind of fun…for you to be in the same collage as me."

She felt Duncan lean his head onto her shoulder, his lips inches away from her neck.

"Oh trust me, fun is an understatement princess."

His lips slowly dug into her skin, forcing Courtney to fall limp against him.

"S-shouldn't you be leaving? To go be with Aaron and Greg?"

"I should be, but id much rather do this."

She sighed and got up, trying to keep balance. "Duncan, please just go."

He got up stood behind her as she looked into her drawer's, looking for something to wear. His hands brushed down her side, whispering into her ear "you need to learn to stop pushing me away, it all ways ends the same."

"Oh really? How does it end?"

"A hot make out session."

She turned around and raised her hand, getting ready to slap him hard, but something forced her not too. And he noticed this.

"What? No hitting or slapping?"

"I-don't want to hit you."

"Why not?"

"I wish I knew."

"So princess has finally come to the realization that she wants me."

She glared and turned to the door, opening it up, "get out Duncan." She said, smirking oddly enough. He only shrugged and walked past her that didn't stop him from brushing his hand along her leg.

"Pig."

"The one and only."

--

Courtney brushed her hair happily and changed, rushing down the steps to see her mom washing dishes.

"Hi mom I got to go I'm going to be late."

Before her mom could reply Courtney rushed out the door with he backpack and got into her car.

"It's the last day of school."

--

"It's the last day of school." Jet moaned, walking to his locker with a hyped up Sam next to him.

"I'm excited! Are you leaving for collage soon?"

"Nah, collage isn't my thing."

"Oh really? I m not going either!"

"Why not?"

"I figured out what I want to do with my life; alpaca farming."

"…You're kidding…"

"Nope."

"…That's…AWESOME!"

Val walked over to them, slightly confused, "what about alpacas?"

"I'm becoming an alpaca farmer!"

"Sam, when I told you when you were little you got dropped on the head, I wasn't kidding."

Sam rolled her eyes, but her perkiness didn't cease.

"So I hear you and John had fun last night."

"Shut up Sam."

"Your such a softy when it comes to him, you know that?"

"I said shut up."

"Do you love him?"

"…No…"

"Aww she's blushing! You love him!"

"I'm out of here, I need to go…do something…"

--

Courtney walked down the hall way to her locker; most of her books were all ready turned in.

"Hey."

She turned around to see John standing there. He had a calm look, but it seemed like her wanted to jump around in happiness.

"Hey John."

"Where's Duncan?"

"He should be-oh wait, I totally for got, he needed to go with Aaron and Greg, he needed to talk to them."

"Oh, ok. Are you worried that the cops are going to come get you?"

"That's in California so maybe there looking for us there. I'm not sure. But what if they come find us here?"

"Then you drive out of state."

"Not as easy as that sounds."

"Its easy when you know Duncan, don't worry, he has this all planed out."

She turned back to her locker sighing, "I hope your right."

--

"Where have you been!"

"Greg don't get cranky I was jut getting back from the store."

"What did you get?"

"A fist, wana try it out?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Duncan sat on the sofa, grabbing something from his bag, "Greg sit down, we need to talk."

Greg looked suspicious, but did as he was told, Duncan gave him a meaningful look.  
"You're my brother, correct?"

"…Yeah?"

"So that means you need to have at least a little heart."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I need your help." Duncan replied, taking out rope and large tape.

Greg nodded and smirked, knowing where this was headed.

--

"Greg? Duncan? I got the supplies for later today. Where are you guys? And why the hell are the lights out?" Aaron walked into the room and turned on the lights, only to be greeted by a blow to the head.  
"Nice Greg."

"Thanks bro…just burn that picture from last night…"

"Will do, we better hurry up and get to Courtney's dads, tie up Aaron and throw him in the car."

"Ok ill put him in the back seat."

"No."

"No?"

"No, throw him in the trunk."

"The…trunk?"

"Just do it."

--

Duncan drove farther along and Greg was in panic mode.

"I cannot believe we just did that."

"Relax, we won't get caught."

"I can't believe this…"

"Were doing the same thing to Courtney's dad too."

"WHAT!?"

"Actually, we'll tie him up and force him to call Judge Garrison."

"…Why would we do that?"

"He will tell the judge the truth."

"How will we get him to do that?"

"I have my ways."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

--

Courtney finished talking to her teacher and walked out of the room, that was her last class. The school day was over once the bell hit 4. Graduation was later that night. But she kept her mind on Duncan…

"Courtney? Aren't you excited?"

Val stood next to her while all the other seniors got ready for the last bell. Courtney shrugged, "yeah I guess, but soon I'm leaving for Harvard, ill be leaving you guys!"

Val looked slightly depressed, but looked up at her friend, "we'll see each other, I promise."

"Not for a while."

Val next sentence was cut off by John comeing out of no where, "we better run."

Val gave him a bizarre look, "why?"

"Jet set up a trap over the hall ways so once the bell hits 4, the ceiling opens up and paint balloons hit every body."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, I have a normal brother after all!"

--

Duncan jumped through the window and hid behind the sofa, looking around for Courtney's dad. Greg stood behind the staircase, waiting for the signal. Just then foot steps came from the stair case and Duncan smirked, "this is to perfect."

The footsteps grew louder and louder until Courtney's dad entered the room, he looked like his usual grouchy self. Duncan then jumped out from his hiding place and held him in a chokehold, "Greg now!"

--

"Okay…we kind of did it right." Duncan smirked, looking at the predicament. Courtney's dad was tied up, tape covering his mouth. But Greg was also tied up to him, his legs trapped and his head twisted within the ropes.

"DUNCAN HELP ME!"

"No, I actually enjoy this…"

Courtney's dad was struggling, giving Duncan evil looks.

"Fine Greg, ill get you out. Just stop screaming like a little girl."

--

Greg finally got free, scowling at Duncan evilly.

The tape was removed off of Mr. Marsh's mouth and a bunch of swear words blurted out,

"Oh shut up, we won't be here for long. We just need your help."

"…With what?"

"I refuse to let Courtney go back to jail."

"She's in jail right now."

"Nope, we snuck her out."

His eyes seem to grow big and he squirmed within the ropes, "IM CALLING JUDGE HARRISON! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Greg struck Courtney's dad hard on the head, "oh don't worry we will, because your calling him to tell him the truth."

"About what?"

"About you hurting Courtney, and helping Aaron for the past 3 YEARS!"  
Countess dad smirked and shook his head, "what makes you think ill actually tell the judge?"

Greg reached into his bag a took out 3 tapes and held them out so Marsh could see them, "I have video tapes proving that you took bribes, which would make you time in jail at least 8x longer. Judge Garrison would also believe that you hurt Courtney and helped with banks."

"Greg, you took part in the banks."

"I know, ill take my time too. It's the least I could do."

Duncan smiled at his brother, then looked at Courtney's dad and took out his cell phone.

"Hello? Yes could I speak to Judge Garrison?"

--

"DUCK!"

Paint splattered throughout the school, soaking thee teachers and student with multicolored liquid. Courtney was covered in green and blue paint. She looked over to see Val laughing hard on the ground, covered in red paint, while Sam was hitting the paint ballons falling from the ceiling with her mathematics book, while John was trying to wipe off the pink paint that had attacked him.

The teachers yelled angrily and the kids quickly ran out the door, avoiding their wrath.

"IM GOING TO KILL JET!" john screeched, the pink paint refusing to detach from his skin. Val finally controlled her laughter and stood next to John.

"Pink's a good color on you."

"Funny babe." He laughed, kissing her cheek, "its good to know you decided to wear something other then black."

"Oh your hilarious." She rolled her eyes, leaning against the locker. The place was now covered in paint. Even the principal.

--

Courtney walked out of the school to her car, and opened the door. A worried feeling rushed over her when she saw a cop car in front of the school. She quickly grabbed the keys started the car, causally driving home.

She parked her car and entered he house, dropping her paint-covered backpack onto the sofa, "mom I'm home!"

She went into the kitchen to find her mom talking to a policeman, both of them sipping coffee.

"M-mom?"

"Oh hi sweetie! This is dective Harmon, he found proof against your father! You're not in trouble!"

Courtney stood there, not expecting this. Then asked, "how'd you find proof?"

"A boy about your age and his brother gave it to us, and Mr. Marsh confessed. You might be fined for escaping jail, but your not going back. There will be a trial against your father, he will most likely be sent to jail for 15-35 years. We sent a police car to your school to tell you the news, I guess they missed you."

Courtney sneer turned into a smile and shook her head happily.

"Duncan…"

--

Me: okay sorry, more grammatical crap. I keep rushing this, I'm sorry! Its crap! But… (looks over to egg)

Duncan: not that thing again!

Courtney: your kidding…has that thing hatched yet?

Me: it should soon! Well in the mean time, if you guys want to read a fan fic story check out BiggestKingdomheartsfanever story: **Total** **Drama Island Season 2. **Its really funny and hes hopping for more reviews.

(crackling…)

Me: ITS HATCHING!

Duncan: lord help us…

Courtney: tell us! What does it look like!?

(egg hatches open to reveal…)

Courtney: your jokeing…

Duncan: is that a cat?!

Me: there child is a kitty…hatched from an egg…I LOVE IT! Jam the Kitty cat! Im not sure if it's a girl or boy…ill check new chapter…its all orange and white! Its so fuzzy!

Courtney: this has just gotten weirder…

Duncan: review…and check out the story…please…I have a headache…


	61. Graduation, Kind Of

--

--

Courtney walked up the steps, not believing what had just happened, she was free. Free of her fathers torturing ways. And free of Aaron's use over Duncan. She opened the door to her room and shut it softly, turning to be face to face with a green haired boy we all know and love.

"hello there princess."

He was expecting her to ask questions like 'where have you been?' or 'what too you so long!' or most likely, 'what the hell are you doing in my room!' Instead, she flung her arms around him and held him tightly hugging, saying, "thank you."

He smirked and pulled her even closer so that no space was between them, "don't know what you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You're in a good mood- MPH!"

His sentence was muffled by Courtney's lips over lapping his. She could feel him smirk as he pushed her against the wall.

"Why aren't you fighting this?"

"I don't want to."

"So princess has a dark side?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

He only chuckled and pressed his lips long her neck, his hands gliding up farther along her back. A rushed feeling of lust traveled over her and she met his lips, forcing entrance into his mouth as she pushed her tong into it. A slight purring sound escaped Duncans throat, making Courtney giggle and detach from him.

"Ugh, I had you! Why did you stop?" he complained, she only smiled at sat on her bed.

"It was went to be a thank you kiss, not one of you little make out sessions."

"But you didn't push me away when I had my little bit of fun."

"I know."

Now Duncan was helplessly confused, "I'm getting mixed signals here…" she only shrugged and took out her phone, texting Val and Sam to tell them the good news. She sent the message and turned to see Duncan less then an inch from her face, "can I have another thank you kiss?"

"Ha. No."

"Why not? I saved your uptight but didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and im thankful. But im not giving you the idea we are back together."

Duncan sighed and leaned back on the bed, giving her a look as her grabbed her wrist and pulled her near him, "aren't we?"

"no, were not. We would have never been in that mess if you didn't go with Aaron."

"who cares about Aaron? I got rid of him didn't I? And I enslaved you dad in at least 30 years of jail, that's got to be worth something." He complained, pulling her even closer.

"isn't me living in an apartment good enough for you?"

"yes, but this is an opportunity to explore the possibilities."

"get off Duncan." She laughed, trying to push him away, he didn't.

"stop fighting it princess."

"im not fighting anything, just let go."

"we're back together."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Maybe I don't want to be with you. Ever think of that?"

"Your mine princess, mine and mine only. If anther guy even says your NAME I will kick their ass's"

She got up from the bed and put her cell phone away, finally turning to look at him.

"Its possible for me to like other guys you know."

"but im not going to let you."

"why are you so obsessed with me?"

"what's not to be obsessed about?"

she sighed ad opened to door, "ill see you at graduation tonight."

"fine, I can change your mind by then, I like a challenge." He smirked evilly, getting up and went out the door. She scoffed and yelled back.

"oh then you'll love this."

--

Courtney took a shower, and to her luck most of the paint washed away. The cap and gown laid on her bed, not touched. She sighed as she picked up the cap and looked at carefully.

"all of this…would have never happened if I went to that academy."

She walked over to her mirror and placed the cap on her head, stroking the velvet. Slowly she tok it off and looked at it, "to hell with that stupid academy. This has been the best year of my life."

--

"And don't forget to smile."

"I got it mom."

"And when he hands you the diploma shake his hand and look directly into his eyes."

"I said I GOT IT MOM."

"-Because you want to show him that your ready to graduate-"

"Mom, please. I know what im doing."

"-and don't forget to thank him! That's important!"

"MOM! JUST DRIVE!"

"I think that cap is too big for your head…"

"UGH! mom, why did we bring Piper again?"

"because she wants to see you graduate!"

"just…just drive mom…"

--

Val glared at herself in the mirror, her ensemble scarring her slightly. Courtney sighed and patted her friend on the back.

"you've been hiding here all night, just because the gown is blue doesn't make you look weird. You look great. Val, this is one of the last nights we will have together. Can you at least try and have fun?"

she turned from the mirror and looked at Courtney, a single tear rolling down her face.

"we wont see each other after Sunday, will we? Your leaving after that."

"…we will. Just not as much…"

"your just going to forget about us. Sam and I will drift apart too. And I cant imagine how John and Jet will…"

her voice cracked as she wiped the tears now spraying from her eyes. Courtney twitched, "you don't honestly think ill forget you?"

"you will, you say you wont but you will."

Courtney's face now flushed in anger, grabbing hold on Val's shoulder, "stop it!"

"its true, and you know that." She yelled, pushing Courtney away and ran outside the bathroom. Courtney stood there, eyes locked on the door.

"what if she's right?"

--

John was containing a laugh, yet again. His mother was on the other side of the gym, or graduation room, holding a licked tissue and rubbing it against Jets cheek, talking to him babyish.

"oh my little Jetty! I cant believe this! Graduation day and you have dirt on your face!"

"mom! Stop it! Your so embarrassing! Why don't you do this stuff to John!"

"because he's older and he takes care of his looks, you look like a total slob! We can't have that!"  
"MOM QUIT IT!"

John sighed and chuckled, "you gotta love graduation."

"MOM GOD THAT'S NOT DIRT ITS PAINT! IT WOULDENT WASH OFF!"

"hold still, ill get the rubbing alcohol from the car."

"UGH!"

--

"Jet Kaelo!" the announcer bellowed over the microphone, clapping and cheering followd as Jet looked confused.

"what about me?"

Val slapped her head, "go and get your diploma stupid!"

"oh…wait…HOLY CRAP THEY CALLED MY NAME!"

"just walk up the stairs!"

Jet was in panic mode as her ran up the steps, stumbling over his gown and got up, trying to pretend it didn't happen. Sam was urging to laugh, but contained it. Val slapped her head and John was mumbling something about therapy. Jet thanked the man for the diploma and started jumping around. Val turned to John, "where's Duncan? He's going to be late."

"its Duncan babe, h e was born to be late for this kind of stuff." He sighed, warping an arm around her waist, she sighed to, leaning her head on his shoulder, "your going to be called next."

"yeah, lets see if I can get my diploma with out looking stupid."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, patting his arm, "doubtful."

"funny, really funny."

--

"what are you doing Court?"

Sam walked outside to find Courtney looking up at the sky. She jumped whern she heard Sams voice and turned to her, she smiled weakly.

"oh, hey, I don't know, I got my diploma and every thing, im just thinking about stuff."

Sam nodded apreahitively, and happily, as all ways.

"Harvard?"

"yeah."

"you don't seem excited! This is awesome that your going there! With Duncan too!"

Courtney gulped nervously. Sam noticed and sighed.

"you don't want to be with Duncan do you?"

Courtney looked shocked, "what? no I do! More then anything…that didn't come out right…"

Sam chuckled, leaning against the wall with her.

"then what's wrong?"

"well…Val got me thinking…"

"she tend to do that to people, some times it actually hurts my head at how hard she makes me think…sorry, continue."

"what if we never see each other again. What if we all just forget each other and we never talk ever again?"

Courtney's eyes widened as Sam laughed hard, gripping onto the wall for support.

"Why are you laughing?! I'm being serious!"

"I-I ahahaha!" she breathed in and looked at her friend, smiling, "how is it possible to each other? Its impossible to forget Val, she's the one who taught you how to fight back against people and use car trunks as a body bag! And John? He's such a lug. Jet and me are the two blondest people in the world. We all had a rough time this year, but we also had fun. I honestly thought that Val would be my only friend in life. I was never popular, or a nerd, or in any social group really. After I met you, that all changed, I mean, look at this! I have a boyfriend! That's never happened before in my life! And it thanks to you that he and I are like this. And its also thanks to you Val got up the courage to be with a guy, and that guy loves her so much. She was so use to guys just using her, and then she met John. God I'm rambling! Look, what im saying is, we wont forget each other because to many things happened to forget!"

Sam then glared at Courtney, "also, if you forget us, I will hunt you down! Now come on, I hear cheering in the gym."

Courtney snapped out of the sudden mood swing, but smiled, she was right.

"Sam, that was most likely the smartest thing you have ever said. About you guys I mena, not the death threat."

Sam giggled in her girlish tone, "yeah well, alpaca farmers should be a little smart."

"your not serious about becoming an alpaca farmer are you?!"

Sam just smiled, opening the door to the gym, "you'll just need to see now wont you?"

"I'm afraid for my life-AHHH!"

Courtney slipped onto the ground, the floor was cover in multicolored liqued. She looked up to see balloons falling from the ceiling, and the principals screeching;

"NOT TWICE IN ONE DAY! WHO IS RESPONCIBLE FOR THIS!?"

a deep laugh came from behind Courtney and she quickly jerked her head to see Duncan grabbing her arms to help her off the ground.

"Sorry principal H. couldn't help myself!"

"DUNCAN YOU ARE SO GOING TO DETENTION!"

Duncan raised his hands innocently, "end of the school year! Which means I am no longer your student."

The plump principal walked up to Duncan, nearly slipping on the paint. In his hands he held Duncans diploma, "this is your diploma, oh and trust me, im going to give it to you."

"oh shit!"

"Duncan. Run." Sam laughed, as the principal came towards Duncan, his face purple with anger…or was that paint?

--

"ah man, that diploma actually left a bruise!"

"well that's what you get for ruining the graduation!"

"oh calm down princess, I saw you laughing!"

Courtney and Duncan were sitting on the bleachers, whiles Courtney put a wrap around his arm.

"that's because you looked like an idiot when you slipped and fell into the punch bowl."

"I didn't fall into it…it was just underneath me when I slipped…"

"hold still I cant put the wrap on!"

"that's because my hand is busy right now."

"wa-UGH DUNCAN!"

Courtney slapped his hand away from her legs and he smirked, "oh come on, are you serious? That wont even be the start of it after Sunday."

"Duncan, we're not a couple. We will never be a couple. Pleas understand this."

"oh okay, so we are just friends sharing an apartment and one king sized bed together?"

"…you mean there's only one bed?"

"duh." He smirked, grabbing her from her wait and lifting her onto his lap, "and im not planning on sleeping the first night either…"

"you pig." She hissed, but couldn't help but giggle.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

"JET YOU MORON!"  
"AHH!"

Val, John and Jet came out of no where, Jet was carrying a hand full of balloons and Val was screaking as he attacked her with them.

"GRADUATION IS OVER!"

"BUT MY FUN ISNT!"

John was attacking him onto the ground, "drop them you nutcase!"

"SAM! HELP!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SAM DOING WITH A METAL BAT?!"

"I spiked the punch when every one wasn't looking.

"shit! Were screwed!"

--

as the minutes passed Sam at least attacked John about 30 times and Val pulled on her hair to make Sam stop, after a while Duncan grew bored and turned to Courtney, "im out of here, want a lift home."

"sure, but not by you."

"its not like its last call princess."

"fine, but only because my mom dropped me off and drove home around 8 because Piper was upset she didn't have her dolls…"

he only smirked and gripped her hands, leading he rout of the gym, followed by John screaming, "JET NO! DON'T-ah crap he ran into the ice sculpture!"

--

"excited for Sunday?"

"not…really…"

Duncan smiled and leaned into the passenger's seat, nipping her neck. Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"eyes on the road,"

"fine, but once we park…"

"just drop me off you perverted delinquent."

He only shrugged and stopped in front of Courtney house, she opened the passengers door and all most got out, but Duncan grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him s she was in an awkward position where her head was on his lap and legs dangling off the seat.

"leaving without a goodbye kiss?"

"let go of me."

Before she knew it Duncan had her locked in a kiss. A moan escaped from her throat as she grasped onto his shirt. Before she knew it he lifted his head, gasping slightly, "that's proof."

"proof? For what?"

"that you like me."

She scoffed and got out of the car, but before turning on her heel she looked in throu the window and smirked, "I don't like you Duncan, in fact, I despise you. Your most likely the most disgusting, most perverted pig in this universe."

"you flatter me. So you don't like me at all?"

"I don't like you Duncan, I love you."

Before she could digest the look on his face she turned and walked to her door step, opening the door and shut it. A loud greeting came form her mother.

"what did I miss sweetie?"

"oh nothing really, just your normal Graduation."

"that's good."

--

Me: (looks at computer screen blankly)

Duncan: what?

Me: SHH!

Courtney: (whispers to Duncan) what's up with her?

Duncan: no idea…oh my god!

Courtney: what?

Duncan: she's looking up hamster toys!

Courtney: why!?

Me: because I ordered Jam a new pet and she wanted a hamster!

Duncan: Jam is a she!? And she wants a toy she can eat!?

Me: Jam wont eat it! It the Hamsters name is K.

Duncan: …K?

Me: K.

Courtney: why K?

Me: because Senor Buttons wasn't it to be!

Duncan: what about Mr. Taco!?

Me: he went on vacation!

Duncan: why are these A/N so complex!?

Me: because I want them to be! And only 2 chapters left!

Courtney: the reviews are upset about that…

Me: im trying! This story isnt even that good. Oh review. Im goi ng to sleep!

Duncan: k…

Me: what about him?

Duncan: what? no! I meant…ugh nevermind! Shs sorry its rushed!


	62. Hyper, Scared, and a bit Confused

--

--

Duncan watched as she walked back to her door, his eyes focused on her. The car was parked in the position for at least 10 minutes until he snapped out of it and started up the car, whispering to himself, "she looked…really serious when she said that…"

--

"Okay, lets check off the list."

"Ugh. Val, we all ready did, like, 12 times!"

"Better safe then sorry."

Courtney shook her head sadly, Val could be such an organization freak some times. Her friend looked over her luggage carefully, then turned back to Courtney.

"are you ready for tonight?"

"I think, I have mostly every thing."

"I don't mean that! Im talking about you doing this, leaving."

"…I hope."

Sam rolled her eyes as she came out from the bath room, holding some toiletries for the leave, "your ready. She's just worried about her and Duncan."

"I am not!"

"Court, you told him you love him, he's crazy about you, your moving into an apartment together…dude, just elope while your at it! And send us pictures of the children you have."

"hilarious Sammy."

"im not joking either."

Courtney lay on her bed with a puff. This was it, the day. The leave. The longest plane ride in the world with the most perverted guy in the world. She suddenly saw Val grip onto her stomach, cussing slightly.

"Val? What's wrong?"

"s-stomach ache."

Sam shook her head, feeling her forehead, "you feel hot. And I know you haven't eaten anything today. Infact, your appetite has been really strange lately."

"im fine. Oh hey we forgot to pack your books, you said you needed them for the ride there. Ill get them." She rushed her words and ran out of the room down the steps.

Sam gazed over at Courtney, slightly confused, "what was that about?"

"I don't know, maybe she sick?"

--

as the day progressed Courtney and Sam didn't see Val, they asked Courtney's mom and she had told them she felt ill and went home. Sam was uneasy, but help Courtney finish packing. Grabbing her cell phone, Sam texted Val asking if she was coming to say good bye at the air port, the reply said yeah, she'd be coming with John. Courtney felt a little better, but worried about what Duncan would say to her once they saw each other.

"COURTNEY!"

"huh? Wha?"

"I asked about 30 times, do you want to bring these clothing or no?"

"oh…when did you ask?"

"apparently while you were in a daze, you need to relax."

Gulping, Courtney nodded and folded the jeans on her bed, but couldn't help but let her mind explore how bad this could end up…

--

"j-jet?"

no response.

"jet?"

still nothing.

"JET QUIT GIVING THE DOG A PERM AND HELP ME!"

"fine fine."

Jet lazily got away from the mirror and turned to Duncan, who was picking out clothing. He had a confused and distinguished look on his face which made Jet chuckle.

"trying to be prepared so Courtney doesn't yell?"

"what? no, im just trying to get ready for Harvard, and im also not afraid of Courtney."

"after she confessed you were barely able to drive, I thought she said she loved you before?"

"yeah but, she didn't say it so seriously!"

Jet shook his head, "your afraid of commitment!"

"I am not! Ugh, just help me pack."

"will you marry her?"

"a little early for that isnt it?" Duncan asked, rolling his eyes a little bit, Jet was stunned.

"are you kidding? You asked her to elope like, a million times!"

Duncan only smirked and nugged him a little, "just help me pack."

--

Courtney took her time don the steps, placing her bags next to the door. The house seemed quiet…well…mostly. Sam leapt down the stair case singing something in German. Just then Courtney's mother walked in, having a concerned look on her face.

"is something wrong mom?"

"hum? Oh no sweetie Val just…caught the flu…"

"oh, so that's where she went." Sam nodded, then checked her cell phone for the time.

"we have 6 hours. QUICK! WE MUST DO SOMETHING TOTALLY INSANE BEFORE YOU LEAVE!"

"…im talking to you, isn't that good enough?"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Sam yelled giddily, grabbing her friends arm and pulling her out the door. Courtney looked at her mother, slightly confused, "if im not back in 3 hours call the police."

Her mother only nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if I did."

--

Val slowly reached up her arm, extending her hand to knock on the door. Before even the knuckle touched it, a worried John opened it, grabbing hold of Val and held her tightly.

"I am so sorry Val, are you sure that it came back…"

Val only stiffened, "yes, im sure, I took 10 of the tests."

He relished on the hold and grabbed her hand, leading her into his bedroom so his mom wouldn't hear. Pulling her slightly, she landed softly on the bed.

"John please don't be upset."

John only rolled his eyes, biting his lip, "I would never be upset, I know your mad about this."

"…a little…but how did this happen!? We were so careful!"

he placed a conferting arm around her, "it will be okay, we'll go to a doctor and ask him about the abort-"

"JOHN!" Val suddenly screeched, pushing him away, "YOUR NOT ACTUALLY THINKING THAT!"

John looked at her, both shocked and supised, "y-you want to keep it?"

"YES! W-wait…well…no…I don't know…how can this be happening!"

John got up from the bed and pulled her up with him, he's facial expression changed immediately into a wide smile.

"we'll make the best of this, and it will be great!"

Val winced slightly, looking up at him, "y-you actually want to…stay…and help me…with it?"

"\He rolled his eyes, pulling her close to him, "why wouldn't I?"

she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I am so sorry for all of this John."

He shook his head, but then slapped his head, "oh shit!"

"what?"

"Duncans going to have a felid day when he hears about this…"

--

"Sam, I have never had coffee before…"

"oh trust me! Its de-lish!"

Dragging her by her heels, Sam quickly poled on Courtney, making her way to Starbucks.

"I cant!"

"its fine!"

Sam sat her down at a near by table and went up to the cashier. Courtney looked uneasy, would Sam really make he do this? Just then Sam came over with 2 frapachinos and handed one to her.

"drink this."

"just a sip."

"nope, whole thing!"

"your kidding!"

"im serious when it comes to coffee."

"that phrase just scared the shit out of me. Fine, ill drink it…but only because im tried from packing all day."

"that's the ticket!"

Courtney leaned in and took a sip out of the straw, a rush of cold liquid and chocolate filled her mouth, and another taste which made her want to barf.

"ew! What is this?!"

"frappachino!"

"its disgusting!"

"coffee all ways tastes bad in on a first try, take another sip!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and did as she was told, the taste seemed totally different to her now…it tasted really good…

--

"okay, that's the last of it!"

"FINALLY!" Jet moaned, lying on Duncans bed. The dog jumped up and started licking Jets face, Duncan rolled his eyes.

"why'd you bring that mutt to my house anyway!?"

"because he loves you!"

"I love him too…over a barbecue…"

"EVIL!"

Jet attacked Duncan on to the ground, but knocked over Duncans backpack on the bed onto the floor, spilling every thing.

"smooth." Duncan said, getting up and putting the things back, just then Jet grabbed the small box like item before Duncan could take it.

"Whats this?"

"what's wh-OH MY GOD NO JET GIVE ME IT!"  
Duncan reached for the box but Jet jumped out of reach, hopping onto the bed and opened the box to find a large diamond ring inside. Jet had a mix of a smirk and awestruck look.

"Dude-"

"JET YOU WERNT SPOSE TO SEE THAT!"

Duncan pulled his friend onto the floor and grabbed the box, hitting him reptedly on the arm.

"ow dude! Your going to propose to her! That's insane!"

"your so lucky your not dead right now…"

"well, you know what they say…until death do use part…" Jet shrugged. Duncan glared and hit him again.

--

"WOOHOO!"

"wow…okay…that's your 5th frapp. I think you should sit down now Courtney…"

"no! I need more I NEED MORE!"

Courtney was now juping on the table while Sam tried to restrain her.

"Courtney, you need to be at the air port in 3 hours!"

"NOO! LETS PARTY! WOOHOO!"

"I'd hate to see how you are when your drunk…"

--

Me: im going to make it a little long then 2 chapters!

Duncan: oh goody…

Me: ok its FAQ TIME! 1. Will you make a sequel? No im not, sorry guys. But the last chapter will show you what happens in the future! I don't have enough time to make a sequel! Gah! And I need to finish my other storys as well…

2. where did you buy Mr.Taco? ebay!

3. why wont you reply to my PM's! I don't have enough time in a day!

4. do you actually go to therapy? …maybe…

Courtney: is that it?

Me: yup! **snuggles K Mr Taco Senor Buttons and Jam**

Duncan: creep, so how many more chapters?!

Me: I don't know, depends how much mayhem I can create!

Duncna: and we all know we'll be here another 50 years…OWS!

**metal bat hit**

Me: Im sleep…nighty night! Oh and the reason why it took so long to write this was because I had school and stuff…and I know its rushed, but I havent updated and I had trouble, HAVE MERCY! And flame me.


	63. Authors Note

Me: sup

Me: sup

Duncan: WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED!!

Me: (hides in emo corner)

Courtney: she broke/fractured her wrist.

Duncan: (pokes wrist with metal bat) does this hurt?

Me: QUIT IT!

Courtney: wait how are you writing this then!?

Me: with one hand genius.

Courtney: ohhh

Me: okay so im sorry guys but im trying my best to write the next chapter, its hard with one hand. That's why I haven't been updating! Gnahh!

Val: sure sure…or are you secretly writing the next 5 chapters and not posting them!?

**Violet hits her with bat and throws her in trunk, driving to mexico**

Me: kay so we are near the border of Mexico, Senor Buttons main land!

(Buttons barks)

Me: yeah yeah anyway im trying for new chapter! Im really sorry. And if I don't review stories its because of the idiotic thing dangling off my left arm.

Jet: (gets out saw from back seat) I can cut it off if you'd like!

John: shes a pyromaniac! She can bur it off!

Me: (nodnod)

Bubbles: are we there yet?!

Sam: WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!

Me: shes babysitting Senor Buttons, K, Jam, and Mr. Taco!

Bubbles: **(**nodnod)

Me: wait! Are you coming to Mexico with us?! You're sopose to be at home watching the pets!  
Bubbles:…oh…

Me:…

Duncan: can we lock her in the trunk with Val?

Me: …sure why not?

(Duncan smirks evilly, grabbing rope)

Me: okay well ill try to keep writing! Im really sorry guys-AHH DUNCAN IM TRYING TO DRIVE GET OFF!


	64. Unexpected

--

--

Duncan sat down on his bed, shifting his gaze on his baggage that laid limp against the wall. Jet had gone home with his dog so it was…quiet. He looked down to see his heads shakeing, hard.

"what is wrong with me?" he mumbled. Suddenly his whole body was shaking. He felt his skin and noticed it wasn't cold, it was actually quite warm.

_Nervous?_

_Me?! No way. I'm…cold?_

_Your nervous._

_Am not._

_Your worried that all this will end badly. The apartment. Then engagement-_

_I never asked her yet, she wont even say yes._

_She agreed to the apartment didn't she?_

_He mom made her-_

_She accepted._

_That's because her mom wanted her to!_

_Are you sure about that?_

He gulped, gripping onto his hand tightly without notice. He looked down to see he was cutting off his circulation. Letting go, he got up and picked up his cell phone, calling the one person he desprately wanted to talk to.

"hello?" a confused yet cheerful voice answered, but it wasn't the one Duncan had been hopeing for.

"…Sam?"

"Yup! AHH COURTNEY STOP!"  
Duncan took the phone away from his ear, twiching slightly over Sam's loud screaming. After a while she calmed down and talked into the phone again.

"what's up Dunc." She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"what's going on? What's Courtney doing?"  
"she uhh…is…ah crap where'd she go!?"

"Sam tell me what's going on."

"well…I kind of got her high on coffee…"

Duncan came close to laughing but kept it in, "ah man I'd love to see that."

"well…I kind of lost her…"

"…what?!"

"she was right here! Oh god this bad…"

a sudden roar of an engine escaped from the phones hearing piece and you could hear Sam swear.

"Sam, are you in the car?"

"no…Courtney just drove off…"

Duncan slapped his head, "SAM YOU IDIOT!"

"sorry sorry!"

"our flight is in 5 hours!"  
"we can find her in time!"

he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"why did you give her coffee?"

"…I have no clue actually…"

"you're a dead woman Sam." He replied coldly, shutting his phone and grabbing his car keys from across the room. "let the hunt begin."

--

Val looked inpatitently at John as he was talking on the phone with Duncan.

"yeah dude I got it, yeah…well its SAM! She would do that. Okay do you have any idea where she could go on a coffee rush? No. okay well this is bad. Okay Val and I are leaving right now."

His face faded from frustration to a reddish color, "yes I am with Val, she's right infront of me. NO! ugh bye."

He closed his cell phone and turned to Val, who was looking at him confused.

"Where are we going?"

he didn't answer, he only grabbed his keys and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door.

"John, answer me!"

He smiled a bit and turned to her on the stair way.

"Courtney is on a coffee high and stole Sam's car, we need to go find her before the flight." He said rushed, pushing her against the stairs railing. Her face had a mix of worryment and confusion.

"Courtney would never drink coffee!"  
"well she did."

"this is so-ugh-what are you doing?!" she cooed, he had locked her against the rail, no way of escape with out climbing over it.

"Nothing." He replied simply, sliding his lips over hers, forcing a shiver to escape from her.

"John, not now, we need to find Courtney." She said shyly, trying to push him away. Before she knew it a soft hand slid down the side of her face, making Val extremely dizzy.

"John…"

"its for your own good Val, trust me."

"I feel dizzy."

"I know."

He had discovered this a long time ago, if you touch her face at certain places she could pass out. It was weird, but he could use it to his advantage whenever he needed it.

"John…please stop…"

"its okay, just relax…"

"no.…John…" he saw that she was slipping a little.

"please trust me."

"why are you doing this?"

he smiled weakly, he hated when she was displease with him, it drove him nuts.

"do you trust me?"

"…huh?" she mumbled, half out of it.

"do you trust me?" he repeated, whispering in her ear slightly, he moved his fingers along her cheeks.

"y-y-yes." She finally said. Before he could say anything else her knees went weak and hit the floor softly. He scoped her up before she fell anymore and went back into his room, placing her onto his bed. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing the number he knew very well.

"Doctor Kamei? Hi this is John Kealo. I need you to come over. No im fine, but I need you to look at a friend of mine…she's in need of an abortion…" he looked down at Val, he felt his lip tremble slightly.

"no not today, just soon." He said in a basic whisper and hung up. He held Vals hand in his.

"I didn't want thgis to happen to you Val…I never meant for…this."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, grabbing his keys. Suddenly his dog came up the steps, and so did Jet.

"Hey bro!"

"Jet! Can you watch Val for a bit? I need to help Duncan."

"…sure?" his brother responded, a bit confused. John nodded and left the house. Jet looked down at his dog, a new perm set on his fur.

"he's so weird." Jet told the small Shiba Inu, who barked in reply.

--

Duncan drove around town, looking around at every corner of every neighbor hood for Sams car, or Courtney.

"this isn't right." He complained, banging his head against the back head of the seat. He drove a little farther near the downtown district. Suddenly noticing the screams coming from some near by drivers and walkers. His gaze shifted to a far side of the street, noticing a sight that nearly stopped his heart.

Aaron.

Duncan swerved the car, luckily into a parking lot and hit know one. He quickly exited out of the car and looked back to where once stood the man he had least wanted to see. He was no longer there.

"must be my imagination.." he mumbled to himself. He turned back to the car, but heard 3 shots near him, all in a row.

His head jerked back and looked to see 2 men with guns standing in the same spot. One with a gun, and one with…

"Courtney!"

he could tell one of the men was Aaron, the other he didn't know. Aaron noticed Duncan from the other side of the road and tapped the other mans shoulder quickly. The man hand Courtney. One hand over her mouth, the other holding onto her wrists. They both turned to look at Duncan, quickly grabbing the bags that laid limp against them and ran into an ally way.

"SOMEBODY STOP HIM!"

"HE JUST ROBBED THAT STORE!"

"HE SHOT THE BANKER!"

"…they have Courtney." Duncan stood shocked, hand tightening on the hood of his car, quickly letting go and running into the ally.

--

Me: ugh, this was hard with one hand! Its done. Its crap. Review. Im sorry it sucks.

Duncan: are we to Mexico yet!?

Me: SHUT UP!

Bubbles: LET ME OUT OF THIS TRUNK!

Courtney: should we?

Me:…nah…

Jordan: its boring and Mr Taco ate my uno cards!

Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Jordan: …uh…SENOR BUTTONS WANTED ME HERE!

Me: Duncan get out the bat, im tired and I finally did another chapter. I don't need this.

Duncan: (smirks) im on it!


	65. Im back in action!

--

"GOSH DARN IT! SCRUFFY!! Jets screeched loudly, looking down at Val who was asleep on the bed.

She was covered in drool.

Jets gaze shifted over to his dog, who was happily wagging his tail and gnawing on chew toy.

"you do realize when shes going to wake up the first person she'll yell at is ME right?!" Jet then glared at the dog who barked at his last sentence. "I got you out of that animal shelter I can easily put you back in!"

The dogs ears then fell limb, then he hopped up on the bed and started jumping on Val. Barking madly.

"dude get off her! Don't wake her up!"

The dog then got a chunk oh hair in its mouth and pulled angerly. Jet swooped up quickly and picked up the rabid dog.

"what the hell is wrong with you?!" he asked, remotely worried and remotely wanting to throw the dog out the window. He kept barking at Val, who to his surprise, was still sleeping.

"must have been a long day. Your going outside now because you have been a very bad Shih Tzu!"

The dog just kept staring at Val.

--

"Okay okay don't panic, this isn't that bad…"

"John you gotta be kidding me! She-he-it-they-WHY DID SAM-"

"dude it doesn't matter now, whats important is that we find her."

Duncan breathed harshly into the phone. He was tired oh this, and John was no help.

"do you think it was Aaron and Courts. Dad?"

Duncan scoffed at this question, turning a corner and quickly keeping pace up a rode.

"who else? Well actually…" his mind wandered for a quick second, then remembered the scean.

Just Aarons face.

Gun shots.

Screams.

Courtneys petrified look…

"DUNCAN! Snap out of it! What were you saying?"

Duncan twitched slightly, then grabbed tightly to his phone, "I don't think Courtneys dad was with him, but Aaron was defiantly there. There where 2 other guys too."

"okay, do you want me to call the police?"

"…No John, I have some one else in mind who can help us…"

"who?"

"her name is Ms. Lon."

--

Me: okay, this is superr short, but I quickly wrote this. Ill have the next chapter up in a little.

Duncan: ahh so you DIDN'T bail on this story…

Me: no dip.

Courtney: …WHAT?!

Me: no dip, its like saying no duh but in dip form!

Courtney: …why are you saying that?

Me: because im cool like that.

Duncan: her cast is off and shes typein away so revieww and such while I go unlock Bubblez from the trunk.

Me: NOOOOO! No one is allowed to, I have SENOR BUTTONSSS! He bites! And eats lava! So anyway ill write more laters. IM BACK IN WRITING BUSINESS!


	66. Ms Lon

--

Duncan and John made there way up the drive way. Shifting his eyes, Duncan looked at his watch, then looked up to see the door in front of them.

John glared at his friend, "why are we here?"

"she can help us." Duncan replied hastily. John only shook his head, and stopped Duncans hand before it knocked on the door.

"we already have a car."

"we arnt here for a car."

"…then why-"

Duncan knocked on the door and turned to John, "youll see, just stay quiet."

A few seconds passed, and a large, plump lady answered the door with a happy smile. She pulled Duncan into a large, bone crushing hug.

"Duncy! Sweetie! Back from jail?" she asked sweetly, pushing both boys into the warm cosey house. John raised his eyebrows.

"I…well yes." He answered quickly. "Ms. Lon, I need you to do me a favor. You know my friend Courtney?"

Ms. Lon looked up, the sweet smile still planted on her face, "Clara? Yes Deere what about her. Would you Deere's like some tea? Or some lemon squares? Ooh Im sure we have some honey cookies some where…" Ms. Lon looked around in a daze, and left the room. John looked over at Duncan and rolled his finger around his head as if to say "shes a nut job." Duncan just put a hand up to stop him.

"just give it a little time, she can help us."

John stood up, a vague expression on his face, "Duncan, shes a 68-year-old woman with old timers. She cant help. We need to find Courtney, then I need to help V-" he suddenly stopped his sentence, then shook his head, "we need to find Courtney."

"and we WILL." Duncan pushed John back down, punching his arm. "just give me some time."

"we don't have time." John glared at Duncan, "they probably took her to California! They might have killed her!"

Duncan stood up, grabbing John by his collar. "what is wrong with you lately? You have been acting so weird. Don't you have an ounce of hope? This has happened before, we can get her back." He stated, emphasizing the last 3 words.

John pulled away, looking around, "nothing, where is Ms. Loony?"

Just then, Ms. Lon walked in with a tray of tea and lemon squares. "hear we are Deere's." She set the tray down and handed them each a china glass cup, "now. What where you saying about Cara?"

John smirked and looked over at Duncan who had a stern look, "she was taken by a few men at a robbery."

Ms. Lons happy expression changed immidetly, no longer having a perky smile. It was replaced by a twitching look. "do you need to borrow my car honey?"

"no, but we need-"

"no." she sternly stated, placing her cup on the table, "no no no, sweetie you know you can ask me for any favors, but…no no no!" she hastily got up and started pacing. John looked over at Duncan and mouthed, "what the hell?!"

Duncan got up, "Ms. Lon, please im begging you."

"I cant sweetie, you and your friend Justin-"

"-John-"

"need to do this on your own, I cant be involved, not again."

"but it wont be like back then, Ms. Lon you told me so many stories about how you saved lives by-"

Ms. Lon was now in tears, "sweetie don't! you're the only one who knows about what I use to do. I don't want you to say anything."

John rolled his eyes, "WILL SOME ONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON!?"

Ms. Lon sniffled a little, then looked at both boys, "I cant help much."

Duncan shook his head, "yes you can, you don't need to come with us, we just need to use…" he didn't finish.

"if the government knew I still had this stuff…" Ms. Lon didn't finish, but went to her mantel and grabbed a small key. "sweetie's, take this down to my basement, then open the hatch, then get out of her quickly so no one sees you." She handed Duncan the kep and slowly asked, "are you planning on hurting them?"

"yes." Duncan answered honestly. John slapped him self on the head, "WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?!"

Duncan grabbed John by his arm and pulled him down the the cold basement, groping his way to the light switch. "John, I cant tell you the whole story, but Ms. Lon use to work with the government in Russia. She was a double spy. So was her husband, Spencer Lon. He was…killed for being a traitor."

There was silence, then John burst out in laughter. "dude, no seriously whats going on."

Duncan slapped John upside the head. "im not kidding, as crazy as it sounds. She moved her to be away from all of that. Its not funny."

"how could a lady like her bed a spy!?"

"she just was!"

"she sounds like Julia Childs!"

"who?"

"cooking lady…nevermind! Lets just get out of here ok?"

Duncan nodded and fumbled the key with the lock. A loud click opened the door and both boys entered the glowing room.

The small room hand guns and other objects on the walls. There was cases of-Duncan was guessing-gran-aids. Johns eye shot open.

"dude…this isn't happening."

"told ya she could help." Duncan smirked. John gave him a funny look.

"how will this help?"

"I thought it was obvious, were going after them."

"how will we find them?"

"I all ready know where they are."

"…WHAT?!"

--

Me: sips ice tea woww, im making this story into shit! And my phone is broken! This isnt good…

Duncan: hows your bat?

Me: shiny.

Senor Buttons gnaws on metal bat.

Me: AHH! EL STUPIDO!

Mr Taco looks at reviewers SAVE ME!

Me: SHUPP!

Me: OMG I KEEP GETTING FLAMED! I am in SUCH a good mood right now…sorta. Andyway keep flaming!

Duncan: ooookkkk…review….


	67. fun time?

--

"You guys…are so…frickin SKREWED!" she screeched on the top of her lungs. This wasn't right; it shouldn't be like this, no, not again…

"Some body shut her up!" she heard Aaron yelped, and she suddenly felt tape over her mouth. She couldn't see anything from the first place, but Courtney felt disoriented. 'im never going to drink coffee ever again' she thought dully, and attempted to release herself from the ropes around her wrists and legs.

She remembered the ride here took forever, and the one thing that made her spine cringed filled her ears as they forced her out of the car. "Just push her into a closet or something; we'll deal with her later."

…the voice of her father.

As she sat in the closet she thought over some things. For one thing, and as much as she didn't want to think, she missed Duncan. She missed his persistence, his attitude, his…

God. What didn't she miss? Her head banged on the door repeatedly. Screaming "let me out!"

It was muffled under the tape.

'Duncan, where are you?'

--

Val slowly opened her eyes to see Jet wrestling with his puppy. He didn't seem to notice she was awake, so she sat up and watched as the dog wrangled his body so that he was at the top.

"Jet, I don't know what's sadder; the fact that you're fighting with a dog, or you appear to be losing…"

Jet looked up to see Val smirking. His facile expression change drastically and stood up, wiping off the dog fur on his ripped jeans. "He started it! Anyway what are you doing up?"

"I wasn't even supposed to fall asleep! Where's John?"

"He left."

"…what do you mean?"

"I don't know, he was in a rush to get to Duncan."

"But…"

Jet walked over and sat next to Val, his hand placed on her forehead. "You don't look very well Val, wow you feel warm too…"

Val twitched slightly, remembering what was happening to her. She quickly turned to Jet.

"Jet? Does John honestly like me?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"He loves you."

Val glanced up and Jet and saw that he, for the first time ever, looked serious. She played with her hair for a single moment, and turned to him, "Jet, how you would feel if I told you that you're going to be an uncle?"

He smiled and looked at his dog, "id be pretty happy, Jet Jr. we could hang out and through eggs at peoples house and-wait-why?-"

She smirked and put a hand on her stomach; Jets fac ial expression changed completely, stood up, and pointed at her, "OH MY GOD! VAL OF JOHN GOT BUSYY!!!!" all of a sudden her started dancing and jumping around, the stopped and looked at her, smiling brightly, "how'd he take the news?"

She sat quiet.

--

Courtney rammed into the door for the umpteenth time, her arm and head bruised and in sharp pain.

"LET…ME…OUT!" she screamed, only to be muffled again by the tape. She suddenly heard voices through the door.

"-she's probably still unconscious, id never seen some one so disoriented on coffee before."

"Well, what exactly are we doing with her?"

"Hostage."

"but-"

"It's not for the banks anymore! We need to use it for the Fillmore case."

"…we're using her for law gain?!"

"Aaron, be realistic! I have the plan right here. Just follow along and try not to be stupid."

"Look, you keep changing the plan, are we going to kill Duncan or not, that's all I want to know."

"Yes."

Courtney felt her nails dig into her palm.

"But not yet, we need to finish our plan first."

"We might get caught-"

"By who? The cops around this area are total idiots. They-"

"I didn't mean by them! Who caught us, stopped us, and beat us every time?"

"Duncan."

"Precisely."

"He doesn't know we have her, or if we're even out of jail!"

"Um..Yeah…about that…"

"What?"

"…he saw us."

There was a long pause, and then Courtney shuddered at the sound of shattered glass.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SAW US?!"

"I don't know! He just saw us right before we escaped!"

"This could end us!"

Courtney couldn't put the pieces together, but then she heard a third voice pop in.

"Maybe…maybe we should stop."

"Greg what the hell is you talking about?"

"We've been at this for ages, this isn't right. We keep taking Courtney, and Duncan's like a magnet. He always finds her. No matter what. We're all just going to go to jail in the end, and your plan to use a hostage, to gain a hostage won't work."

…'use a hostage to gain a hostage?' she thought.

"We need Judge Keller!"

"He's the head judge, but he-"

"He's the key to the plan! We use him against his own will to take over the-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! We're done talking about this now."

Courtney's head rested against the door, her eyes shut closed and breathing hard. 'Just kill me' she thought.

Then there was a loud BANG coming from the other room, causing Courtney to jump and scream "I didn't mean it!" but muffled yet again.

More gun shots were heard; Courtney held her breath, waiting for a voice.

All was silent.

--

Me: oooook its been forever since ive updated and I can explain-

Duncan: see, she hates that shes been getting no flames whats so ever and so she quit, but came back after-

-hits with metal bat-

Me: DUDE! CAN YOU NOT BUTT IN WHEN IM TRYING TO TALK!?

Duncan-rubbing head- some ones not in a good mood…

Me: -sighs- sorry, now, as I was saying-

Jet: WHO STOLE MY STRING!?!

Me: GAHHH! JUST REVIEW!!!

Jet: SENOR BUTTONS ATE MY STRING!!! KILL!!!!


	68. Swich

--

"H-Hello?" Courtney's voice croaked out quietly, hoping…no…waiting for the reply…

None.

Then there was a loud crash.

"AHHH! DAMN IT!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!"

"Where Courtney?!"

"You know her?"

"YES!"

"Look, I don't know where she is, Aaron hid her somewhere in the house, go look, and I need to watch them."

Courtney banged her head on the closet door repeatedly, "IM IN HERE FOR GODS SAKE!"

There was a silence, and then the closet door opened, forcing Courtney to fall on the floor.

"Im sooo going to be hurting in the morning…" she said to herself quietly, her eyes shut. She then looked up to see the face of the person who opened the door, but only darkness in the room.

"Girl, get up from the floor you look silly." The voice said in a giggly tone, lifting her from the ground.

Courtney knew who it was immidetly. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" she responded, untying the rope that was around her friend. Courtney shook her head, "WHO THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU A GUN!?"

Sam then turned to her with a confused look, "no one, that's why I don't have one."

Courtney paused, and then grabbed her wrists rubbing them slightly, "then who got shot? Who was shot?!"

Sam was quiet for a long moment, and then her expression changed to fear, "people got shot? Why do I miss the fun?"

"Not funny Sam." Courtney said untangling the ropes from her legs and ran out of the room to see Greg on his cell phone; he didn't seem to notice Courtney as she saw Aaron sitting in a chair gripping his leg in pain. She also looked on the floor to see her father…not moving…

"Dad…" Courtney's voice was in a low tone, as she kneeled down to the floor, shaking him. "Keith?"

No response.

"Aaron drops the gun!" a voice all too familiar said. Courtney looked up to see Duncan…his face cover is marks that made Courtney shake. She glanced switched to Aaron, who had lifted up his gun at Courtney.

Just before Aaron hit the trigger, a large metal object hit him upside the head; Courtney noticed Sam was next to him with a large frying pan. She smiled in her all-too-perky way, "sorry, always wanted to do that."

"Its…fine…" Courtney said, getting up and looking over to Duncan, who was now talking to Aaron franticly on the other side of the room. Just by his hand motions you could tell it was worse than this.

"Duncan." Courtney called his name to get his attention; he turned to her and looked back at Greg, "just get it done, has it?"

Greg nodded and ran out the door. Sam waved stupidly at him before he left, and then turned to Courtney, "are you confused?"

"Yes."

Duncan shook his head, "this is more complicated then you think."

"Well this must be pretty bad then…"

Duncan grabbed her hand and held it tightly, then placed his hand on the other side of her face, "are you okay?"

"I-"she started, and then Sam jumped up and down, "OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOO LIKE A MOVIE!! LIKE WHEN PEOPLE DIE AND GET SHOT AND STUFF, THEN THE HUSBAND GRABSD HER FROM THE FIRE AND PULLS HER INTO A DEEP PASIONATE KISS!!!" she swooned.

"Hey Sam, let me see that frying pan…" Duncan asked. Courtney laughed, for what seemed like forever that she did. Then her notice was directed towards the door, to see John.

"John!" Courtney screeched happily, "hows Val?"

He didn't answer, he just nodded once. Duncan gave him a curious look. "John?"

"I-I-"

"John?" Sam asked, looking at him and backing away. Courtney knew what was going on that made her do so.

John was now holding a gun.

His hands shook, not pointing it at anyone, but looked as though he was thinking so.

"John what are you doing?"

John gulped, "Aaron told me to do this, about a month ago, if this happened. Or else-he-i-im sorry."

Courtney griped onto Duncan, and looked at his face. He actually looked…understanding…

"John please no! I knocked him out he won't do anything!" Sam said, looking as calm as Duncan.

John only shook his head, then he smiled, "No, I have a job to do, and ill finish it."

He lifted the gun, and then motioned it toward a corner of the room, taking out his phone. The three of them slowly walked toward the side of the room, while John talked and watched them.

Duncan then turned to Courtney, "if we survive this, want to get married?"

"…not the most romantic time to ask, Duncan."

--

--

Me: okayyyyyyy…

Duncan: w…t…f

Me: I can explain!!! Okay so I got an offer to publish a book…so ive been busy fixing it and such…im excited!!! By the by I only made this all totally dramatic and stupid and stuff because when I was suppose to end it you guys told me to make it longer so I added this weird stuff.

Courtney: john is going to kill us…and you say it's weird?! It's more than weird!!!

Me: look im only doing it because they wanted it longer and I realize I messed up gawdd….

Duncan: …is senor buttons eating your socks?!

Me: DANG IT! NOT AGAIN!!!…okay I goto go put him in the snow again soo yeahhh umm ill write more soon I wont space out again!!! Im sorry this is getting weird! Please stop reading ng if you hate It I cant write all the time I got a lot of stuff going on so ill…aw crap! Hes eating my boot now!


	69. Truth is A Terrible Thing to Waste

--

They sat on the ground perfectly still, except for Sam who was attempting to make a bunny shadow with her hands. Courtney hugged Duncan's arm tightly as she watched John pace back and forth, she whispered, "He's not a bad guy, Duncan."

Duncan whispered back, "I know he isn't, he's been my best friend since 8th grade. Something must be going on we don't know about."

Sam suddenly burst into laughter, which made John, Courtney, and Duncan jump by her howl. Sam looked over, realizing they where looking at her, and looked embarrassed, "sorry, shadow puppets are funny!"

"Knock it off Sam." John said, his ear still attached to he cell phone. Courtney suddenly looked up, and saw John met her eye.

"John, Where's Val?"

he Froze up, and quickly looked away, "she's at my house. In my room."

Duncan then rolled his eyes, "John you moron, when you finally get a girl to your room you don't just LEAVE!"

Courtney elbowed him hard in the ribs, "shut up, Duncan, Johns not a perv like some..."

"Hey," Duncan cooed, looking hurt. "I asked you to marry me didn't I?"

"AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME YES!"

"You know, that's always your problem-"

"Oh please-"

"You don't notice the simpler things in life-"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"I ask you to marry me!"

"IN A HOSTAGE SITUATION!"

"yes but it was still a proposal…"

"IN A HOSTAGE SITUATION!"

"who cares!"

"I do!"

"because you're a stuck up CIT! You always have been!"

"I have a few choice words of what YOU are!"

"oh really?!"

"YEAH!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" John and Sam finally shouted. Courtney then noticed John was laughing. Duncan rolled his eyes, "what?"

John hid his smile and talked into his phone, "How long?"

Courtney turned to Duncan, "how long until what?"

"That's too long!" John shouted. After a minute he hung up and looked down at the three of them. Sam was the only one to speak up.

"John, why?" she asked, not in a sad tone, but as her perky usual self. John looked at her intently, "why, what?"

"why are you doing this, this is kind of stupid. I mean, you wouldn't do this to us."

"are you sure about that?"

"yeah." Sam cooed. She looked a little hurt. John bent down near her, "Sam, I'm not going to hurt you guys, I promise no one is, I just got off the phone okay? This is just between me and him now."

Courtney peered up at him, "you and who?"

"No one, you can leave in a few hours."

"John don't toy with me." Duncan pressed. He got up grabbed John by the collar. "who?"

"IT DOSENT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME, HIM, AND VAL."

"Val?" Sam looked scared, "what about Val?"

"will you guys just sit down!"

"No John, talk. Now."

John shook his head, " you guys don't know."

"don't know what?" Courtney also got up, but pain filled her, and she almost dropped to the floor. Duncan caught her and laid her on the sofa.

"I know how to swoon ladies off there feet huh?" he smirked. Courtney rolled her eyes. "oh shut up," but kissed his fore head.

"JOHN YOU ARE TELLING US! WHAT HAPPENED TO VAL!" Sam was now in tears. Courtney looked over the sofa to see what was going on.

John grabbed Sam's arms so she woudent go crazy, "its nothing bad."

"Then what is it?!"

"Val is…going to…"

Duncan now looked at him questionably, "going to what?"

"…Have a baby."

Sam suddenly had a glow to her face, "shut up! No way!"

"Yeah you see this as a good thing."

"And you don't?" Courtney questioned. She looked up to see Duncan even smiling. John just shook his head. "No, no its not like that. I love Val, I really do, I want to marry her, have children, or visa versa in this case…but…"

"What?" Sam asked now holding his hand, John looked up at her. "He is threatening to hurt her, if I don't do something."

"Kill us." Courtney looked up and Duncan scared. But John shook his head, "no, I only said that so you three wouldn't move, I couldn't let you guys leave and see Val. No…he wants me. Dead."

Sam suddenly jumped up and laughed, "dead? You cant do anything when your dead silly! Your only useful when your alive!"

John grabbed her arm so she'd stop jumping, "…exactly Sam."  
–

Me: NEW YEARS!

Sam: ….day before day, its not even eve yet.

Me: he, (-Pets Senor Buttons evil-)

Duncan: you never update.

Me: …that's because I'm sick, and my lap top broke for the third time! Im using my (-shivers-) brothers computer.

Courtney: GASP!

Me: I know! Well anyway sorry for the delay, ima work on my other stories today too! And I haven't checked my email so I don't know what reviews I got-

Duncan: -saying you all suck-

Me: (-Gets out bat-) Duncan don't start with me I'm still sick!

Duncan: fine fine! (-Mumbles something about Mr. Taco and eating a bat-)

Me: so yeah, Ill prob add another chap today, but I wana work on my other stories to. So yeahh IM OFF TO CANADA!

Jet: they're Bacon is actually Ham…REVIEW!


	70. I Miss You

--

"Please tell us who it is John."

"We want to help."

"no, I'm not getting you guys into this. You guys can leave, but you cant say anything to Val."

"were not leaving."

Duncan looked over to see Courtney sleeping, an ice bag pushed over her shoulder, and Sam put a Band-Aid one of her cuts. "Its Dora the Explorer!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Sam don't wake her! She's had a long day…"

Sam suddenly grew serious, "I know, sorry. John we need to leave, but your coming with us."

John only grabbed a bag and tossed it to Duncan, "here's the equipment back, I wont need it."

Sam suddenly felt the room grow tense, and looked over at the to boys, they both just stood still and stared at each other. Sam looked at each of them, slightly worried about they're faceless expressions. She slid out the back door for some fresh air while the boys…didn't do anything…

She gripped onto the rail and sighed, breathing in the summer air. A few things rushed into her head – she had always been the cheerful one, no matter what the situation is. She realized what a bother she was in things, but then she just smiled and whispered, "some one needs to lighten things up around here."

Then someone popped into her head; Jet. She felt her lip quiver at the thought of him, she missed him. She missed joking around with some one – Courtney was quiet most of the time now, Val- Sam wasn't sure about…its been so long it seemed… Duncan and John…Sam just shook her head, they haven't been the same.

She didn't want John to go, Sam just wanted her friends back, before all this stuff happened, she took her last breath of summer air and slipped back inside, sitting next to Courtney, still snoozing on the sofa.

It was weird, but it seemed like time froze still while she was outside, John and Duncan still just stood and looked at each other.

"Duncan?" Sam questioned. Duncan looked over at her, then at Courtney, then back to John, "where leaving."

John nodded as her packed some stuff up of John, and Sam watched the two of them silently pack….

"did I miss something again?" she asked beneath her breath.

--

She felt dizzy for the tenth time today, and the fact that Jet didn't let her leave didn't help at all.

"Just sit still Val."

"Jet, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Bossy, just like a mother."

"Oh can it."

Val sat up and looked at Jet, who looked depressed, she smiled and rubbed his shoulder with her hand, "what's wrong Jet?"

Jet looked at her for a moment, the started petting his dog silently. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure.

"I miss Sam."

Val never saw Jet like this before, he was usually so perky and happy. And now…just because one person was missing, he didn't feel the same. She knew that feeling.

"Jet, why don't you and I go do something together?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know…what do you like to do?"

Just then Jets face lit up "LETS BY YOUR BABY CLOTHING!"

"WHAT!?"

--

Sam watched as the boys packed the rest of the stuff, she shook Courtney, "Court, were leaving."

"did I fall asleep?"

"no, we knocked you unconscious. YES you fell asleep." Sam rolled her eyes and helped her friend up, Duncan came over and immediately walked over to John to give them some alone time. Duncan's palm touched Courtney's cheek softly.

"John's coming…right."

"No." Duncan said, choking it out, "he…has some stuff he needs to take care of."

"He has to come back!"

Duncan only grabbed her and kissed her cheek softly, " I know, but….just give him time. We should leave."

Courtney stood still, wanting to protest, but she wouldn't win. She quietly walked over to the door, waiting for the others.

--

For Courtney, this was the most silent 6 hour car drive she had ever been on. She looked over at Sam, who was just looking out the window, then she peered at Duncan, who had a blank face while driving. She couldn't think of a discussion, not even a little one. Just then something popped into her head.

"what do we tell Val?"

Sam looked alive now and looked over at Courtney, "that's a good question, hey Duncaroo whadayathink?"

"I think if you ever call me Duncaroo again ill get Val to stuff you in a car trunk."

"Been there, done that."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "who HASENT been shoved in a car trunk by Val?"

Duncan then smiled now, for what seemed like days, "girl or boy?"

Sam looked confused, "huh?"

"do you think the baby will be a girl or boy?"

Sam perked up, "GIRL!"

"boy." Courtney shook her head, Duncan laughed, "I say twins."

"TWINS?!" Sam and Courtney both repeated. Duncan nodded, "wana take a bet? 50 bucks."

Sam smirked, "fine, winner gets 200 dollars."

"…Sam…if we have a bet 50 bucks a piece that 150 dollars. Not 200."

"Jets going to get in on this bet to."

"That's true, what do you think his bet will be?"

"Know him…he'll say a cat."

"Sam, as hard as this is to say, I think your right about that."

--

"Clean up on aisle 5, 7, and 12"

"DAMN IT JET!"

"Sorry!"

--

Me: not much, but I wanted you to see a bet of Val and Jet again. And the views on da baby!!

Duncan: what about JOHN!?

Me: you'll see.

(Sam burst threw the door)

Sam: GUESS WHAT!?!?!!?

Me: ummm….

Sam (gets out a rock) I GOTA PET ROCK!

Courtney: shall I call the men in the white coats?

Me: wait for it…

Sam: his name is SAMMY JR.!

Me: kay, NOW you can call the men in the white coats.

Duncan: …review…and take the new poll on Dubblev's page…


	71. Huh, THATS Different

--

Jet Sat quietly on the store floor, waiting for Val to finish talking to the manager. He smiled when she finally came over to him, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"What?!"

"Jet, you knocked over 7 cartons of milk that spilled over 3 aisles, then you coffee beans ever where! Knocked over 4 racks of cereal, and I think you're the reason why that open/closed glass door is SHATTERED!"

Jet smirked and got you, leading Val out the door, "you need to learn to have fun."

Val looked surprised, "me? I have the most fun out of all out you!"

Jet shook his head, "not really, your as stuck upo as my brother. He had no fun since his ex GF, then he met you and he became fun again!"

Val was silent, then turned to Jet, "What about his ex girlfriend?"

Jet twitched slightly as they walked to the car, Val got in the passengers seat while Jet drove. He finally spoke.

"John…never exactly choose the right girls. He was such a fun guy when he was 16, that's when he got Tammy as his girlfriend. I don't know why, but days after they hooked up…John wasn't the same. He became so serious. He actually…as scary as this sounds…was like me. Except out hair, that was the only difference. But any way he became serious and I never figured out why. One day I got home from school and when I walked into the living room, John and Tam where having this HUGE fight, I mean major yelling."

He then shrugged and looked at Val, "she finally lost it and ran out the door, I took a glimpse at her before she left and saw…well…she looked a lot like you…with your makeup. All goth. She wasn't like that when they got together. Ever since then he's been this serious, smarty pants boy. Mom didn't know what to do, because he hates socializing with people, besides me and Dunc. Then he got a new Girlfriend, this popular girl, who used him…for really bad things. He realized that then they broke it off. So the comes his last girlfriend, her name was Gwen. She was this sweet little girl, long blond hair, perky personality."

He gulped then shook his head, "I'm going to stop there, but she did bad things, really bad things to him."

Val looked in shock, "sexually?"

"mentally."

"How?"

"I'm not getting into that." He sighed, then he smiled at her, "im glad he met you though, remember how much of a jerk he was when you guys met?"

"ha, how could I forget…"

Jet smirked, "he liked you since the beginning. I don't know, when he first ran into you he had that sparkle, just like Duncan and Courtney…"

"…like you and Sam."

He suddenly frowned, " I miss her."

"She'll be back."

"Where are they?!"

"I wish I knew…John just left…"

"Sam didn't give me any information either, neither did John."

--

Duncan and the girls just sat in the car, Courtney looked scared, "he's not coming back is he?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think Duncan, John!"

"…he'll be back."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Duncan, I think Courtney's right."

Duncan smiled, the Courtney realized…Duncan knows something…

--

Jet parked the car and opened the door for Val, she looked at him funny. "where are we?"

"Baby clothing store!"

"You gotta be kidding em! I don't know if it's a girl or boy!"

"We'll buy neutral colors then!"

"god help us…"

Jet pushed her into the store, then Val looked at him, "Jet. Can we leave?"

"Nope."

He grabbed her arm and led her to a clothing asile, where there where different colors and styles, Jet looked amused, "okay, is Green a girl or boy color?"

"I think its neutral." Val said looking at the shirt he was holding, "and if the baby throws up, it will bend in perfectly."

"EXACTILY!"

"Jet, why are we doing this. This isn't just for your amusement."

Jet smiled then and looked through the rack, "well, I AM going to be an uncle."

"…I just realized, you ARE."

--

"Duncan, what do you know?"

"huh?"

"I know you know something…"

Duncan then pulled up to Sam's house, and Sam quickly left the car and went inside so her parents knew she was safe, she told them they were to meet her at her house with Jet and Val at 9 tonight. Duncan drove to Courtney's house now, and kept smiling, "I don't know anything."

"ill get it out of you."

"you keep thinking that, now go inside and say hi to your mom, she probably worried about you."

She looked up at the house, the house she had missed so much…the house it seemed like she hadn't see is years, she nudged Duncan to come inside with her, so she ran up the steps and opened the door. "Mom?" she had yelled loudly, and looked around, the house was its usual spotless self, and she could hear a swift Click Click Click of a woman's heals…

"MMPH! MOM YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS SO WORRIED IT SEEMS SO LONG WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHAT HAPPENED TYO YOUR CLOTHING hi Duncan sweetheart COURTNEY YOUR COVERED IN BRUSISE I WANT AN EXPLINATION NOW NOW NOW of Duncan honey you look so tired YOUNG LADY GIVE ME AN EXPLINATION!"

by this point Duncan was freaked out, backing away towards the door, and Courtney's mom was hugging her so tightly her head as about to pop off. Courtney sighed, "ill explain in a-PIPER!" she shouted excitedly.

Courtney saw a pretty little red headed Girl ran out from the kitchen and hugged Courtney's arm.

"Courtney! I missed you soooo much I was so bored and MY DOLLY BROKE!"

Pipe Reached for her pocket and took out a blond haired Barbie head out from them, Duncan smiled, "Heyy! I use to do that to Barbie's in toy stores when I was little!"

Courtney gave him a look, and picked up Piper, "what are you doing here?"

"I was helping your mommy clean up, we made cookies! And guess what? My daddy and your mommy are 'gaged."

Courtney put a lock of Pipers hair behind her hair, and looked into pipers big Blue/Green eyes, really confused, "Gaged?" she looked up at her mom, you smile party, and picked up Piper, "Piper why don't you go take Duncan and give him a cookie?"

"KAY! Come on Duncan! They're really pretty rainbow covered cookies! I saved the pony one just for you."

"you know me to well Piper…"

Piper dragged Duncan into the kitchen, while Courtney and Courtney mother sat down, "sweetie I called the police, they looked everywhere for you!"

"I was…kidnapped."

Courtney spent about 30 minutes explaining the whole…incident. "-and then to top it off, VAL'S pregnant!"

Courtney mother spat out the tea and she screamed in excitement.

"mom, I swear your such a kid sometimes." Courtney laughed the her mom rolled her eyes, "I know I know, but John didn't come back!?"

"I don't know why he didn't."

there was a pause, then Courtney's mother took a sip of tea, while Courtney asked, "anything new around here?"

She smiled to herself, "Nothing really…I got engaged…"

--

Courtney: WHAT! NO DON'T LEAVE IT THERE! TO WHO?!

Me: if I said Senor Buttons would you believe me?

Courtney: no…

Me: kay, I wont waist my breath…REVIEW!

COURTNEY: NOOOOOO!!! (attacks)


	72. Noone is ever betrayed by true love

--

"MOM OH MY GOD! Your getting married to Mr. Delvo?!"

"yes…well engaged, I wanted to see what you thought-"

"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Courtney leaped up and hugged her mother happily. Piper? Her sister? Kyle Delvo her new father?

"Your okay with this?"

"Mom, this is the best thing that's happened in a while!"

Piper suddenly rushed in and hugged Courtney, "your going to be my sister!"

Courtney sighed in happiness, and looked at the little girl, yeah, she got on her nerves, but hey; she loved her anyway.

"So is Duncan going to be, like, related to me too?"

Courtney flushed and looked over at the door way to see Duncan leaning on the wall. He smirked as Courtney tried to come up with an answer, "I um…you see he's…um…"

"You see piper, to be related to you by law I would need to marry her." Duncan smirked. He then walked over and grabbed Courtney's hand, "we should unpack your stuff."

"…Right."

--

"I can't believe this! This is…unbelievable!"

"In a good way or bad?"

"In a spectacularly AWSOME way!"

Courtney jumped on her bed happily, then laid on it. Its been a long week. She looked over to Duncan, got up, and got angry.

"What?!"

"I want to know what you and John have planned."

Duncan only smiled as she got madder by the second. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, "don't worry your pretty little head."

"To late. Is there any way to get you to tell me?"

"Well…"

Before he gave Courtney a chance he quickly sat down on a near by chair, grabbed her, and pulled her down so she was facing him. Courtney suddenly couldn't help but smile and rolled her eyes. "is this the ONLY way?"

"The ONLY way." He responded in a light tone. She bit her lip trying to get out of this…but she needed to know.

"Five. Minutes."

"Twenty."

"WHAT?!"

"Twenty five now, since your protesting."

"…Fine…" she smirked evilly.

Before Duncan could realize it, Courtney softly pressed her lips against his, and he smirked. She wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss, and watched as Duncan lowered his hands on her back.

"Duncan…" she hissed, he smirked and cocked his head, "to get your information, you cant deny anything."

She twitched slightly, and enjoyed this even a little…but pressed against him once more. She suddenly felt her self being carried, but kept her eyes closed when Duncan lifted her. She soon felt he back against the sheets of her bed. She didn't care…it felt right.

_What are you doing!_

_I…don't know…_

_This isn't right!_

_It feels right._

_He's using you._

She felt his lips against her neck, she couldn't help but let out a purr of pleasure.

_He's DEFFENTLY using you._

_I. DON'T. CARE. ANY. MORE! I LOVE HIM!_

Before she could realize it, she was in tears, her eyes shut closed. She then realized Duncan wasn't kissing her anymore, but felt his hand wipe away her tears, she opened her eyes to see Duncan startled, "did I _hurt _you?"

She was gripping to he bed tightly while Duncan grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

"What's wrong, princess? Don't cry. Please don't."

She just hugged onto him, pressing her face into his shoulder for comfort. He hugged her tightly a didn't let go until she suddenly sat up and whipped the tears from her face. He didn't let go of her hand the whole time, but waited until she seemed okay.

"Courtney…what's wrong?"

"Duncan…I love you."

Courtney just stared down at the ground, sure. She had said that before…but not so meaningful. He had said it, at the hospital…and a few other places, but SHE had never said it the way he had. She looked up to see him…laughing…

"Courtney, I can understand you being emotional after all that's been happening, but you're under a lot of stress because all the- Courtney jeez I just took advantage of you!"

"No, you didn't." she shook her head, she then turned to her night stand, opened its door, and reached into it, carefully grabbing and object inside.

"you kept it." He said, no emotion in his voice, but his voice cracked when she held it in her hands.

The skull.

"of course I did." She smiled to her self, touching its features carefully. She placed it down next to her and looked up to Duncan, "Duncan I-"

He covered her mouth, then bit his lip, "you should…rethink what you told me, kay princess?"

Before she could blink, he had exited his room.

She shook her head, "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

--

"Duncan man, haven't talked to you in hours."

"Funny John."

"What's wrong?"

"…Courtney…can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah I got time dude, what's wrong? Is she all right? How's Val?"

"I don't know yet, we're all meeting up tonight at 9, but…Courtney just…"

He shook his head, breathing heavily into the phone. He then told him all about what had happened.

"-So what did you do after she had told you?!"

"I ran."

"You RAN?! Duncan man, jeez. I thought you had been waiting for that?"

"I thought I was. Then I remembered all the times I joked to her about getting married, then all the times she's rejected me. She had a rough week I just thought she was…"

"Duncan, a girl is never more serious about that. 'specially Courtney."

"I know…but I'm making a huge mistake man."

"How? Duncan, listen to me, you got it good with Courtney, don't you dare give it up. I don't care if she rejects you, or how many times YOU say your opposites. You both are still trying to figure each other out, and its obvious that's one to its extent, and you have fallen in love. That's hard man."

"Love?"

"You know I'm right." Suddenly there was a loud noise in the phone. "damn, Dunc I gotta jet, send Courtney's mom my congratulations ok?"

"yeah..ok, see yeah…and good luck."

"ha, I don't need luck."

"Miracle?"

"Nope, I got this all under control."

Duncan smirked, "just be sure to get your ass back her pronto."

"Will do."

Duncan clicked his phone shut, leaning against the side of Courtney's house, looking up at the almost black sky.

--

Me: wooow. Totally screwed up this one…

Jet: why so serious?

John: wasn't that in the Batman movie?

Duncan: …yeah! It was!

Me: can we get back to the story please?

Courtney: ohh yeah…you write…I forgot….

Me: -.-

(Violet throws a Twilight book at Courtney's head.)

Courtney: OW jeez! What one was that?!

Me: Breaking dawn.

Jet: YOU FEIND!

(Jet attacks Violet, while Sam eats some popcorn)

Sam?: REVIEW! AND BRING ME SOME SALT!


	73. John's Death Plan

--

it was about 9:10 now at night, and Duncan still wasn't at Sam's, he walked slower then he usually had. He usually had that light bounce to his walk and thought of Courtney…

…_Courtney…_

for some reason he was unable to contain his smile, and just let it slip. He noticed he was walking a little faster now, he was only a block away. He tried to vanish the thought of Courtney by thinking of Val.

_How is she now?_

Duncan felt bad, knowing that John was in pain…leaving her here. Duncan remembered what happened early today, when they where with John.

--

Duncan had noticed Sam stepped out for some air, and looked over to see Courtney asleep. Duncan turned all his attention to John, who looked back at Duncan, sadness in his eyes.

"_Duncan-"_

"_its…Aaron huh?"_

"_no, not Aaron, the ambulance took him. I don't know if he's alive or dead."_

_--_

Duncan realized he was at Sam's home, and quickly stopped remembering that day. He reached up for the door bell and rang it, waiting for an answer.

"SAMANTHA! SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!"

"THEN OPEN IT JUSTINE!"

"I CANT REACH THE DOOR KNOB IM TO SMALL!"

"UGH!"

suddenly, the door swung open, and Sam stood there looking perky, "your late."

"sorry…just had to do some stuff."

"its fine, the rest of us are in my room, come on."

She lead the way, but he just flashed back to the flashback.

--

"if not Aaron, then who?"

"_you'll hate me if I say it."_

"_say it John!"_

"_GREG!"_

_--_

Duncan walked into Sam's all-to-princessy-room, and saw all of them there. Courtney didn't look up, because she was talking to Val, and her had motionesions suggested she was talking about the baby. Jet immidetly stood up and hugged Duncan, then grabbed hold of Sam, kissing her fiercely.

"get a room." Val rolled her eyes, partly laughing. Sam suddenly looked at her and pointed out, "I'm in mine."

"good point, Duncan Sam said-"

he zoned out for a second into the flash back.

--

"no…no John you must be wrong."

"_he's been on Aarons side this whole time."_

"…_no…no…he's such and idiot! Why did I trust him…"_

"_Duncan, don't worry, I got this okay?"_

"_No, no way are we doing this again. I almost lost Courtney numerous amots of time, ive put you and Val in danger, and Jet and Sam just…coming in and helping. This is my problim!"_

"_he wants me, Duncan."_

"_well, he's going to deal with me."_

"_VALS THE ONE IN DANGER! Not me, or you, or anyone else."_

"_why does he want you dead?"_

"_he wants revenge."_

"_for what?"_

"_he's been working with Aaron this whole time, no matter what's he's said. Vals the one who did the whole paint bombs thing apparently. He said WE where the reason he couldn't…you know…you and Courtney…and he somehow know Val is going to have a baby…so he threatened her. I said id do anything to stop him from hurting her, so he made a proposition…he'd leave her alone, and he kills me, or visa versa. I told him id rather die then let him hurt her."_

_Duncan shook his head, "you cant just-"_

"_I know! I have a plan, if it works, this can be over with."_

"_what's your little plan then?"_

_John raised his eyebrow, "I leave in a few days with him, because he wants to do this whole killing thing somewhere else, the cops are looking for him here."_

"_and…"_

"_lets just say I know the dude who's driving the plane. Its going to be me, Greg, and the pilot." John then twitched slightly. "and if this goes according to plan, ill get the plane to crash, and the only ones alive will be me and Hal."_

"_who?"_

"_the pilot."_

"_oh…why cant you get out of this easier then that?"_

_John rolled up his sleeve and showed a small, metal object attached to him._

"_john…what is that?"_

"_lets just say if I get out of reach of him, I go into a million pieces…"_

"…_there has to be an easier way. This is ridiculous."_

"_trust me, I got this under control."_

"…_are you sure?"_

"_positive, I need you to trust me."_

_Suddenly Sam came back in, and John and Duncan just looked at each other_

"_Duncan?" Sam questioned. Duncan looked over at her, then at Courtney, then back to John, _

"_where leaving." Duncan said_

_John nodded as he packed some stuff up for him, and Sam watched the two of them silently pack…._

_--_

how was he sopose to explain this to Val?

They all looked at him funny, especially Courtney. He then sat down and looked at Val.

"let me just start out by saying, your boyfriend is crazy…"

--

Me: short.

Courtney: yeah, this chapter was.

Me: I was talking about me! I'm short!

Duncan: and you dress in dark colors.

Me: shut up, better then being a prep *cough*Suzanne*cough*

Duncan: why is she a prep?

Me: she that blond girl in my class who is realllllyyyy loud and loves bright colors and is a perfectionist…

Courtney: ….she's you of your friends isn't she?

Me: helll yeahhh. I talk to weirddd people….

Duncan: most of them online friends….

Me: I don't have a social life kay? Anyyy wayyy ok I know this chap is weird, but im in a middle of a fight with some one so its kinda hard. But any way new chap tomorrow…yay? Ehh I hate this story!


	74. Liar

--

"ow, ow, OW VAL STOPIT!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? IS HE CRAZY?! ARE YOU ALL ON DRUGS!?"

"Val relax-"

"relax!? He could DIE!"

"Val I know that-"

"did you come up with this plan? You did didn't you!"

"DON'T YOU LET ANY ONE ELSE TALK?!"

Val stayed silent, then she rolled her eyes. "this is stupid, he dosent care about me."

Sam looked disgusted, "of course he does." She then got up and sat next to Val, hugging her tightly, Val looked up at Duncan, "when is the plane coming in?"

"tomorrow night."

Courtney looked at the floor, shutting her eyes thinking. She sighed and then said, "I guess we just wait…"

"…and hope for the best." Jet said, twitching a little. He then bit his lip. "Typical, things got better, Courtney ends up getting kidnapped, some how Ms. Lon gets into this, John and Duncan go save Court. So then John never tells us Val could get killed if he didn't die…so now where stuck here and we cant do anything!"

"complaining wont help Jet."

"Val, I'm not complaining, I just think…something isnt right."

"what do you mean?"

"John is hiding something else from us."

"you lost me…"

"never mind, I just hope I'm wrong, its getting late, we should go."

Jet and Sam stood up, Sam helped Val get up. "does every one have a ride? Its pretty dark." Val asked, Duncan rolled his eyes, "I'm walking home, who cares if its dark."

"im walking home too." Courtney added, but not as brave sounding as Duncan. Duncan smiled and said, you can walk back to my house with me princess, your house is pretty far."

"its fine, ill live."

"no, your going with me."

Sam and Val smirked at each other, while Jet whispered to the to girls, "well, one things back to normal…Duncan's stubborn-ness"

--

Courtney and Duncan made they're way down the street, not talking at all. Duncan hated the silence and rethought some things over, then said, "That was…a lot of yelling…at Sam's house…" Duncan spoke softly, trying to form a sentence, failing. Courtney just nodded and kept walking. She then turned on a street and Duncan grabbed her, "where are you going?"

"my house." She said sharply, Duncan just pulled her off the street, "no, your not."

"I'm not going to your place, my house is only 10 blocks away."

"yeah, your place is also past a bar, with drunk men."

"ill live."

"what's your problem?"

"my problem is you."

"what?"

"I didn't mean to say what I said today alright?"

"…what did you say?"

"you know what I said, the three words I'm never going to say to anyone ever again."

Duncan smirked, and let go of her, "liar."

"what did you just call me?"

"a liar, you'll say it again, I don't doubt that."

"never, again."

"and why not?"

"because no one feel's the same way."

"that's also a lie, your on a lying streak aren't you?"

"DUNCAN-"

"Princess, don't start with me, ill drop you off at your house okay?"

"no."

"I don't trust you on your own."  
She just started walking, not responding. He smiled and just followed her from behind. "I like a challenge."

"I know you do." Courtney said, laughing quietly to herself. She looked around and she saw it was a narrow street, with only a few streetlights on. She kept up her pace, but then slowed down when she reached the end of the street, but no way to turn.

"I don't think I went the right way…" Courtney said to her self, jumping at the sound of another voice, "smooth, need help now?"

"Duncan just leave me alone."

"your lost, I'm being nice and trying to help you."

She turned on her heal and looked at Duncan fiercely, noticing his eyes weren't the same bright teal anymore, they looked sad…she ignored it and started walking past Duncan, but he stopped her.

The next thing Courtney knew is she was up against some wall of a building, Duncan holding her down.

"Courtney."

"DUNCAN GET OFF!"

"I don't want it to be like this again…"

"like what you ogre?"

"us. This."

"Duncan if you don't let go of me I swear to God…"  
"No. listen to me Courtney, its one way or the other; you love me, or you don't. usually it switches off between us. I love you, you hate me. You love me, I hate you. I'm sick of that, I want us to feel the same, just for a moment."

Courtney stood silent, waiting…waiting for him to say something else. She realized he was done speaking, so she searched for something to say…then she finally cleared her throat and said; "I'm not the stupid little 16-year-old you fell in love with anymore Duncan."

He smiled, "that's what you think."

"that's the truth."

"your lying."

"STOP CALLING ME A LIAR! IT'S THE TRUTH!"  
"stop thinking that this is a bad thing princess."

"it is."

"its not, this isn't a bad thing."

She suddenly pushed Duncan away from herself, and in a low tone said, "I have a lot on my plate right now, my mothers getting married, John might be in danger, Val is pregnant, I could name a long list pf things that are bugging me right now, but I need to deal with them-"

Duncan just slapped his head, "You think this mess is just occurring to yourself? We all have the same problems right now, your not alone."

"but I want to BE alone."

"and I wont let that happen."

Courtney was close to tears as she made her way down a different street, leading to her house, both trying to draw they're point across. Courtney made her way up the steps to her house, when she opened the door. Before she could step inside Courtney's mom stood there, having a mix of confusion on her face.

"Mom tell Duncan to-"

"Courtney, John just called."

Courtney and Duncan exchanged looks, then Duncan looked up at her mom.

"…what did he say?"

Courtney's mom just looked confused, then said, "he said something about his plane tonight, he also said plan is going to fail? I got really confused because then the phone went blank."

Courtney just bit her lip, not daring to glance at Duncan.

--

Me: …

Sam: …

Val: …umm…

Me: who's up for poker?

Duncan and Jet: WHAT!?

Courtney: yeah! Lets play!

Duncan: Vy our writing is just…

Me: oh leave me alone im still sick!

Jet: sick of this story…

-metal bat hits Jet sharply on the head-

Val: …I think you knocked him out…

Me: put him in the trunk.

Courtney: we cant.

Me: why not?!

Sam: Mr Taco and Senior Buttons are using it as a club house.

Val: and Jam set fire to it-

Sam: -twice.

Me: oh for the love of god…

Val: shall I lure them out with fish snacks?

Me: no no that will just set Jet off…for now we just wait for reviews.

Jet: hint hint…

-metal bat lunges at Jets head-

Me: who said you could speak!?


	75. Duncan and Val's Car Trip

--

"Could you stand still!"

"NO!"

Duncan sat on Courtney's bed, watching her walking in every direction of her room. She fiddled with her hair, she played with her shirt, she bit her lip until it almost bled, and she talked to herself. "How can this happen, tonight? Why? He's probably coming for Val. Not John the other moron. The guys who's kidnapping him. Oh man this is awful. The only thing to make this worse is if John is dead…oh my God…Duncan he might be dead!" she was near sobs now, but Duncan didn't look as upset. He grabbed her arm and led her to the bed. As he sat down he pulled her on, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Princess, I want you to relax."

"How…this is awful…"

"yes, it is…"

Duncans back was up against the pillows, and Courtney rested on Duncans chest. She hand her hands folded, thinking.

"We should call them." Duncan said calmly, reaching for his cell phone on the edge of the bed, Courtney swatted his hand.

"No! no no not yet."

"What? Why?"

"Haven't we hurt them enough?"

"Court, forget about hurting anyone right now."

"Let's just go to the airport."

"And do what?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Exactly."

She felt Duncans grip tightening around her, and felt a warm sensation run through her body. Suddenly Duncans cell phone rang, the ringtone "Hamster on a Piano" played, and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Sam." He told Courtney, who had a peculiar look on her face. She nodded as he grabbed the phone.

"Duncan here." Duncan sighed, resting on the bed next to Courtney, he played with her hair as he turned the phone on speaker.

"OW! DAMN IT JET! PUT. THE TWINE. DOWN!"

"Sam?" Courtney sang to get her friends attention.

"Ah, hola. Ok ok so the three of us where like, talking, and we have decided-"

Courtney and Duncan glanced at each other as there was screaming from the phone, coming from both Val and Sam.

"Ladies ladies, let the Jet-mister handle this! Salutations my good companions."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Jet what's going on?"

"We have good news and bad news."

Courtney laughed, "and who is we?"

"Sam and me"

Sam's voice was suddenly heard from the phone, "Sam and _I"_

"This is no time to be talking to yourself in the third person Sam…ahem…anyway good news and bad news…"

"Bad news first Jet." Duncan said, sighing and looking at Courtney, he covered the speaking part of the phone and said "we realllyyyy need new friends"

"okay okay bad news…Sam and I are getting married!"

Courtney's jaw dropped, and grabbed the phone in shock, "what's the good news!?"

"WERE GETTING MARRIED!"

Courtney smacked her head, reaching for her bag and took out some Advil, swallowed 2 tablets, and handed two to Duncan. Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "you guys are to young to get married."

"No we are not! You and Court are engaged."

"No were not!" both Courtney and Duncan said, looking disgusted, Courtney then rolled her eyes, "do you guys actually think this is the best time to be engaged? I mean, with your brother and Val and…we still haven't sent you both to therapy yet!"

Sam's laughed could be heard from the phone, then Val finale spoke, "im sorry guys, Sam and Jet need to have some rest, they don't know what they are saying."

"Its cool Val, we need you over here after they go to sleep."

"why Dunc?"

"John is coming tonight."

There was a silence, then Val spoke, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"VAL COME ON WERE GONA PLAY SOME YAHTZEE!!"

"SHUT UP JET!! See you soon"

The phone went dead, and both where speechless.

"Well…that went…well…" Duncan spoke softly, still holding his phone. Courtney rested her head on Duncan's chest, "Duncan?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"My heart cant take anymore surprises…"

--

Duncan looked up to see it was 11:13, Courtney was fast asleep on her bed. Duncan smiled to himself and opened the window, Val immediately flew in.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah." He nodded, watching Val wobble in place, he held her steady, "are you…okay?"

"Dizzy, that's all."

"Do your parents know your…"

"No, they do not, and they will not find out."

Duncan rolled his eyes, then spoke, "where you born in England?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"You don't talk normal."

She punched him hard on the shoulder, "I have an accent!"

"Yeahhh…but you say things like 'will not' and stuff…"

"…So?"

"its just annoying!"

"I'm sorry, would you rather I speak with a Pittsburgh accent and say 'Yin's' or 'Nat'"

"…No…that'd be worse."

"Is John okay?"

Duncan Grabbed Vals hand and led her down the steps, speaking on the way. "all I know is that hes coming tonight, on plane. His plan apparently not working. "

Val bit her lip and reached the bottom step. Courtney's mom walked in and helped her sit down. Duncan looked at her intently, she seemed so much different then how he originally remembered her. Val always had the hip length black hair, the skinny body, the accent, the weak look but actually is the thoughest girl alive. She never said No. That last one made him regret the words that where about to escape his lips.

"I think I should go to the airport alone, Val."

"NO! no Duncan I must go with you."

Courtney's mom smiled, "oh, this should be a movie, or a book. All this romance and drama."

Val and Duncan exchanged looks, Val almost said something…but then let it go and turned to Duncan, "please Duncan, I miss him, I want John back."

Duncan bit his lip, but then nodded.

--

They both got into the car, Then Val sighed, "I don't understand why I can't drive."

"You know more about trunks than driving Val."

"Your point being?"

"Just sit and be quit."

"But what do we do once we get there?"

"We get contact with the plane driver."

"But the plane caption is the kidnapper."

"Exactly, its all part of the plan."

Val kicked the floor of the car, "Duncan, your plans end in disaster!"

He shrugged and pulled away from the house, looking into her green eyes and smiled, "Pratice makes perfect."

--

"You're going to fast!"

"I'm going 30!"

"Its to fast your going to run into a badger or something!"

"Oh my god usually when your driving we'd be going 80!"

"Think about the baby will you!?"

"See, this is why I never travel with you! You never stop talking!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Val stopped yelling when a police siren rang and flashed behind them.

"See, you where going to fast!" Valencia complained as Duncan pulled to the side of the road. Duncan glared as the police officer walked next to his window, motioning the window to go down, Duncan pressed the button and it went down.

"Sir, do you realize how fast you where going?"

Duncan head rested on the wheel of the car, "you got to be kidding me."

Val bit her lip, but sang, "I told you so…"

--

Me: I haven't updated in forever

Jet: WHY DO YOU HATE US!?

Me: IM BUSYT GET A LIFE JET!

Jet: I have a reviewer with the name "Jets fan girl" I live in Hollywood baby ^.^

Me: okayyy so hopefully Ill write soon…

Sam: No, correction, you WILL write soon.

Me: pickyy pickkyy…

Duncan: I wana watch a movie!

Me: randomm…

Courtney: ok ok fine, we shall watch 'Fried Green Tomatoes'

Duncan, Jet, and John: Chick flick…

Courtney, Sam, Val, and Me: EXCUSE ME!?

Jet: awe damn…they're onto us…quickly men…TO THE CAR TRUNK!!

Me: review…(*gets out pitch forks*) LETS GET 'EM LADIES!


	76. Plane

--

"Okay, 30 is very very slow!"

"The speed limit is 15!"  
"IT'S A HIGHWAY!"

The officer and Duncan hand a long fight about the speed, while Val just sat it the car playing with her window. She looked at her cell phone and viewed one new message.

Sam-I-Am:

Dad took away my twine :(

Val took a long pause, then texted back:

Y?

**He thought I would hurt my self, and it would b the 4****th**** time to the hospital for me this year!**

**Shocking.**

**What r u doing?**

**Watching a cop fight.**

**Oh, a show?**

**You could say that… **Val smirked as she typed this and looked out side the open car window, watching the officer try and make Duncan take a test to see if he was drunk. She pressed a button on her phone and then pressed another, hitting the record button and video taping what Duncan was doing.

"Put your finger to your nose."

"…officer: WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING?! No way I'm doing that!"

"PUT. YOUR. FINGER. TO. YOUR. NOSE. NOW!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, then did as the officer said, "there."

"put this in your mouth."

"what is it?"

"breath into it, it will tell me what your drinking level is."

Val laughed and kept recording. She was surprised Duncan didn't smooze his way out of this, but them again, Duncan has changed a lot since she first met him. She slowly put her phone down in her lap, thinking hard. Duncan **had **changed…to a better person? Sure…he was still a sexist pig. And yeah…freeloader. And SURE he could get in trouble for nothing…but other than that he changed.

"VAL GET THIS DITZ OFF ME NOW!"

"SHUT UP YOU DRUG DEALER!"

"ARE YOU SERIUOUS!?"

Val slapped her fore head and got out of the car, seeing the cop holding out his hand.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT DOING A STRIP SEARCH!"

Val cracked up, but then kept a straight face and clenched her lower stomach.

"AHHHH! Duncan! Baby! We need to get to the hospital! I cant last much longer!" She spoke loudly, panting, and grasping to the side of the car for support. The cop looked from her to Duncan, then asked, "What's going on?"

Val spoke before Duncan could open his mouth, "My baby is coming! We need. To go. NOW!"

Duncan caught on after a few seconds of awkward silence. "OH! Oh honey its okay, the officer has kept us here long enough. See; we needed to get to the hospital my…_wife_'s water broke as we're driving to the airport-"

"the baby is COMING NOW!" Val screeched, getting angry. The officer quickly looked at schock and motioned them to the car.

"Why didn't you say so? Go! Get to the hospital QUICKLY!"

"thank you sir, thank you thank you thank you!"

--

"Took you long enough to catch on you git…"

Duncan rolled his eyes and drove quickly, watching the rode intently, "its hard to understand what's happening while your in the middle of a strip search."

"Details, details." Val sang, rubbing her throbbing forehead, "How much longer until me get there?"

"a few more minutes till we get to the hospital honey, think you can keep Duncan Jr. in there a little longer?"

"You Americans are realllllyyy not funny, and how are you sure it's a boy? It could be a girl."

Duncan kept in his laugh, "You? Trying to teach your _daughter _girly things? That's like teaching Courtney to do bad things."

"…It worked though, didn't it?"

That kept Duncan silent the rest of the way there.

--

Duncan and Val looked out the widow and saw planes flying and landing, large sounds echoed near them. They saw men in orange vests with cones leading planes. Val grew tense, but calmed when she something warm touched her hand.

"We'll get him back." Duncan said, his hand holding hers, "don't worry."

Val bit her lip quivering, while Duncan knew he was wrong. Just remembering the phone conversation he had with John a while ago – John said he would make the plane crash…to kill Greg…to end it. But the chances of John coming out of this alive-

"DUNCAN!" Val screamed, pointing to the sky as they both got out of the car.

A plane was diving straight down to the ground, full speed heading the concrete ground.

"That's not suppose to happen, is it Val?"

"No…" she spoke quietly, "No…"

--


	77. This is about 5 months late

--

"Val move! Lets go get in the car now!"

she didn't move, Duncan was pretty sure her heart stopped too. The only movement he saw was her lower lip quivering. He looked up to see the plane swerving in the sky, trying to take control. He grabbed Val's hand once more.

"Please, Val." He pushed his voice, growing more tense. Val shook her head. "We can't do anything!"

Duncan watched, as her face grew serious, rather than sad. "Your right…"

Duncan grabbed her arm and they quickly got back in the car, watching as the plane swerved even faster in the sky, he put the car in reverse, while Val kept her eyes on the airport its self. Every one was evacuating the building, screaming, or just idiotically looking up at the sky. By this time the plane went East.

"Where is it going to land?" Val asked, not really expecting a response. Duncan paused, then spoke up "Its going to land in one of the lakes."

"How can you tell?"

"By now…someone has taken over the plane..."

"So?"

"So…so the last thing any of them on the plane want to crash and die…the closest places that could be a crash pad that might not kill any of them are only two key places: the lake or the farm that's located west from here…who ever has taken over the plane thinks it's safer to land in the water."

"…Either way, they're all going to die."

"You never know Val, you never know."

--

It was quiet, the quietest it has been in a very long time…this startled Courtney as she sat up straight, looking around nervously. She slipped off her bed and into her slippers, ran down the steps, and shook her mother awake, who only moments ago was asleep on the sofa before reading the _Time _magazine.

"Mom? Mom. MOM! Where is ever one? What's going on! Where's Duncan."

"sha- what? Oh sweetie you startled me, Duncan and Val went to the airport…"

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"You've barely gotten any sleep!"

"Who cares? Mom I half to go with them!"

Her mother shook her head, "your staying here. You all are getting way to worried about everything that's going on. You guys are always running or are upset or even hurt! You kids never eat or sleep. Go to the kitchen and make some soup, ill make calls to figure out what's going on. Okay?"

Before Courtney could respond, her mom was out of the room. Courtney collapsed on the living room sofa and sighed, then felt her stomach rumble…he mom was right. When was the last time she had eaten? Courtney jumped off the sofa, and went to the kitchen and made some soup, and looked at the clock.

"3 AM? Jeez…" after she made soup she set it on the living room coffee table, turned on the tv, and sat down. But before she could taste her soup, there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously?" Courtney said, standing up, fixing her skirt to make herself seem as presentable as she could, and went to the door.

"Oh, and I was starting to feel lonely…" Courtney cooed sarcastically as Sam and Jet came in. Sam didn't smile, but had a kind look to her face, as opposed to Jet who was too busy trying not to fall asleep.

"Sorry Court, just wanted to check up on you. Val left last night and we don't know where she went."

"Its fine, come sit down guys, ill get you some soup."

--

"The airport?!" Sam repeated, looking positively confused. Jet was slowly eating his soup and watching the TV.

"Look, I don't know anymore than you both do. We just need to wait and hope it doesn't go to badly." Courtney said in a reasonable voice. Jets eyes where fixated on the TV.

"Hey Courtney? What movie is this?" Jet asked slowly, putting down his soup. Courtney looked at hiom inquisitively, "Pardon?"

"What's this movie called?"

"Its called Central Morning News…"

"That's sounds like a news program…"

Sam slapped her forehead, "Jet it IS a morning news program…"

"Oh.." Jet stated, "Then this is bad.." his finger clicked the volume button several times.

"-Around 2 AM, plane 257 had technical problems, not responding calls or incoming calls to the caption, and now is having difficulty landing. Near by officials report that the plane commander is refusing to land of the pads and now heading toward nearby land. They also reported that it's a possibility it might land in a nearby river or lake-"

"Holy hell." Sam screeched, spilling soup all over the floor, but no one noticed. Courtney's mom stood silent, and confused. Jet and Courtney refused to look at the screen any longer.

"What do we do?" Courtney asked is a quiet voice

"Johns going to die." Jet bit his lip, tying not to show any emotion. Sam scoffed, "who cares? He deserves it for being a bastered toward Val…he hated her since the beginning so now he does stupid shit like this? Who cares! He deserves to die." Sam stood up, glaring at Jet, who was now standing looking her in the face. Courtney sat still, watching them fight for the first time ever.

"Excuse me? John is sweet, and caring! Remember how he and Val use to be? He wouldn't touch her or hurt her for any reason, he was the true meaning of a gentleman! Greg and Aaron threatened to hurt Val! And you! And Courtney! And Duncan! So he leaves with them so they wont hurt any of us…he was threatening him for a long time…that's why he suddenly changed…he never meant to hurt any of us…and you want to know something else Sam? Val and John where PLANNING to have a child…it didn't just suddenly happen! They're in love…or where…I don't know how Val feels now that he's been gone for so long…but John cant help that he's turned into this guy…so don't say something like that about a guy you only knew one part of."

Sam could only respond by keeping her mouth shut.

--

Me: Okay please pleaseeee do not hate me…I know that a lot of you hate me for not writing in 5 months-

Jet: 6.

Courtney: I thought it was 7…

Me: WHO CARESSS!!

Duncan: I thought they do? –Points to the readers, who have torches and guns-

Me: -Backs away slowly- yess that's true…but I really am sorry…I've been so busy and I kinda forgot my password and I also sorta forgot I changed the password so the confused me for a few weeks…hehe..

-Courtney, Duncan, Sam, Jet, Mr. Taco, Senor Buttons, and Jam glare evily-

Me: I said I was sorry!!!!

Jet: Sorry isn't good enough!!

Me: what? You want me to give them kisses and bake cookies until they say its alright?

Sam: sure!

Courtney: that'd be nice…

Duncan: you will still get threatened in reviews…

Me: I know :/ it makes em sad…but guess what?! ITS SUMMERR!! Which means ill be bored…which means ill make lemonade…which means…

Val: your going to write more?

Me: exactly!

Duncan: It depends on if the reviewers are still mad :/

Me: which means I'm still screwed :/ I'm sorry guys!!!!


End file.
